Luminescent
by Kc495
Summary: Sequel to the Strawberry Shampoo series.* Time fly's by when you're a parent of three kids. With the triplets already three years old, every day is an adventure, and a giant headache, and every day Hikaru works himself to insanity while more drama works its way into their happy life. And Kaoru works to make more of a future for himself with Suzuki. *cover pic, provided by Nashimus*
1. Luminescent

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club.

**Summary:**_ Sequel to the Strawberry Shampoo series.* Time fly's by when you're a parent of three kids. With the triplets already three years old, every day is an adventure, and a giant headache, and every day Hikaru works himself to insanity hhile more drama works its way into their happy life. And Kaoru works to make more of a future for himself with Suzuki._

* * *

**Luminescent **

* * *

With a warm breeze of summer, a young twenty-six year old man threw his bag over his shoulder, a million of adorable children clothes design ideas floating in his head as he lazily dragged himself up the few steps up to the front door of his house, already in hearing range of what was going on from the inside. Scared to open the door when there was a loud crash.

Hikaru sighed heavily, throwing his head back as he reached into his pocket, searching for his house keys just as his phone when off in his other pocket, causing his twitched irritably, not in the mood to talk to his idiotic employees.

He blinked, looking down at the screen.

He smirked. Flipping open the top, raising it to his ear.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my still single brother," he teased, his fingers still slothfully wiggling in his pocket for his keys. "How's your, solo job going in America?"

There was a displeased grunt from the other side of the line, followed by an irritated sigh. "Vary funny, git, you know that doesn't count if I've had a girlfriend for almost four years."

"Well, you guys did break up a while ago, so... You two have only ben going out for two months, and if you haven't ben going out for more than a year, then it means I can still call you single."

"...And Where are you getting that logic?"

"I have three, three-year olds, don't ask."

He heard Kaoru burst out laughing on the other side, and puffed out his chest when he finally grazed his finger tips against his cold metal ball of keys and pulled it out, working through all of them that belong to his cars and lifted the house one, jabbing it into the lock, but he didn't get as far as turning it when the door swung open, creating air that blew his bangs slightly.

He was then greeted by a cute little face of their new nanny they hired the last week. Unfortunately, this time she didn't look so cute, with her blond hair, that was usually in a bun, messy and sticking out in odd places, something that looked like cookie dough on her cheek, and her apron splattered with a chocolate colored substance.

Hikaru blinked, confused.

The nanny breathed heavily out her nose, similar to an angered bull, causing the eldest Hitachiin twin to clear his throat uncomfortably and stepped back a step. Adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"Mr. Hitachiin," she muttered irritably. "Welcome home."

Hikaru grinned, patting her head as if he thought she needed a reward for a job well done for something and snickered. "You look like you've had a long day, have fun?"

"I..." she murmured, her eye twitching uncontrollably. "...Quit." She declared.

Hikaru's face fell, his phone still pressed against his face, Kaoru silent on the other side. "Eh?! wait hold on, what did they do now? you can't quit, they love you!"

"Does this look like they love me?!" She glared, pointing to her head, pulling a feather out of her hair, making Hikaru wonder how she got a goose feather in there.

"Yes! tough love!"

"I quit Mr. Hitachiin."

"No wait! they'll apologize!"

"Good bye Mr. Hitachiin."

He heard Kaoru snickering in the background.

Hikaru blew out air from his lips, causing them to vibrate, watching the former nanny as of a few minutes ago, walk past him, brushing his shoulder as she made her way to her car she came in. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked into the house through the open door, not hearing anything coming out of it.

He looked over his shoulder already seeing her car fly down the driveway. Obviously wanting to get out of their as fast as she could, as if they would follow her.

"Was that..." Kaoru hesitated, "...Your nanny?"

Hikaru stuck his bottom lip out, silently pouting to Kami as he swung his bag off his shoulder, stepping inside the house, holding his phone as he looked around the entrance hall cautiously, as if something, or rather, someone would just out at him.

"I barely hired her last week too," he said, in response to his brothers question, entering the house fully as he didn't hear anything move, throwing his bag by the closet door, planning for one of their maids or Haruhi to pick it up later. "They're monsters."

"Ah, well if you're home I guess I'll let you go," Kaoru snickered, not showing ant sympathy from his twin. "I'm suppose to be back in a few days anyway."

"You need to hurry up," Hikaru advised solemnly, shutting the door as the frame gracefully slipped from his fingers, "You're my only liable babysitter."

"Its sad knowing that your kids love me more than you, isn't it?"

"S-shut up..." Hikaru grumbled, walking into the kitchen, narrowing his eyes as he felt his hand touch something slimy when gripping the door handle, looked down in disgust as he saw fresh blue paint all over the handle of the door, scolding himself for being stupid for not seeing something that obvious before touching it. "...What the hell?"

Looking at his hand, now blemished with blue, Hikaru's eye twitched as he contemplated on yelling out one of his kids names, but decided not to knowing that it wouldn't do any good, and just opened the door by pushing it open with his hip, relieved to see that the kitchen actually looked intact, for the most part at least.

The curtains were open and the cabinets were all open, pots thrown around randomly across the floor, with a few kitchen utensils scattered on the counters.

The usual.

Hikaru sighed, walking up to the large kitchen sink, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder, so he could turn the knob to turn the cold water on, but just as he did, he didn't noticed that the spray nozzle was facing him, and when the water turned on, he was instantly attacked with water, soaking the front of his shirt before he could even blink.

At first he felt like cursing, then felt like laughing, then somehow even felt like crying. But instead he just stared, and sighed in disappointment, reaching over turning off the water, cleaning his hand in the process.

He opened his mouth, ready to say something, but just as he was about to, Kaoru interrupted him.

"Hey Hikaru, I uh... Have to go, an old lady is looking at me funny, I'm afraid that my life is endangered, I'll talk to you later..."

Then, the phone was cut off with a cheery -_beep- _before Hikaru could reply.

Flipping the phone close, he stuck it into his deep pocket, looking down at his soaked top, narrowing his eyes as he pulled it off, having a completely dry one underneath, being known to wear one too many layers of clothing.

He tossed his wet shirt over the head of one of the chairs at the table, his left eye twitching irritably, more than earlier. "Hayato!"

"...I didn't do it daddy!"

"Neither did I!"

"Who's Hayato?!"

"..."

Hikaru snorted, crossing his arms as he leaned against the cabinet, hearing small bare feet pattering on the solid floor, just waiting for them to show their faces.

The Kitchen door cracked open slightly, three little faces piled on top of each other, six little beady eyes blinking innocently as the door opened a little wider, looking at their father who was standing there unamused.

The eldest one cocked his head to the side cutely and stepped out, holding his finger to his cheek. "When did daddy get home?"

Hanako peaked around, her hands grasping the door frame, he face then split into a giant grin as she leaped out of the shadows. "Daddy's home!"

A single drop of sweat hung on Hikaru's head as he raised his middle finger up to his daughters forehead, stopping her from getting too close to him. "Show me your hands." He demanded.

Hanako narrowed her eyes as she leaned her weight in on his finger that was on her head, holding out her suspiciously clean hands, waiting for approval to move.

"Okay... You're clean."

Before he could check his other children, and make sure they weren't covered in paint before touching him, all three of them lunged forward, wrapping their fragile limbs around his lower half, dropping themselves on him like dead weight, making it nearly impossible to move.

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling weirdly, and tried to keep a solemn expression as they wiggled and clung to his legs, with Hanako trying to climb up the side of his shirt. Grabbing into his arm, trying to get her way up to his face, but found some difficulty doing so.

"Daddy," they all said in unison, climbing on their father as if he was a jungle-gym. "Play with us."

"No."

"Daddy, play with us."

"No."

"Daddy, if you don't play with us, we will have to force ourselves down a hole."

"Yeah daddy, you wouldn't want us to do that, would you?"

"Mommy would be mad if she found us dead."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes in thought as he wondered how him not playing with them would trigger them to want to bury themselves in a hole but ignored it and focused on something else. "Well, speaking of playing with things, mind telling me what you did to your nanny to make her quit?"

All three kids looked at each other and shrugged, standing up on their own. Looking towards Hikaru as if they didn't know what he was talking about.

Keito was the first to speak as he folded his arms over his chest, coping his fathers posture on purpose. "Ah yes, it's a shame, we really liked her too."

"But," Hayato sighed, throwing out his hand to the side. "It just didn't work out."

"Her cookies were yucky." Hanako pointed out. Getting to the main point.

Hikaru sighed, straightening out his shirt as he looked around the kitchen, then down at his children, looking slightly confused. "Well, I can't judge you for getting rid of her, that would make me a hypocrite, but... How is it possible that the kitchen is a disaster and you guys are as clean as your grandmothers closet?"

"We don't know."

"We wondered that too."

"Life's silly like that."

"...Ah."

With her brown hair freshly pulled from her ponytails, Hanako blinked and griped her dads elbow, pulling him down to her level. "Daddy, come play with us."

"I thought that we already discussed this? I have some other work to do, wait for your mother to get home," Hikaru argued, not really sure if he had any work to do or not, but tried to come up with a reasonable excuse to torture himself as to play their games that always involved him getting injured somehow. "You could have played with your nanny, but you made her leave."

"She was bad at playing," Hayato sighed, his short orange bangs falling over his forehead and swished to the side as he turned the other way to give off a dramatic aura. "We wanted to play the game Uncle Kao was telling us about, but..."

"Then we forgot that we wanted to play it before she left." Keito finished, Both him and his bother working on finishing their sentences like their father and uncle always did.

"I'm scared to ask what game you're talking about."

"The "which one is Hayato" game!"

"...And how did that work out for you?"

"It didn't, we never got the chance to ask her to play it with us." Keito sighed, gripping his brother's hand with his other hand gripping his sisters. "We should make daddy play."

"That's a twisted game, I thought we agreed you weren't going to play that." Hikaru raised his eyebrow, looking down at their obviously faces.

Hayato shook his head, being the smartest mouth child. "No daddy, you said. "Don't play the which one with Hikaru game" not the Which was is Hayato game."

"...It-... It's the same thing."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes, the title is just different."

"Yes daddy, I've noticed that."

Looking at his son, not knowing whether if he should be proud or irritated with him. Hikaru narrowed his eyes and watched Hayato do the same, it was like looking in a mirror except at a much younger self. And only a few seconds more of trying to explain that he didn't want them playing the game, Hikaru gave up and came to the conclusion that talking to a bunch of three-year olds was like explaining color to a blind person.

"...Right, well..." Hikaru muttered, his eye twitching for some weird reason as he watched Keito stick his tongue and lick his lips. "Go-...Go do something that will occupy yourselves until mommy comes home, I have to, uh... Go find you a new babysitter."

"Why?" Hayato threw his head back annoyed. "We can watch ourselves."

"Babysitters are stupid." Keito whined.

"They're boring." Hanako scowled.

"Yeah well, it's not about how fun they are," Hikaru snorted, ruffling up both Keito's and Hayato's hair as he walked past them. "It's so you don't burn the house down or try to choke yourselves with the curtains like you did last time."

"...You got to do what you got to do." Hayato shrugged.

"We did get a lot of attention that day." Keito admitted proudly.

"But mommy yelled at daddy," Hanako snickered, looking at her brothers. "Then made daddy sleep in bed alone, while she slept with us~"

"..."

"So daddy's getting us a nanny for his own wants?"

"Looks like it."

"That's pretty icky daddy."

"..."

-_Slam-_

All three kids immediately turned their heads towards the direction of the noise and grabbed each others hands, opening their mouths at the same time when they heard a familiar voice follow shortly after the front door slamming shut.

"Mommy's home!"

Hikaru stood silent as he watched his children turn around swiftly, still hand-locked to each other tightly, he raised his hand to stop them and took a step forwards to keep them from running, but before he could get even close to grabbing reach of them...

They forgot they were all holding hands, and forgot to open the door, casing them to run head on into it.

Hikaru tried really hard not to laugh.

* * *

Haruhi huffed out a small puff of air, walking in through the front door, hanging her briefcase on the door knob of the closet, hearing strange shouting coming from the direction of the kitchen, not knowing whether to be irritated that her children were always yelling or screaming, or to just be used to it and to take it as a normal occurrence.

After being a stay at home mom until the triplets were three, Haruhi had finally went out and got another job at another law office. She had ben having random jobs on and off just to keep her busy when they were younger, but now after almost four years she was working as a lawyer again, and she felt great about it.

They constantly would bring over more maids from the Hitachiin mansion to watch the kids, but after a while they just decided to have a long-term nanny, a few would come and go, some quitting for odd reasons.

But with the triplets almost four, Haruhi had felt confident enough to leave them alone with someone, and was able to focus on her work more, and had ben working for her new law firm for almost a year from home, until recently she started going to the office.

Hikaru didn't like the idea of her working again at first, and she was sure he probably still did like it, but it he was annoyed by it, he was obviously trying to hide it, the best he could at least.

He helped himself relax by making her 'adorable' as he would call them, one piece dress suits, she absolutely hated but was forced into every single morning.

And just as she was taking off her top blazer and hanging it up in the closet, she heard her children scream for mommy, moments before a loud thud echoed through the lower part of the house.

And... Was that Hikaru laughing?

She was about to drop every thing and run there once she thought she heard them crying, but before she could untangle herself from the closet, she heard a hand full of bare feet running across the floor, instantly coming up from behind her.

"Mommy!"

Being clumsy, and almost tripping on a random shoe that was laying there, Haruhi smiled she turned around, gripping onto the doorframe, half because it was keeping her stable. She turned towards her children who were then clinging themselves on her skirt looking back up at her with small tears welding up at the edges of their eyes. Red bumps throbbing on their forehead heads.

"Hey," she said sweetly, being pushed up against the wall, running her fingers through Keito's hair as she pat head gently. "What happened to you? What did you two do now?"

Hayato rubbed his face against his mothers skirt, wiping his eyes free of half fake, half real tears. Looking up at her in a helpless manner. "Mommy, we hit our heads."

"Daddy started laughing at us." Keito whined, gripping her clothes helplessly, sticking out his bottom lip.

Haruhi bit her cheek, curling her bottom lip as well as she looked down at their upset faces, feeling guilty tears behind her own eyes. "Look at those knots, Why don't you have Kimi-san get you some ice."

"Want mama to get ice."

"Mama get it."

"...Oh, okay."

Haruhi sighed, pushing her sons gently towards the kitchen door, hearing Hanako whining as she heard her husband telling her to hold still.

"Daddy, quit laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you."

"I'm not laughing!"

"Well than there's a problem isn't there?"

Walking into the kitchen door, with her sons trotting in close to her, still trying to hold her hands, Haruhi witnessed Hikaru standing next to Hanako who was sitting on the table top, Pressing an ice pack to her head, while trying to tie it on with what looked like a curtain rope.

She sighed again for what seemed like the tenth time in the last five minutes, looking over at her husband who was obviously humoring himself by what he was doing. "Hikaru," she said, her hand raised up, trying to pull out her tight ponytail she had done for work. "...What are you doing to the child?"

"They all ran into the door," Hikaru explained, pressing the cold jelly ice pack to his daughters head, having a narrow, door frame shaped red mark on the side of her eye. "I was just trying to-"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, stopping on her way to the freezer. "Are you laughing at them?"

"We told you, daddy's a meanie."

"Meanie daddy."

"..."

Haruhi raised her eyebrow as she grabbed a couple of packs from the freezer, looking over at Hikaru as she handed them to her children. "Why is it that they always have something wrong with them when I come home?"

"Yeah, well..." Hikaru muttered, holding Hanako till with one hand while trying to keep the ice pack on her head, trying to think of something that would make her forget that he did anything wrong. "They Made the new nanny quit!"

Haruhi gaped her mouth open squashing the ice packs firmly to their heads, making them wince slightly. "Again? what did you do now?"

"Snitch!"

"We don't tell on daddy!"

"Yes you do!"

"Daddy's the one who got rid of the nanny!"

"That's not even believable!"

Haruhi rubbed her temple, wondering why she had four children instead of three, and sighed letting Hayato and Keito hold the packs by themselves as she turned around and started making her way out the room. Not even bothering to have another conversation with them.

Hikaru sighed, taking the ice pack off his daughters head as he helped her off the table, looking the same direction where his wife escaped to, and hurriedly followed after her, leaving their children to tend to themselves in the kitchen.

The now long-haired brunette looked down at her outfit as she walked to the living room, Seeing how the curtains were loose from the curtain rods, many small paint containers scattered across the top of the coffee table, with countless rolls of toilet paper rolled out on the floor.

She narrowed her eyes irritably, remembering the house being completely fine before she left, she wasn't expecting the maids to clean up, but wondered why they hadn't, seeing how it was so messy.

"How is this even possible?" she sighed out loud, running her hand through her hair to straighten it out after pulling out her hair tie. "I thought they'd stop making such a mess of things after having an actual babysitter to play with."

"They played with her alright," Hikaru's voice snickered from behind her. "You should have seen her face when she left; priceless."

"Obvious you'd think torturing poor babysitters is funny," Haruhi snorted, feeling her husband arm fall on her shoulder. "Where are the maids? I'll clean this up but, did they scare them off too?"

"Hayato said they're upstairs, said its worse up there than down here," Hikaru said simply, as if he didn't care. Or that he was just so use to the house always being a disaster when ever they got home. "Speaking of upstairs..."

"What?"

"I don't think I got a 'Welcome home honey" yet."

"You got home before me, "Welcome home" doesn't count for you that way."

"...You know, in fantasy you're the one who's suppose to come home first, you being wife and all," He muttered, hunching his back, laying his chin down on her shoulder, his hot breath training down the side of her neck, as if trying to hint something. "You still need to work on your feminism by the way."

"You have a very funny way of expressing that you want something from me." She huffed, poking him in the cheek. "Is that all you have to say?"

Hikaru shrugged, causing his wife to squeak in surprise as he swung her around, wrapping his arm around her waist, switching location of his other hand from her shoulder and the side of her face. "Awe, I think Haruhi wants to be complimented."

"That's not what I meant."

"That's what it sounded like."

Haruhi tried to wiggle her way out of his arms and heard floor boards creak. "Hikaru, not now, look at the house, and I have to get ready and cook dinner, off."

"_Off_? yeah Haruhi, that's gonna make me let go."

"..."

"Your perturbed face is so cute~"

Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh, looking at him as if her straight face would have enough power for him to let go of her and let her clean. He didn't unfortunately, and instead just jerked her closer, leaning his face down to hers, Making their noses touch.

He smirked as he heard her grumble when he swooped down and pecked her on the lips, tugging gently on a small piece of her hair, but apparently one kiss wasn't enough to satisfy the Hitachiin as he licked his lips, giving her another, much longer kiss.

Getting herself caught in the moment, Haruhi just couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck, just as he was about to pull away. And just as they were about to pull away again to take a breath they heard something move behind them.

"Oh look Keito, mommy and daddy are getting intimate in the living room again."

"Daddy's a dirty bird."

"Daddy, why are you eating mommy's neck like a vampire?"

"..."

"...You guys spend way too much time with your uncle."

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 1 of the new sequel, I thought about this a long time, wondering what age I should have had the triplets, and what would be reasonable, but just stuck with age three and a half, they go to kindergarten at Ouran so they'd obviously know how to talk pretty well for their age. Plus when my little sister was three she could talk really well. **

**I didn't really like this chapter, but it was chapter 1, and to be honest I didn't really like chapter 1 of Strawberry shampoo either. But I hoped you like dit anyway, the future chapters are going to be much better I promise. I hope you all aren't too disappointed with how I'm taking the story either.**

**Thank you for reading, as always, all your reviews mean a lot to me.**


	2. Something worth it

**Something worth it**

* * *

Sitting, slumped down in his office chair in his actual big boring office. Hikaru slid on his _'just-for-show'_ reading glasses that he didn't really need and flipped through some _'important-but-doesn't-feel-vary-important'_ paper work.

Not particularly found of this part of his job, that he was however pretty good at, He sighed dramatically, laying his temple on his fist, gripping his black ball point pen loosely in his fingers. Tapping it on his desk repeatedly, apparently amusing himself by doing so.

Part of him wanted go home early that day, yet the other half wanted to stay as long of possible. He wasn't able to find a new babysitter willing to watch his demon children yet, so had just left them with the maids, hoping they wouldn't get rid of them too.

He would have them just stay there with the maids instead of having to force a poor girl to watch them after getting off of school, but the maids already had their hands full with cleaning after them that they probably wouldn't have the energy to watch them.

And when he says watch, he means, 'do-not-take-your-eyes-off-them-for-a-second-or-all-hell-breaks-loose.

Which was why he got a nanny!

Hikaru looked down at his paper, writing down his signature in a careless manner. Until he flew his eyes over the fine print, tried to erase it, realized he couldn't, then threw the whole thing into the trash can like a basketball.

He didn't even want to think of what he was going to come home to that day, as he reached over, wrapping his fingers around his coffee cup, and was about to raise it to his mouth when the door suddenly open, interrupting him.

"Mr. Hitachiin," his secretary peaked her head in, her black hair up in a tight bun at the back of her head. "Your brother, Mr. Hitachiin is back from his trip, he was looking for you."

"I know, he sent me a message," Hikaru sighed. Throwing the upper top of his body over his desk, peering his eyes over his arm. "He made a dramatic entrance didn't he?"

"No," she said simply, poking her cheek his her finger, looking at her boss as she stepped into the room some more. holding another cup of coffee for him, as he requested. "He looked rather depressed, but he didn't say anything about it."

"Ha, his girlfriend probably broke up with him again," Hikaru snickered. Straightening his back as she watched her place his new, filled to the top cup of coffee. "What is he doing now?"

"Speaking with your mother, Mrs. Hitachiin," she answered robotically. Holding her clipboard to her chest like a book. "Oh, and Mr. Hitachiin, one of the rival companies hacked into one of the computers in hall seven, I presume they were trying to steal the design outlines for the new perennial summer line."

Hikaru popped his head up at er words, and looked at her as if he was waiting for her to say April-fools or something around that. "Uh!? what?! how, did they-... When-...What!? what do we do?! sue them!?"

"Sir I didn't finish-"

"That's a good idea Keiko, I'll sue them!"

"No, Mr. Hitach-"

"Keiko, go do that now!"

"Mr. Hitachiin, please, shut up for a second." Keiko sighed, slamming her hand down on his desk causing a piece of paper to fall to the floor from the force, her dark eyes looking at him angrily, not one for taking attitude lightly. And not liking the fact that he was her boss now, after two years of dreading the fact that he would soon become her boss instead of his mother.

Hikaru cleared his throat, after interrupting her on purpose to annoy her like any other good boss would to their favorite secretary. But apparently this time he was quite terrified of her and kept his lips shut. "...Okay, continue."

"I was only telling you that because I thought you should know," she explained, huffing out her chest, and straightened out the top of her blouse, and continued to try and keep her professional image as much as she could with the man who was no where near professional. "But because of the high quality security system, they couldn't get past It, your designs are safe."

"...Oh."

"Yes."

Hikaru blinked a few times, slowly puckering out his lips as a blush of slight embarrassment tinted on his face, then let out a huge sheepish laugh as he raised his free hand that was not gripping his pen, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? sheesh, silly assistant you," he laughed, spinning his chair until he was in the right place where he could flip his heels onto the desk, in a carefree, juvenile manner. "But wait... They still tried to hack into one of my computers... I could still sue them for that, couldn't I?"

"That would makes sense I suppose," Keiko muttered, narrowing her eyes as she watched her bosses movements, and once she noticed a small smirk graze on his lips, she sighed and adjusted her glasses. "But," she reminded him. "They didn't really get into it, the security manager locked them out before they could do any damage."

"True," Hikaru nodded, placing his finger to his chin as he tried to think up something that would back him up. "But they _did_ try anyhow, equaling that to, they tried to steal my work, could have robbed me of al my money, and that would have led me to selling my children."

"..."

"So they tried to force me to sell my children to them, and that's agensit the law... I'm suing them for that."

"Sir... You do know that, that makes no sense at all, right?"

"It makes perfect sense."

"I don't think they have any intention of buying your children sir."

"No, but could steal them, just as they tried to do with my designs, it fits."

"No it doesn't."

Keiko sighed, turning her face around to rub her temple, trying to rid her irritation without punching her boss in the face. "I hope you're aware that I have stranger conversations with you, than I do with my four year old nephew."

"Yes Keiko, I do."

"I hope you are also aware that I hate you."

"Yep."

"Good."

Hikaru snickered, Looking at the solemn face of his secretary, pulling out a piece of paper from the top drawer of his desk, laying it down as he looked up at her in all seriousness that he was mentally able to muster. "So, which company had the audacity to do it?"

Keiko gave a small, a vary small, smile at his words and serious facial expression, possibly her boss was gaining some responsibility for the company after all? "It was Hoshino Co." She sighed, holding her clip board to her chest.

"Hmm, them again." Hikaru muttered, nodding his head as he scribbled down a few notes on the paper with his trusty pen he stole from his wife's briefcase, which was just a pen she found on the floor of her office, the real owner of it is still currently unknown.

"Here," he said, gripping the edge of the paper harshly, then threw his arm out over the top of his desk for her to grab it. "Take this, give it to my lawyer."

"Your lawyer?"

"Yes, I'm suing them."

She narrowed her eyes irritably and took the paper anyhow, giving him and questionable look. "But they didn't steal anything, couldn't you just drop the matter?"

"No!" he gasped, as if her words were some kind of insult. "They still tried to rob me, I'm suing them for attempt robbery of a million yen worth clothing line."

"...But-"

"Keiko, who's the boss here?"

"...You are sir."

"Okay than."

All hope for Hikaru gaining some maturity, and common sense of responsibility for the company... Is Lost.

Grinning to himself as he watched her walk away, Hikaru nodded and proceeded with his boring, meaningful work that he didn't want to finished and continued to tap his pencil on the top of his desk, until his office door swung open once again, though this time showed a different face.

Inside stepped, his still mirror image, except for his clothes, Kaoru Hitachiin, with his facial expression hidden by his bangs, making his twin look rather depressed.

He wondered why.

"Hey Hikaru, I'm back," Kaoru sighed, tossing his bag he was holding, onto the floor, while he stepped over and took his seat on the chair that was on the opposite side of Hikaru at the desk. "I saw Keiko, she looked angered, what did you do to her now?"

"The usual," Hikaru grinned, looking up from his paper as he watched his twin slump down into the chair across from him, looking at how he looked rather perturbed, and bothered by something. "Anyway, how was your trip?" He smirked, pushing his work aside as he laid his face down on his hands, his elbows supported by the desk.

"A giant headache," Kaoru sighed at the memory. "Even though we've ben there multiple times, I had no idea what I was doing, California is just so big, I got sidetracked a few times, Suzuki didn't really give me much detail as to where her fathers ranch was, so that took forever."

"You could have asked Kyouya, that weasel knows everything."

"I did, but he said there's nothing he could do, he lives in America and that he can't keep tabs on everyone in the world, if her fathers farm was in japan than it would be different."

"So I'm guessing you didn't find the farm thing?" Hikaru raised his eyebrow, moving his hands, crossing them over his chest as he leaned back into his chair.

"...No, I _was_ able to locate it eventually." Kaoru said, letting out a huge puff of air from his lips, moving his eyes to the vary few pictures Hikaru had on his desk, open of the triplets, him and Haruhi alone, and all the formal host club members together on the triplets first birthday.

"But its so ran down, I guess Suzuki wasn't kidding when she said her father ran it into the ground," he pouted, throwing his arms over the desk, laying his forehead down. "But, it _did_ have a few chickens."

"I thought you said it was a horse ranch."

"It was... But obviously it doesn't have horses so therefore can't be a horse ranch."

"I suppose you're right, never mind."

Kaoru turned his head sideways, laying his cheek on the cold mahogany wood and stuck his tongue out as if he were playing dead. Giving thee most depressed face Hikaru has ever seen him give since his old girlfriend Kazumi broke up with him.

Hikaru was still convinced her name was Kabuki for some reason.

"But unfortunately," He continue, puffing out his cheeks full of air. Grabbing his older brother hand, placing it on his own head waiting for his twin to give him comfort. "I didn't find him there, The only one still living there was her grandmother on her fathers side."

"That _is_ unfortunate," Hikaru nodded, snickering at the fact that his little brother grip his wrist, and placed his free hand that was not still gripping the pencil and put it on his own head, so being the nice older brother, Hikaru decided to give him what he wanted and started running his fingers through his hair. "So I suppose that whole trip was a waste, huh?"

"Pretty much," Kaoru said, narrowing his eyes as he looked down, feeling his brothers fingers in his hair, neither one of them bothered by it, considering their relationship. "Neither one of her grandmothers knows where he could be, Suzuki says she doesn't give a damn where he is."

"I believe her correct words were,_ "He can burn in hell for all I care", _if I'm correct."

"...She said that too, I guess."

"You know, you don't really need his approval, just give up, you know how wide the U.S is, you'll never find him if none of his family members know," Hikaru advised, stopping the motion in his hand to poke him in the head a few times. "I've heard he's a alcoholic, he can't be that pleasant to be around, Subaki doesn't even like him."

"Subaki? why do you always give my girlfriends weird nicknames?"

"Subaki's cuter anyway~"

Kaoru sighed again, causing him to looked more depressed then he felt, and that was stretching a little. "Whatever, I just didn't want to do anything before meeting him, he has no idea who I am, or that I'm dating, and have ben dating his daughter for almost four years."

"You've ben thinking way too much about this," Hikaru pointed out, stopping his big brother act, and was now just stepping on his little brothers feelings. "Why are you even worried about that? It just some old tradition, man up."

"Its not funny," Kaoru pouted some more, swatting his twins hand away as he kept poking him. "Its actually quite serious, you should know, you're married."

"Its not _that_ serious," Hikaru snickered. "And what if you had found him there? you'd be even more devastated if you had ben rejected of his blessings."

"Why would he reject me of his blessing?"

"...Ranka still hates me, do the math."

"Well... You don't know what he's like, Ranka Is just... Ranka, you married his only daughter," Kaoru explained. "Unlike the situation I'm in, Suzuki hasn't talked to her father in almost six years."

"Why not get eloped?" Hikaru smirked evilly.

"...Please don't give me ideas, I'm so frustrated right now I may do something stupid."

Hikaru snickered, patting his brother on the head on more time before using his hand to grip his cup of coffee, letting the cooled liquid slid down his throat in a refreshing manner, but once his mind registered the taste, he immediately placed the cup down and slid it to the abandoned part of the desk and decided to forget about it.

It was cold, and tasted like olives.

He was no longer doing to have Keiko bring him coffee.

"Well quit sulking," He finally replied, watching his twin raise his head, laying his cheek on his fist. "I never asked Ranka to marry Haruhi."

"Yes you did," Kaoru reminded him. "You did, but he immediately rejected you."

"..."

"I'm sorry bro, I didn't mean to bring back painful memories.

* * *

_Walking up the steps to the Fujioka residence. Hikaru Hitachiin gulped down the wetness in his throat and tried not to combust into fiery flames as he reached the door, a blush on his face as he had his hands deep in his pockets on his coat. _

_With the cold winter breeze blowing down his neck, he licked his lips nervously, tapping his heel against the wooden deck of his girlfriends, and her fathers apartment, just as he rapped his fist against the door. With the hops of his surviving in his mind. _

_And with Christmas just two weeks away, he felt the pressure rising to get this deed over and done with. _

_By this time He had Haruhi had ben going out for a total of almost five years, ever since after the twins eighteenth birthday, and he was getting tired of waiting, So today, right here, he was going to ask the all great and powerful Ranka, for his daughters hand in marriage. _

_Hopefully Haruhi wasn't already home, that would ruin everything and he'd have to try again, and he didn't think he would have the courage to try this again._

_After waiting patiently for someone to open the door, Hikaru sighed, a small puff of fog floating out his mouth from the cold atmosphere. _

_Then just as he was about to give up hope and head back to the limo that was waiting behind him. The door opened with an enthusiastic swing, a womanly face greeting him cheerfully. _

_Then as if it was his face that triggered it, the woman-like figure in the doorway instantly gave an irritable scowl. _

_"Oh," Ryoji said, narrowing his eyes in disappointment, as he thought the person at the door was his daughter. "...It's just you."_

_"And here I thought you were grinning happily like that, because of me," Hikaru snickered, not taking offense to that as he grinned and stepped past the red-head into the small apartment. "Where's Haruhi~?"_

_"Not here," Ryoji answered immediately, puckering his lips that were fresh with lipstick, and folded his arms over his fake feminine chest. "I guess that means you don't have to be here, huh?"_

_"You're so cruel," Hikaru sighed, holding his palm to his heart over his jacket. "You look like you're about to go somewhere anyway, this shouldn't take too long."_

_Ryoji's temple twitched as he watched Hikaru walking to the living area of the small apartment room, taking off his jacket, getting himself comfy on the floor next to the winter kotatsu, though didn't bother himself with setting himself under it. _

_"Besides, I wasn't looking for Haruhi anyway," Hikaru answered, pointing his finger up wisely as he spoke proudly. "If I were, I could easily just track her down by her cell phone."_

_"You have my daughter on a tracker?"_

_"Daily, I'm just a concerned boyfriend, Ranka, honestly you would understand."_

_"..."_

_"You look fantastic Ranka, have you lost weight?"_

_"..."_

_"Your hair looks amazing in that ponytail, you should consider pulling it up more often."_

_"..."_

_"Not that it doesn't look good down, too."_

_"What do you want Hitachiin?"_

_Hikaru sweat dropped, the feeling of a dozen brick falling on his shoulders as he whirled his head around nervously. Not believing that he was actually blushing, even if he had the fantasy of marrying Haruhi even before anything else. _

_"Uh..." He hesitated, trying to find a way to voice all his thoughts, because lets be honest, he was saying a bunch of cool stuff in his head, and if would just be the coolest thing ever if the damn tranny could read minds. _

_Before he knew it Ryoji had taken his seat on the floor, on the other side of the low table, giving the poor twenty-two year old a scary solemn look, probably learned from Kyouya. Causing a cold shiver run down Hikaru's spine. _

_"See, I was-...Um-..." Hikaru scowled, having his twins voice echo though his head of him telling him to just relax and just say it, but telling someone to do it, and actually doing it, are two different things. "...Are those new shoes? they match your dress perfectly~"_

_"Get down to the point, Hitachiin."_

_"...Ranka, I'm going to ask Haruhi to marry me." _

_"No."_

_Wow, he didn't even take time to take it in._

_Hikaru's face fell as he looked over at the middle aged man and sighed. With his body shrinking down to size. "Uh... That wasn't a question."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Um... Uh... Wow, you look pretty angry with all those-... Are those snakes?"_

_With it seeming that Ryoji's body was growing as he towered over poor Hikaru, with his eyes and facial expression hidden by his red bangs, and his arms crossed, making him look like a vary angry woman with snake hair. _

_"It is my daughter, Hitachiin," Ryoji said, standing up, leaning over the table, making Hikaru crawl back a few paces. "You think I'm just going to hand her over to the first boy who comes up to me, demanding me to just fork her over like a piece of giant tuna? despite my womanly features I am still her father, and by being so, I am entitled to give her all that she deserves."_

_Feeling as if he was being suffocating from all the words the man could muster, and was throwing at him all at once, Hikaru held up his hands defensively and tried to defend himself somehow. _

_"I didn't say you didn't," Hikaru answered sheepishly, a drop of sweat forming at the side of his forehead. "I was just-..."_

_"And what makes you think that you're worthy enough having the fantasy of you even laying a single finger on her? huh?"_

_"But I-..."_

_Feeling his insides being crushed under the mans high-heels, Hikaru sunk even deeper into the floor as he had his manly pride then turned to dust as he considered dropping to his knees and shamelessly beg, but unfortunately, the cross-dresser was not yet finished gagging the poor eldest Hitachiin twin with his heart breaking words. _

_"You think just because you have money spilling out your ears that you can automatically claim your good enough for my Haruhi? money isn't every thing you know, Haruhi doesn't even care about that kind of thing, she may have ben brainwashed by you, but don't think you can keep her that way with a bunch of expensive knickknacks."_

_"I know, but I never-..."_

_"And don't think just because you think your handsome either, Haruhi didn't enroll in Ouran just to be around a bunch of pretty faces, she still has a scholarship to maintain to continue attending Ouran university."_

_"I know, but we're graduating in may, so I wanted to-..."_

_"Let me make myself clear, Hitachiin," Ryoji glared, having the urge to step on the poor man like a bug, but the image of his daughter in his mind, helped restrain himself. Lowering his face down to Hikaru's, looking him in the eyes. "You will never do anything that will upset her in anyway, because if I ever find her on my doorsteps crying, because you left her for a lonely tramp, I swear, I will haunt you down with your own cellphone tracker and beat you senseless with the harpist object I can get my hands on, do you understand?"_

_Hikaru shook his head uncontrollably. _

_Watching the man grow a small grin, Ryoji laughed out loud, slapping poor breathless Hikaru on the back. Causing his soul to practically escape from his body. Hikaru turned around, a smirk suddenly appearing on his lips as he thought then was an awesome time to be cocky. _

_"So... Is this your way of saying, Yeah, good for you?" _

_"..."_

* * *

"He grew a heart eventually," Hikaru muttered recovering from his trauma from the past four years ago, and tapped his pen against his lips. "But that's beside the point here, just get it over with, and then go track him down later when its already too late for him to do anything anyway."

"But I don't want to end up like you," Kaoru whined, his hands set firmly on the desk, his brow narrowed into a stern expression. "You know, going on with life with a father in-law who hates you."

"So what? you plan on sucking up to him? but him expensive things and get all up in his soft spot?"

"That was the plan."

"That wont work, there's no avoiding an angery, overly possessive father in-law."

"Ugh," the youngest Hitachiin twin sighed. Resting his cheek on his hand as he placed his elbow on the arm of the chair. "Its so frustrating, its not like can take a secret trip to America every week, Suzuki might start realizing something's up, plus its so physically draining, I'm exhausted."

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded in agreement, pulling off his fake glasses from not being able to see anything in them, and gave up on trying to look sophisticated. "And if your little girlfriend were to find out that you're trying to locate her father who she wants nothing to do with, she may get angry with you."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"An then refuse to talk to you."

"..."

"And then break up with you, not believing that you've kept something like this a secret from her."

"...I feel that you're some how enjoying my pain in all this."

Hikaru just laughed.

* * *

"Uncle Kao's back!"

Hikaru grumbled some harsh words under his breath about evil children and dumb overly loved younger brothers as he and Kaoru stepped into the house. All three of his children coming out of the darkness, practically throwing themselves at Kaoru's feet, keeping a tight grip on his pant legs.

"Uncle Kao you smell funny," Hayato pointed out rudely, wrinkling his nose as he pulled his face away from his uncles clothes, though still kept his arms wrapped around his waist. "Do America people always smell like that?"

"Yeah Kao, Kao, you smell like the icky brown stuff mommy uses to make chicken." Keito huffed, grabbing onto the crook of Kaoru's elbow, making him pull him off the ground.

"Did you find that evil ninja man who stole your coffee, Kao?" Hanako asked. Pulling on his other arm, slowly making her way up the other side of his body. "Did you bring souvenirs of his fingers?"

The side of Hikaru's upper lip twitched upward in disgust, wondering what it was the Kaoru had told his children before his week long trip, but just let it slid for now and just decided to see if his little wife had made it home yet.

"Sadly no," Kaoru laughed in reply of Hanako's question. "The darn ninja got away, and I wasn't able to bring back his fingers, maybe next time, what would you do with ninja fingers anyway?"

"Aunty Reiko said that real ninja fingers are lucky if you dip them in peanut butter." Hayato said.

"And you put them in a little sack, carrying it around your waist, while you walk on the hottest desert on the planet." Keito continued, blinking his god eyes as he lost grip of his uncles elbow and slid down to the floor.

"And you become immortal if you find a grandfather snail under your shoe," Hanako nodded her head, letting Kaoru slip his hand our from her grasp as she stood next to Keito, having Hayato take his place next to them. All three of them looking at their uncle curiously.

"Oh wow," Kaoru held his hands up to his face, acting interested for their innocent sakes. "That does sound interesting, I should try that the next time I go to America, they have a lot of hot deserts there, which one has the grandfather snails I wonder."

"We don't know."

"Why not go read about it Kao."

"We can't read, so you can tell us all about it the next time you watch us."

Kaoru blinked, then smiled at how cute and innocent they were and kneeled down, bringing them all into a group hung. "Of course I will, you're so cute~!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, coming out of the door of the kitchen, walking into the living room, with his hands hidden in his deep pockets of his thin shirt. "Anyway, I see there's dinner cooking on the stove, where's your mother?" He said, asking his children.

"Mommy's upstairs," Hayato said, sticking his finger up wisely.

"But she's mad at us right now." Keito said, in a voice that almost sounded like me was more proud saying that instead of disappointed.

"Well its about time she actually gets mad at you." Hikaru said.

_Instead of me..._

"What did you do this time?"

"We were bad at school." They all replied at the same time, both Hikaru and Kaoru were both instantly proud the way all three of them could posses the Hitachiin skill of the sibling unison.

At the moment, as if on some scripted cue like on the movies, Haruhi walked into the room, coming from her bedroom upstairs, freshly changed out of her work suit and was now just in regular jeans and her favorite blue hoodie.

Yes, she still had that thing, after almost five years.

What was the point of getting a new jacket, if you could just stitch your old one up for free?

"Oh there you are," Hikaru piped up, turning around, automatically knowing it was her when he heard footsteps behind him, who else would it be? and just as she was about to walk past him, he dropped his arm on her shoulder, liking the fact that she was the perfect height for doing so. "I heard you're upset with our minions."

"They got in trouble at school today, I had to leave work early to pick them up," Haruhi answered bluntly, folding her arms as she looked down at their children who were each doing something else, pretending that they didn't know what she were talking about. "Why don't you tell daddy what you did?"

"...We made the teacher angry at us." Hanako muttered. Poking the floor board as they all sat on the floor on the rug in the living room.

"We brought a froggy in from outside after recess, she took it away form us and gave it to the kindergarten teacher, and they someone from there stabbed it in the tummy with a pencil." Keito continued, taking one of their toy bears Tamaki gave them, and squished its head into the floor where he was sitting.

"So we put pencil shavings into her coffee." Hayato finished. Siting down next to his brother, a dark aura surrounding them all, as they played dramatic. Like Tamaki would do when he was in high-school in his corner.

"We don't know how she knew it was us," Keito sighed. "But she guessed it was us, and she got it right."

"Awe, Haruhi," Hikaru pouted, poking his wife in the cheek. "See, its not their fault, someone stabbed their frog, they were getting revenge."

"They shouldn't have brought a frog into class anyway," Haruhi argued, watching the triplets sulk in a circle while they silently destroyed their toys.

"Its just preschool, me and Kaoru did much worse things back then," Hikaru sighed. "Their so uptight about this sort of things now."

"Well its not like we can ground them," Haruhi muttered, pushing her husbands arm away. "They don't do anything but sit in their room anyhow."

-_Rip_-

All three adults flinched as they heard a sudden ripping sound come from the little child circle, and noticed that Hayato ripped the ear off his stuffed bear, his bright orange bangs covered his small facial expression. It was nothing of an innocent expression a three year old should posses anyway.

"Uh...Well," Hikaru stuttered, getting a weird fidgety feeling as he watched his children he was convinced were possessed. "Uh... You figure out a punishment, I'm the fun parent, I don't do that sort of thing."

Haruhi shook her head, deciding not to worry about it just yet as she took her escape into the kitchen, checking on the water she had boiling on the stove. Hearing the footsteps of her husband follow her.

"Um, I should go see Suzu-chan," Kaoru said, knowing that he had yet to meet with his girlfriend who still thought he was still in America, since he wanted to surprise her. "I'll be back later in the week, maybe daddy will drop you off at uncle Kao's house to play?" He said cheerily.

-_Snap_-

Keito snapped the crayon he was holding, in half. His eyes hidden by in the shadows his bangs casted down his face.

Kaoru cleared his throat, when all of a sudden a light bulb popped above his head, remembering something he had picked up in America. Then stepped over to the triplets who were working on ripping a piece of paper that had a drawing on it. Then kneeled down neck to them.

"Here," he grinned. Placing a small, kid safe camera down on the floor in the middle of all of them. "Use this to take a lot of embarrassing pictures of mommy and daddy okay? I shows you how to work camera, right?"

As Kaoru ruffled his fingers through all their hair, the triplets stared down at the camera their uncle had placed down for them. their faces not showing any emotion as their eyes were invisible behind their bangs. "I'm counting on you to get real good ones, so we'll can laugh at them while their gone."

"Counting on us?" Hayato muttered. Poking the camera with his index finger as Kaoru exited out the front door. "That's a dumb thing to say."

"Kao's a dummy," Keito pointed out. gripping a piece of the ripped drawing. "He bought that story of the ninja fingers."

"You think mommy bought the froggy story too?" Hanako asked, her brown bangs hanging a little lower as she tilted her head down. "Daddy did."

"That's because daddy's a dummy," Hayato answered. "He still doesn't know that the clear wrap stuff is on the sink."

"...Hayo?" Keito asked after a long pause. Looking down at the floor. "Mommy got mad at us when we try to keep her home, why doesn't she want to be home with us anymore?"

Hayato stayed silent, being the master mind in all their plans, he poked the ear he ripped off the teddy bear and continued to work up another plan in his mind how to keep their mother home, so she could play with them like she use to before she started going to work.

"...I don't know."

* * *

**Another chapter done, yay~! I hope you liked this chapter, I personally liked it better than chapter 1, but this was just a filler chapter too so it wasn't all exciting. Boo.**

**So Hikaru is Keiko's boss now, she's his secretary. Despite her annoyance. And he annoys her on purpose, for his own amusement.**

**And Kaoru's searching for Suzuki's father, you'll find out more about that in the next chapter, Hopefully. ;; And poor Kaoru thinks the kids love him, when in reality, their just playing with his emotions XD. **

**And what could out little triplets be doing?**

**Thanks for reading, and for the reviews, You guys make me so happy ~**


	3. Confusion

**Confusion**

* * *

Tossing his cell phone onto his stupidly expensive nightstand next to his bed. Kaoru sighed dramatically, throwing himself on to his large bed, looking up towards the ceiling.

He was left, after his trip to America, both mentally, and physically exhausted. His back ached from the long car rides around, and still managed to possess a sharp kink in his neck from the trip home.

He knew it was near to almost impossible to find one specific person, America was unfortunately a fairly large place, and there was no guaranty the man he was looking for, would even be in he state of California, sense his family members don't know his exact location, but that would make things easier if he were.

Which was probably why he wasn't, god just loved to make things difficult for Kaoru.

Hasn't he ben through enough?

He took a deep breath, ruffling his fingers through his damp hair, just getting out of the shower. He was too tired to do anything but sleep, but his mind was wondering too much that he couldn't.

It made sense in a way, he had after all, just ran around city's in California, such as towns around Suzuki's fathers ranch, half of San Diego, and had some employee's from the office ask around other big city's. But there was one slight detail that he realized he was missing.

He had no idea what the man looked like, until he actually located the ranch and Suzuki's other grandmother who was on her fathers side, she had given him a picture; or rather, he grabbed it off a shelf, asked who is was of, and stuffed it into his pocket when she wasn't looking.

Kaoru blinked his golden eyes, reaching over, grabbing a pillow to stuff under his head, not having enough energy to actually crawl all the way onto bed to sleep, and decided to just stay were he was already laying, he'd fall asleep when ever his body would let him to.

He turned over on his side, Squishing his cheek against the expensive cloud like pillow, looking over at his night stand, where he had thrown his phone at, and where he had sat down a little square box.

He looked at it for a few long moments. Earlier a few months ago, he had found it stashed away deep in his drawer in his closet, completely forgotten about until he was looking for an old watch that went with an outfit.

He had remembered stuffing it away where he wouldn't see it, a long time ago. He hadn't told anyone about it, not even his twin, but it was a engagement ring. At first it upset him looking at it, but now, he couldn't bring himself to stop looking at it.

Three years ago, he had bought it for Kazumi, who he apparently loved back then. Knowing his brother would have freaked out to the point of an early age heart attack, Kaoru never said anything about it, but couldn't get rid of it either.

Kaoru sighed heavily again, reaching for the small black velvet box, giving it a questionable look before popping the lid open gently with his thumb. Gazing intently at the ring hidden safely inside.

Down the sides were three solid silver strands braided together, meeting up at the top, where a small diamond was sitting happily, sunk in the silver, shining in the low light the lamp gave off from side.

He was still finding old things from her, even after all this time.

Its funny how your first love never go's away.

Its not like he loved her anymore though. In fact they barely talk anymore, other than a few friendly emails here and there over time, only because they still considered themselves friends.

He rubbed the small diamond with his thumb, tilting it left to right to make it shimmer. He looked at it a little longer before shutting the top lid with his index finger, tossing it into the drawer of his nightstand. Turning on his side, clapping the lights off, with no effort.

Kaoru looked around the dark room, lit only by the dim moon light that was creeping in through the large window, piercing the thin opening between the drapes.

He laid there silently for a while, sticking his arm under his pillow, staring at the darkened ceiling until he fell into a peaceful over night slumber.

* * *

A few days later, at the eldest Hitachiin twins household.

"What happened to the teddy bear?!"

Hikaru sighed, laying his temple down on his fist, resting his elbow on the table, watching Tamaki play on the floor with the triplets, and his adoptive daughter Asami, He sat at the table, sitting next to Ayame, Hunny, his wife Reiko, holding their eight month son, Ryuu. And Mori and his fiancé, Megumi.

Hikaru blinked, glancing towards his children playing on the floor in a tight circle, drawing strange things on paper, torturing little Asami with their crude comments on everything.

"Milord, if you're going to complain, don't look at them."

Tamaki gaped his mouth open, gripping a shredded up yellow teddy bear he remembered giving the triplets when they were born. His facial expression turned to annoyance as he looked at Hikaru, who didn't seem like he cared that his children destroyed a perfectly good, memorable stuffed animal.

"Look what they did," the blond gasped dramatically, his voice raised to gain attention as he gripped the arm and the rest of the body of the disembodied stuffed bear. "They completely mutilated it!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"You just let your children run around the house destroying their toys?" Tamaki huffed. Touching the arm to the stuffing oozing socket, as if trying to reattach it in its formal place, even thought he was unsuccessful. "You need to watch them more closely. They'll destroy the house."

"And you're getting all this from just a crippled stuffed bear?" the Hitachiin rolled his eyes. "They're three, they break things, so what?"

"Haruhi would be appalled to hear you say that," Tamaki glared, setting the poor unfortunate animal down on the table as he pointed to the triplets who were innocently coloring by themselves next to Asami, who was telling them what color would be best for what they were coloring.

"We just wanted to see what was inside." Hanako muttered, scribbling messily on a picture of the Eiffel tower, with a red crayon. Even when Asami told her that blue would look best.

"It looks like the same stuff that came out of our stuffed turtle," Keito added, poking his cheek with a yellow crayon thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes at a picture of a bird, not knowing weather to color it green or pink.

Hayato glared, snapping his black crayon in half on purpose, making Asami flinch. "Wonder if that's what real animals look like inside too."

Tamaki's mouth fell open, eyes widened as he turned his gaze between Hikaru and the triplets. "D-did you hear that?! they want to cut real animals open now!"

"Don't twist their words around," Hikaru scolded, blinking his half lidded eyes as he looked over at his kids, making little Asami tear up when they accused her of not knowing what color a bear is if she hadn't never seen one before. "Quit picking on a bunch of three-year olds."

"I'm not picking on them," Tamaki pouted. "I just don't understand how kids of my Haruhi could end up so..."

"Wahh! daddy!" Asami cried, tears welding at the edge of her eyes. Pointing an accusing finger towards the triplets. "They're being mean, they keep saying scary things!"

Tamaki puckered out his bottom lip, picking up, and plopping his daughter down on his lap. "It's okay, that's just in the Hitachiin gene to be like that, it can't be helped."

A year after their wedding, Tamaki and Ayame adopted four-year old Asami, who was half Chinese and half Japanese. She had long brown hair, lighter than Haruhi's, going down to her lower back, being pulled up in two pigtails. Her biological parents were just nineteen and twenty, not wanting any kids so early, they gave her up. And Tamaki instantly grew a tight relationship with her, just after a week.

He and Ayame, (Or rather just him) were already thinking about adopting another one, possibly a boy, sense Ayame couldn't actually have children.

Hikaru let out a exaggerated sigh as he looked at the clock, wondering why it was taking Haruhi so long to get off work. He then looked down at his digital watch on his wrist and watched as the three kids still on the floor, Hayato grabbing his siblings wrists, leading them to the door, completely forgetting about their coloring utensils they had just thrown on the rug.

Hikaru huffed. "Well at least my kids aren't sissy's."

"Your kids are mean, look, they always make Asami cry."

"She's the one who can't take a little harmless teasing, you sure she isn't your biological daughter?"

Tamaki blinked, one part of his brain not knowing weather to take that as a insult or not, as the most used part of his brain made him grin happily, throwing his arm out, almost dropping the vary girl who was sitting on his lap, on the floor.

"She is like me isn't she?" he beamed. "Honestly I wouldn't be able to tell if I were someone else, I'm enrolling her in Ouran next week, the semester's already started, she'd be a transfer student, she'll be in preschool though but wouldn't be in the same class as the triplets, and she's already learning French from her privet tutor."

"...I don't believe I asked for all those details, and I wasn't trying to complement you, being like you basically means her life is doomed."

"..."

"Just saying."

"...How insulting."

"Its pathetic how long it takes you to register an insult."

"Well, look who's picking on kids now," Tamaki gasped, setting his daughter down when she told him that she wanted to go and play again, being one to recover quickly as her adoptive father. "Who tells kids their life is doomed?"

"You started it, just because my kids stabbed a stuffed bear with a pair safety scissors, you think they're murderers." The auburn haired man pointed out, his temple twitching irritably.

"If you know how they did it, then you must have ben watching them, weren't you?" Tamaki's hands started shaking. "You're just as bad as them."

"They got it from me, moron."

"Well I hope they don't develop your mouth."

"Aren't you full of manners today," Hikaru muttered, narrowing his eyes as he looked towards the direction his children escaped to, out of his sight. "And to think they actually care about you, gave you a nickname and everything."

Tamaki grinned, looking back at him. "Really~?"

"They can say your name with out messing up too."

"They do~?"

"Haruhi even taught them how to say, Acquaintance."

"..."

Hikaru snickered, grinning at exaggerated sigh. And was about to check his watch for the time again, when a panicked shout came from the kitchen.

"What on earth are you three doing?! Master Hayato please put the knife down!"

"..."

"..."

Tamaki turned white as he brought himself out of the corner, inching closer to Asami, looking over his shoulder just to make sure one of them wasn't behind him.

Hikaru noticed his nervous reaction, sighing, he stuck his cell phone in his pocket, standing up from his chair to find out what his beastly children were doing to the maids now, hopefully it wasn't at all like what Tamaki was thinking.

After getting out of sight of his friends. Hikaru hesitated before opening the door to the kitchen, hearing the maid scold his sons for playing with kitchen utensils. He sighed, and peeked his head in. Not able to see any of his kids due to the cabinets being taller than his three year olds.

"What do you think you're going?" He asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he stepped into the room. Getting the maids attention when he walked in. Seeing Hayato and Keito standing next to their steps stools, with Hanako standing behind them, holding a jar of jelly he guessed she got from he fridge.

Kimiko whirled around, her face red with embarrassment as she had her hands on her hips, holding a chees cutter and a bread knife in her one hand. "Oh, Mr. Hitachiin, they were just playing with the kitchen utensils again."

"I thought we said we weren't going to do that after the last time you cut yourselves," Hikaru twitched, rubbing his temple, wondering why his own children choose not to listen to him; or anyone for that matter, other than Haruhi.

"We weren't playing." Hayato insisted, scowling at the cutting board that was laid out on the counter, refusing to look at his father.

"We were going to help mommy." Keito admitted, pointing towards the microwave at the time. "Mommy always comes home sooner than this."

"Always five." Hanako added. Narrowing her eyes to act sad. "Don't want mommy using all her time to cook, we do it so she can play with us when she gets home."

Hikaru raised his eyebrow suspiciously, knowing that they act sad and lie to get out of being in trouble. He looked them over, checking to his of his belongings had any injuries then sighed. Completely drained from chasing them around all day. "Well if you're hungry than let the maids cook you something."

"Not hungry." They all assured in unison.

"Than why are you trying to make things?" Hikaru slapped her palm against his forehead, getting ready to explode, not getting what the children just said.

"We were going to cook so mommy could play with us," Hayato blurted out again, glaring and instantly irritated that his father wasn't understanding they're intentions. "We said that."

"Well Mommy's a pain in the neck and dose things that she doesn't need to do," Hikaru sighed. grabbing Keito, lifting him up off his step stool, shooing Hayato off his. "Why don't you go play with your toys, like normal kids your age do."

"Why? daddy and uncle Kao never did that." Hayato muttered.

"Did I ever say that we were normal?"

"...No."

"Okay than."

"We don't wanna be normal."

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Why is daddy so difficult?"

"To irritate mommy, but there's no excuse for you three."

The triplets glared, puckering out their lips determinedly, walking single file as they stalked to the kitchen door, perturbed that their plan was once again foiled. Though Hanako stopped turning around and walked back to her father, frowning irritably, sticking her arms up.

Hikaru quirked his brow, confused as to what she wanted, then noticed how she was looking at him as if he was a moron for looking confused, cause it was obvious what she wanted without saying anything. "What?" He finally said.

"Up," she grumbled. Wiggling her fingers as she kept her arms up, waiting for him to pick her up. "Pick me up."

He snickered, folding his arms, "Why would I do that?"

"Because your daddy, its in your contract."

"I don't remember reading that when I signed it." He grinned, playing with the poor girls fragile emotions.

"It was written in fine print."

Giving up, Hikaru rolled his eyes, sticking his hands under her arms, lifting her up, checking her for anything that would come to harm to his clothes of course, before holding her securely at his side. "There, happy now?"

"Almost," Hanako assured, leaning over his shoulder, stretching out her small arm, reaching for something off the counter, wrapping her fingers around a small jar of super glue their mother took away form them and put it out of their reach. She looked at them hid it in her shirt. "Okay, put me down."

"I thought you wanted up?" Hikaru asked. Looking a her as she whirled her head around, he sighed once more and swished her around, placing her down on her feet.

"I did, but now I want down," she said as she felt the floor underneath her feet. "Can I barrow daddy's phone?"

"...Why?" Hikaru hesitated. Looking down at her, trying to finger out what she could possibly want it for.

"Because I need it," Hanako said, looking over her shoulders, knowing her brothers were right outside the door waiting for her. She nodded her head and held out her small hand, waiting for him to give it to her. "You can have it back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Hikaru put his finger to his chin, pretending to be in deep thought about what she was asking, pretending to consider it. "Daddy needs his phone," he said, making her glare, then turned to the table, grabbing another phone from it, handing it to her. "But you can use this one, its yours anyway."

"But that's a play phone," she said, looking at her dad as if he was a complete idiot. "It doesn't work."

"Use your imagination."

"It doesn't work that way daddy, please?"

"What do you need it for?"

"To call mommy."

"Ah, no," Hikaru said instantly. Placing his hands on her small slender shoulders, turning her around. "She's at work, you'd be bothering her, and she'd get mad at you, do you want mommy mad at you?"

"She wouldn't get mad if we told her that you left us alone to go uncle Kao's house and Keito fell down the stairs, she'd come right home." Hanako pouted, reaching for her father pocket, in attempt to get his phone from him.

Hikaru opened his mouth, ready to shoot down her dreams and to tell her that, that would work, until Haruhi were to actually get home and find out that none of that was true, when the front door made a creak sound of opening, and slammed shut.

Hanako flinched, pulling her hand away as she heard her brothers call out form the other side of the door. "Mommy's home!"

Hikaru went to grab her, but before he could she was already far out of his reach, running through the push open door just as Tamaki started off on a huge rant, saying things that were too muffled by distance to hear.

He watched as he saw glimpse of his sons disappear from the crack in the door, then checked his pocket again for his cell phone, just to make sure she didn't pick-pocket him before running off.

"..."

Yep, he was phoneless.

Darn it, how did she do that?

He pushed all possibility's aside to the matter and looked towards Kimiko who was still just standing there, putting the utensils away, she shrugged unknowingly.

Following the direction where his daughter dashed off to, Hikaru stuck his hands in his pockets of his light hoodie, chilled by the sudden draft he caught from nowhere, he stepped out of the kitchen, and out of the odd room, making his way into the living room where everyone was still at, seeing Tamaki and the triplets all surrounding Haruhi, who had just stepped into the house, with the dramatic blond yelling in her face.

"Here Haruhi do you need an icepack? somebody get Haruhi an icepack!"

"Tamaki its okay, get off please, I have to change."

"But Haruhi, its going to swell up!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it will!"

"What are you even doing here?"

"Don't change the subject!"

Stalking up to them, Hikaru shoved Hunny and Tamaki away from Haruhi like curtains, a dark aura around him like a glove, his bangs hiding his facial expression, though he looked down at her curiously.

Haruhi let out a little squeak as her husband grasped her chin in his fingers, bringing both his face and her face, closer together, looking turning her face to both sides, giving her the normal check over. But didn't see anything.

"...There's... Nothing there," Hikaru said out loud. Blinking his golden confused eyes as he turned to look at Tamaki, who was making a big deal about nothing, literally. "What's wrong with her?"

Haruhi sighed, wiggling her way out of his hand, flipping a piece of her bangs away form her eyes. 'You know, some people would think its rude to just walk up to someone like that' She mused to herself.

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong with her?'" Tamaki gasped, pointing directly at the brunettes face. Seeing a tiny purple mark on her temple. "Don't you see that?"

Hikaru blinked, placing his hands firmly on his wife's shoulders just as she was about to get away, and flipped her hair away from her face, getting a good look at what Tamaki was being melodramatic about. Then gaped his mouth open as if he just saw a horror movie where he sold his soul to Kyouya.

Scary.

"What the hell?!" Hikaru exclaimed, glaring at what he was sure was a fresh bruise on her face. "What did you do? how did you get that? who ever it was, I'll brake his face."

_His face? honestly, where is he getting 'him' from?_

Haruhi grunted irritably, shooing his concerned face away so she could at least take a breath. "Would you get off? I just got home for pete sakes, quit it."

"Tamaki," Ayame spoke up, cleaning her throat to get her idiotic husbands attention. "We should really get going, have you forgotten that you still need to pick up your documents from your office?"

Tamaki pouted, looking away from Haruhi as he looked towards his wife. "Can't we do that later? Haruhi just got home."

"You said 'later' three days ago."

"...Okay, Fine."

Hikaru turned, watching Hunny and Reiko follow Tamaki, Ayame and Asami out the door, narrowing his eyes before turning back to his wife who he still held firmly in the chair she sat in. "Anyway!"

"No."

"...You didn't even know what I was going to say."

"No, but I already know that I don't want to hear it."

The auburn haired man scowled, looking down at her suspiciously, "But that, by your eyes, what did you do?"

Haruhi sighed, swatting his hand away once again, adjusting herself on the cushion. "It's just a bruise Hikaru, god, why are you so possessive all of a sudden? don't you have work to do?"

"Oh, Hikaru its just a bruise," Hikaru mocked her, in the highest pitched voice he was going to let himself use. "Do you remember last time you came home with a bruise on your face?"

"I do, but this ones different," she muttered angrily, shoving his hands away as she stood up, straightening the bottom of her two-piece dress suit. "I just-... I went to my client's house to talk with him, and when I was there I hit my head on one of his low kitchen cabinets."

"You... Were at a strange mans house?"

"Yes? and he's not strange, he's quite normal actually."

"...Why?"

"I just told you, he's my client, I had to, he has two kids he's trying to keep custody of, he couldn't just leave them my themselves to have an office visit."

"...But still."

"Hikaru, you don't need to get all jealous, I wasn't doing anything," she assured truthfully, rolling her eyes as she turned around, getting ready to walk up the stairs. "I'm not something you have to keep close tabs on every second of the day."

"Well excuse me for being concerned." Hikaru snapped, checking his head as he heard her go up stairs. "You're the one clumsy enough to hit your head on a cabinet, go to a mans house alonse and come hoem with a bruise, watch me not freak out!"

"Whatever, Hikaru."

"God, you're so infuriating!"

"You're the one to talk!"

The triplets blinked, all three confused as to why their mother was so upset and why she completely ignored them just then.

* * *

**Okay, First off, so no one jumps to conclusions. The bruise on Haruhi's face this time, is actually just from hitting her head on a low cabinet, her client is a vary nice man who just divorced his wife and wants one of the two kids full time. She also had a vary long day at work, which triggered her and Hikaru's little argument just now. **

**Poor Kids... **

**Also, I don't know when this will be mentioned, so I'm just going to say it here. **

**Mori is engaged, his proposed to his girlfriend who was never mentioned in Strawberry Shampoo, her name is Megumi. **

**Hunny and Reiko have a son named Ryuu, his name means Dragon Spirit. I thought it fit so I stuck with it. **

**Kyouya got married last year, to a girl he was engaged to in Strawberry Shampoo, and her name is... Wait for it... Renge! **

**And Poor little Kaoru is still dating Suzuki, and has gotten nowhere in his life with her since Strawberry Shampoo. Poor him. **

**Thank you all for reading, and for the reviews. I'm Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I'm moving to another house and I can't find time anywhere to get on my laptop. I'm sorry! Moving is so Stressful. ;;**


	4. Thee unexpected

**Thee unexpected**

* * *

Haruhi grumbled, stalking into her and Hikaru's bedroom, irritated when she didn't know why, which made her even more irritated.

She had a long day at work, from annoying co-workers, to husbands not knowing when to leave things alone. She didn't need him getting all overly possessive just because he was jealous about her work. Even after all this time he was still as childish and immature.

He was just worried about her though; Makes sense, after what happened back then, but what were the chances of it happening again? not to mention that her new office was much more superior than her formal law firm.

He had no reason to act like that, besides, what did he think when she told him that she went to her clients house? did he honestly think she'd cheat or something? talk about no trust.

Walking to her desk, she slowly buttoned her top blouse looking in the large mirror that was connected to the wood, Looking at her hair she pulled out her pigtail, adjusting it so it was over her shoulders comfortably.

She sighed heavily, hearing her kids yelling about something, and was about to go down and see what they were doing, when she realized she still had half her work clothes on.

Haruhi twitched, switching her bottoms out for her more practical, skin fitting yoga pants, and pulled a loose light, casual blue shirt over her head. Kicking off her flats and slipped into the first pair of flip-flops that she saw.

After adjusting herself, she heard everything quiet down, so promptly threw herself on the bed.

Maybe she didn't need to get all pissed off at him. She didn't like arguing, but she couldn't help it, when she would shout, Hikaru would shout, and that would lead to more shouting. Can't be fixed.

He shouldn't just to jump to conclusions all the time though, a bruise doesn't mean the end of the world, it was so tiny that you wouldn't be able to see it unless you knew what you were looking for anyway, damn Tamaki being all observative all the time.

Haruhi laid on her back, her feet kicking slightly off the edge, contemplating on going down stairs, since she needed to cook dinner, she tried working up the energy to sit up again, but the bed felt so nice under her that she just couldn't manage it.

She sighed again, sticking her elbow under her head as she turned on her side, being so physically exhausted she felt like she cold just fall asleep right there. She had ben so caught up in her work, and her current case that she hadn't ben getting the best of sleep.

With the cloud like fluffiness eating her from underneath, Haruhi let out a long stream of breath from her mouth, lowering her eyes slightly as she looked at the plain white wall, so at peace she didn't hear the foot steps near the door.

And while she felt so comfy, she ignored the sound of the door opening, closing her eyes, just for a minute before she would be called down stairs to cook. To feed a bunch of hungry kids before they'd start on an angry rampage.

Silently, the door creaked open, with an auburn haired man standing there, slightly annoyed, but it was obvious that he was trying to hide his irritation.

Hikaru's upper lip twitched upwards, not believing he was told off by his own kids that he should apologize for making mommy upset. He didn't understand that what he did could possibly be the main argument setter, but since when does anyone listen to him?

Standing in the doorway, he noticed his wife happily stretched out at the foot of their bed, looking incredibly comfy as she laid there, being undisturbed by the door blowing shut.

He sighed lightly, stepping into the room quietly, trying to be unnoticed as he creeped across the floor.

Then, bored with all his sneaking around apparently, he stretched out his arms, tossing himself on to the bed carelessly with a huge burst of air escaping his mouth.

The only thing he could think of was to throw himself there.

Haruhi blinked, feeling weight weigh down the bed behind her, and with the noises coming from the figure laying there, she automatically knew who it was, and just continued to ignore it.

Hikaru glared at the ceiling, folding his arms under his head for a pillow, puckering his lips irritably as he didn't know what to say, knowing that she was awake, due to the awkward way she was fidgeting.

Narrowing his brow, he sighed dramatically, instantly irritated with the annoying silence that was doing nothing for his already irritated self. He turned on his side, glaring even more annoyingly at the back of his wife's head.

"I know you're awake," he blurted out suddenly, prodding her shoulder with his finger. "Don't act asleep."

Haruhi grunted, wiggling her shoulders as he promptly jabbed her slightly. "I never said I was," she grumbled out before she could stop herself. "Do you need something?"

Hikaru pouted at her reply, rolling his eyes. "What's gotten into you? you've ben so aggravated lately, you're not usually angered easily."

"You're the one always jumping to conclusions all the time," she muttered, glaring at the head board as she chose not to look at him. "That look on your face, looking at me like I committed some offensive crime when I told you I was at some mans house, what did you think I was doing?"

He scrunched up his face again and scowled. "Well jeez, what would you think if I told you I away at some strange woman's house?"

"...Did you think I would do something with him?"

"Don't twist my words around like that, that's just rude."

_Apparently people felt_ _like doing that a lot today._

Haruhi sighed laying her cheek on the pillow she propped herself on, lowering her eyes again as she almost looked sad, or disappointed. "It just sounded like that, I got irritated because I thought you thought I'd do that I-"

"I didn't think that," Hikaru replied instantly, not even letting her finish. "Not for a second, a little offended that you thought I would think that though."

She was silent a moment, not really sure what to say anymore to that as she rolled on to her back blinking at the ceiling. "I know, I got upset for no reason, I had a long day and I took it out on you, sorry."

He snickered lightly, propping himself on his elbow. Looking at her as he played with a little piece of her hair that was lingering by his head. "Wasn't exactly the apology I was looking for, but I guess if that's all you can come up with."

"You're lucky I even gave you one at all," Haruhi snorted, sitting up in a swishing movement, sitting cross-legged, deciding to just get up already, with Hikaru there's no rest, day or night. "Do you have something you want to say?"

"What? I'm sorry for worrying about you when you come home with a bruise after going to someone's house owned by whom I never met?"

"...That didn't sound as meaningful as mind did, but I suppose I could make it work."

"Fine, do you want me to try again?"

"I don't think your brain would be able to handle more words sophisticated than that."

"Actions speak louder than words darling," he pointed out mischievously, smirking as he sat up with her, laying his lips down on her cheek lightly, slowly moving to her own lips, tangling his fingers in her hair behind her ears. "Words are for sissy's, and people like Kaoru."

Haruhi tried to scowl, pressing her hands on his chest to shove him away, but as if she suddenly lost strength in her arms, she didn't press hard enough to even drop a hint. "Hikaru, can't you wait till later? I have dinner to make, and I have to clean the kids room, they tried building a bomb in there."

"I have the maids cooking dinner," Hikaru replied between their lips, pulling away just to go lower down to her neck. "Me and Kaoru never cleaned our room, that's just part of the luxury of being rich."

"Well quit trying to take my shirt off."

"But why? its hideous, you'd look better without it."

"Well no one asked you, there's a bunch of kids wondering where their parents went, do you want to explain something like this to them yet?"

"That's okay, I locked the door."

Haruhi squeaked out, suddenly being thrown on the bed on her back, hands secretly trailing up her sides under her shirt, but stayed at a reasonable distance to anything. "You get turned on at the weirdest of times, you know that?"

Hikaru chuckled, nibbling innocently at her skin, sure to himself that he was leaving little marks, but decided not to mention them, it would be funny hearing comments from people at Haruhi's office later. "Its kind of hard to do this with you talking."

"Than don't do it," Haruhi let out a half suppressed giggle as she kinked her neck, feeling his fingers trace over her sensitive spot on her side near her ribs. "Quit trying to take my clothes off, or I'll take your clothes off."

"Eh, go ahead, I don't mind."

"Ugh, that sounded a lot more effective in my head."

He smirked evilly, giving wet kisses down her collarbone, raising her shirt a little more so her stomach showed. And secretly, Haruhi didn't know how, but somehow his hoodie came off, it's a wonder how it did, since he was using his hands for something else. "Stop trying to fight it, I see you trying to touch me."

"I'm trying to get you off of me." She tried to assure.

"No you're not," Hikaru insisted, trying to contain his laughter as he gave open mouth kiss on her shoulder. "You're the one trying to take my pants off."

"No I'm not."

"Oh... guess that's me than."

Haruhi sighed, wiggling under his weight, grabbing his cheeks with her hands, stopping him from doing anything else. "If you're going to kiss me do it right." She scolded, catching him off guard as she smashed her lips to his again, bringing him closer.

With his eyes wide, Hikaru twitched, slightly alarmed by her sudden desire for him, but quickly shrugged it off, returning the fierce kiss, wrapping his hand behind her head. Peaking his eye open just a little to look at the alarm clock on the dresser. "I think someone's at your office is being a bad influence on you, you've never ben this dirty."

"You started it," She snickered, pulling her mouth away, causing Hikaru to give off a disappointed scowl. Then turned her head as she was sure she heard something behind them outside the door. And while she wasn't looking, god only knows how Hikaru managed to slip her shirt off without her noticing. "Hikaru, what are you-!?"

"You look adorable without that hideous thing Haru, shall I get rid of those ugly pants too~?"

"No, no, no," Haruhi scolded, covering her chest with her arms, being in just her pants and bra, looking where he had thrown her shirt. "Get up, give me back my shirt you crazy behemoth."

She squeaked again, having his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back down playfully, with her body falling on top of his. Ignoring the door making sounds, Haruhi sighed, sitting up, ending up sitting on his lay.

"Hmm, I could get used to this," Hikaru muttered sexily, looking intensely at the view before him. Making Haruhi blush even more. "Haruhi you're so toned, do you work out at your office?"

Haruhi scowled, leaning down to pick herself off him, but just as she did. She noticed three little heads poking out the side around the corner of the door frame. Big wide eyes peaking up form the edge of the bed.

Looks like the door wasn't locked after all.

"Ew, daddy why are you taking off mommy's clothes?" Keito said in disgust, his right eye twitching in confusion.

Haruhi gasped out, covering her upper half with the closest thing she could find, which was unfortunately just a pillow. "Eek, what are you-... eh... Hikaru, I thought you locked the door."

Hikaru sighed. Narrowing his eyes as he knew his children were behind him. "I did... I don't know how they got in."

"With this," Hayato spoke up, holding a credit card he retrieved from his fathers wallet the was left down stairs. "Daddy why are you holding mommy like that?"

"Daddy was just assisting mommy change!" Haruhi explained, flustered to the bone from being caught almost half-naked in front of her kids.

"Naw, Mommy was just giving daddy a show," Hikaru laughed, seconds before being jabbed in the arm by his wife's elbow. "...Ow."

"Mommy's all red," Hanako pointed out, blinking her brown eyes curiously towards her brothers. "Dose that mean she's embarrassed?"

"I don't know," Hayato guessed, looking towards his brothers and gave a nod of approval. "Did you get it Keito?"

-Snap-

"Now I did," Keito said, his face emotionless, holding the camera he pulled out of his sweater, showing his older identical brother. "We have a whole collection now."

Haruhi blushed even darker as she realized her children just took a pic of them, in the most awkward situation they had yet. And quickly threw herself off Hikaru, finding her shirt randomly thrown at the foot of the bed. "Ah, d-don't take pictures of us like this, where did you even get a camera?!"

Hanako blinked, emotion clear from her face as she looked towards her mother. "Uncle Kao gave it to us."

Keito looked back at her, straightening his face. "He told us not to tell anyone, Hana."

Hayato shook his head, grabbing the camera from his brother, looking back at his parents who were still on the bed, looking flustered and confused. Then promptly took another picture. "Taking pictures are boring, wonder why he did it."

The other two shrugged.

Hikaru was still silent, amused by what just happened as he watched the kids look at each other and walk away. His lips quivered as he tried to keep in a laugh, looking at his wife's embarrassed expression. "Hehe, well that was awkward."

"...I'm going to kill your brother."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure you're sole purpose is to kill me."

"Quit being such a baby, ya only fell three feet."

Kaoru snickered, rubbing his hip bone again as he looked back towards where they came from, a couple of trees in his sight, one of which he had climbed, but failed miserably and instead fell after his third attempt at grabbed the third branch. "Yeah well, you never told me you were part monkey."

Suzuki smirked, not bothering to muffle her snickering. "Well you're starting to gain a little there, being so lazy all the time, you need to get out more."

"No I'm not, I get enough of a work out just standing near you," Kaoru sighed, a drop of sweat trickling down the side of his head, sitting down on the grass. "If you would just hold still for a second, so full of energy, jeez."

"You're the one who wanted to come out here," She pouted, sticking out her tongue slightly, poking him in the ribs. "If you didn't want to come with me you should have just said so, I only asked."

"I know," Kaoru smiled, ruffling up her hair that was loose out of her long pony-tail. Looking at the many trees that surrounded them. "Why would I let you come all the way out here alone? there's a lot of scary people out and about."

Suzuki rolled her eyes, flinging a piece of her blond bangs away from her face. "Yeah whatever, what would you do if one of those, so-called 'scary people' walked up to us now? you're such a big wimp you wouldn't be able to do anything anyway."

Kaoru scowled harmlessly, puckering his lips, stretching his legs out on the grass, going into a silent sulk. "Wimp? you're just getting that logic from my brother, and he only says that because of that one time in college my eyes started watering when watching some chick-flick, not once have I ever ben put in a situation that I would have to test if I'm a wimp or not, so... yeah."

"You bruise like a freaking peach, that's one reason." She pointed out, looking to her left towards the exit of the park they were at. Looking at the clouds that were ever so slowly turning a light grey as they sky darkened.

They were currently at an abandoned dog park, with Sparta running off somewhere unknown, the weeds were over grown, and climbed up the trunks of the surrounding trees, the small pound-like lake was a slight greenish color with several weeds and plants growing over the surface, surrounded my large mud puddles, and the small swing-set camouflaged into the out-of-control brush.

"It almost smells like fresh picked lettuce out here," Kaoru huffed after being silent for the longest time. Looking up towards the sky as he thought about the thing in his pocket. "Do you think it'll rain?"

"No," she answered instantly, looking up where he was, noticing the clouds slowly loosing their shape as they spread apart into long streams of white. "I still have to stop by the pharmacy, so it better not."

"What do you need to stop at the pharmacy for?"

"...It's a commoners thing."

"Ah."

Suzuki instantly silenced herself, looking down at the ground they were sitting on, with Kaoru's head laying comfortably on her lap. She tugging lightly on a piece of his orange hair, looking up at a cloud the was slowly dissolving into the grayish toned heavens.

Then, looking towards Sparta who was sticking his nose into the bush, she was about to open her mouth and say something after putting much thought into her words, but as time would have it. The giant white dog hurriedly pulled himself away and started pouting loudly.

Kaoru blinked raising his head as Suzuki started fidgeting, letting her get up when he let her, watching her scramble up off the grassy surface, dusting little shards of grass off her cut off jean shorts.

It's a wonder why he still let her un around in plaid shirts and cut off jeans, considering being a famous fashion designer an all...

He noticed the changed in her attitude, with her eyes lowered, her bangs covering part of her face, and was about to ask about it when she hurriedly started looking around, as if she read his mind and knew that he was about to ask something.

"Ah, Sparta," she exclaimed suddenly, jumping slightly when she heard her dog whine dramatically, and quickly trotted over to where the dog was sitting down on the ground, pawing at his face. "You retard I told you not to mess with those."

Looking over at her, kneeling down next to Sparta, Kaoru sighed, standing up straight, dusting off his expensive, Hitachiin brand outfit, with him practically being a walking Barbie doll for his own company. "Eh, what happened to him? what did he do?"

Suzuki turned her head, looking back towards him, watching him walk up behind her. "Nothing, he was just playing in the pricker bushes, now he's covered in them."

Kaoru tried to contain a laugh, looking at the poor dog covered in small green balls with thorns, some around his sides, stuck in his think coat of hair, with a few sticking into his face, tangled in his hair above his eyes.

He was trying to lick the one caught on his lip, but as he was doing that, Kaoru tugged it off, causing Sparta to growl and almost bite him.

"I'm helping you," Kaoru sighed, pulling away his hand the dog almost took off, his lungs twitching uncontrollably with laughter. Before he busted out laughing. "Hehe, he-...he's got one stuck on his head, he looks like a crab!"

Suzuki snickered, pressing her lips firmly together so not to laugh with him at her dog whom she would feel guilty for laughing at. "Quit, help me get them off him."

He held his hand over Sparta's mouth, making sure he wouldn't try bite him again as he hurriedly tugged off the spiked green ball off his forehead, tossing to into the bushing, as Suzuki pulled one off his side, ripping out a few strands of his hair. "You know, this is really bothersome, does this happen often?"

"No." Was all the girl muttered, narrowing her eyes as Sparta twitched in pain after she pulled another one off.

Kaoru nodded, rubbing the dog's neck comfortingly as he tried wiggling away from them, making loud whining sounds even with his mouth being held tightly. But even if he was supposed to be pulling them off, all Kaoru was looking at was Suzuki, and thinking about what he had caged up in his pocket.

After pulling ten or so more off the poor canine, Suzuki sighed heavily, slumping herself down lazily on one of the swings seats, not caring about the fact the dog shaked violently, running off towards the trees, rolling in the dirt.

Kaoru watched Sparta trot away, standing up from kneeling down, and sat himself down on the swing next to his girlfriend. Looking at her hair that swished back and forth as she moved just slightly with her feet still on the ground.

He had no idea what to talk about as they just sat there silently, looking off in the distance, with his car sitting in the weeded parking lot, thinking when they would go home, since it was getting darker and darker by all the time they killed just sitting there doing nothing.

Sticking his hands in his pocket, blushing slightly when his fingers brushed up against velvet, so he quickly pulled his hand away.

He also had the sudden urge to run to his brother and hold his hand.

_Hikaru's was right, this is hard._

Kaoru blinked, feeling his lips twitch upwards uncontrollably as he remembered all the times he would find his ex girlfriend, Kazumi on the swing set in college. He was surprised he was actually remembering it; it was so long ago... And why did he feel something weird yank at his heart?

He wasn't sad or depressed about her anymore, he hadn't seen her ever since that time in Greece, and had no more photo's of her, who knew what she looked like now, she could have dyed her hair pink or had a face lift or... Or something.

He shook his head, looking back at his current girlfriend again, biting his lips as he thought about how cute she looked, with her hair freshly pulled out of her braid she had it in just moments before.

Suzuki closed her eyes, blinking them a few times before looking towards her boyfriend, noticing his weird, slightly uncertain expression on his face. Then scrunched up her face. "What?"

Kaoru inhaled sharply, as if her sudden outburst was what triggered him out of his trance. "Huh?... oh nothing, I was just remembering something."

"About what? you look like you're undressing me with your eyes."

He scowled, insulted slightly by her words but let it slid as he instantly corrected her. "No, I've only ever thought of you naked when we went to the beach that one time... when I accidentally walked in on you changing... Besides it has nothing to do with you anyway."

She snickered, rolling her eyes as she turned her head away from him. "Alright than."

Kaoru mentally smacked himself upside the head, cursing at himself harshly, wonder why had said it like that and why he sounded a lot like Hikaru. "Err...That came out wrong, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, that's why I ignored it."

He sighed silently, gripping the rusty chains to the swing, leaning back, with his bangs falling backwards. "I was just thinking about my ex girlfriend, Kazumi, we use to sit on the swing at our university, I don't know why... I just remembered her all of a sudden."

"...Probably because we're on a swing set?"

"R-right... That would make sense."

Suzuki blinked, her mouth straightened into a line as he started talking about his ex girlfriend, smiling at some topics. She tried to act interested but she just kept trying to ignore him, waiting for him to say something that would help her change the subject.

She felt insanely guilty for this, but she was getting slightly irritated with the way he was going on the way he was about the girl he called his ex girlfriend.

Clenching the metal chains with her hands, she swallowed down her words she almost let slip through her lips that would be highly offensive, her mouth twitching with aggravation. Kazumi this, Kazumi that... What was so special about her?

"Didn't she break up with you over the phone?"

Kaoru stopped, quickly turning his head towards the girl sitting next to him, noticing the slight annoyance in her voice as she looked down towards the ground, her seat came to a complete stop of its rhythmic small swishes.

He blinked, smiling slightly, not knowing what she could be upset about. "Yeah, but it wasn't all her, I freaked her out, I was moving too fast, she didn't want a seriously relationship after only dating for a few months... We've known each other for almost five years before we even started going out though."

"..."

"She was nice about it though," he laughed, leaning back, looking at the moon up in the sky, at the same time the sun was. "She said _please _not to call her_._"

"...Apparently you thought that she was so nice about it, you felt the need to tell me about it five times," She reminded him, her voice low and full of irritation. "Do you still wish she didn't break up with you?"

The young Hitachiin was silent, blinking his bright confused eyes at her when he didn't quite catch the drift. "Uh... well a long time ago I did, but I've gotten over it... besides, you're way cuter anyway~"

"Humph."

Kaoru raised his eyebrow, stopping his seat, wondering why she suddenly had this negative, quite attitude and narrowed his eyes, concerned. "Something wrong?"

"...No, sorry, I was just... Thinking."

"Funny how that happens, huh?" he snickered, breathing lightly through his nose, sticking his hand in his pocket again, determined this time as he looked back at her. "...Suzuki?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"...I don't know right now."

"Eh..."

Kaoru almost let his mouth drop as he wasn't expecting that kind of response from her, gripping the small box he had hidden in his shirt. HIs eye twitching in concentration, thinking what to say next, as the situation suddenly felt extremely awkward.

"Uh... W-wha- what do you mean? like you're confused or-... or that you're..." He stuttered, worry filling him up so much that he couldn't think straight, causing him to realize another thing the same about him and his brother that reminded him that they were related...

They both seemed to be stupid, in some why shape or form.

Who knew?

"I mean... It's kind of an important question right now," he stated, biting his lip as his mouth stated moving, yet nothing was coming out. "...Please don't say you don't, I don't think I'd be able to handle that!"

Suzuki was silent again, flipping her hair over her shoulder, taking a deep breath, calming herself down before she said something she'd actually regret. But as she opened her mouth to saying something to answer his apparent, 'important' question. He interrupted her by standing up.

"Look." Kaoru exclaimed for no reason, shooting out of the seat of the swing, his face filled with determination that he thought it might crack. Pulling his hands out of his pocket with the box pressed up against his palm, throwing himself down on his knee in front of her.

"Suzuki, will you marry me?"

She stopped, literally. With her eyes shooting wide open, looking up from the weed covered ground, looking at the man who was kneeling down in front of her. Watching him pop the lid off the box. A glistening silver ring coming out of hiding.

With three strands of silver braided up the side, and a single diamond in the silver on top.

"Wow..." she managed after just staring at it speechless. She glanced down at his face, his expression looking like he was really looking for an answer that would actually get them somewhere, but all she said was: "...That looks expensive."

Kaoru sighed, majorly sweat dropping as he fidgeted a little, casting a quick look at Sparta before looking up at her face again. "I uh, I don't know, don't remember how much it actually cost, I bought it for Kazumi but you know how that went down... it was just sitting there, so I thought..."

"...For Kazumi?"

"...Huh?"

"For Kazumi?" Suzuki repeated, straightening her face again just after she started feeling happy about it.

"Um..." Kaoru hesitated, not really sure what was happening anymore. "Yeah that's what I said, bit I-"

He tried to say something, but stopped himself when she stood up this time. He watched her expression, with it looking both half sad and annoyed.

She shook her head ever so slightly, so slightly someone a few steps away wouldn't even be able to tell that she was even shaking it at all. Raising her upper lip, never feeling so irritated with him before. Or so hurt _by_ him before either. Then said something to him as she walked past him, not even thinking what it was what she was actually saying.

"Get off the ground Kaoru... you're getting your pants all dirty."

Completely devastated, Kaoru let out the small puff of air he was keeping in, looking at the formal spot where she was sitting, not knowing what it was that he said that caused her to walk off the way she did just then.

Suzuki tightened up her lips, wiping her left eye as she stepped on a small bushel of wide flowers, squashing them under her boot unintentionally. Walking off towards the direction of the small parking lot, with Kaoru's car being the only one there, being the only splash of unnatural color there.

But she walked past it, having no intentions on riding with the man home, knowing her way back just fine, and them only being in walking distance of town.

Kaoru's eyes twitched, his mouth gaped open slightly, slowly standing up straight, looking at the innocent ring that was sitting there in the black velvet box. He stared at it, wondering what it was that he did wrong.

His lips quivered in confusion, gulping down the wetness in his throat as he slammed the lip back down on the box, slipping it back into his pocket, going back a few minutes before in his mind, and what he had said that he probably shouldn't have when he was babbling on and on about Kazumi when they were on the swing set.

_"Kazumi used to say that too."_

_"Yeah... And I remember the first time I took Kazumi to a commoners super market."_

_"She used to wear this cute little panda shirt..."_

_"I was pretty messed up for a while after she told me she was moving to America."_

_"...I bought it for Kazumi..."_

Devastation and disbelief. Not believing that he actually done something son stupid, so stupid that it could equal up to something as stupid as the things Hikaru had done. And that's pretty stupid.

He hurriedly turned around, his hair swishing with his sudden movement, biting his bottom lip as he didn't bother to dust off his pants before starting off. "I didn't mean it like that." He said quietly, not intending for her to hear him anyway.

He shook his head, as if that would help everything rewind itself. He whirled around with his heel digging into the ground, stretching his arm out as if he was going to grab her, even if they were well enough away to have to shout at each other to hear one another.

So he ran after her.

"Suzuki, wait, that's not what I-!"

"What?!" Suzuki shouted, tears stinging the edges of her eyes, with her voice quivering. "Quit following me, I don't care what you-..."

-_Beep!-_

being rudely cut off by a loud, terrifyingly close car horn, her eyes widened, not realizing that she had walked into the street while she cursed his name under her breath. She turned half way around, hearing screeching brakes, not knowing what was happening until she couldn't do anything about it.

"Suzuki stop!, look out!"


	5. The Talk

**The Talk**

* * *

_"Suzuki stop, look out!"_

With the loud screeching of car tires, Kaoru slammed his eyes shit tight, turning his head away from it all as he couldn't bear to watch, and would have covered his ears if he had time to.

His heart literally stopped, when he didn't hear anything after a weird thud, he held his breath longer than he should have when he heard nothing but the frightening silence. After all, what's more scary than watching your girlfriend get hit by a car?

Especially if you just proposed to her and she kind of refused...

Wait, did she even refuse? does, telling you to get off the ground mean no?!

_Hikaru!_

Kaoru hesitated, slitting his eyes open just as he heard Sparta barking. With his feet just at the end of the plain, un kept parking lot. His eyes going wide as he then saw Suzuki still standing in the middle of the road.

Though she was not alone, as she was in the arms of some man who had his arms wrapped around her head protectively. Kaoru could only stare at them for a second before he was brought back into the cruel reality.

He sighed heavily, feeling weight lift off his body as he ran his hand through his hair instantly feeling a migraine creeping up, as he hurriedly looked up again. Shaking his head clean of all his formal scary thoughts and immediately started running towards Suzuki and the man who was still holding on to her.

"Suzuki!"

Clenching onto the shirt owned by the person who had grabbed her, Suzuki held her eyes closed, being held securely by some stranger. And only opened her eyes when she heard Kaoru scream her name again, when she thought the vary person holding her was Kaoru.

She felt her wrist being grabbed, her face being pressed up against another chest, too shocked to resist, she reluctantly didn't refuse and went along with it.

Kaoru sighed in utmost relief, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, not knowing whether if he should be happy that, that car came since he was trying to get to her, or not.

He looked down at her worryingly, his eyes filled with concern, checking for anything wrong with her even if he knew that there wasn't. He pulled her away for a short moment, checking out her arms before she tugged them away.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, trailing his hands over her hair, as if he was checking that out too.

"Quit it." Suzuki grumbled, blinking away the wetness in her eyes, shoving Kaoru off as she took a step away from him, not planning on being so close to him after she had brushed him off so harshly earlier.

He pouted silently, narrowing his brow as he watched her step further away from him, but as he opened his mouth to try to talk to her, he stopped himself and looked towards the man who was still standing there, just as he was beginning to think he was invisible.

"Uh..." Kaoru blinked, hesitantly taking his eyes off his girlfriend, looking at the man with a confused look, trying to figure out what to say to the complete stranger. "She may be irritated with me... But if she weren't she'd thank you."

The man shook his head lightly, sticking one hand in his pocket. Looking at the sky as he started snickering Before informing the auburn haired man out fo humor.

"I have no idea what you're saying."

"..."

Kaoru raised his eyebrow, puckering his lips oddly as he made kissing sounds out of awkwardness with his mouth, hearing a familiar accent the man was speaking, and it was unfortunately English...

"Oh!" He exclaimed loudly, making Suzuki and the poor man jump a little. With his cheeks tinting a slight pink from embarrassment. "English... Right," he muttered in English, speaking it fairly well after having a privet tutor teach him and Hikaru back when they were in high-school. "Uh... sorry, she's angry with me, don't take her negative attitude personally." Kaoru repeated in English.

Suzuki sneered, glaring towards Kaoru at what he said, then as he went o turn away to find her dog and go home, she caught a good look at his face. Causing her to stop all together.

"...Da-"

"Yeah I know," the man smiled lightly, making the small wrinkles of age around his mouth to twitch, looking over at Suzuki with his dull dark eyes, trying to look presentable in front of the man he knew was a famous person, he didn't know what he was famous for; but if you have a lot of money, that minor detail doesn't matter too much. "She's always ben like that."

"...Eh?" Kaoru's eye flinched awkwardly, his head turning sideways a little as he looked between Suzuki and the tall ash colored haired, apparent stranger. "Uh... do you know each other?" he asked, almost speaking Japanese out of habit, but quickly corrected himself.

"I've never seen this man before," Suzuki snapped, glaring towards both men, whipping her blond hair out of her face, insisting on speaking Japanese just to prove her point, causing the poor man who had apparently saved her from an on going car, to not know a single word she was saying.

"I don't know what she's saying," the man sighed, walking off the edge of the street, so he wasn't standing in the middle of the road. "Does she not remember how to speak English anymore?"

Kaoru looked over at his girlfriend, who seemed to be trying to walk away, but he gripped her wrist before she could get too far. "Look, Suzuki it's rude to ignore people," he said sternly, as if he was speaking to a child. Giving the man an apologetic look. "Sorry, she speaks Japanese, but she's ordered ice cream in English before so I'm sure she does."

"I never said I did," she murmured irritably in Japanese, elbowing Kaoru in the stomach, making him let go. "I don't know what he's saying, let go, I'm going home."

"Not yet," Kaoru argued. "Look, she listens to English country music all the time, she speaks it just fine."

"I know," the dark man sighed again, rolling his eyes at the way she was acting. Surprised that she was actually friends with someone as a Hitachiin. "But it doesn't matter, I was just looking for Kaoru Hitachiin, so don't worry Shelby, my main intention was not to shield you from a speeding car."

Suzuki clenched her fist, turning her nose up at him, and at the name she gave her. "Well good, cause it's not like I asked you to anyway."

Kaoru sighed. a big drop of sweat hanging at his forehead. "Okay, I think we got a little of topic here," he said, holding up his hands in the air between the two. "Suzuki, you're acting like Hikaru, quit it."

"No I'm not," she disputed childishly, which sounded very familiar to the way a certain Hitachiin twin would do it. "Fine you want me to talk to him?" she glared, pointing an accusing finger towards the man. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Suzuki!" Kaoru scolded.

Where did you learn such foul language?" the man asked airily, adjusting his hair, looking past Kaoru where Suzuki was standing. "Do you kiss your grandmother with that mouth?"

"Like you care!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Yes," Kaoru agreed, folding his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes towards Suzuki. "Suzuki, you're being rude, You're mad at me but don't take it out on others, now apologize to your friend and-..."

"Who said he was my friend?!"

"I thought that... and you-... but he-..." Kaoru stuttered, his head filling up to the top with things he couldn't understand. "I-... I don't know, I don't know what's going on!"

Looking at them like they were both crazy, the man popped his lips, sticking his hands on his hips as he waited casually for them to be done arguing. "Look, Hitachiin... What ever your first name is I forgot, I'd really love to leave you two alone, but I was brought here from the airport in a limo you had apparently waiting for me so..."

"What?!" Kaoru gasped. His eyes going wide as he stood there shocked, then remembered that he had indeed called for a limo to arrive at the airport once his men he had in America found Suzuki's father and to immediately take him to his location. "Wait so you're...?"

"Andrew."

"..."

Kaoru hesitated on smiling, looking down at the man's choice of clothing, and how ratty he looked from a designers point of view, he really wanted to comment on it, but after deciding that he only had insulting things to say about it, he kept those words inside and instead grinned to cover up his rudeness.

"Eh, really?" Kaoru's face suddenly spread in a giant grin, making the man flinch as he gripped his hand in his, while almost speaking in Japanese again but restrained himself for the mans sake. "Andr-... Mr. Partel, sorry I didn't recognize you at first, heh, or that I wasn't at the airport to meet you, I never knew when I would be able to locate you."

"Locate me?" Andrew twitched as he couldn't help but feel like he was some sort of object, and also noticed how lady-like the Hitachiin's hands were. "Uh... Right and you are?"

"No you got it right the first time, I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," He grinned, shaking his hand lightly, looking over his shoulder to look at Suzuki, who was giving him a hurt and confused look. "Um, Suzuki I can explain, a few things actually, see-..."

"We're not talking," Suzuki informed him firmly, pointing a finger at Kaoru's face. Looking back towards Andrew, her green eyes practically turning into small fireballs. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought we made it both clear that we wanted nothing to do with the other."

"You were the one who astablished that apparently," Andrew said simply, letting his hand fall from Kaoru's grasp, looking towards the blond. "And it's nice to see you too, I haven't seen you since you were ten."

"Yes, and sixteen years later you still don't know my name," She huffed, flinging an annoying piece of her hair off her shoulder. "Aren't you suppose to be at the ranch back in America anyway? you should go back."

"Look Suzuki, don't I know I messed up, but could you please, just calm down a little," Kaoru sighed, reaching over to touch her comfortingly, but as he did, she caught on and instantly stepped out of her reach. "He came here for you, ya know? just let me-"

"Came here for me? that's funny, I don't remember saying I wanted him here at all," she sneered angrily, looking away, with her nags covering the top part of her face. "You knew that Kaoru, you're up for a whole lot of explaining when I'm ready to talk to you again."

"Suzuki..."

Andrew blinked, knowing exactly what happened between the two as he had ben watching from a distance after he was brought there in a limo. For a reason he had yet to be informed about, since right after he got off work and arrived home, he was kidnapped Hitachiin way by a bunch of men in black suits, being brought to the airport.

He shook his head, stepping past Kaoru as he tried following Suzuki. "Shelby look, I know that-"

"It's not Shelby anymore," Suzuki grumbled, trying to scream anymore, clenching her fist as he turned, walking back into the brush again, fetching her dog. "If you were actually home when I came to visit six years ago, you would know that by now."

"But-"

"I changed it," she snapped again, huffing out her chest as he fought to keep the lump down in her throat. "Legally at eighteen so quit calling me that."

"What?!" Kaoru gasped, narrowing his eyes in complete confusion, having everyone in one big confusing circle. "You have two names!? What else are you not telling me?!"

Suzuki was silent, shaking her head lightly as she didn't turn this time, and instead kept walking, still blinking the past tears from her eyes.

Kaoru stumbled a little, trying to follow her once again, but alas, he was stopped, having his elbow gripped by Andrew. Kaoru's lower lip trembled in discouragement, he felt like crying, but his body just wasn't even close to doing so.

"I never thought she'd hate me that much for her to change her name to Japanese like that," he sighed. Letting go of Kaoru as he knew he wouldn't go running off. "But whatever, I'm sure she'll forget about what ever if was she was mad at you for."

"I don't think so," Kaoru sighed in an unfortunately manner, running his fingers through his bangs once before his arm fell to his side. "I proposed to her using my ex girlfriends engagement ring... I upset her pretty bad, and its the first time I don't know how to fix it, she won't listen to me every time I try to explain."

"Yeah... That's pretty bad."

"Y-yeah well she's mad at you for not even knowing her name."

"Well it's deeper than that," Andrew said, his dark-colored eyes matching his ash hair, looked down towards the ground, scratching at the concrete with the toe of his shoe. "I'm surprised she hasn't told you yet."

"Hasn't told me yet?" Kaoru repeated, his eyes grim and full of disappointment. Than rolled them dramatically, as if he should have seen this coming."I guess there's a lot she hasn't said, so yes please, enlighten me."

The middle-aged man raised his brow, sucking in his left cheek in thought, trying to distinctly remember what it was and sighed when the full memory came to him. "She was around ten while visiting the house in America, her grandmother left her with me while she was sick for a while, and I went out for a bit, but when I came back Akio had already came back and took Shel-... Suzuki, to the hospital." He said, not used to saying her knew name.

The young Hitachiin twin listened to him intently, keeping his gaze on him and occasionally had to remind himself to blink. "But... Why did she need to go that far? what was wrong with her?"

Andrew looked at Kaoru weirdly once again, wondering why he even needed to explain this to him in the first place, then replied airily. "That's when she was diagnosed with Addison's disease."

Kaoru's heart almost stopped at the word 'disease' as he quickly whirled his head around towards the direction where Suzuki had stopped off to, having no idea what on earth Addison's disease was, Kaoru didn't care and instantly shook his head as if he didn't approve of what was being said, deciding that it shouldn't be true.

"You say that like it's no big deal," he snapped, and while the occasion of Kaoru actually snapping angrily at someone was rather rare, he didn't apologize as he glared towards Andrew as if it was his fault for him not knowing. "S-she's never told me that!"

"Calm down," the man said, putting his hands up as if that would cause Kaoru to quiet his voice. "It's not like it's my fault, go ask her why she's being a-"

But just as he was about to say something that would probably be offensive, Kaoru gave him one more freaked out look, before he noticed that Kaoru was no longer standing by him, and was then taking off down the sidewalk.

Leaving Andrew silent, alone with just the men in suits who had brought him there in the limo parked on the other side of the road.

"Mr. Partel," A man in black walked up behind him, dark shades ordered by Hikaru Hitachiin himself to wear to look cool. "Mr. Hitachiin ordered us to bring you to your hotel room down in Toyokawa, I'm sure you'll be comfortable there."

"Wait but-" Andrew tried to say, but before he could do so, two pairs of limbs wrapped his arms, dragging him into the limo before he could resist.

"Wait, hold on a minute, let go of me!"

"Apologies Mr. Partel, but orders are orders."

"Yes Mr. Pertel, Mr. Hitachiin said to use force you resist, so please, for everyone's sake, coöperate."

"..."

Kaoru panted lightly out his mouth, tearing down the sidewalk, towards two, luckily it was in walking distance for if it weren't he didn't think he's be able to make it.

He would have followed her through the park where he had seen go, but as far as he knew, back down the way he was going, was a short-cut to the pharmacy, which was hopefully where she was still.

Three years; three years of not knowing all this stuff about her, so many important things he would have liked to have known sooner. He wanted to be angry about it, be upset with her. But as he was the one who had formerly messed up by hurting her by proposing with a ring meant for Kazumi, he couldn't bring himself to be angry

It was jut the way he was.

And sometimes he didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

* * *

And meanwhile, after dinner and being caught in the most weirdest situations Hikaru and Haruhi had ben yet by the triplets. Hikaru, (Rather Haruhi) decided it was time.

It was actually time when Hanako asked. _"Daddy, where do babies come from?"_ but Hikaru had just replied to her with: _"Look Hanako, it's a bird! and its blue! it's a blue bird!"_

And he never tried to tell them again...

Until being caught half-naked. Which is when Haruhi decided it was time.

Haruhi thought it was all simple. _"Just flat-out tell them Hikaru, its natural, everyone knows about it."_

Well apparently Haruhi thought it was so normal, and so natural, that she left Hikaru to tell them by himself.. Yes, that's right, the natural type, Haruhi, had left the devil type Hikaru to tell his children the ways of life.

_Damn you preschool for not teaching them this._

"Okay... So this is a bird," Hikaru muttered loudly, slamming a small bird stuffed animal on to the low coffee table. "And this is a B!" He said, slamming down a wooden letter block down on the table next to the bird.

"Daddy," Hayato said, quirking up his eyebrow confused. "This makes no sense."

"Daddy why is the bird only an animal?" Keito asked, poking the letter B weirdly. "It's weird."

"I thought you said we were going to learn about birds and bee's." Hanako muttered in discouragement.

"Who's explaining here? you or me?"

"Daddy is."

"Okay than, let the B, be a B, besides, you had no stuffed animal Bee, so I had to improvise."

"..."

Hikaru took a deep breath again, picking up the bird again slamming it down on to the coffee table once more. "Right, so this is a bird! and that's a B!"

"Daddy," Hayato whined, slumping his cheek on his fist just like the way Hikaru would always do. "You've ben saying that for the last hour."

"Pay attention!" Hikaru snapped, with the children failing to notice the deep dark blush on his face. "I'm letting it sink into your minds! You'll become doctors this way."

"Doctors?"

"We wanna be like daddy."

"Not doctors."

"You'll be both!"

Hikaru blushed darker, so dark it was a wonder why his curious children weren't asking about it, or that they didn't notice it at all. And while they just sat there on the floor watching their father. Hikaru put his finger to his chin, going into deep thought.

"Okay," He said again, puckering his lips as he fiddled with the stuffed bird again, contemplated on informing them the it was a bird again, but decided that after an hour of telling them that, that it was sunk into their minds good enough. "So, what is this?"

Hayato hesitated on answering. "...It's a bird."

Hikaru slammed his hand on the table, pointing his finger at his son. "Bingo!"

"Daddy," Hanako spoke up again, blinking her big brown eyes as she reached over across the table, pointing at the let block that seemed to be forgotten. "What about the B?"

Hikaru twitched, slamming the poor bird stuffed animal on the table as he looked down at Hanako as she had just crossed a line she wasn't suppose to. "Bee's are bad Hanako, their dirty, stay away from bee's!"

"...They're bad?"

"Yes! they get into people's pants!"

"Their pants?"

"All the time!"

Hanako's eyes went wide as she slowly sunk down, having her brothers inch closer to her as if they felt the need to protect her from their lunatic of a father. She opened her mouth to ask about the tree drawing he had set on the table, but decided not to.

"Alright," Hikaru took a deep sigh, sweat dropping from all the effort he was putting into this, not knowing that he was putting way too much into it then he needed to. "So... This is a bird."

Hayato dropped his head on the table. "We now."

"Don't be a smartass!"

Hikaru took another deep breath, watching his children almost turn white in horror then looked back at the things on the table working his way into the detain this time. "Mkay, this Dinosaur is an angry father in-law of the B," he explained, grabbing a piece of paper with a picture of a dinosaur on it, holding it up "And this-..."

"But daddy," Keito interrupted him. "That's just a piece of paper, why are they all different things? it doesn't flow well."

"Quiet, I'm improvising!"

"..."

"Okay," Hikaru said again, glaring at the kids, just waiting to be interrupted again. "This bird is a girl, and-... It's married to the letter B, and the bird-... It-... Likes to play games and-... And want's to play the game of life with its husband the B."

"Life is a game?" Hayato blinked.

"Yes! it's all a game!"

"Like a board game?" Hanako raised her brow, sitting on her knees as she laid he chin on the table.

"Right," Hikaru muttered, raising the picture of the dinosaur again and held it over the B. "The angry Dinosaur father in-law doesn't like the B, he want's to eat it and doesn't want the B to be with its daughter the bird and-..."

"How does the Dinosaur have a daughter that's a bird?" Hayato sighed.

"It doesn't matter what they are! just pretend that they're all the same!"

"This is a lot like how Grandpa Rogi is with daddy." Hanako said, pointing her finger towards her father.

"No," Hikaru argued stubbornly, "This has nothing to do with mommy and daddy, mommy and daddy don't this sort of thing!"

"Wait," Hayato stopped him right there. "Daddy and Mommy don't make babies?"

"Absolutely not!"

"But how-"

"No!"

"Daddy," Hanako asked, poking her cheek as she looked down bored. "If the bird is a girl, does that mean all birds are girls?"

"...I guess," Hikaru grumbled, his left eye twitching uncontrollably as he blushed darker, hoping she wasn't going to ask something that would cause his brain to explode more than it had already. "What are you getting at?"

"...Am I a bird?"

"..."

Hikaru sat there a moment, blinking his golden eyes knowingly as he stared down at the bird on the table. Then as he thought about it more, he realized that the birds and the bee's are something he couldn't possible let his daughter be apart of. And was completely mortified.

"No! Hanako birds are gross, you can't be a bird they hand around the bee's too much, you can be a turtle, and daddy's going to lock you up in the basement and keep you to himself!

The triplets were silent, looking at each other before screaming bloody murder for their mother.


	6. Boyfreind-complex

**Boyfriend-complex**

* * *

Feeling like he could cough up his lungs at any moment, Kaoru panted harshly, trying desperately to climb the stairs to Akio and Suzuki's apartment with the last remaining energy he had left; which unfortunately, wasn't a lot.

He wasted his time going to the pharmacy, she wasn't even there, and hadn't ben there in the first place.

Kaoru leaned over, resting his hands on his knees as he gave a few raspy breaths through his mouth, trying not to puke from running almost three miles, wondering why he hadn't just taken his car, but of course after running off without thinking, he had completely forgot that he left it in the middle of the parking lot.

And, after what seemed like five minutes of regaining his composure, and breath, the young Hitachiin twin let out one last heavy sigh, before raising his fist up t the door to knock.

But as he finally got that far, his knuckles barely even tapped the wood once, hardly making a sound a sound that a fly could hear, not to mention human ears. And just stared at the door, contemplating on whether it was a good idea to even knock in the first place.

It was obvious she didn't want to see him, or talk to him yet, so what if him coming here too soon would make things worse? though there was the chance that she wasn't even here either, since she always liked to walk around for some reason.

It was getting dark though, with the street lights already turning on, Kaoru felt like being a concerned boyfriend (his current relationship status felt like it was on hold though) and decided to check if she was at least inside or not.

Kaoru pushed all thoughts aside for the first time, and rapped his fist against the door, probably more forcefully, and annoying than what was necessary, and could probably upset what ever neighbors they had near.

Glaring at the cheap, chipped worn out wood of the door, he narrowed his eyes with determination, knocking a few more times, to the point he thought he might knock a hold in it.

Though after nearly ten more knocks, the lock on the other side made a jiggle sound of unlocking, perking Kaoru up as a look of uncertainty flashed across his face, dreading a massive argument of some kind.

But, it wasn't Suzuki this time, Kaoru didn't know if that was good thing or not, but considering that she was the person who he was looking for in the first place, he guessed it probably wasn't.

"I should have known you would be the one banging on my door, don't you know that it's rude to wake an elderly woman while she's having her nap? do you rich, snot nosed retards have no manners?!" Akio shouted, hitting Kaoru on the head with her walking stick as she glared fiercely towards him.

Kaoru winced, rubbing the developing red bump on his head with his hand that was used for knocking, looking at the elderly woman who was just as energetic as ever.

"I know I'm sorry," he pouted, sweat dropping as he didn't see how it was his fault, having now idea when the old woman took her naps as they seemed to be at random times of the day. "I was just looking for Suzuki, did she come home yet?"

"What you looking for her for?" Akio sneered, still grumpy from being rudely disturbed of her sleep. "You was with her all day, why not call her up on that cell phone you gave her? instead of bothering me."

"But you live with her," Kaoru grumbled, letting go of his head as he looked down at the female midget. Her hair tied tightly in a gray bum behind her head. "I forgot my phone in my car anyway, believe me I would have instead of running three miles here."

The woman glared, though her beady eyes showed irritation and not from being sleep deprived. "Well sorry to burst your bubble, but Suzuki doesn't want to see you."

"Ugh," Kaoru groaned, somehow knowing he was going to be told that. "But I need to talk to her, I did something wrong and... I'm trying to fix it."

"What makes you think talking is going to fix what ever it is you did?"

"B-because," He stuttered, sticking out his bottom lip in a quiet sulk, looking over the woman's head into the small apartment, wondering if he could see any sign of her. "Look, she's mad at me, I get it, but just for a second, then I'll go."

"I already told you, she doesn't want to see you," Akio repeated, annoyance clear in her throat as she contemplated on hitting him with her stick again, her raspy old lady voice raised slightly higher. "Now quit trying to bother my granddaughter, and go soak yourself in one of your fancy pools or something, I've got Canadian bingo to watch."

_'Hehe, bingo'_ Kaoru mused amusedly, then shook his head as if he needed to get the thought out of his head, and looked down at her seriously once more. "Please, I really need to talk to her, and if she still refuses I'll just sit out here knocking on this door all night until she had no choice but to talk."

"You do, and I'll rip out every single hair out of your head, you knocking on the door this time was annoying enough."

"But Akio-..."

"Suzuki isn't even here," Akio grumbled, her grey eyes looking at Kaoru as if she would really go through with her plans to make him bald. "She called on the room phone just to tell me to tell you to go away if you ever came by, I haven't seen her since you came a picked her up this morning."

"Do you see how late it is," Kaoru pointed out, frustrated but still tried to keep his common sense with him. "She-..."

Kaoru stopped himself as he saw a little white face poke it's self through the crack between the woman's lag and the trim of the door.

He instantly turned white.

"What is Sparta doing here?!" He exclaimed loudly in surprise, pointing at the dog's face that was poking out curiously, shoving it's way outside, but the dog was quickly kicked back inside.

"He lives here, like Suzuki, what do you think he's doing here?" She sighed, looking at him suspiciously as if he had just lost his mind.

"But Suzuki isn't?!"

"Would you shut up? you're going to wake the whole neighborhood."

"But Suzuki-" Kaoru tried to say again, but was immediately silenced by Akio once again,.

"Look, Suzuki isn't going to be home tonight, she told me that much," She sighed heavily, being a little nicer towards him when she aw his worried expression. "Go home Kaoru, it's getting late and you're here without a car... Rich people get mugged pretty easily down here."

"That would be my luck, wouldn't it?" Kaoru sighed, Looking back towards the dog who was then sitting down behind Akio inside on the floor. As disappointed as he was, he hid it and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'll get a cab," Kaoru assured her as he noticed she kept staring at him. "My wallet is apparently the only thing I managed to keep today."

_Considering I forgot my phone, left my car three miles away unlocked, and I have no idea where my girlfriend is..._

"Well fine," Akio retorted, taking a deep breath as she turned her head to look back into the room, backing up. "Good night."

"Night Akio," Kaoru pouted slightly, looking down at the ground as he opened his mouth to say something else but decided not to, and to just leave the woman alone for now. "I'll be back tomorrow, you probably know that though."

"Get off my porch, Kaoru."

"I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

The next morning, Hikaru found himself rubbing his side temple as he stepped out of the elevator, utterly confused when he stepped foot on the fifth floor.

"What the hell?" Was the one thing he managed to get out as he looked upon what was there.

On the fifth floor, of thee Hitachiin Co. Building, everyone who walked passed Hikaru, and greeted him professionally with a: "Good morning Mr. Hitachiin." was either wearing some ridiculous hat or something colorful with their professional plain outfits.

He wanted to laugh at how dumb they all looked, but was too freaked out to even move from where he was standing. Which was still just outside of the elevator.

Hikaru ran his fingers through his bangs, taking a deep breath of the air that came in fresh through the expensive air conditioners build into the walls. He blinked curiously at a woman (He had no idea what her name was) sitting at one of the open desks, with a strange-looking headband with flowers was sitting happily on her head.

Then, he almost bumped into a man (He also had no idea what his real name was, but often called him Coco) and he was wearing the ugliest tie with his suit, Hikaru had ever seen in his life, with poem trees and birds, small sparkling rhinestones in random places.

"What do you think I'm running here?" he snickered trying to put on a serious face, looking at one of the woman sitting at her small table, typing at her laptop. "This is a fashion industry, not a circus, what's with all the strange props? you guys are setting a bad example."

The woman looked up at one of her bosses, her face told Hikaru that she really wasn't comfortable with the weird cat in the hat-like hat she was wearing. She sighed heavily as she pulled off her reading glasses, resting her elbow on her small desk.

"This was not intentional on our side, Mr. Hitachiin," she assured him, looking at him with annoyance in her eyes. "Your Brother, Mr. Hitachiin requested we all dress less professional and depressing today, he gave us each something ridiculous to wear just as we arrived."

"Mr. Hitachiin arrived here for work early this morning, before anyone else did," A different man added, peaking up from his desk that was full of papers. "He's ben here since five."

"That early?" Hikaru muttered, his golden eyes narrowed as he leaned on the wall that surrounded that small square space where the woman sat with her desk. "What's the matter with him? did you give him too much coffee? his he naked in his office?"

"No, Mr. Hitachiin, not that I know of."

"Past out in the supply closet?"

"I don't think so."

Hikaru nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets of his over shirt as he turned towards the man who had suddenly came up behind him, wearing bright yellow clown glasses, who was holding a cup of coffee, handing it to one of the woman who he stood by. handing her the cup with a light blush on his face.

_Awe, office love._

Hikaru smirked, quickly puckering his lips curiously as he turned fully around, walking down the hall, pasting many doors and people who were also wearing strange accessories along with their normal boring attire. But stopped once he had found his second favorite person who he worked with, and was also the boss of.

Poor Her.

"Good morning Keiko~" He grinned happily, walking up to his female secretary who had just exited out of a room he didn't care to see where it when to but guessed that it was her office, that was, fortunately for him, next to his office. "Watcha doin?"

Keiko sighed, brushing a strand of her black hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face, and gave Hikaru an emotionless glance. "Hello Mr. Hitachiin."

He smirked at her usual response and poked her cheek as he stepped up to her, making her twitch. "What's the matter Keiko? why aren't you wearing something funny like everyone else is? embarrassed?"

Keiko made a small growl sound with her mouth and she reached deep into her pocket where she was hiding a colorful tied-eyed handkerchief, pulling it where Hikaru could see it in full view.

"Oh Keiko... That's charming."

She narrowed her eyes as she heard him start to snicker, making her want to punch him but the fact that he wrote her pay checks, helped restrain her urge.

"Mr. Hitachiin," she sighed, her eyes hidden behind her glasses, quickly sticking the cloth back into her pocket where she didn't have to look at it anymore, but as requested by Kaoru, she had to at least carry it around, which was their agreement. "Your brother has officially gone under, the whole building looks like a rainbow, he was even talking about redecorating and painting the walls."

"Well," Hikaru declared, sticking his bag under his arm as he placed his hands on his hips. "Looks like what ever it is, he's vary happy about it, and wants to share his happiness, be nice Keiko."

"He was asking Miyuki if she could order pink drapes for his office."

"Interesting."

At that very moment, a man Hikaru had also yet to learn his name, walked past them, holding several shades of bright orange fabrics, just coming out of a door. He was also sporting a fake rainbow afro.

Keiko raised her eyebrow, giving Hikaru the, _'see-what-I-mean_?' look.

"Okay... I'll talk to him."

"Yes, please do that."

"Keito, go get me get a cup of coffee."

"I'm busy."

"Busy with what?"

"Filling the paper work for the company you requested to sue."

"I requested you to sue a company? good god, why would I do that?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask that."

"I'm just kidding."

Hikaru blinked, watching Keiko shake her head, walking away from him just as he was about to poke her for his own amusement, but she was too far out of his reach just as he decided he would, so instead just to stop procrastinating and to find his brother who, everyone has said, has complete gone into insanity.

He sighed heavily, and dramatically as he threw his bag over his shoulder, walking further down the wall to where he was locating his twins office, but just as he was about to turn the corner down more doors and hallways, a woman came walking down the corridor, almost bumping into him, dropping her stack of papers and an empty coffee cup.

"Ah, my apologies Mr. Hitachiin," Miyuki apologized sincerely, adjusting her skirt as she knelt down, picking up her small, ten piece pile of papers and threw the coffee cup on to the pile. "Your brother was wondering when you'd arrive."

Hikaru sighed, dusting off his shirt even if he hadn't even gotten anything of it as they just tapped each other. He glanced down at his brothers secretary and wondered why he had to hire the mean one, and watched her stand up straight from the floor.

"Ah, Miyuki, what are you doing?" He asked curiously, puckering his lips as he looked down at her papers, of what looked like printed out orders of fabric and supplies for the actual tailors.

"I was just dropping these off at your office sir, Kaoru-kun requested it," she said simply. She looked up at Hikaru, being a small woman of 5/1 he was quite taller than her. "Were you of need of any services Mr. Hitachiin?"

"No," Hikaru rolled his eyes, patting her head like she needed an award for being an good assistance, as he stepped past her. "Where is Kaoru anyway?"

"In his office sir, I just came from there."

"Okay."

He looked over his shoulder, wondering why he hadn't seen anything different with her, or that she wasn't wearing anything strange like all the rest were, but as he turned around to watch her walk away, he noticed a colorful, flower pattern handkerchief hanging out of her back pocket of her skirt.

Hikaru shook his head and carried on walking, heading down towards one of the bigger doors, knowing it was his twins office, he hesitated a minute before opening it as he heard someone talking on the other side.

"Mr. Hitachiin, they don't come in any pinker than this."

"Well call our tailor down in France, they like pink stuff, I'm sure they have something."

"...Yes sir."

Hikaru stepped back a little when the door opened, a female employee stepped out, her face tinted pink from exhaustion from running around the building so much to tend to the younger Hitachiin's strange demands.

He nodded slightly as she bowed when walking past him, carrying a large book full of fabric samples, he snickered slightly as he then pushed open the door once more to finally see that his twin be stopped of his innocent crimes.

But the moment Hikaru open the door, he immediately wished he hadn't as he swore he was looking straight into a box of skittles. Which shouldn't be found in the office of a famous fashion designer.

But unfortunately it was.

Looking around, Hikaru's eyes twitched as notice the drapes that used to be grey, were now torn down and thrown in a corner, with the blinds being the only thing between them and the window. The large desk that was once filled by one an expansive laptop a printer and sketch paper, was now scattered with strange knickknacks and was covered by a purple table-cloth.

Hikaru almost fainted on the spot.

"What the hell? a freaking unicorn came and threw up all over your office Kaoru," He exclaimed loudly out in confusion, his gold eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at a large lava lamp sitting happily on a chair. Though the only thing he didn't see was his brother.

The elder Hitachiin scowled, being ignored when he didn't hear a response to his sudden obnoxious outburst, stepping further in his room he then heard a strange, music-like sound coming from the corner.

Hearing the floor creaked and he walked across it, Hikaru sighed, turning his head towards the direction of the soft music and his gaze finally fell on to his brother, who was standing by the large floor to ceiling side window, leaning on the window frame with his arms crossed and his leg kicked in front of the other, with a purplish Tamaki-like aura surrounding him.

Quite depressing actually.

"Oi, Kaoru!" Hikaru finally shouted, tossing his bag carelessly on one of the other random chairs that were there and crossed his arms, looking at Kaoru as if he was pathetic. "What the hell are you doing? and... Is that lava lamp?"

Kaoru flinched, hearing his brothers voice suddenly come up behind him, and from the sound of his impatience he had ben ignoring him for a good minute, but he didn't hear him from the music that was going on in the background from his small portable stereo.

"Oh, hey Hikaru," he sighed, not looking away from the window that was slit open, revealing below, the large busy street. "I didn't hear you, when did you come in?"

"What are you-? I just-... never mind," Hikaru insisted, putting up his hand as he couldn't believe how delusional his twin was just then. "Just, explain to me why our fellow employees are all dressed like retards."

"...What are you talking about?"

"..."

Hikaru puckered his lips in a circle, sticking his hands in his pockets as he then believed his works. Kaoru had gone insane.

"Uh..." He twitched, not knowing what to say to his little brother, and wondered what was really wrong with him, but poor Hikaru was scared to ask. Kaoru told him that he planned on asking Suzuki to marry him yesterday, but now Kaoru seemed to be, out of it today; which worried him slightly.

"Kaoru, what are you listening to American music for?" Hikaru blinked, recognizing the accent in the stereo Kaoru was standing by, and he looked at it weirdly. "On second thought... I don't want to know."

"Suzuki likes this kind of music."

"...And you feel the need to listen to it, too?"

Kaoru was about to replay to that, but jut as he was, the main door opened again, having a female head poking in, calling out to Kaoru.

"Mr. Hitachiin, they've located your car, Mr. Satoru is parking it in the parking garage now." She said, blinking her big eyes as she waited for a response to leave.

"Okay, thanks." Kaoru sighed, sinking deeper into the window frame as he still didn't look away from the town down below him, huffing out his chest, letting a stream of breath exit his nose in a depressed manner.

Hikaru watched the woman nod, slowly closing the door as she left. He then whirled around, looking completely lost as to why his brother needed his car found for him.

"Okay, now I'm really confused," Hikaru muttered irritably, having none of his questions answered so far. "Kaoru what happened to your car?"

"I forgot it in a parking lot last night," Kaoru answered simply and quietly. "What took you so long to get here, Hikaru? I've ben waiting for almost five hours."

"Well what the hell were you thinking coming to work at five in the morning anyway?" Hikaru rolled his eyes, stepping a little closer to his twin, up until he was just a few feet behind him. "And don't change the subject, never in my live will I ever arrive at work that early, not even if my life depended on it."

"Hmm."

"...Alright, what happened? what are you all moody for? it's annoying."

"Hikaru, am I a bad person?"

"..."

Hikaru raised his brow, his left eye twitching uncontrollably as he felt his brain get ready to explode. "Uh... no?"

"Do I look terrible without my shirt on?"

"Well I think I look awesome without my shirt on so..."

"Am I an idiot?"

"No, I don't think so either, why? what are you-?"

"Than why do woman hate me!?"

"Ahhh!"

Hikaru stepped back again, freaked out at his brothers sudden outburst, finally looking at him, gripping his shoulders as Kaoru looked into his face, his identical eyes quivering desperately.

Kaoru pouted, laying his head on his twins shoulder "Why is it that every time I get to the point to proposing, I suddenly become single!?"

"I don't know!"

"Wait," Hikaru said, placing his hands on Kaoru's arms, looking down at his twin who had suddenly decided to wrap himself around him. He blinked a few times before his expression turned and left him horrified. "What? did Suzuki say no to you?!"

"...No."

"Oh, than she said yes~?"

"...No."

"Oh."

Looking down at him, Hikaru moved his eyes around, trying to figure out what it was that Kaoru was trying to say and meant, cause no matter how many questions he asked, he would get even more and more confused. He blinked, wrapping his arms around his brothers torso, returning the rather weird hug they suddenly found themselves in.

"Well than what happened?" He muttered, scowling, instantly getting irritated by being the only person who knew of nothing, and was starting to act childish. "Spit it out already."

Kaoru sighed, sinking his face into his big brother's shirt, with them being the same height, he hunched down a little, but he felt like being comforted. "I messed up Hikaru, I did something stupid and now she hates me, she doesn't want to see me and when I went to her house to apologize but she wasn't there, Akio wouldn't tell me where she went either."

_Kaoru... Did something stupid? Since when does he do that? _

"First of all," Hikaru stated, running his fingers through his brother's hair, hoping none of their employees would come in soon, witnessing their little gay moment they were having. "You don't simply do something stupid, only I do that... what did you do?"

"...I...Proposed using a ring a bought for Kazumi."

"What?! that terrible, not even I would do that!"

"Don't rub it in!"

Kaoru pouted, holding tighter on to his brother just as he thought Hikaru was going to push him away, and laid his chin down on his shoulder again. Not at all feeling weird holding his twin like this, considering their relationship.

"But that was before," he continued hopelessly, giving a doomed expression. "I found Andrew, Suzuki's father, he arrived yesterday, and she was totally upset about it."

"Ah, see? I told you she would be."

"And since she was born in America, her father named her Shelby, but after her mother died he wanted nothing to do with her, so Akio took her here to Tokyo where she lived, she changed her name to Suzuki when she turned eighteen so she didn't have any connection to him anymore."

"..."

After Hikaru didn't replay, Kaoru continued, he explained of Suzuki's sickness, and when she ran off, and how he tried to follower her, ending up walking the streets for about an hour before calling a cab home, and even told him how he didn't get a wink of sleep the night before.

"Well it seems like you've really screwed the pooch there Kao," Hikaru said simply after a while, giving a big long sigh as he tried not to be too insensitive about it. "I knew she had a fathers-complex, but I think now she had a boyfriend-complex too."

"I feel like you're secretly enjoying this somehow."

Hikaru rubbed his chin, ignoring his brother's last comment as he sat down in one of the chairs, having Kaoru sit on the other side of the desk, with his head resting in his hands. "Well let's see, first you're going to fix your office, let everybody get rid of those hideous things they're wearing, and then we can get down to the important things."

"Wait, don't tell me _you're_ giving _me _relationship advice_._" Kaoru smirked amusedly.

Hikaru shook his head at that remark and looked through a few pieces of paper that had some sketches of wedding dresses he designed especially for what was supposed to happen, but since Kaoru messed up, it would be a while before that particular thing were to happen at all.

"Shut up git," he sighed, tapping his cheek with his pen. Thinking of ways he could help Kaoru with his situation. "Now, it's like I always say... Action's speak louder than words dear brother."


	7. Dirty little secret

**Dirty little secret**

* * *

Kaoru grumbled, his eyes narrowed as he had his hands in his pockets as he stepped out of his car he was recently reunited with just yesterday, and walked his way up the stairs of thee old apartment once more.

He hadn't ben there yesterday, being too busy with reorganizing his office, and working things out with his brothers help.

That was a surprise in its self. He hadn't planned on his brother being the person he'd go to for advice in this sort or matter, but considering he was the second person inside of the host club circle to get married and the first to have kids, he really should have ben the very first person he should have turned to.

He guessed being married for almost four years and having three kids could make you pretty wise, though if it weren't for him, Hikaru wouldn't have gotten any of that, so he shouldn't really be given that much credit.

But that day in his office, his twin did seem rather proud of himself, and Kaoru just didn't have the heart to break down his big brother ego; at least not then.

Kaoru gave a hard sigh, blaming himself that he was probably going to be single again, he still didn't know where Suzuki was, she wasn't answering any of his phone calls, or replying to his messages, by this time he probably sent over fifteen since this morning.

He glared, not hesitating as he rapped his fist against the door, banging on it irritably, and probably a little more forceful than he needed to, but he couldn't help it, he was so irritated over this whole thing it just made his brain want to explode.

Now he knew how Hikaru felt all the time.

Quickly Becoming discouraged when his annoying knocks at the door weren't instantly answered, Kaoru sighed in frustration, standing there a moment with his arms crossed over his chest. quickly raising his head happily once he heard a dog barking on the other side.

Even though he knew that Sparta being there isn't a real guarantee that Suzuki would be there too, but the poor man could hope at least.

Snapping his head upwards once he heard the door give a slight jingle sound of opening, but he was instantly disappointed once again when it was just Akio who had opened it.

"Kaoru?" the woman muttered out loud, not surprised one bit that he was in front of her, considering his threat he made to her about coming again soon. "Not that I care, but what brings you by here... _again_."

"You know why I'm here," Kaoru pouted slightly in response, still upset that it was her who was there instead of who he was hoping for. "Look, sorry for bothering you again, I was just seeing if Suzuki was here."

"No." she answered instantly, as if she was irritated with his again and tried to get him away as soon as possible. While giving him a glare, she sighed and gripped the door knob, getting ready to close that door.

"She's not here Kaoru," Akio blinked, her voice lowering slightly as she looked down a little, sympathy getting to her as she felt bad when she saw the look on his face. "She hasn't ben here all day."

Kaoru closed his eyes as he looked down towards his shoes, thinking of what he would do next. "Yeah, somehow I thought she wouldn't."

"She did come by yesterday," Akio hesitated, just as his head came flying up again to look at her with hope in his eyes. "...But she only came to take her medication, then left right after."

Kaoru was silent, looking for the right words to say as he remembered his small talk he had with Andrew about Suzuki having some sort of sickness, and going straight to Kyouya the next morning to talk to him about it.

"Um, yeah," he murmured almost silently, he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't hear him. "That's what I wanted to talk to her about...but she keeps ignoring my phone calls and...she's never here so."

"Yeah, you upset her and now she hates you."

"S-she said that?!"

"No, but judging from the way she's acting towards you, I only guessed that, that was the case."

"...Oh."

Kaoru gave a huge sigh of relief and stuck his hands in his pockets again, not that it was cold, it was summer time, but his hands just found their way there, he was about to continue, then be on his way, when Akio opened her mouth again.

She glared towards him suddenly, as if she had just remembered at that moment that he did something wrong, and should be more than upset with him.

"That's right, you did upset her didn't you," she said, all sympathy towards the man all but washed away. "What did you think about bringing him here? thought you that goody-two-shoes boyfriend, always doing things right. You new and were told countless of times that he wasn't welcomed in her life and hasn't ben for the longest time."

Knowing she walk talking about Andrew. Kaoru nodded slightly, thinking of something to say that would defend him, but realized that he didn't really reserve that right anymore at the moment.

"I know, but-..." he paused, looked ashamed as he then remembered all the times where Akio had bad-mouthed Andrew and always said hatful things about him about Suzuki and him. "I just wanted-... I thought Suzuki would-... I just wanted him to know that I was going to propose to Suzuki, that's all."

"And what makes you think Suzuki would have wanted him to know?" She huffed, if she was surprised to hear about him proposing, she kept it hidden pretty well.

"But He had no idea who I was when he arrived," Kaoru agued, straightening his lips tight into a straight line as he noticed neither one of them were looking at each other now. "He-... If Suzuki would have said yes, I didn't want him going about life not knowing anything about what Suzuki was doing or who she was with, cause I knew she wouldn't have told him."

"He didn't have to know, and would have ben fine not knowing," she said sternly, giving him a hard stare. "He hasn't ben in her life since she was ten, and was barely in her life then."

"I know," he muttered, feeling like a child being scolded by their parents for the first time, since he was Akio's favorite before all this. "I should have thought about it longer before I went to America."

"That's another thing," she sneered, folding her short arms over her chest, contemplating on reaching for her walking stick to whack him upside the head with it. "You going to America, you lied to her about it being business. Foolish girl was depressed up until you came back."

"...But if I had-"

"And for what? you brought her father back with you."

"..."

For the first time, Kaoru was silent. Completely ashamed of himself and guilty for what he had done unintentionally, he should have known she wouldn't have liked it with Andrew coming here, but that was a complete accident in its self.

"But he wasn't suppose to come back with me anyway," he defended himself for the first time, taking a deep silent breath. "That's why I was just looking for him myself in America, it's just when my hired detectives finally located him, they were told to bring him to my location, I guess they were still following those orders even when I came back to Japan."

Akio turned her nose up at him, being a few feet smaller than him she could really take her gaze off him unless she turned completely around. "That doesn't matter anymore I guess, what's done is done."

"...Yeah, I guess," Kaoru pouted, sticking his bottom lip out slightly. "I have a friend who was upset because her father was almost late for her wedding, I just didn't want Suzuki not having her father there too... She hasn't really answered me yet but..."

"She wouldn't want him there anyway," Akio sighed, casting a look over her shoulder curiously then quickly looked back at him. "After Kimiko died, he wasn't allowed anywhere near her, he didn't want anything to do with her anyway, she was an accident, and we hadn't seen him for ten years after that, and Suzuki developed Addison's disease."

She gave a look towards his face, as if she was waiting for him to interrupt her, but he was too fascinated and interested to do so, so she continued.

"After that he demanded to see her again, but got drunk that one night and left her alone, he was gone all night, forgotten to give her, her medication," she blinked and took a breath before she added. "She was in the hospital for two days, so I brought her here back to America with me... And neither one of use has seen him up until now."

"He's staying in a hotel down in Toyokawa if you-"

"Nor do I want to see him."

"...Hmm."

"Look Kaoru," the woman sighed, stepping back a bit inside, gripping the door knob as she closed it just slightly so he knew she was done talking. "I know you're worried about her, but Addison's disease really isn't something you need to be concerned about, it's not serious."

"I know," He grumbled, running his hand through his bright orange hair, barely messing up his styled bangs. "I have a friend in the medical business, he told me about it... I just wanted to talk to her about it and apologize, she's never told me about it before so, I never knew."

"I've told her countless of times to," she muttered irritably at the thought, narrowing her eyes as he glanced towards the floorboards of the wooden porch of the apartment. "She just hadn't yet, I'm sure she wanted to."

"Yeah," He murmured almost silently, scratching at the wood beneath him with the toe of his shoe. "Well, I just wanted to see if she came back yet, I'll probably be back tomorrow, even if you don't want me to."

"Well now that you've said that, maybe I'll take a leave tomorrow."

"I'm still come."

"I thought you'd say that."

Kaoru smirked slightly for the first time that afternoon and wanted to laugh at how ridiculous her was acting over this, going to her house just to check if she was there every chance he got since it happened two days ago. He was so scared that she might not want to talk to him ever again, and the thought of her moving back to America had crossed his mind before, but he had gone down that road before, and it wasn't pretty.

"Listen Kaoru," Akio said, after a few long moments of them both being silent, just standing in front of each other. "I'll tell her you came by again, but I can't guarantee she'll even be back today."

"Thanks Akio," Kaoru let out a small sad sigh as he adjusted his hair again for no reason, turning around slightly in hint that he was going to walk away. "If she does come by, tell her to check her phone, unless she's ben ignoring me on purpose."

Akio nodded, and was about to close the door completely as he started on his way, but just then she thought of one more thing to say.

"What are you going to do about, _him_?"

"...I know a person who's great with these kind of issues, and if calling him doesn't work than I'll let him go back to America."

Akio nodded, watching Kaoru walk away down the wooden stairs, waiting until he was about to get into his car before she finally closed the door all the way.

She sighed, looking at the door just as she closed it, looking at it for a few moments before looking into the living area around the corner, where she crossed her arms over her chest again and sighed dramatically.

"I don't like lying, Suzuki."

Curled up on the small chair there in the corner, Suzuki sat, with her knees held up to her chin, her bangs hanging down, covering half her facial expression, wearing her cowboy hat, something she hadn't worn in a long time.

"I know." The blond said quietly, her voice raspy from crying before Kaoru had decided to show up. Having her grandmother lie right to her boyfriends face telling him she wasn't there, when she had ben all along.

She reached around, wrapping her fingers around her cell-phone, looking at all the text messages he had sent her she had yet to reply to, and all the phone-calls she had ignored.

"I'll talk to him," she muttered, feeling her eyes swell up again with more tears threating to come down her already red stained face. "Just... Not right now.

* * *

"Jump on daddy!"

"What? no!"

Hikaru felt the air knock out or him as he was suddenly tackled to the floor forcefully by three little bodies holding him to the floorboards. With his head landing on a massive pile of pillows thrown there from the large bed near the side wall, he snickered as he flopped down carelessly.

Having no work with it being Sunday, Hikaru was up in the triplets room, being caught just walking past rom the hallway, then was dragged in there reluctantly by his three minions.

Hayato growled through his teeth as he threw his body on top of his father who they successfully pulled to the ground, landing on his stomach. "Daddy, quite squirming."

Hikaru sighed, laying on his back as he felt the triplets climb all over his body, with one on top of him one clinging to his leg and the other trying to lie up his feet with rope. "Well who said I wanted to be tied up anyway?"

"Mommy said we can cook you for lunch."

"So we're cooking you for lunch."

"You're food daddy, food isn't supposed to talk."

"And here I thought you guys were starting to act normal," Hikaru muttered, feeling Keito tie a knot in the rope that was around his ankles, not believing a three-year old could tie it so tight, but with them being his children, he didn't have to think of it long. "Speaking of mommy, I think I hear her calling you."

"I don't hear anything," Hanako replied with hardly any emotion in her voice, as she tugged on her father knee, watching her older brother secure his legs together. "Daddy must be hearing things."

"That doesn't sound healthy," Hayato said, a little smirk growing across his face, pressing his small hands to Hikaru's chest. "Maybe daddy needs a doctor."

Hanako blinked curiously, looking up at her eldest brother who was making sure their dad would move as they tied him up. "What does that mean Hayo? shall we operate on him than?"

"I suppose, Daddy _did_ say we'd become doctors someday," Hayato nodded, making Hikaru flinch, remembering his careless words he knew would be bad for him saying one day. "Where's the scissors Keito?"

"No! wait a second, daddy's fine!" Hikaru gasped flipped over, having Hayato land on his back on the floor, shaking off all the kids as he got on his hands and knees, but with his feet tied, that's just as far as he got. "Let go, go operate on your animals or something!"

"We already did," Keito finally spoke up, gripping his fathers ankles, pulling him down on his stomach again. "But we got tired of uncle Tama whining all the time so we gave him all our stuffed animals."

"Oh how nice of you," Hikaru whined, feeling the pace of his heart beat a little faster as he noticed Hanako climb off of his, digging through their large toy-box. "Look, daddy as work to do, could you let go?"

"No," Hayato replied instantly, crushing the mans dreams of running away and saving himself. "You don't have work to do, we checked your computer and all your documents, nothing is due until next week."

"How are you able to do that!?"

"Here daddy, hold still," Hanako advised with no innocence intentions planned. Crawling on her hands and knees as she got up to his face, holding a handful of things they had gotten from Kyouya and things they had stolen from the hospital after going to get their shots one time. "We gonna cut him open?"

"Is that really necessary?" Hikaru gave a sheepish laugh, slowly fighting his way up to his knees again with the weight of two of his children holding him down. "I was thinking we could sort of talk about this."

"Right, Hanako, hand me that scissor, knife looking things that people use for their hands," Hayato muttered determinedly, climbing on his fathers back, cowboy style. "Hold still daddy, you won't hear strange things anymore."

"No, maybe I want to hear strange things!" He shouted, wiggling his body to try to shake his eldest son off him. "Wait... what is that?"

Looking at what was really in his sons hands, Hikaru narrowed his eyes and recognized the small, thin metal colored plate.

"We found it in daddy's make-up bag he uses on mommy," Keito pointed out knowingly, climbing up Hikaru from behind. Watching his brother twirl the metal nail filer in his fingers. "What are we going to do with him?"

"How about you don't do anything with daddy," Hikaru grumbled, inching his fingers over towards Hanako as Keito and Hayato were busy. "And we just eat the kids for lunch, I hear they taste better."

Hanako squeaked loudly as her father wrapped his arms around her tiny torso, bringing her closer as she tried to wiggle away from him, but it just made him hold her tighter. "No daddy I don't wanna!"

Hikaru laughed, keeping himself up with one hand while he tucked Hanako under his body, holding her there with his other arm. While Hanako screamed, Hayato and Keito tried to climb on his back again, trying to get him to let her go. "Quit squirming, or I'll have no choice but to tickle you."

Hanako gasped lightly, with her eyes going wide as she felt her fathers hands dig into her sides slightly, tickling her gently, hitting her sensitive spots near her rib cages. "...N-no daddy, don't... s-stop!"

He smirked, rolling on his back as the boys moved to the front of him, but once on his back they flopped down on to of his stomach, trying to detach his grip on their sister.

"Don't stop~?" Hikaru snickered evilly, showing no mercy for the poor girl as he kept his grip around her and continued to torture her. "Well alright, if you say so."

"No! I-...I said stop!"

"You have to be more specific, do you want me to stop or not?"

"Yes!"

"No?"

"NO!"

Hikaru laughed, holding his daughter who was squirming and whining for him to let go, with her brown hair messily thrown over his chest, while the boys still tried to climb over him like some play-ground equipment.

But finally, he got tired, and decided to give to poor girl a break, and flopped his arms down beside him carelessly, laying down on the carpet covered floor, completely exhausted from just playing with them for half an hour. He was sure he was getting too long for it all.

Hanako panted, turning on her stomach so she could lay her head comfortably on his chest. With the boys throwing their bodies across their father's legs, panting hard just to copy the two of them.

Playing with their father wasn't their first choice, but being mother deprived for the longest time, they took what they got, and Hikaru seemed to be enjoying it, so they decided to humor him and play along. Though still every chance they saw Haruhi they'd try to persuade her to do things with them.

Hikaru took a deep breath as he went to lay his hand on his own chest, but with Hanako in the way, he just ended up laying it on her head.

Trailing his fingers through her hair brown slowly, contemplating on what time he should think about getting up, and wondered why his triplets where so content with just laying there quietly; it was nice, but also felt like something was missing.

Hikaru blinked, looking up at the ceiling as he gave a huge sigh. "What's your mother doing anyway?"

"Why?" Hayato muttered, flipping over on his stomach as he laid his chin on his father's knee. Smirking. "Daddy wanna get nasty with mommy again?"

"Shut up," Hikaru grumbled, grabbing one of the pillows that was next to his head and tossed it towards Hayato's head without getting up, though it missed. "That's not all mommy and daddy do, besides you know nothing about it anyway."

"Know about what?"

"...The birds and the bee's."

"The birds and the bees is where daddy locks up little girls in the basement."

"...No I was just...you know what, sure. Close enough."

Just as they were adjusting themselves on the floor, Keito poked his bottom lip out as he opened his mouth, ready to say something, when they all heard the front door shut from down stairs.

"I guess that's him," Hayato grumbled irritably, sticking his lip out in a sulk. "Icky people."

cuddling up on her fathers chest, Hanako sighed and rubbed her cheek slightly in Hikaru's shirt. "At least mommy didn't go to work to see him."

"Still, Keito mumbled, lowering his brow as he glared towards the ceiling. Getting ready for Hikaru to freak out. "...Hope he doesn't try to get nasty with mama."

"Woah," Hikaru said suddenly, sitting up straight, causing Hanako to almost roll on to the floor, and would have if Hikaru hadn't gripped his hands around her sides. "Just a second, who's down stairs with mommy exactly?"

"A friend."

"From work."

"He's a man."

"A _man_?" Hikaru grumbled just as Hayato had done, making Hanako squeak as he picked her up with one hand, holding her football style as he stood up. "What's a man dong here for Haruhi?"

"Mammy said so at breakfast that he was coming," Hayato reminded him. Standing up as well when he and his brother were suddenly thrown off his legs. "Doesn't daddy remember?"

Feeling more confused rather than guilty that he didn't remember something like that. Hikaru puckered out his lips as he looked towards the cracked door to the triplets bedroom and shook Hanako a little as he sat her down on her feet.

"Well, this should be interesting than won't it?" he muttered, shooing his children out with him. "Who wants to learn how to eavesdrop?"

All three of the triplets smirked evilly.

* * *

Haruhi smiled as she opened the front door, being down stairs working on lunch and doing some of her regular time sheets for work when she heard a few knocks on the door.

"Mr. Tatsuro," she greeted with her cute puppy-dog smile everybody seemed to like, opening the door wider for the man who had knocked to come inside. "I hope the house wasn't too difficult to find, I would have come by the office, but my husband insisted one putting me on some sort of house arrest for the day, don't ask why."

"Right," the man snickered, running his hand through his dark blond hair as he stepped into the expensive five bedroom house, half shocked at how much of the house props as furniture were so expensive looking, even when he knew there were a bunch of destructive three-year olds running around. "Well hopefully I'm not intruding too much, I'll be on my way as soon as we get this all straightened out."

"You're not intruding," Haruhi assured him, her face dropping slightly as it became too much of a bother to smile so much. "Just let me go get the court files, I left them in the kitchen, this may be while, if you want to make yourself at home."

"Oh, no, but thank you anyway," he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he stepped into the main walkway. "Hopefully it won't be too long, I just left the kids with my neighbor, and they're a handful sometimes, I don't want to bother her too much with them."

"I understand," Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes at how her kids were a handful with anybody, no matter who'd she'd leave them with. "I don't want to keep you, I suppose we could work out the rather annoying details some other day anyway."

"Yeah," he agreed, taking a deep breath of the cinnamon smelling house and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Uh, its pretty quiet here, you home alone or something?"

Haruhi scratched her cheek as he turned around and adjusted her shirt leading him into the kitchen where she placed all the stuff. "No, they're upstairs, I think, I don't know, they could be sleeping, or dead, I haven't checked on them in a while.

"...Oh..."

"Shhh!" Hikaru held up his index finger to his lips as all four of them tiptoed down the stairs, leaning up against the wall. "The trick is to be quiet."

After accidentally stomping on the last step he took, Keito blushed slightly and nodded his head. "Daddy, what are we eavesdropping for?"

"We're seeing what they're talking about.

"Can't we just go in there like normal people?"

"...What's the fun in that?"

"You've got a point."

Hikaru looked over his shoulder curiously, looking in to the main hall just as he watched a blond-haired man walk into the strange room with his Haruhi. It wasn't like he didn't trust Haruhi, and think she would do something; it was the man who didn't sit well with him.

After all, who comes to a woman's house alone? couldn't he have brought his kids or something?

Sheesh, the nerve.

After hearing Hanako step on a toy that squeaked, Hikaru slapped his hand over his face and just ended up picking her up instead, holding her normally on his hip. "What else do we know about this guy?"

"He's mommy's client person," Hayato muttered, covering the side of his mouth as he whispered. "He didn't want to be together with his wife anymore, but wanted to keep his kids."

"I custody case," Hikaru nodded, playing spy with his children really brought back memories, horrible, devilish memories of when he and Kaoru used to eavesdrop on their grandmother, but memories nonetheless. "I suppose this is the same man from before than?"

"He also got a ticket for speeding when he was in school at sixteen," Keito whispered, catching his father's attention.

"Ah, so we're dealing with a tough guy, huh?" Hikaru grumbled, his eye twitching as they tip-toed down the rest of the stairs. "Stay away from those kind of people kids, they're dangerous."

"Daddy get's speeding tickets all the time though."

"...It's different."

"Hikaru what are you doing?"

"Ahh!"

Hikaru flinched, covering Keito and Hayato's mouth as he pressed them all up against the wall, Hanako noticed this and also covered her own mouth and her father's mouth just to copy him.

Haruhi blinked, coming around the corner to go up to her home office to get some documents she forgot to put in her folder, when she found Hikaru and the kids all standing there in front of the door with their ears pressed up against the door. "What are you guys doing? lunch isn't ready yet, were hungry?"

"We were eavesdropping on mommy," Hanako admitted honestly, letting go of her mouth, only to have her father slap his own over her mouth.

"Honey, rule number 1 about eavesdropping," Hikaru sighed, his hand firmly against his daughters mouth, until she started licking his palm. "Don't tell people you're eavesdropping on them."

"Yeah," Haruhi rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest as she stood there looking them all down. "You don't have to hide, I knew you were there the whole time."

"Eh? since when?"

"Since I heard you coming down the stairs."

"...Ah."

Hikaru pouted to himself, setting Hanako down on her own and once down, all three kids thought it was a good time to escape, and ran away to hide upstairs, planning to put all he blame on their father.

Looking at the direction where they ran off to, Hikaru sighed, looking down at Haruhi who was giving him the look while she shook her head in disappointment. "What?" he muttered. "what'd you giving me that look for, you're quilty too."

"And what is it that I did, exactly?" Haruhi huffed, raising her eyebrow as she felt like a teacher catching a bunch of kids writing graffiti on the walls.

"Not telling me you were having company over for instance," he cocked his head towards her, raiser his brow. "Not to mention a _man_."

"Well Mr." Haruhi rolled her eyes again, walking past him as she gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I did tell you, you were just were too busy _not_ paying attention after I said the word 'work'."

"That's your fault than for losing my interest."

"You don't have to worry about him like that Hikaru." she shook her head assuring him as he followed her.

"...You know why I do," he grumbled irritably, crossing his arms childishly as if he wasn't getting his way with something.

"I know, and its sweet of you, I guess," she shrugged her shoulder, stepping up to kiss him on the cheek, knowing that she couldn't really be upset with him for acting the way he was. "But seriously Hikaru, he's just a client, and you don't have to worry about him."

"Oh yeah? well what makes him different?"

"Well for one, he's gay."

_Tranny!_

"..."

"..."

"...Huh?"

"He got a divorce because he reconsidered things," Haruhi said hesitantly, trying to still seems somewhat professional around her husband, but often failed miserably at it. "So it fine, okay?"

"...He's still a man with manly parts in the kitchen..."

"Hikaru."

"Okay," he whined, sticking his hands in his pockets, as he turned towards the door to the kitchen. "Remember, if he gets scary, there's a pager in your purse."

"...I don't have a pager."

"Yes you do."

"...Oh, I didn't know that.

"And your phone is on the table in the living room."

"Yes I know."

"And the secret video cam is in the corner, so don't try to lie if he try's something."

"..."

Hikaru turned around in a fast whirl of a motion, turning on his heel to look towards the kitchen door again just as he turned around to leave. Pointing his finger towards the door that was indeed closed. "Ya hear that?! she might be manly sometimes but she's off-limits pal!"

"Okay, you're done," Haruhi declared, turning her husband around as she urged him out into the main hall. "Why don't you take the kids out for a bit? go get some icec ream, I promise he'll be gone by the time you get back."

"But-"

"Se you in a bit Hikaru."

"...Fine, I'm going." He sighed, "But if I come back with a car full of toy's you can't say anything about it."

"Deal."


	8. Girlfriend deprived

**Girlfriend deprived**

* * *

Kaoru gave off a huge, deep sigh. Walking down the sidewalk, with his over shirt thrown over his shoulder, looking down at ground, wondering what he was going to do next.

He still hadn't gotten anything from Suzuki, and it had already ben three days of not hearing from her, every time he'd go to her house, Akio would say she hadn't seen her, or that he had just missed her after coming to get her medication.

Everything was a mess, he couldn't keep up with the craziness between Suzuki and her father, it was almost too much from him to handle.

He tried going to Tamaki's house, he wanted to get advice from the best person for these kind of situations, but everything thing that man suggested involved Suzuki and Andrew being in the same room as each other, and so far he couldn't eve find her, and with Akio having no intentions on seeing him.

"Maybe I'm just terrible with relationships," He muttered quietly to himself, sticking his lip out as he felt a dark aura hover around him. "Or maybe Hikaru's right... Maybe I am supposed to be gay."

Not feeling comfortable with what he had just told himself, Kaoru starting filling his mind with images of woman, not that he had a problem with homosexuality, he just wanted a girlfriend more than a boyfriend.

Was that so wrong!?

Kaoru shook his head, his eyes lowered as he brought himself into deep thought.

Hopefully Suzuki didn't really hate him, and she just needed time to herself, eat ice cream, watch a few chick-flicks; heck, maybe she needed a good manicure and went to the salon with a few friends.

Does she even have other friends? she was always walking with her dog, and playing with children during earlier in their relationship, Kaoru couldn't really think of anyone who was her friends, other than those few old ladies she worked with down at the little café.

He'd go there now, but he knew it wasn't around her work hours, with the sun making its way down to setting time, casting an orange and blue horizon in its path.

It was already almost seven. But since the time change earlier in the year it was luckily only going to start getting really dark at eight.

He felt pathetic, he hadn't ben sleeping all that well for the last few days, he hadn't felt like eating a whole lot either, which Hikaru had gotten on his case about, and even went through the trouble of telling Haruhi he wasn't eating so good, and the poor woman felt so bad for him that she actually brought over a bento box.

He didn't need it of course, but he didn't have the heart to tell her to keep it, and since when does someone refuse a homemade bento box from Haruhi?

With the streets empty from it being so late in the evening, he didn't have to worry so much of traffic, or other strange people walking, so he was alone, except for a car occasionally passing by.

Kaoru sighed one more time for good measures, looking down at his watch, realizing he had ben out just walking for almost three hours after seeing Akio again. He was tired, and felt like falling dead right on the steps of that random bakery he just passed.

He was eating, just only when he felt hungry, and he hadn't felt hungry since lunch.

Running his hand through his hair as he stepped over a small random puddle of water he was sure wasn't rain, Kaoru puckered out his lips and just kept walking, passing small houses, and apartments.

He hated life, it was a plain and simple fact, he hated with a passion. It was good, all fine and dandy when everything when right, for three short years everything had gone absolutely right; it was the best three years of his life.

Watching the triplets grow up to be monsters just as he planned, the three years were filled with all his friend getting married, or engaged, with him and Suzuki spending almost every minute with each other out of their free time; its a shame everyday couldn't be the best day of your life, but that's not how it worked apparently.

Lowering his eyes towards the ground again, Kaoru felt the air get a little colder as that would seem logical as the sun was setting a little more, but ignored the slight breeze and continued on walking.

It was quite lonesome, he hated the feeling of being alone, it was lonely, and the loneliness of it all made him depressed. It seemed like every time he would get to the point of proposing, things would mess up.

It was like god didn't want him to get married; which was pretty cruel on his part, cause everyone else was married. Was there some plans for him that didn't involve him being married?

Cause he didn't know about other people, but being married sounded kind of nice.

Kaoru could have sworn he felt a drop of water hit the top of his forehead as he crossed the street, stepping on the other side of the sidewalk, but considering the way his hair was over his face, it could have just ben a lingering stand of his bangs blowing out-of-place.

He had officially diagnosed himself with depression, it was the real only explanation at this point, he stopped eating, sleeping, ignoring everybody other than his brother who would occasionally come over to his pen house-like apartment to comfort him.

Granted, it had only ben three days without her, but Kaoru couldn't take it anymore, he felt worse now than when he did when Kazumi felt him, because this time he had actually done something wrong, and it was all his fault.

He blinked, hearing a single birds chirp in the air somewhere of in the short distance and somewhere unknown, which was usually how it went with birds.

He shrugged it off though, taking a deep breath of the mushroom scented air again, not particularly cold as he stuck his hands in his pockets once more after he had taken them out.

Clenching the fabric of his pocket form the inside, with his fingers, Kaoru felt his lips quivering as he suddenly remembered what it was that he had done wrong.

If he had just listened to his brother, than he wouldn't be walking alone late in the evening wishing he could sink into a hole and never resurface.

If he hadn't have requested Andrew to be brought there, than he could have just easily apologized to Suzuki about the engagement ring mess, and about it being originally for Kazumi; he would have ben even better off not saying anything about it being for his ex-girlfriend at all.

Kaoru knew it was wrong to think that though, he shouldn't have tried proposing to her using it anyway, that was stupid on his part.

He couldn't remember when he had ben so stupid in his life, he was always the twin who knew the right things, and did the right things, but when it actually came to _his_ relationships, it was like he got caught too far on cloud-nine, forgetting all his common sense.

The only thing he wished now was that he had the power to turn back time, and fix everything.

* * *

_Feeling the heat rise in his body, Kaoru accidentally let out a small breath between their lips, causing them both to slowly draw away from each other, ever so slowly, both with deep scarlet colored blushes on their cheeks, unable to contain it._

_Gazing into her face with deep, intense adoration. Kaoru panted lightly on her face as he still held her cheek in his hands, with her green eyes staring at him as they leisurely fluttered open before him._

_Not believing how long the kiss actually let on. Suzuki took in a sharp, much-needed breath as she blinked her eyes a few times, lowering her hand from his face she subconsciously used to play with his hair,_

_With the rain still pouring heavily from outside the dry car, they both sat there silent, still somewhat attached to each other as they listened to the rain pound harshly on the hood and windows, just waiting for the other to speak first; even if the silence felt so nice._

_Kaoru, giving his golden eyes a break as he finally blinked, pulled one of his hands away from her face and just laid his forehead up against hers, wishing he had held his breath a little longer just to savor the precious moment._

_Not knowing what he was thinking when he reached over a suddenly kissed her, he looked down at her for hints that she was angry at him for doing it without asking her, but was still was too shocked with himself to even open his mouth to say anything._

_Feeling her face heat up a million degrees hotter, Suzuki gasped out slightly, with her eyes flaring open wide when she finally noticed and fully registered what they had just done, but before she could pull away herself, Sparta thought it would be a good time to intervene, and stuck his nose in between them, licking their faces._

_They both snickered lightly, being interrupted up their moment as the dog drew saliva all over their cheeks that was closest to the canine, and rolled their eyes as they shoved the dog back._

_Wiping his face clean of drool with the back of his hand, Kaoru sighed, with his face braking into a small grin as the comfortable tranquility was suddenly interrupted of its peacefulness._

_He gave the dog a quick look before turning towards Suzuki again, who was blushing deeply as he looked down towards her lap. With her hat covering the upper half of her facial expression._

_He looked away also, looking down at the steering wheel, his cheeks tinting pink also as he snickered sheepishly, running a hand through his own hair. "Eh... Sorry, t-that was uncalled for, got... caught in the moment for a second."_

_Blinking, not knowing whether she wanted to look at him yet or not, Suzuki let out a small puff of air from her lips and gave a tiny nod. "It-...It was nice."_

_"...Huh?"_

_"N-nothing."_

_Not catching what she had said before that, Kaoru sucked in a deeper breath, letting a stream of air out his mouth quietly as he looked through the window shield. watching the rain clash down aggressively on the foggy sidewalk. "Um... It's raining too much, we may be sitting here a while."_

_Taken aback by his out of the blue statement, Suzuki sighed, thanking kami for the tension as if started to subside. "Uh, yeah... It's not bad though...I guess."_

_Blinking at her curiously, with his insides going crazy at how cute she looked. He took another breath, laying his elbow on the frame before the side window, resting his cheek on his fist. "don...-don't worry about the ruining the upholstery with the wet clothes an all, it's not gonna hurt it."_

_"...Right."_

_Feeling the awkwardness in the air become rather stiff, Kaoru cleared his throat, and he trailed his fingers through his bangs nervously, feeling like he was a shy teenager again in high-school. "...Suzuki?"_

_"Y-yeah?"_

_"...I know I've said this a lot, and to the point it's no longer effective," Kaoru muttered, his face turning darker in color, not looking away from the window, and kept watching the rain, as he was to embarrassed to look at her in the face. "But... You really are cute."_

_Her whole face was swallowed in a deep dark crimson river at his words, her mouth gaping open as if she hadn't ben told that before in her life, when she had multiple times that day anyhow, but right than it felt different._

_"Uh..." she paused, trying to think of something to say to that, that wouldn't be totally insensitive, but not to forward and awkward. "Yea-... uh-... you're uh... cute too, I guess."_

_Amused at the way she was just so embarrassed, Kaoru blinked, looking over at her, her damp hair falling over her face. He looked at her a few more lasting moments, before quickly turning towards the front window again, playing with the wet hem of his jacket with his free hand._

_"...Suzuki?"_

_"...Yes?"_

_Kaoru paused once more, thinking hard about what he was about to say, not knowing if it was the right time yet, and didn't want to scare her off, but still couldn't stand waiting anymore after making up his mind later the night before._

_"Would you-..." He blurted out, moving his eyes all around the car, and looked at everything except her. "Would you go out with me?"_

_Suzuki's eyes went wide as she finally looked over at him and exclaimed in surprise. "Huh!?"_

_"I-I mean," he tried to correct himself, blushing like crazy, knowing why Hikaru had ben so nervous when he wanted to ask Haruhi out when they were in their last semester of high-school. "...Would you be my girlfriend?"_

_She let out a small sigh of relief as she looked back down at her lap, clenching her hands in two fists as she laid them down on her legs. "I uh... I've never gone out with anymore before."_

_"Eh? so I was your first kiss after all~?"_

_"S-shut up!"_

_"Yeah, I could kind of tell~"_

_"W-what?!"_

* * *

Kaoru shook his head, thinking about her just got him more depressed, and lonely. He supposed that walking down the street where they always hanged out was probably not helping.

There was the café Suzuki owed a huge debt at, and the tree he tried to climb but fell off of when he tried to retrieve her hat that had blown away from her, and the cute little area where there use to be a small ice cream stand during the summer before that Sparta had knocked over and he had to pay for the damages.

He continued on walking, a large shadow casting itself over him as the last remaining cloud hovered over the remains of the sun, the moist humidity made his hair stick to his forehead, thinking that it would probably be a good idea to start going home.

But the minute he turned around, his left shoulder bumped something, causing him to flinch in surprise as he wasn't expecting to touch anything, and made his body turn slightly in confusion.

Blond hair swished passed the side of his face as the person who bumped into him, didn't even turn around to see what she accidentally hit, and kept walking, not even apologizing.

Seeing just long blond hair sticking out from the sides of the hoodie the person wore, judging from the other clothes, Kaoru could only guess she was a woman.

"Suzuki!" He blurted out without thinking, his eyes wide as he turned fully around, grabbing on to the person's wrist without hesitating, his face red from multiple things.

The woman gasped out in shock, quickly turning around as she was suddenly grabbed. Looking into the face of who had gripped her wrist, her brown eyes flaring open in utmost confusion.

Kaoru gaped his mouth open, thinking he had found Suzuki, but was quickly corrected the hard way as he stared at the face of a stranger, and instead of wanting to see pretty green eyes sparkling back at him; he got brown.

"Ah," he sputtered out in embarrassment, instantly letting her hand go, with a blush flowing furiously throughout his face. "Um, sorry... I uh-... I thought you were someone else."

The woman blinked, slowly lowering her hand which was grabbed as of a few moments ago, and stared at him as if he had done something seriously wrong, and huffed out her chest as she then realized who was standing n front of her.

"Hmm," she hummed through her lips, blinking her long eyelashes a few times before pulling off her hoodie. "Well I suppose I could be that person."

"Uh... no, I was just looking for her in particular."

"Still though, have I see you somewhere before?"

"Um...probably in a magazine or something but I'm not..."

"Your out here by yourself," she observed thoughtfully, looking around him. "You know if all you really wanted was a night fling I could-"

"Sorry toots, he's taken."

Kaoru jumped slightly feeling someone drop their arm over his shoulder, leaning on him slightly, with the sound of gum being chewed by his ear. He then sighed irritably and just stood there.

The woman blinked, curling her upper lip in disgust as she got a look at who suddenly showed up beside Kaoru, pitch black sunglasses covering the new persons face. After a few more moments of looking at the two of them, she rolled her eyes as continued on walking the way she was originally going.

"But if you ever feel lonely again, just call me!" the person called out to her, smirking as he knew for a fact that she wouldn't when she threw her hair over her shoulder. "Alright babe, I'll call you than!"

Kaoru sighed again, brushing the person's arm off his shoulder, rolling his eyes at who had suddenly showed up. "Hello Hikaru."

"Miss me~?"

"Hmm, not really."

"You're too cruel, really, and that's what you say to me when I came to help you?"

"I didn't need your help, she was just a girl."

"A girl who tried to take away your innocence."

"And that's coming from the kid who still plays an Xbox in his mothers basement?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, flicking his sunglasses up a little higher once they started to come down, standing by the person who had shot him in the face with a Nerf-gun bullet when he was twelve, and bought him over six ice cream cons to make up for it.

"Whatever," he huffed, throwing a careless hand through his hair as he looked upwards. "Please, you're in no situation to insult me, at lease I'm still with my girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Kaoru snorted, sticking his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the sixteen-year old Hikaru, remembering when he was a chubby middle-schooler, but was now a skinny teenager with too big of an ego. "You mean you're still with that anime chick who is non-existent?"

"Shut up."

"What do you want from me this time anyway?" Kaoru rolled his eyes, walking off towards the direction of his apartment, or where he could get a taxi to his apartment since he hadn't taken his car. "For your information I didn't bring my wallet to buy you things with."

"Is that all you think of me as?" Hikaru sighed in fake disappointment, running his hand through his hair dramatically. "The sorrow, really, and to think I came here to help you with problem with Suzuki."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru grumbled, shook his head as he heard 'kid' Hikaru's footsteps from behind him. "Sorry, man, but I don't think this is any of your concern this time."

"Well we all know it's going to be my concern one way or another," Hikaru shrugged his brown eyes hidden behind his glasses. "Besides, I don't appreciate you hurting my ex-girlfriend feelings."

"_Your_ ex girlfriend?" Kaoru snickered in mockery, looking towards the last cloud that finally came off the sun. "Sorry but Suzuki's never told me you guy's dated before."

"Yeah well it was a privet relationship."

"Shut up before I punch you."

Hikaru grinned, lazily dropping his elbow on Kaoru's shoulder again as he gave a huge sigh by his ear, to which Kaoru rolled his eyes at. "Look, you're the one with the daddy-daughter-boyfriend problem, but its okay, if you don't want my help sure."

"Yes, I don't want your help." Kaoru sighed, swatting the teenagers arm away again. "The last time you tried to do something 'nice' for my relationship, we broke up."

"Ya got back together didn't you?"

"Not with your help."

"Fine, fine, whatever you want Mr. hotshot." Hikaru said simply, raising his hands up defensively, backing up a little as he shot the man a _'know-it-all'_ look. "If your really, really sure you absolutely don't want my help, I guess I'll leave."

"Yes, do that."

"And I'll just keep Suzuki's current location a secret, and go comfort her, of her boyfriendless, myself."

"..."

"..."

"Alright fine," Kaoru grumbled irritably, turning around as he saw 'kid' Hikaru standing there innocently, leaning against the brick wall, checking over his nails. "What do you want?"

"Not much," the kids smirked, perking up to look over at him, with the collar of his shirt turned upwards. "Let me drive your car."

"No."

"Okay," He taunted the grown man, rolling his head as he turned gracefully on his heel, turning around as he started off down the sidewalk, away from Kaoru. "I guess I'll go see Suzuki by myself than, later man~"

Kaoru's eyes twitched irritably, taking a deep breath as he went over everything he had just said, and wondered what would be the better choice, he couldn't really get deeper in the hole than he already was, right?

He turned his head, watching the kid slowly walk down the hall, slowly as if he was just waiting for him to be called back any minute, which pissed him off slightly, but after he had sort of caused the two of them to break up the first time by bringing him to a lace full of lonely woman, but Kaoru easily talked his way out of that situation afterwards.

He twitched as if he felt a fire grow inside him, his lips quivering irritably as he whirled around in a clumsy manner, with his hands still deep in his pockets, clenching then into tight fists.

"Okay, fine," Kaoru called out hesitantly, even if they weren't really that far from each other. "I'll-... I'll let you drive one of my cars."

The young Hikaru smirked, his eyes looking forward evilly. "I get to pick."

"...Fine."

* * *

"Don't touch those."

"But those are the newer ones."

"Which is exactly why you're not suppose to touch them."

Hikaru pouted slightly, though his bummer mood didn't last long as he casted his eyes around the large garage of the Hitachiin mansion, being brought there in a taxi Kaoru had called moments after they had argued one what they were going to do.

Looking at a shiny blue and black one that was so expensive looking and brand-new he had no idea what to call it or what its brand name was. He grinned widely as he pointed his finger towards it and nodded his head.

"That one."

"That ones one of my brothers, don't touch."

"Fine, than..." Hikaru mumbled, contemplating on the other ones as he put his finger to his chin and make a hum sound with his lips, looking towards another one. "That one."

"Anything but that one," Kaoru grumbled annoyingly, placing his hand down on his orange mustang he use to drive al the time until he became out of date, with Sparta's old scratch marks still visible on the hood. "Why do you have to drive one of my cars anyway? don't you have your own?"

"I have to buy my own."

"And?"

"Well not everyone's as rich as you."

"Ah, I forgot."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, walking over to a grey one and put his hand on the hood, it didn't look as cool as the ones Kaoru was standing by, but still looked expensive and way to good for the common commoner. "Ugh... What about this one?"

"That ones my grandfathers."

"Your grandfather drives a car like this?!"

"Is that surprising?"

The boy huffed, narrowing his eyes and mumbled 'damn rich people' under his breath as he stuck his hands deeper into his pockets and slumped over, looking over towards the furthest wall. "Is that a motorcycle?"

"That's my grandmothers."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Its better if you don't."


	9. Tea and Pickles

**Tea and Pickles **

* * *

The next afternoon, while at the Hitachiin household, Haruhi just couldn't seem to untangle herself from her husband, no matter how hard she tried he just wouldn't let go.

"Hikaru, let go."

"It's your day off."

"So? I still have to work out the court hearings for Mr. Tatsuro."

"You can do that later."

"It's already past lunch."

"You still have yet to give a good reason as to why I must be forced to let you go, so far all you've ben talking is nonsense that I have no interest in."

Haruhi sighed, wiggling a little more in her husbands arms after she was forcefully tackled on to the couch when she wasn't paying attention.

After eating lunch with the five of them, and neither of them having to work that day, it had ben a fairly peaceful and relaxing afternoon, and after the kids have ran away some place in the house, they were alone and free to do what ever they pleased with no eyes watching them.

Hikaru snickered, his arms wrapped comfortably around her waist as he tackled her down from behind, so that her back landed on his chest as they laid on the couch. He gave a hearty laugh at her grunt of discouragement, and held her closer when he felt her move slightly

"You're so tense Haru," he grinned slightly, squeezing her lovingly as he flipping over on his side, making her squeak as she flipped over with his motion. "Still cuddly though, so I guess it's okay."

"Quit it," Haruhi grumbled, her eyes narrowed as she tried to escape once more, but was only pulled closer once she had pried his hands away. "Hikaru, I don't have time to wrestle on the furniture."

"That's fine," he smirked, nuzzling his face up against her cheek, stuffing his nose in her hair as he rocked her slightly for his own enjoyment, and to irritate her. "No one said anything about wrestling anyway."

"Than what do you call this right now?"

"It's called cuddling darling, honestly, you have ben lacking romance lately, have I ben neglecting you?"

"You haven't ben leaving me alone," She rolled her eyes, placing her hand on his arm that was wrapped around her middle. "I don't think you know what the word 'neglect' means."

"Ah, I am quite familiar with that word actually," Hikaru corrected her, loosing his hold on her just so he could flip his body over, now being on top of her, trapping her in a cage beneath him. "I've ben neglected quite often ever since you started being all, miss independent, going to work and... stuff."

"Awe you poor thing," Haruhi snorted sarcastically, pressing her palms against her husbands chest, in attempt to push him off, but was unsuccessful at doing so as he just came down closer on top of her. "What is it going to take to make you feel un-neglected?"

"That's your job to figure it out," Hikaru snickered, leaning down a little more as he started to lay small nibbles on her neck. "It wouldn't hbe fun if I told you."

"So how do you expect me to fix it than?"

"Experiment~"

"That sounds like a hassle."

"And you're boring."

Haruhi made a slight growl sound with her mouth as she squinted her eyes shut, while He trailed his hand up her side over her shirt, laying his face down towards the side of her face, moving his lips from her next to her cheek, sucking slightly until she gave off a quiet moan, which amused him highly.

"Hikaru," she whined finally, trying to get herself away from his hungry mouth, shaking her head as she felt a tingle shoot up her spine. "I need to get up, I have paper work to fill out, and-... and the kitchen, you didn't let me clean it after I-... After-... quit it!"

"Don't mind me," Hikaru said simply, raising his mouth from her skin to speak only to go back to what he was doing innocently once he was through. "You're the one who's making it difficult."

"I wouldn't be if you weren't the one being difficult first," Haruhi stated in a low grumble, "I have things to do Mr, so get off and let me go do them."

"Mr. I like it, you should say that more often, sounds powerful."

"God, you become more of a child the older you get."

"Well as soon as I grow grey hairs, I'll act my age."

"You'd probably dye your hair before that just to mock me."

"Good idea."

Haruhi gave a huge dramatic sigh, turning on her side to slid below him to get away and work on important thing she was sure that were more important than cuddling on the couch, they had plenty of time at night t cuddle, but apparently that wasn't enough for good old Hikaru to keep him happy.

"Okay fine you win," she sighed in defeat, flopping down onto the couch after lifting her body up to move. With her arms laying at her sides, she looked up at him cutely, as if that would give her freedom. "You can do what ever you want with me."

A sudden blush flashed over his face at her clever words as he looked down at her, blinking in utmost confusion, wondering what suddenly changed her mind. "Uh... this used to be an innocent cuddle session, now its-... you made it dirty."

"You're the one on top of me."

"Yeah but..." He blinked, looking down at her as he considered things then smirked evilly, lowering his face down again, with his mouth near her ear. "Well actually you just made things more fun."

"Yeah, for you."

"You're enjoying this secretly too."

"I said I need to get up, I'm not enjoying being held up against my will."

"You're lying, you love this."

Haruhi snorted, pressing her palms up against his chest again as she tried to maneuver herself around the arms that her caging her in place. But as she did he only lowered himself more on her.

"I was just kidding, please get off." she pouted slightly, as she felt Hikaru's lip on her face again, tugging on her earlobe with his mouth. When she said, 'you can do what ever with me' she didn't really mean it, it was just an attempt to get him off, maybe he'd be too embarrassed to do anything afterwards maybe?

It worked in High-school.

"You said it, not me love," Hikaru snickered in his British sounding voice, trailing his hand up her side again, causing her to wiggle awkwardly beneath him. "Quit squirming, it's hard to make-out with you that way."

"That's the point," Haruhi grumbled, raising his hand up slightly, moving her leg out to step on the floor. "You're not."

Knowing that he probably wasn't going to let go anytime soon, Haruhi sighed once more, and turned on her side again, trying to get away form his hungry mouth that was inching its way to her lips. "Hikaru, I don't want to cuddly right now, I need to get things done, can't you wait till later?"

"One, you give yourself too much work," he pointed out, giving her reasons why he wouldn't let go and that he didn't want to wait till later to play with her. "Two, I think we already know that I have a short attention span and not a lot of patience, so me waiting till later is going to be near to impossible."

"One, I do not," she stated wisely, also giving him reasons to listen to her. "And two, that's your fault, you should work on that."

"We all know I won't."

"It's the sad reality."

He grinned, lowering his mouth down on her neck again, to which she grunted at and tried to turn her head to the side, but he gripped her chin in his index finger and thumb, keeping her face in place as well as the rest of her; trying to show her that there was no point in fighting it.

Feeling wet kisses being placed on her skin, Haruhi made a grumbling sound with her mouth and still tried to resist and not give in into his obnoxious game that seemed to go on every day twenty-four-seven.

"Hush pet," he said just as he noticed that she was going to open her mouth again and say something, when he placed his finger to her lips, instantly silencing her before she could get a word out. "Shhh, I think hear something."

Haruhi blinked, confused as she turned her head slightly, free to do so as his fingers weren't holding her in place anymore, and looked at their surroundings curiously, wondering what he had heard because to her, all she her was his breathing.

She sighed, looking back at him, looking at his hand that was pressed up to his ear as f he was trying to hear something better. "I don't hear anything..." She admitted, narrowing her eyes at him and looked at her husband as if he was crazy.

"No? don't you hear It?"

"No, I don't."

"My insides screaming in agony?"

"...From what?"

"From being wife deprived too long, it's sad isn't it?"

"Oh good-grief," she muttered in frustration, rolling back on to her side laying her cheek on the small arm pillow of the couch. "You're such a prat."

"Yes, and its a wonder why you're still married to me."

"Probably because I have such a high tolerance for idiots."

"Or that you get turned on too easily by one."

Hikaru snickered at her un amused look she gave him and finally laid his lips down on hers capturing her mouth against her will also, he could tell by the way she grunted in displeasure, and tried to slip his hand under her shirt from the side, but was caught by her hand that was free from any captures.

He grinned between their lips, using his hand, that was trying to get into her shirt, to play with her hair that was behind her ear, giving her several kissing on and around her mouth and jaw, amused at the fact that she was going along with it.

"I'm so touchable aren't I Haru-chan~?" He chuckled playfully, trailing his hand deep in her hair, with his other still holding him up. "It's still just in the afternoon kitty, lets not get too frisky."

"You're one to talk," She huffed, pulling their lips away herself, causing him to give a small sigh of disappointment. "Are you happy now? can I go?"

He laughed at her expense which told her that he was far from it. "You're so cute, now move you're hand before I-..."

-_Crash_-

Confused when they both heard a crash sound from upstairs, they blinked at each other before turning their heard to look towards the stairs. But the only thing they got in return was silence, they didn't know they felt about that but once they heard a maid squeal they both sighed and Hikaru looked down at Haruhi again.

But just as he was about to lay his lips down on her again and giver her another kiss, he felt his arm give away right under him, and his whole body fell on to the couch.

And all poor Hikaru got was a mouth fool of pillow.

After rolling into her husband's arm, and falling on the floor in the process, Haruhi snickered evilly, finally being free after a half an hour of being held captive by the man home whom she supposedly love.

Again... God only knows why.

Glaring down at the fabric of the couch with his eyes narrowed, and his eyes twitching apprehensively. He sighed when his wife standing up caught the corner of his eye, and shook his head, wondering what she had just brought upon herself.

Rolling his eyes, he shot up instantly on to his knees and reached his arms over to his side, grabbing her just as she stood up straight, and almost got away from him had it not have ben for his fingers gripping the sides of her shirt.

Haruhi gave out a squeal of surprise as she wasn't planning on getting caught, while she was pulled into his arms, having his limbs wrap themselves around her middle again, being pulled close.

"Boo, you've just eliminated yourself down to a penalty game," Hikaru taunted mockingly, his bangs covering his face as he gave an ear to ear evil grin.

"No," Haruhi whined, poking out her lip stubbornly. "I don't want to play."

"Too bad."

"Ahhh!"

Haruhi squealed out cutely, having the side of her ribcage being pocked. Falling limply over his arms as she bit her lip trying to contain a sudden giggle. "No Hikaru, I-.. Not again I don't-... Ah!"

He grinned wider, gripping tighter on to her as he flopped back down on the couch with her landing on her back on top of him, just as they had done before, except know she was being tortured.

He laughed, trailing and pocking her sides as he tickled his wife for his own enjoyment, cause when you try to escape, you get tickled.

Harsh punishment indeed.

Laughing so hard that her cheeks were turning pink, Haruhi took a sharp breath in as she tried to move his hands away from her. "Hikaru, quit, I-... ugh I-... stop it, let go!"

"You're so cute," he blurted to blurt out after a while through his obnoxious snickering, stopping his fingers as he just held her there stiffly. "How am I suppose to torture you when you give me that face all the time? and don't say, 'that's the point, you're not'."

Haruhi just laughed, being too exhausted at the moment from a three-minute tickle session to resist his hold, and fell against his chest comfortably. Panting slightly she flopped her arm up beside her and just laid there.

"That was unnecessary."

"Awe, you're so cute... But so feisty~"

"..."

"That's okay, I like' em like that."

Haruhi snorted, snuggling up to him with both his arms still securely wrapped around her, taking a deep breath as she looked over towards the wall, giving in, into the hidden temptation on just laying there with him. Even if she had things to do, it felt nice just relaxing; it's a wonder why she always puts up a fight.

But it wouldn't be as fun for Hikaru if she didn't.

With just the sound of their light breathing, they laid there comfortably with each other. With Haruhi giving up on hope of actually being able to clean the kitchen, she just went along finally and just laid on top of her husband, since he insisted.

Just as along as he wasn't the one laying on top of her; she was fine with it.

But just as Hikaru was adjusting himself and flipping her over so that she laid beside him, rather than directly on him, he narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose as if he smelt a particular bad smell of some kind, and the peaceful silence was then interrupted by a low rumbling sound.

His first thought was thunder, but the sound was on going and Haruhi didn't seemed fazed by it at all, like he was the only one who was hearing it. But as the sound got a little louder, he was sure what ever it was, was getting closer to the house.

Haruhi blinked, finally registering the sound from outside as she stared at the wall after being flipped on her side again, she sighed and turned her head upwards, looking at Hikaru's disturbed face. "What's that sound?"

"...Honestly, I wish it's the children destroying things upstairs... but I don't think that's what it is."

"Yes, cause that wouldn't be very good either."

"I suggest we hide the children anyway."

"...Why?"

Hikaru huffed, sitting up straight, hearing the sound get as close as where the front door was, and was sure the rumbling sound, sounded distinctly like a motorcycle.

_Crap... _

_-Slam-_

Haruhi squeaked in surprise, jumping slightly as Hikaru tightened his hold on her out of habit, hearing the door slam into the wall from the entrance hall. With the rumbling sound dying into silence while in the house.

He glared irritably, standing up from the couch, as Haruhi followed, walking out of the living room as he stepped under the arch, walking into the first hall, seeing the large double doors of the front door, wide open. And a motorcycle parked right in the middle.

"What the hell?!" Hikaru exclaimed in as much shock as he could manage.

The person stepping off the motorcycle that was carelessly parked in the hall, took their helmet off, with small loose flower petals fluttering gracefully to the tiled floor.

Haruhi sighed, wondering why it had to be the house where the motorcycle had to be parked at and tried to smile through her shock. "Kazuha, what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter!" Hikaru shouted irritably, looking towards his grandmother who was stepping off her vehicle, looking at him emotionless. "You can't just park that thing in here, it doesn't fit!"

Kazuha blinked, casually placing her helmet on one of the handle bars of her motorcycle, giving a big sigh as she waited for her husband to get out of the limo the was parked in the drive way. "You're fault for buying a small house."

"It's not small! get out!"

"Hikaru, don't be rude," Haruhi sighed, walking up to the elder woman who still seemed energetic enough to still drive such a thing, and smiled, holding out her hand to shake the woman's hand. "Um Kazuha... you know you could have just left it in the driveway though."

Instead of giving her, her hand, Kazuha huffed, dropping her jacket in Haruhi's hands, walking past them both as she plopped herself carelessly on the couch in then living room.

"Why on earth would I park it in the driveway when I could just park it in there? keeps it out of the weather too," The elderly woman said airily, waving her hand slightly as she crossed her one leg over the other. "Heard it would rain later, and I didn't think to bring my tarp when I left the mansion."

"The garage perhaps?!"

"Hikaru, calm down."

"That long trip over here made me thirsty," Kazuha sighed heavily, glancing over towards Haruhi. "Bring me some tea would you?"

"She not your maid! get it yourself you lazy bag of bricks!"

"Hikaru its okay."

"And some pickles while you're at it."

"I said _no_!"

Haruhi sighed, giving up on trying to tame the beast and to just let her husband yell and scream till his heart's content, and tried to block him out as she left to the kitchen to retrieve what Kazuha had demanded.

Hikaru grumbled, his finger still pointing towards his grandmother as the door opened again, with his grandfather finally making his way into the house, not being as energetic and full of lively hood as his wife.

"Grandfather," Hikaru muttered aggressively under his breath, whirling his head towards the old man. "You couldn't possibly have given us a heads up before showing up with _her_?"

"I couldn't, sorry," the man said simply with a small smile on his wrinkled lips, not really sounding as if he was that sorry at all. "She wanted to surprise the children."

Hikaru sighed, glaring at his grandmother at the corner of his eye, stalking towards the kitchen where Haruhi had ran to, not really sure what he was going tot do there, but it would be somewhere away from her, which was good enough for him.

Kazuha blinked, crossing her arms as she waited for her tea that should have ben brought to her the minute she asked, and looked towards the stairs where she heard three pairs of little feet pattering down the steps.

Just moving her eyes to look over curiously, Kazuha gave another lazy sigh as watched her husband plop himself down in one of the chairs in the corner, not fund of being center of attention all the time.

"Shh, when daddy comes around the corner we'll get him with our gun," Hayato whispered to his siblings who were always behind him. "Than he'll have to surrender mommy over to us."

"But what was daddy screaming about?" Hanako muttered, her little brown eyes narrowed curiously as she looked over her eldest brothers shoulders. "Maybe the trap we sat in the pantry already got him?"

"I didn't hear it jingle," Keito pointed out quietly, shaking his head as he placed his hand in his brothers. "besides, this way with us going straight on, we could just use brutal force if he refused to hand over mommy."

"Who are we using brutal force on?"

"_Eeek_!"

The triplets jumped in surprise, with someone appearing behind them unexpectedly, and tried to run, which was their first instinct, but fails to as their shirts were grabbed from the collars.

"What's this?" Kazuha muttered, plucking the gun out of Hayato's small hands, lifting it up to her face for a better look. "Bah, it's just a toy gun, you can't do much damage to anyone with that, hmph."

Hayato pouted slightly, having his toy taken away from him suddenly, but quickly pushed his child emotions aside and looked towards their great-grandmother with bored eyes.

"Well yeah," they all muttered at the same time, their facial expressions turning blank. "Mommy said We're not old enough to get licensed for a real one yet."

"Boring," The elder woman sighed, flicking the toy gun over her shoulders, causing the triplets to pout, having their plans being spoiled to steal their mother away from their father. "Little baby chicks like you who still wet their diapers couldn't threaten anyone even if you were."

"Liar!"

"That's not fair!"

"We've ben out of our diapers for a whole year!"

"That doesn't say much." Kazuha snickered meanly.

"What do you know!" Hayato huffed, his face scrunched up as he was instantly perturbed as they still had yet to claim their mommy, but have ran into a slight delay. "Stupid lady with a weirdo hairdo!"

Kazuha grumbled, just as a maid (Kimiko, but she didn't bother learning someone else's maids name), walked up to her, handing her a jar of pickles just as she had requested before with some tea.

She popped the lid open in a swift motion and very skillfully grabbed three pickles, jabbing each on into the kids mouths at the same time. Shutting them up instantly; until they pulled their faces away.

They all gave off a blood curling scream as they covered their mouths in agony, the awful stench and taste of the pickles ruining their taste-buds.

"Icky pickle hag!" The kids gagged, turning away to run as they held their mouths, running to the kitchen where they knew their parents were. "Daddy was right!"

Kazuha shrugged, having an urge to follow them, but decided not to as she went back to the couch she claimed and sat there calmly, sipping her tea that was brought to her, and to munch on her beloved pickles.

"Mommy!"

Haruhi squealed slightly, having three sets of hands grab at her pants from behind. She blinked and felt her kids rub their faces in her clothes, tears streaming down their faces.

"Ah, what's wrong?" she sighed, turning, kneeling down to their level, looking at them concerned. "What did you do? what happened"

"She's mean, mommy, " they cried. "She's so mean, make her go away!"

"See? I told you she's a monster," Hikaru shrugged his hands, standing by the sink, with was blocked by the counter; he thought it would be the safest place, plus closer to Haruhi were she was cleaning. "Who makes three-year olds cry?"

"I'm sure she was just trying to play with you," Haruhi insisted, standing up straight as she gave them an encouraging look. "She came here just to see you, try to be nice to her."

"Haruhi," Hikaru shook his head, placing his hands on her shoulder, giving her his _'it's hopeless', _look. "You can't be nice to that woman, it's no use, she's awful, the beat thing we can do now is escape through the back door, go to the garage then leave to a far away land, and only pry she's not here when we get back."

"You be nice too," she scolded, brushing his hand away as she turned to go back to clean the dishes she still had in the sink. "She wouldn't be like that to you if it weren't for your attitude towards her."

"One, she parked her 'thing' in our house," he spat, comforting their children himself as he picked up Hanako. "And two, you didn't have a pickle shoved down your throat, so therefore don't understand the pain."

"It's just a pickle."

"Not just any pickle," he gasped, as if what she said was seriously wrong and a violation to something. "She get's her pickles from the garden at the manor, grown as organic cucumbers; they're disgusting."

"But you like pickled food."

"That's not the point."

Haruhi narrowed her face in confusion, and rolled her eyes, deciding not to bother with it anymore and returned to her work once more. "Whatever, you're just being a pest, now go do something to entertain your grandmother, I have work that I didn't get to do earlier."

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something that would probably help him get out of having to go back on to the room with his grandmother, but before he could get a word out about it, he turned around and noticed the woman was sitting right there at the small table already, with her legs causally crossed, sipping her cup of tea.

"Yeah Hikaru," Kazuha taunted. "I'm old, be nice."

"You don't know the first thing about being old!"

The woman sighed, slumping her cheek down on her fist, looking out the large double framed window that was above the sink, watching the clouds come out rather early, casting a grayish shadow into the room.

"Well it doesn't look like I'll be leaving in a while," she muttered, grinning as she caught Hikaru's attention. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"And?" Hikaru grumbled irritably, whirling his head around to look at her seriously. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can't drive my motorcycle in the rain, dummy."

"...Y-yes you can! go away!"

"She's going to stay longer?" Hayato shuttered, wiping away his fake tears he had learned to do over time to get what they wanted.

"I don't want her to." Keito shook his head, backing away from the adults, following his siblings.

"Back away weirdo." Hanako muttered quietly, intimidated highly as she gripped her brothers hands almost in fear.

"Yes, yes," Kazuha nodded, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I've made up my mind."

"...Huh?"

She smirked evilly, knowing the terror she causes as she pointed her finger towards the triplets. "I'm bunking with you peeps tonight!"

The young children shook their heads violently, screaming no as they ran to lock themselves in their bedroom, not knowing that their ninja-like grandfather was in the living room, smiling at them as they ran past.

While back in the kitchen, Hikaru was going through hell.

"You're not staying here, hurry up and leave!"

"Maybe I'll just bunk with you than."

"Absolutely not!"

"Haruhi, show me to my room, would you?"

* * *

**Already 9 chapters into the story and I've noticed that there has ben a lack of HikaHaru fluffiness. Don't worry, I'm working on it, hopefully there will be plenty of fluffiness from them later, and that the while situation of KaoSuzu get's worked out. **

**And there is a reason why this story was titled ' Family/Drama ' there will be plenty of that later as well. Cause I like drama, I don't know why. I'm so mean to the characters I love. *Sigh* **

**And poor Hikaru has to endure a whole twenty-four hours with his grandmother, poor him. Lol. **

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews so far, you guys are just amazing, seriously, I wouldn't have gotten even to chapter 10 of Strawberry shampoo, not to mention a sequel without all of your guy's support. *tears of happiness flood Authors keyboard***

**Till next chapter ~**


	10. You drive me rich man crazy

**You drive me rich man crazy**

* * *

While Hikaru was having the time of his life entertaining their grandmother, Kaoru was on the other side of town feeling rather like a stalker than a romantic, concerned boyfriend like he was promised he'd feel like.

From Kaoru's experience, it seemed that everyone with the name, Hikaru, would evidently be an idiot.

He always seemed to find himself revolved around idiots.

"How's it feel to be shotgun~?"

"Shut up."

"Just let it sink in."

"You do know that this is still my car, right?"

"Minor details my friend," the young Hikaru smirked, looking out the side of window of the drivers side, leaning his arm out on the frame, looking towards a random tree that was there in the parking lot. "Don't worry, I'll take it off your hands if you don't want it."

"I never once said that I didn't," Kaoru sighed, flicking the teen in the forehead, rolling his eyes as he slumped back deeper in this seat and pouted, looking out his own window. "I thought you said she would be here, if you lied just to drive my car I'm going to strangle you."

"Chill, she's here, don't get your old man diapers in a bunch."

"Well than where is she!? how do you know for certain anyway? and don't say it's because you guys dated before and you would just know, you were six."

"Like I said, I have my ways," Hikaru said, moving his hand up and down airily as if he was trying to shoo Kaoru away like he was a fly. "I know some people who hang out here, and they've said she's ben coming here the last few days."

"So you're just going off of what other people have ben saying?"

"Yeah?"

"So you don't know for certain! I'm sitting here waiting to see her and she could be somewhere completely different!"

"I said chill, do I need to slap you again?"

"You've never slapped me!"

"No, but I've always wanted to say that to someone."

"I hate you."

Kaoru grumbled, sticking his bottom lip out slightly as he stared intensely at the stereo of the car, having the young teenager one of the six cars he owned, it being his black Chevy, which was his eldest car, but still his car nonetheless.

Stalking out in the parking lot at a random park in the woodsy part of town, where a small, un kept skateboarding ramp was, a few abandoned benches with their legs tangled in brush, and a good sized pond with insects and weeds.

Apparently commoners don't have enough free time to manage their parks, since there seemed to be such a large verity of them that looked rather offending.

Their deal was that if he found Suzuki there, than he would let him drive his car, and so far little man Hikaru wasn't holding up to his part of the bargain.

"Ugh, this is so irritating," Kaoru muttered, running his fingers through his bangs slightly as he rested his elbow on the dash while he blinked irritably at a greyish cloud that was rolling in. "We've ben siting here for almost two hours, I think you just conned me, you're probably planning on killing me right here and take my car."

"That sounds fairly tempting right now," Hikaru twitched, his eyes narrowed as he casted his gaze over their surroundings. "If you're that worried about it than get off your lazy butt and go look for her, you can't really see the whole place just sitting here, now can you?"

"If I leave you'd probably take off with my stuff," Kaoru huffed, crossing his arms as he looked away from him. "I can't trust you with anything."

"Well what's more important to you? your car, or your girlfriend?"

"..."

"Anyway!" Hikaru exclaimed after a while of an awkward silence. running his hand in his dark brown hair, making a small growl sound with his mouth "Um... if we don't happen to find her here, I uh... Know another place we could go, but here it's kind of like a wild goose chase."

"Forget it," Kaoru sighed, slouching down as he looked down towards his lap, looking nothing but depressed. "If she actually wanted to see me than she would have already, It's only ben four days, I'll just hide out at her house and wait for her to go there, cause this is just dumb."

"Ha! she was right, you are a wuss," The teen laughed, sitting proudly in the driver's side. Shaking his head at the adult sitting next to him, as if he was the most hopeless person. "Letting woman control what you do, what kind of man are you? no pride at all."

"Yeah, I've ben called that a lot actually," Kaoru mumbled, loosing tension in his shoulders as he just gave a could hard stare down at the floorboard. "I just thought was being considerate of her feelings, it's my choice, she's not controlling me."

"Well that's why the life of a man sucks," Hikaru said simply, folding his arms behind his head as he pressed the lever on the seat, leaning it back. "Woman always want us to make the first move, such evil creatures, can't live with them, yet strangely can't live without them."

"...You I don't think, have the right to talk about woman with me" Kaoru sighed, almost in a pout as he glared out towards the windshield. "You've never had a girlfriend before."

"But I've never lost one, you on the other hand, have lost two, and if you don't get up and move, you're going to lose another."

"You're making yourself sound like you know a lot about relationships," Kaoru huffed out a small snicker as he rolled his eyes, wondering why he was getting lectured by a sixteen year old boy, who only knew about woman from the things he would find in magazines. "It's different when you're actually in one."

"Which is one of the reasons why I'm not," The young Hikaru sighed in contentment as he relaxed into the seat. "Woman are too complicated, which is why I have those, one day loves."

"Or because the girls realize what a dope you are, and don't talk to you the next day."

"And one I'm sitting here wondering why it is that I did to you, to cause you to bring down my ego, like seriously, what have I ever done to you?"

"That is an endless list, and I'd name every single thing on it, but I'd rather not."

"And this is coming from the guy who's sitting in shotgun."

"I can easily just take these key's and leave you in the parking lot."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, wanting to kick his feet up on the dash, but with the way he was sitting, it was impossible to do so, and decided just to think of ways to get Kaoru out of the car so he could escape.

"I don't get what you're trying to tell me," Kaoru gave out an irritated breath through his nose, tossing his bangs out-of-the-way again as he continued to glance around the outside. "What do you want me to do? letting her come to me isn't going to work she's ben ignoring me."

"Ugh, why are you asking me? I don't have a girlfriend," Hikaru sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed his head into his arms. "All I said was that you're not getting anywhere just sitting here, so get off your ass and go get your woman."

"I don't know if you've noticed this yet or not," Kaoru twitched, with his fingers quivering as he contemplated strangling the teen beside him. "But you're in my car, and she hasn't shown up yet."

"I'm seriously wondering who's the eldest here now."

Kaoru sighed, laying his temple on his fist again as he slumped back and pouted out the window, flipping the switch on the door, rolling down his window to let in air into the car while the hot summer sun beamed down on them.

"Since when have you gotten so bad with woman anyway?" Hikaru said, with a comfortable sigh as his brown eyes fluttered open slightly. "Guess it can't be helped though."

"I'm not bad with woman," Kaoru insisted, but thought about it anyway as at one point he really didn't think it was all his fault and that he was just absolutely horrible with woman. "I'm capable of keeping a girlfriend for over three years, I just end up doing something stupid at the end, it happens with everyone."

"No, no, no," Hikaru said in amusement, straightening himself out as he sat up straight, looking over at the adult. "You have all these male friends, and yet you don't have a single girl who's just your friend."

"...What are you getting at?"

"You're in love with the idea of being straight, but sadly you're not."

"Get out."

Hikaru snickered, leaning over the steering wheel as he looked out the windshield for no particular reason, and straightened up his face as he noticed a couple of random girls walking down the sidewalk, looking like them had just gotten out of some pool.

He grinned, flipping down his dark sun glasses, rolling down the window as he stuck his arm out the frame, raising his eye brown once as he turned towards the dark brown haired one, wearing only cut off jeans and her bikini top.

"Hey babe," he said, calling out to her as she turned around. "Do you have a sunburn? or are you always this hot?"

The girl blinked, half confused and not even fazed by what he said as she rolled her eyes and continued on walking.

Hikaru sighed, shaking his head as the window was rolled up again. He grumbled and looked back towards Kaoru, who had rolled it back up again.

"Don't try to pick up girl in my car," Kaoru muttered, taking his finger off the button, looking at him as he thought he was the hopeless one. "With the pickup like that, you don't deserve a girlfriend anyway."

Hikaru grunted, puckering his lips out as he folded his arms and pulled the seat back up to its original angle and slumped back into it. "Just because you're down in the dump doesn't mean you should damper everyone's else's attitude."

Kaoru was silent. After being told that, he realized how he was being more of a jerk than he usually was able to be. He was being like Hikaru, which was pretty bad for him, and it was all because he was being ignored by his girlfriend, and he was pretty sure there was a special word for people he was acting like then, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He wasn't used to doing things wrong and things being his fault. Hew was Kaoru Hitachiin, he always did everything right and it was always someone's else's fault, and he was the one who would make it better. Now it was him, and he had no one to turn to.

There was always Hunny, he they were all grown men now, not some mindless teenagers in a silly club. He was grown now and he had to do it himself. Maybe it was a good thing though, it you don't make mistakes, than how are you suppose to learn?

Kaoru was still trying to figure out what he was supposed to learn in all of this though; Don't try to propose to your current girlfriend with ex girlfriend's engagement ring?

He shook his head, massaging the side of his eye near his left temple, being so confused and irritated was starting to get the best of him. He wondered if this is how Hikaru had became Hikaru this way being irritated so much all the time when they were younger.

Kaoru sighed again, looking up towards the sky as he sulked, listening and watching a handful of birds flap gracefully across the grey and blue blemished horizon, it smelt and looked liked it would rain, but he didn't think too much of it.

Just as he was looking at it, getting slightly bored. He blinked, hearing something making a familiar sound coming from the other side of the lot. He squinted his eyes as he thought about it, thinking about ignoring it as well. When it got closer, and he could tell it sounded like a dog barking.

Hikaru blinked, peering his eyes over the top of the rim of his glasses, looking out his window curiously as the sound of a dog barking caught his ears too. He blinked a few more times, searching for some sign of life source that would make that sound. And his mouth nearly fell to the floorboard when he saw it.

Both the boys in the car were silent for only a few more moments before looking towards each other and yelling at the same time.

"It's Sparta!"

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, I think its clearing up outside! Look, I think its perfect weather for driving motorcycles!"

"Why are you saying everything like that? I'm right here, I can hear you."

"Look doesn't it look like people can go outside now Haruhi!?"

"No it doesn't," Haruhi sighed, sitting at the table in the kitchen, watching the trees outside swish in a slightly heavy wind that just drafted by. "It actually looks like it's getting worse out there."

"Haruhi you're not helping," Hikaru grumbled, turning back towards her after trying to kick his grandmother to the curb. "Now here, give her this pickle I dipped in liquid kids sleep medicine."

"Hikaru," She scolded, looking up from her papers she had laid out in front of her, working out the details for the first court hearing, writing down different things Hikaru probably had no interest in. "You're being rude, its only for one night, and she's using the guest bedroom."

"But Hikaru its only one night," Hikaru mocked in his woman voice, moving his head weirdly, moving his hand up and down. "Yeah well she's still here and she's absolutely awful, she's made the kids cry twice!"

Haruhi sighed, not really knowing what she could say to that, since it did sound rather horrible that their own grandmother was making their children cry. And instead just went back to what she was doing.

"Well it can't be helped now," she finally replied, looking back over her shoulder when she heard a loud thud from the other room. "She's your grandmother, don't make her drive home in the rain."

"She probably came today on purpose," He pouted, sticking his hands comfortably in his pockets, leaning his back up against one of the counters. "She knew it would rain, and knew I wouldn't be allowed to kick her out.

This time, Haruhi did ignore him as she went back to her papers, curious about the noises coming from the living room but decided to block it out as she needed to concentrate on her work.

What she didn't know was that the noise coming from the other room, was her children crying for their mother to save them.

"What's this?" Kazuha muttered, picking up a piece of paper she found on the coffee table, bringing it up to her face curiously. Looking at a small drawing of a bundle of poorly drawn flowers. "Did you do this?"

Hayato glared, looking up from the floor as he and his siblings sat there in a circle. He grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. "Yeah, mommy said it was vary good for our age."

"She was just humoring your tiny souls," Kazuha huffed, folding the paper into a square as she hid it in the inner pocket of her tight leather jacket. "This is awful, you three really need to work on your drawing skills, and you call yourselves Hitachiin's."

Hanako's mouth dropped, being the one who had spent almost half an hour picking the right colors she thought would look good for it, and silently went back to looking at the floor.

"Yeah, well no one asked you, you wrinkling old bag!" Keito murmured irritably (a habit learned from his father) as he slumped back on to the pillow he was sitting on and huffed out hot air. "Daddy's enrolling us in a art class at school anyway cause he says we're really good, you don't know anything."

"Your father has never really ben good with real art either," the elder woman sighed, shrugging her hands upwards. "It's a wonder how he's still able to keep up the fashion company."

"Daddy say's he the best in the world, and uncle Kaoru helps too," Hanako argued, scrunching up her little face as he gave a hard scowl towards the hateful woman who called herself their great-grandmother. "Mean old lady probably doesn't know how to draw either."

"Hmm, I like you, you've got spunk," Kazuha muttered wisely, rubbing her chin in her two index and thumb fingers. "Yes, you're my favorite."

Hanako blinked. With her eyes going wide in fear, she turned towards her brothers for some kind of protection and quickly ran over to where Hayato was. "No I don't want to be the favorite! make Keito your favorite!"

"No!" Keito shook his head, hiding behind his elder brother, also trying to get away from the horrible woman. "Make Hayo your favorite, he's the oldest!"

Hayato shook his head, grabbing his siblings hands, taking them and himself to safety towards their bedroom. "To the fort daddy build us! she wont find us in there!"

"Oh?" she grinned evilly, tuning towards them with an evil grin. "You have a fort too?"

"No!"

* * *

Suzuki sighed heavily, laying her fist down on her hand, with her elbow slumped down on the wooden rail of the bridge-like walkway going across the small lake-like pound the was filled with insects and weeds.

Watching Sparta sniff and play around the base of a tree, she looked blankly down at the water, wondering what she was going to do next as that decision had still yet to be decided.

She felt like she was hiding, avoiding Kaoru the way she was. She had ben ignoring his phone calls, and kept reading his text messages over and over, but had also yet to reply to them. She didn't know what she'd say, which was just one of the reasons why she couldn't talk to him; another was that she didn't know what she could say that would explain her supposable long disappearance.

She had her grandmother lie for her, they had turned him away so many times when he had come there looking for her. She hated it, but yet it felt like it was the only thing she could do to give herself time to think about things.

Sure she could have just told him to leave her alone and that she needed time to herself for a while, but there was no nice way of putting that sentence, no matter how you'd say it, it would just sound wrong and insensitive.

Hunching over comfortably, with both her elbows on the rail. Suzuki breathed out slightly, looking up towards the greyish purple sky, feeling a small water droplet fall on her cheek, barely feeling like a feather.

_Great, It was starting to rain; perfect._

That being harmless sarcasm, she stuck out her bottom lip and gave yet another sigh. Once hoping to _not_ bring home a wet dog since she didn't have a car, but there didn't seem to be any hope for that now.

She took another deep breath, laying her chin down on her arms, reaching her free hand over and grabbed a small twig from the tree she was standing by, tossing the lingering leaves down into the water below. Sad, as if she had the right to be the one depressed.

She really did like him; a lot. She just had yet to actually tell him for real.

She had told him countless of times she liked him, and so did he, but in the three years they hadn't really told each other they loved to other yet, and had only kissed that one time in the car three and a half years ago, being caught in the moment. And a few times when accident stuck, and occasionally on the cheek.

Could they really call them themselves boyfriend and girlfriend?

When she got right down to it, they acted more like just friends than people in an actual relationship, but it always felt like something more, maybe that's what Kaoru was trying to show her when he proposed? he had proposed to her, and she hadn't said anything.

She didn't remember saying 'no', but they weren't engaged now, so it wasn't a yes. Was telling him to get off the ground an automatic no? since it wasn't, and couldn't be considered as a no.

Could it be considered as a 'let me get back to you on that one later'?

Cause she really did love him, she had never ben in love before, and hadn't realized just how much she loved him until she had started ignoring him. She just then realized it, though still had to tell him; but it felt like it was too latte for that. What if he didn't want to talk to her anymore? and had given up trying to talk to her because she had ignored him too long.

It hurt so much, she didn't know what to do, she was so confused and just knew to ignore people when she was upset, she never had someone actually try to reach out to her; which made Kaoru just so perfect.

Suzuki sighed, looking down at the water as she turned slightly, feeling a few more rain drops on her bare skin. Deciding that it would be best to start heading home before it got too nasty, she turned fully around, ready to walk away when...

"Suzuki!"

Her eyes widened, hearing a tired shout from behind her. She wanted to turned around, but it sounded so familiar and sweet to hear, that it hurt just listening to the light panting that followed.

It hurt so much, that she even started to cry.

Turning her head slightly, she stopped and stayed silent as she caught a glimpse of bright auburn hair.

He was so persistent.

"Suzuki," Kaoru panted, feeling as if he could cough out his lungs any second, bending over as he stumbled on to the small bridge like walkway, just a few feet away from where she was standing. "There you are, I-... I've ben looking all over for you, where the hell have you ben?"

That may have seemed harsh, but Kaoru hasn't eaten or slept in three days; he was hoping that, that logic would make up for it.

After locating Sparta with his eyes, Kaoru had dashed out of the car. With having no idea where Suzuki actually was, he had from the parking lot, all the way to where they were standing now, and it had ben a lot farther than it seemed to him.

From tears already stinging her eyes before, the blond shook her head slightly, as if that would help wash them away, and swallowed down the wetness in her throat before she even thought about turning around, and just said the first thing that came to her mind.

"How is it that you always find me though?"

Kaoru blinked, standing up straight after he had regained the air in his lung. He couldn't necessarily be upset about her attitude, since it was all his fault. And instead of being like the Hikaru he had ben acting like for the last few days, he took a deep breath and tried to say something sensible.

"I'm rich I have my ways, though I am seriously thinking about attaching a tracking device on to your earrings."

"...Humph."

Staring down at the water as she tossed down shards of leaves she destroyed , Suzuki scooted a few inches away as he stood next to her, but stayed silent, trying to ignore him.

Coping his girlfriends stance, laying his elbows on the rail. Kaoru hunched a little using the wood to suppose him. He looked down from the twigs she threw down and frowned, knowing that he was being disregarded and was falling into the abyss.

He turned, looking at her and would be able to see her face, but her bangs hid her expression. He let out a small stream of air from his nose, waiting for her to say something or do anything other than just violently attack the water with pieces of the green cherry blossom three.

"Sparta's getting all wet," he pointed out what was already painfully obvious, snickering sheepishly, watching the large dog picking at the damp grass near the water, dirtying his paws in the mud. Noticing how he was ignored once again.

Kaoru wondered what he would do or say that would fix what he did, figured out what, but then wondered if it would work. He didn't really plan on doing something so stupid that it was actually on his brothers level of stupid since when does Kaoru do something stupid anyway?

Suzuki breathed out slightly straightening out her back, throwing down the last stick she had pulled off of the tree, down into the water, watching the ripple. Dusting off her shirt, looked down at her dog, before turning around on her heel and walking away.

Kaoru blinked a few more times, wondering what he had done now, and immediately whirled around. "Wait a second, hold on!" he sputtered out awkwardly, grasping her wrist just in time to stop her. "Please don't go, we need to talk."

he softened his eyes, looking almost concerned as he looked up towards the sky for a split second, before looking back down at her.

She huffed, trying not to laugh then, but managed to keep a straight face. "I thought we already did talk?"

"No," he corrected her. "I talked but you didn't listen, you kept walking away."

"Well if you'd stop trying to follow me, you wouldn't have the problem of me walking away."

"...That wouldn't solve anything."

Suzuki sighed, jerking her hand out of his reach, with her lower lip quivering in frustration as she quickly turned her head, breaking their short moment eye-contact. Trying to look serious as she turned to lean over the edge of the rail again in a pout like a child. "Look Kaoru, I already know what you're going to say, I over reacted over something stupid and your sorry. But quick frankly I don't care, it felt right to be mad at you."

"Close," Kaoru muttered, narrowing his eyes, silently pouting at what she said but let it slid as he looked back at her, wanting to grab her hands, but restrained long enough to stand there. "But you had a right to be upset, I shouldn't be given special treatment for being a complete jerk, I ignoring your feelings, I knew you didn't wan't to see your father but I went behind your back and brought him here anyway."

"Yeah, I was man about that too," she grumbled quietly, narrowing her eyes as looked down at the water, kicking a small piece of gravel into the water. "But you lied to me, you went to America and told me it was for business."

He felt an arrow shoot through his chest as he did remember saying that, and that Hikaru had told him that, that would backfire soon. "It... was only for a week at a time."

"That's beside the point, you left every week."

"...I suppose I did."

"But still," he added, his expression lowering to something more hurt as he tilted his head down, resting his shin on his elbow he placed on the railing. "You could have told me you-... you lied, I never knew you were sick."

"I'm not sick," she argued, standing up again, gripping the side of her arm with her hand, her finger nails digging into her skin as he continued to stare at the water. "It's anything but serious, you don't need to worry about it."

"If it wasn't anything serious, than why hide it?"

"I never lied about it, I just never mentioned it because you never asked."

Kaoru rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned his back against the rail. "Right, like I would have known to ask that you had something like that? what was the real reason."

"Why couldn't that have ben the real reason?"

"Because it was ridiculous."

"..."

Suzuki lowered her brow, puckering her lips out as she looked down towards her blurry reflection in the water. Running her hand through the hair that was behind her ear. "...Why would I? it was so nice."

"What do you mean?"

Secretly wiping her eye with her palm, she closed both her eyes, trying to make sure none of the tears that were lingering at the bottom, would fall. "I always have fun with you, all the time, I wanted to tell you... I just never did."

Feeling the small rain droplets turn into larger, slightly more heavy ones, damping the shoulders of his shirt and forehead. He shook his head, kicking one leg in front of the other. "That still doesn't make any sense."

"Well I don't know what's not making sense," she finally blurted out, her voice taken over by the lump in her throat, taking a deep breath as she made a fast movement to leave once again. "If you're just going to ridicule everything I say than why did you come out here?"

"I'm not ridiculing you," He insisted, griping her hand in his, catching her again as she tried to run away, apparently she just wasn't really good at doing so. "I came out here looking for you, I had no idea where you were for the last the days, I didn't know what you were doing or if you were-... I don't know, I was worried about you."

She wanted to say that she was just at home, but for some strange reason that didn't feel right to say yet, and while the rain started to pound down on the wood of the walkway, instantly soaking everything it touched. She covered her face, and promptly fell limp to the ground, and would have hit hard on her knees, it if weren't for Kaoru's arms that had caught her.

Which was when she realized her boyfriend had rather fast reflexes.

"Suzuki," he breathed out in concern, wrapping his arms around her waist, keeping her up as it seemed she refused to do that part herself. "What are you-?"

With her hair immediately getting soaked, and with her bangs sticking to her forehead, she covered her eyes with her palms wiping away the tears that were blended into the rain that made its way on her face as she sobbed almost silently.

"I'm sorry Kaoru," Suzuki finally admitted, falling back into his chest. She felt horrible, while he had said he didn't consider her feelings, she had felt that same, and had done the same to him without realizing it. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin moment we were having, and by the time I finally decided to, it was too late and we'd get into an argument about me not telling you sooner."

"It's okay," Kaoru said softly, tightening his hold on her, not wanting to let go. "We can just forget about It, it was rude to say those things, I wasn't thinking."

Trying to talk through the heavy rain that soaked them to the bone. She blinked away the water that was in her eyes, not really sure if it was water or tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to ignore you, I was so upset that it hurt too much too much to see you then, and I-... I just realized how much I love you."

Feeling so overly joyed at that, that he didn't do anything, and just stood there shocked, listening to that she was saying, which was a little hard to do between the rain and her slight sobbing. He wanted to do something, but didn't know what, until he remembered what his brother had told him earlier that week.

_"Actions speak louder than words by dear brother."_

He gulped, falling against the rail, as he gripped her left arm, spinning her around almost completely, forcing her to stand on her own feet completely when he smashed his lips to hers without warning.

Surprised that he would be so bold, Kaoru didn't even stop then as he pulled one of his arms free from her body, using it to tangle his fingers in her hair behind her head, keeping her from pulling away. Even if it didn't feel like she would.

Suzuki's eyes shot open, having her mouth suddenly claimed by someone else's. When she hadn't really ben paying attention, and couldn't pull away as Kaoru's hand was preventing her from. Even if she didn't want to anyway.

Raising her hand up to his face, cupped his cheek, feeling his soft pampered skin against hers as they continued to keep themselves engulfed in each other.

Though finally, they had to pull away for air, and slowly did so, but managed to keep themselves attached somehow as they still had no plans to end what they were doing.

But just as he leaned in closer for another kiss, Kaoru finally remembered what it was that he had actually came looking for her for, and reached his hand in to his pocket. Pulling out a small box which instantly got wet after its first sight of outside air.

"Suzuki," he muttered, being so close to her he didn't have to shout anything for her to hear him, and pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his other arm tighter around her waist, flipping open the red velvet lip of the small square. "I love you."

"I know, I kind of guessed that a long time ago."

"And I did this wrong the last time," he continued, holding her a little tighter, but to make sure she wouldn't try to push him away. "But you kind of didn't really give me an actual answer then so..." he paused, lifting the box up to view, through the foggy rain, using the same hand to pull out the silver ring that was snug between the cushion. "Will you marry me?"

Suzuki's lips quivered, as she didn't even need to think before she through her arms around his neck, feeling both his arms wrap around her again in surprise, and slightly stuck her hand out when Kaoru had gripped It hopefully.

She smiled through the small tears escaping from her eyes as he had slipped on the shiny silver ring, three small diamonds sitting on top of the bang, having even smaller ones trailing down and around the whole band.

She just gave a small glimpse to it, noticing how it was completely different then the one he had showed her, and stuffed her face into his chest snugly.

"I was ready to say yes the first time."


	11. A size too small

**A size too small**

* * *

The next morning, Hikaru was relieved to find out that his grandmother was nowhere to be seen, as far as he could tell, and from what his maids had told him. He hadn't really gotten out of the bedroom yet to check though.

He moaned sleepily, his face smashed up against his pillow comfortably. With his eyes closed yet awake, Hikaru's lips twitched slightly, stretching his arm out a little, wrapping it around the figure that was laying next to him.

If he was surprised to find out Haruhi was still in bed with him, he hid it pretty well and snuggled up to her. Pulling himself closer to her as he stuffed his face into her brown locks.

Haruhi groaned, feeling her insides being squished as she was brought into a rather too cuddly of a hug. Squirming slightly, she scrunched up her face and peaked one eye open. Staring at the wall as she felt her middle being squeezed tightly, too tightly for someone who was supposed to be sleeping.

"Oh good," she muttered in a quite, sleepy tone of voice, turning her head around a little to look at her husbands face, but wasn't able to, due to his face hiding behind her. "You're awake now, let's get up."

"I'm not awake," Hikaru assured her with a smirk, knowing what she was trying to do so early in the morning as he squeezed his hold tighter. "Shh Haruhi, go back to sleep."

"No, quit it," Haruhi sighed, using her regular inside voice as she placed her hand on his arm. "Hikaru I don't want to do this, this morning, I have to get the kids up."

"But it's only seven," he whined childishly, using the arm that was under his head, to play with her hair that was loose and lingering about. "Let their poor souls sleep a little longer, they had to sleep in the room next to their grandmother last night, I'm surprised they didn't come in here woken up from a nightmare."

"You sure do talk a lot for someone who's not awake," she rolled her sleep eyes, wiggling slightly to see if he'd let go. "They have school today Hikaru, I have to get them ready too, and drive them, I really don't have time to cuddle."

"I've ben hearing that a lot lately," he grumbled, playing with her bangs from behind, making her grunt in discouragement. "Sorry babe, but you're long over due for giving cuddles."

"Sorry but I can't help but remember last night," she snickered, trying to pry him away as if me was a nail stuck in a rusty piece of wood. "We had then to cuddle."

"Not a whole lot of cuddling was going on," He grinned evilly, laying his chin down on her neck lightly, using his hand to brush away her hair that was in his way as he laid down his lips on her, placing small kisses against her skin. "Night's are for... that, while the mornings are for cuddling, I thought we already established that."

"Well that tradition was changed after we had kids," Haruhi stated, trying to turn on her stomach so she could sit up, but Hikaru was determined to make it difficult. "Speaking of kids, they need to be awoken."

"Maybe they don't want to wake up?"

"I thought I already told you that they need to go to school?"

"Well maybe they don't want to go to school?"

"They have to."

"Well they're taking a sick day."

"But they're not sick," Haruhi grumbled, annoyed, trying to reach over for the side of the bed, but he had pulled her back down, pulling her over to lay on his chest. "You can't take a sick day for no reason, we're not doing to do anything today anyway, and I still have to stop by my office, so do you."

"But I don't wanna go to work," Hikaru sighed dramatically, dropping his head back towards the ceiling, feeling his childish senses kick in. "Work is boring, and I'm the boss, so I can take a day off whenever I want."

"Which makes you as spoiled as a five-year old princess," Haruhi snorted, not planning on humoring his playful whining as she finally detached his arms from her around her, which sadly took a lot of effort and time, and sat up, with the blanket falling down to her waist.

"Okay fine," he smirked, laying his head on his hand and he propped himself on his elbow, looking at his wife's bare body in amusement. "Though if you plan on going somewhere today, I suggest you put some clothes on."

Haruhi blinked, half confused as to what he meant, and was about to say that she was going to pick her own clothes today instead of having him assist her, but as she looked down she remembered she was no clothes on to begin with, and squeaked out in surprise, covering herself with the sheet once more.

She glared, noticing his eyes were taking their sweet time taking themselves away from her nude torso. She waited for him to look away as a blush was quickly appearing on her cheeks, but as she felt his hands trailing up her bare leg, she found out he also was quite... Bare as well.

Haruhi looked down at him irritably, swatting his hand away from her bottom limb as she huffed out hot air from her nose. "Quit it, it's getting too late in the day, I don't have time to play with you, seriously, how old do you think you are?"

Hikaru raised his eyes brow, covering himself a little better with the other side of the sheet, snickering lightly in amusement. "Old enough not to listen to you, you act more like you're my other than my wife."

"Well that's the only way to get things done, what? would you rather have me just lay here and do nothing?"

"...Uh, yeah? sorry I thought I was kind of getting that message through."

"Well sorry your highness, I can't do that."

"It's sad really, how about if we stay home all day I'll take you out later for fatty tuna?"

"Tempting, but no."

"You are thee most difficult woman I have ever ben with."

"...I thought I was the only woman you've ever ben with?"

"Er... if I hypothetically ever had ben with any other women, you'd be the most difficult... that's... what I was saying."

"..."

"I guarantee you that you were the first and only."

"I better have ben."

"Hehe..."

Haruhi straightened up her facial expression, having Hikaru's arms unraveled from her body, she sighed, reaching down to the floor to grab what ever piece of clothing that belonged to her, thankfully it was her shirt, and quickly, yet awkwardly slipped it on.

She didn't say anything else to him, and instead stood up,slipping on her yoga pants that were laying there, and tossed her hair out from the inside her of her shirt, bringing it out in the open.

Hikaru sighed, knowing they weren't going to lay in bed anymore, and he was being forced out by the silent treatment and guilt. He didn't like it, not to mention approve of it, but when the woman says get up; you have to get up.

That's just how it works.

He never said he liked it that way.

Hikaru sighed, puckering out his lips as he watched his wife get dressed in the clothes that were strangely on the floor, (as if he didn't know why) and fully sat up next. He grumbled something she didn't quite catch and glared childishly as she got out of bed.

"I don't see the point of getting up if all we're going to do is go to work," he muttered, falling over, landing on his stomach, with his arms stretched out, as if he had no idea how old he really was, but acted fairy similar to a spoiled five-year old princess like he was accused of being just minutes before. "It's no fun, it's boring."

"You sound like your three-year old son when you say things like that."

"Which one?"

"Both, combined."

Hikaru snickered, taking a deep breath as he tried snuggling up against the blankets again, maybe he thought he could get his wife to see how comfortable it looked and to get her back in bed? sadly though it didn't work, and Haruhi just turned her head away, not interested in the slightest.

"I've always thought you were strange," Hikaru admitted, laying his chin on his hands as he continued to ignore that fact that he was completely nude under all the blankets he was tangles in. "Usually woman would give anything to just be in a presences of someone as sexy as the devil."

Haruhi snorted, adjusting her shirt, though couldn't get it to perfection due to the wrinkles in it from last nights play time. "Yes, well when you find that person, let me know."

Hikaru blinked, his brow scrunched up in confusion, wondering how she could have missed what he was saying and pouted slightly. "...My ego in forever wounded Haruhi."

"Ha, as if I can wound your all mighty ego."

"You always seem to find a way, darling."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, gripping the side of the pillow, tossing it at her husbands face, which he didn't bother to doge and chuckled, using the pillow to lay his head down on, slightly considering getting up and putting at least some clothes on, since the bed felt so cold and lonely.

Which was Haruhi's fault, but she refuses to admit that.

He sighed, reluctantly slipping on his shirt he randomly found, tangled in bed sheets towards the foot of the bottom, and straightened out his legs when Haruhi had turned around, looking for the hair brush, and slipped on his boxer shorts.

Though having clothes on didn't seem to be enough motivation to get him going, as Hikaru had just thrown himself down on to the bed once again, though this time to slip on his jeans he grabbed off the nightstand that was, for some strange reason, folded, and slipped them on, slowly but surely.

"Don't forget you were going to register the kids in art today too," Haruhi called from the bathroom, doing her hair before he could get his hands on it. "So do that before you go to the office."

And all of a sudden she thinks he's going?

Darn wife, so controlling all the time.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he grumbled under his breath, glaring towards the closest wall and decided to stare a hole into it, still slightly irritated from being practically forced out of bed. "I blame my grandmother, they didn't want to go to art class before she started seeing them."

"Well it's not like you can just tell her not to come see them."

"Actually I can, and did, but she keeps coming back."

"Yes, like a normal grandmother."

"No, normal grandmothers are cute and nice and make the grandchildren fat with homemade cookies. She is the complete opposite, she makes them cry, and feel bad about themselves."

"...She just doesn't know-..."

"No it's because she's just an awful person."

Hikaru was then oblivious to the fact the Haruhi had just rolled her eyes at that.

He pouted, being ignored as he pulled his pants on, and was about to zip up his jeans and bottom them, when he noticed that it was taking a little bit of effort to do both, his heart stopped and he completely silenced himself when he opened his mouth to speak.

Blinking a few times as he sucked in his gut, he felt the whole world come crashing down, and his own childhood flash before his eyes. He gulped once, feeling everything from exploding volcano's to raging dinosaurs in his imaginary world; which also seemed to combust into angry fiery flames of sorrow.

His lips quivered, taking a deep breath, wondering if he was still asleep and dreaming or not. Cause as he went to sit back down, the waist of his pants dug slightly into his skin, only slightly, but it made all the difference.

Hikaru glared down towards the hem of his denim jeans, and his eyes widened, pulling out the tag that was poking out from the side, and he was even more speechless than before.

Speechless, because his small 28-30 sized pants no longer fit the way they should be.

His pants didn't fit...

Oh dear god.

The world was now coming to an end.

"_Ahhhh_!"

Haruhi flinched, just as she was running the brush through her long brown hair, she heard a loud, long panicked shout from the bedroom, it sounded oddly familiar to Hikaru's dramatic screams, which is what it was, and wanted to ignore it, but got curious and sat the brush down as she started hearing continuous cursing.

She blinked, looking towards the closed-door suspiciously, wondering if it would be a bad idea to check on her husband, or if it bad things would happen if she went to go see what he was screaming about.

Opening the door slowly, she poked her head out cautiously, with her eyes narrowed she stepped out from around the corner, turning the corner she noticed Hikaru wasn't there right away, but as she stepped further into the bedroom, she saw him thrown out across the bed, just the way she had left him.

"Um... Hikaru?" she asked, with her eye brow raised oddly as she cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to move or at least do something. "What are you doing? what are you screaming about?"

Hikaru was silent, which worried her slightly. (Since when is Hikaru ever silent?) She blinked and was tempted to poke him when he turned on his side, looking towards the opposite direction.

"I don't want to talk about it..." He finally answered, after a few long moments which seemed to have lasted an awful long time.

Haruhi sighed, not noticing anything different about him other than his sudden depressed attitude, and she would have ben a little more concerned if it weren't for the fact that she had things to do, and children to wake up for school.

"Okay than." She said, walking over to her dresser as she decided that her hair didn't need anymore maintenance to it, when obviously it did, but she didn't care as she shrugged him off and grabbed her work suit that seemed to always be clean and perfect every morning, no doubt a job done by one of the maids.

Hikaru still had yet to say anything, as he rolled his head in the pillows on the bed, as if he had to hide himself from everything, cause of how disgraceful he felt, and didn't think he deserved to see the light of day ever again.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi finally spoke up again, trying to reach out to him as he seemed more depressed, though what he was depressed about was still a mystery to her unfortunately. "What the matter? you still need to get up no matter how much you want to stay in."

"..."

"...If you want... I guess I could come home a little early today, I don't have a lot to do."

"..."

"And you can order take-out, like you said, it's no big deal."

"..."

"...Okay, what's the matter with you?"

"...You want to know what the matter is Haruhi?" Hikaru finally muttered out, his face peering up from the top of the pillow he was hiding behind, staring at the wall.

"Um well..." Haruhi looked at him confused, puckering her lips out confused as moved her eyes around, looking at things that she felt might pop up and get her, which was just a thought, but in their house, it was fairly possible. "I was wondering, cause look at the time, and you don't look very... ready."

"I refused to go anywhere today, I refused to look at people, I refused to have people look at me..." he paused, only to throw the blanket over his head. "And I refused to get out of this bed."

Haruhi sighed, watching her husband wallow on the bed in his own self-pity.

"And why do you refused to do any of those things?" Haruhi snorted, though slightly irritated that he was taking even this long to get himself out of bed, when it was so easy for her.

"Haruhi," he grumbled, feeling the sense like she didn't care, as he hide his entire body under the blanket, not at all feeling immature. "...My pants don't fit."

"...Huh?"

"My pants_... do... not... fit_."

"Your... pants?"

"..."

Haruhi sighed, shaking her head slightly as she brought her finger to her temple, getting a headache just from talking to him, wondering why she had even asked such a question such as, what was wrong with him.

"Hikaru, honey just put on another pair." She said as if it was the most simplest thing ever and as if it didn't mean anything to the poor man who his trousers were too small for his oh-so perfect body.

"That's not the point!" He whined, as if his pants fitting where the end of everything, and kept himself under the blanket, obviously to the fact that he was in-deed, a twenty-six year old man complaining about something his twenty-six year old wife couldn't care less about.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, (of which she had done a lot that morning) and finished buttoning up her shirt, wanting to ignore him, but knew that wouldn't get anything done. "Than what is the point?"

"The point is that I can no longer fit in me jeans," Hikaru pointed out, with hand motions and everything as he sat up, grasping the pillow desperately. "What are you not getting here woman?"

"...I don't know, but I remember in high-school that I had I conversation with my transvestite father about this sort of thing too."

"...Again, _Haruhi_, that's besides the main problem at hand here," he grumbled, throwing himself down on the mattress again helplessly. "So I refuse to go anywhere, you go to work for me... I'll be here... sinking away into deep sorrow, maybe i'll die, we'll see when you get home."

"You're such a drama queen," Haruhi shook her head. "You look fine, no one will tell that you're wearing one size bigger jeans."

"Do you know what my size is, one size up?!"

"...I think its-"

"It's medium!"

"Well what's so bad about medium? if it makes you feel better I wear a medium."

"That doesn't make me feel better, you gave birth to three kids, and you're a woman, I didn't do anything, now I'm fat..."

"You're not fat."

"I have to wear a medium!"

"That's actually pretty normal, a lot of men your age wear medium."

"...Not the hot skinny ones!"

"God," Haruhi snickered, looking down at him on the bed hopelessly. She sighed once more, straightening out her skirt that went with her uniform. "You're pathetic, you're seriously whining about what size of jeans you're wearing? I guarantee you that no one will notice."

"...People will notice."

"No they won't, I didn't notice."

Hikaru huffed, as if he had just heard thee most obvious lie, and stared up towards the ceiling, feeling a dark, black aura surround him. "You're probably just humoring me, you think I'm fat."

"Didn't I just say that I-?" Haruhi stopped herself, feeling like she was fighting a loosing battle as she casted one more glance towards her suffering husband. "Whatever Hika, I promise you no one will notice, no one will be looking at your pants anyway, come on get up."

"I don't wanna."

"You're just going to refuse to get up? all day?"

"Yes."

"What is it going to take to get you to not refuse?"

"...Magically snap your fingers and make me two sizes smaller... just out of spite."

"I don't think two sizes smaller is very healthy."

"...Like I care."

"..."

In the end, Hikaru had reluctantly gotten out of bed, it took a bit of effort from Haruhi, but he did. And even went to work.

* * *

Meanwhile at work, Hikaru escaped to his and Kaoru's office to sulk in his papers alone, while Kaoru was doing the complete opposite, and acting like a little social butterfly with all his employee's.

"Why hello Miyuki," Kaoru grinned, walking up to his assistant who was about to walk past him, and promptly grabbed her face, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Good morning~"

Miyuki squeaked slightly, her face tinting pink as she was kissed on her face without warning, and looked towards her boss in astonishment. "Uh... G-good morning, uh, Mr. Hitachiin, you're uh... a little late this morning."

"Ah, yes," the obviously jolly man smirked, not at all fazed that he had just kissed his secretary. "I slept in late, is my brother here by any chance~?"

"Uh, yeah," she sweat dropped slightly, having just came from where the older Hitachiin twin was, having a strange conversation with him. "He was asking the same of you, he's having a bit of a strange morning, he keeps muttering to himself."

"He's always ben a little on the strange side," Kaoru snickered, not at all loosing that large grin plastered forever on his face. He gave her a small, meaningful pat on her head as he walked past her. "Would you do me a favor and get me some coffee~?"

"Yes," the female secretary nodded professionally. "Of course... Kaoru-kun."

He smirked as his nickname was finally used and tossed his bag over his shoulder. Seeing Keiko irritably step out a room, like she always did.

He smiled widely, almost skipping as he snuck up behind her, twirling her around without warning, and like he had done to Miyuki, slammed his lips to her cheek. "Hello Keiko~!"

Keiko jumped, her face immediately looking annoyed as she wiped her face with her hand, irritated after just coming out of Hikaru's and his sketch office. "Hello, Mr. Hitachiin, you're almost two hours late, I hope you're happy."

"Actually," Kaoru grinned. "I am, how about you~?"

"Not so much, your brother still insists on suing that Hoshino Company," Keiko rolled her eyes, wondering what it was with the younger twins attitude, but decided not to ask about it, cause down that road of understanding a Hitachiin, was a bad road to take. "He hasn't asked for coffee this morning though, which was strange."

"Oh, that _is_ strange, Hika loves his coffee."

"He said he's watching his figure."

"..."

"..."

"...Well good for him~"

Keiko rolled her eyes, adjusting her skirt, pulling it down a little as she walked away towards her office, off to fill out her paper work for the court hearings they had to arrange, and was thankful that neither one of the Hitachiin twins seemed to be following her.

Which was sadly a miracle.

Kaoru bit his lip, grinning so wide as he skipped of towards the door Keito had come from, which was Hikaru's office, and gracefully glided himself inside, letting the door slip through his fingers as he closed the door.

He looked around, looking past all the naked and half-naked mannequins, fabrics thrown everywhere randomly, but there was no sight of his brother. He blinked confusedly, and threw his bag on to the closest chair dismissively, and let out a big sigh, finally alone, to breath, though not like he cared, he had after all, kissed ever single employee on the cheek he could think of.

But only the ones who were unfortunate to walk past him; or fortunate, depending on which gender he had kissed.

"Hikaru, where are you~?" Kaoru called out, as if he was calling a little kitty-cat, though as he turned around, he saw his twin, slumped down in his office chair, with his bangs covering half his expression, he could really see his brothers face, but shrugged that part off. "Oh, there you are, I was looking for you, you weren't in your office so I came here~"

"...That's nice." Hikaru muttered quietly, brutally stabbing his paper, rather than gracefully sketching over it, with his pen. As if the paper was the guilty one for his small pants.

"Not really cause I was looking for you, and I was worried you didn't come in today," Kaoru smiled in reply to his twins depressed comment. "Whacha doin~?

"Wallowing depressingly in my own self-pity."

"...That's nice~"

"No, it's not."

"...I'm sensing a depressing aura from you, and I don't want to catch it... so I shall sit over here," Kaoru informed him for no reason, sitting himself down in his regular chair that was near one of the counter like desks, pulling himself up a random sketch pad. "What have you ben doing this morning Hika~?"

"...Nothing."

"That's good, I like doing nothing too sometimes~"

"...How wonderful, and I bet your pants fit perfectly too, don't they?"

"Um... as a matter of fact they do, why do you ask~?"

"I bet you think you feel so perfect and skinny, huh? think no one has a normal problem of their jeans not fitting, acting happy cause you want to make fatter people feel bad... I hate you."

"Uh... where is this all coming from?" Kaoru blinked, his grin finally lowering into a confused pucker of his lips. "What did I do?"

"You did everything, you probably made me fat."

"I made... you fat?"

"See? your even admitting it!"

"What am I admitting!?"

Hikaru slumped deeper into his chair, letting his crazed emotions take control of him as he crossed his arms over his chest, having a strange crave for coffee but knew he shouldn't even think about it. "Why are you so happy anyway? found out you can wear the next size down or something?"

"Next size down?" Kaoru narrowed his eyes in absolute confusion as to what his brother meant, but didn't bring himself much into thought about it as he turned around on his chair, the happy grin appearing yet again on his face.

"Anyway," Kaoru gleamed, almost sparkling as he turned towards his beloved and obviously irritated about something, twin. "Guess what~?"

"The woman in your life actually cares what pant size you leave the house in? good for you Kaoru."

"Uh... no," Kaoru raised his eyebrow, still in the dark as to what his older brother meant by sizes and such, but shrugged it off and grinned again. "I've never asked her about that sort of thing, but actually last night I-"

"You found out that you actually have to wear a belt? fantastic."

"No... I-"

"You woke up this morning, fitting into your sized small jeans? aren't you perfect."

Kaoru sighed, sweat dropping majoring at his brothers depressed attitude, but refused to let even that bring him down as Kaoru felt on top of ever thing that morning. "What's the matter with you? why are you so crabby?"

"...I don't want to talk about it."

"Well than, can I talk?"

"...Sure."

"I proposed to Suzuki last night and this time she said yes~!"

"..."

Hikaru felt his heart stop, for the second time that day as he grabbed his large sketch pad, holding it to his chest as he ran his other hands through his hair, looking down towards the desk with wide eyes.

"Oh great," he muttered, more to himself than anything as he sank deeper into the sad madness of it all. "First its the jeans, now Kaoru's getting robbed of his innocence's... what's next? the boys becoming president, and a sixteen year old boy asks Hanako on a date, why is everything so upside down?"

Kaoru blinked, even more confused, and slightly concerned about his brother's head, and contemplated reaching over to feel his forehead, but as he went to do that, the door of the room opened, revealing the always happy-go-lucky woman, mother of the twins.

"Good morning boys," Yazuha smiled cheerily, waving a hand out as she stepped into the room, being in town she thought she'd stop by to see her darling boys working. "How is everything in here~?"

She blinked, after getting silence from the two of them, as she looked, she noticed one of them seemed to be as bright and happy as a rainbow, while the other one, was the completely opposite, making the two of them look like night and day.

Which was never the case for the two of them.

Literally seeing Hikaru's growing black aura, Yazuha blinked again, slightly confused as she turned towards her younger son. "Hello Kaoru, what's the matter with your brother?"

"I don't know," Kaoru pouted slightly, having his mother being the very first person he told the good news, since she was the first person he had seen that day who wasn't an employee. "I just told him everything, and he started going on about things like the world was ending."

She cocked her head to the side, laying her upper torso over her eldest sons desk, looking at him curiously. "Hikaru, something the matter~?"

"..I said I don't want to talk about it."

Yazuha shrugged, turning towards Kaoru who also shrugged.

"He keeps talking about pant sizes, and accused me of making him fat," Kaoru sighed, not really effected by his brothers reaction to him telling him he was engaged finally, being the last formal host to be engaged, and possibly to get married. With Mori being the last one left still engaged.

"Awe, did you and Haruhi get into a fight?" she asked airily, as if she didn't care one way or the other.

"I wish," Hikaru grumbled, staring back towards the wall the he was closest to, and continued to stare a hole in it, which seemed to have became a habit since this morning. "That would be easier to fix than this."

"What's 'this'?"

"It doesn't matter."

Being a teenager once before, Yazuha blinked, and an evil smirk quickly spread across her face like wild-fire, making her seem a lot more devilish as she went over al the things that hinted to what she was about to say.

"Oh my, Hikaru darling," she smirked, feeling slightly more evil as a purple aura formed over her head. "Do your pants not fit?"

Kaoru busted out laughing.

"That's it, I hate you both."

* * *

**I had no ideas, and I was listening to 'That pants' by Brad Paisley, (who in my eyes, is thee best country singer ever). and this is what came of it. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it, silly Hikaru is such a girl sometimes. ;) **

**Anyway, I'm thinking about writing a short story, filled with one shots related to the ' Strawberry Shampoo series ', except its when everyone was in college, lots of HikaHaru goodness in there hopefully, and if I get it all worked out, it shall be posted to my profile. Let me know what you think of the idea. ;) **

**Btw, thank you all so much for all the reviews, you don't have to give them, but you do, and I'm so happy that I actually write something you all enjoy. It makes me so happy Q.Q**


	12. Can't keep my hands off you

**Can't keep my hands off you **

* * *

"Success!"

"..."

Haruhi blinked, being interrupted of her papers, by a strange, happy shout from the other room. she was curious to get up and see who it was and what they were screaming about, but its was too painfully obvious it the Hikaru.

A week had gone by with her husband sulking around the house, refusing to leave or go anywhere in jeans that actually fit him comfortably, and only wore his size small pants and had practically starved himself all that week, just so he could fit himself into his jeans.

She thought it was pretty pathetic, and tried to stop him before he made himself sick, but she had instantly learned that you should not get in the way of a determined man trying to fit perfectly in his jeans.

It was completely ridiculous, and couldn't help but think that Hikaru thought she would actually leave him because he suddenly had to ware a size medium. He hadn't since he refused to even touch a pair of jeans that were bigger than the ones he had, but even after she had told him it made no difference to her, the man just wouldn't quit.

The poor man looked terrible, he hadn't even looked at a cup of coffee in that whole week.

_-slam-_

"Ack." Haruhi jumped, just as she was writing something down, causing her last few words to be jumbled up slightly. She sighed, knowing that it was forever ruined as it was written in pen.

She glanced up towards the door that was slammed into the wall. Though once she looked up, all she was greeted with was a certain red-head thrown up against the wall, maybe he thought he looked sexy like that?

He looked a little weird actually.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" she said, obviously un amused as her paper was ruined, and had to crumble it up and toss it and write down all her information down again. "Why are you up against the wall like that? does your back hurt?"

"...No," Hikaru muttered, detaching himself from the wall as he stood up straight, strutting into Haruhi's home office as if he was trying to show something off. "I was just, _showing_-...or looking for _you_ darling, whatcha up _to_~?"

"Why are you talking funny?"

"I'm not, I'm just _exposing_ myself naturally."

"...What?"

Hikaru sighed, straightening himself up right again as leaned over his wife's desk, wiggling his chest slightly similar to the way a love desperate woman would do to a random man at a bar. "Notice anything... _Different_~?"

"...No, no I don't."

"Look harder."

"I have a feeling that you want me to say something about your pants, but I'm not sure... what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say, 'Hikaru you look fabulous in your small-sized jeans, kind of sexy, I like it'."

"I said you looked fine in your other jeans, what the difference with the smaller ones?"

"Honey, I thought we already discussed this."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Hikaru nodded, as if he was in-deed in need of an apology, and put on hand on his hip, sticking his bottom out a little. "Anyway, enough of that silly stuff, I came here to ask you something important."

"Important?" Haruhi repeated, raising both her eyebrows as she looked down at her freshly, clean white paper that she needed to write down all her stuff on that she had already wrote, to get back on schedule. "What's important?"

"Well," he paused, puckering his lips in deep thought as he got comfortable just sitting next to her. "Um, I was hoping you'd be more interested in that first thing I told you, and that we would have a longer conversation about it... but we didn't, and now I can't think of anything else to say."

"...Okay?"

"And that concerns me."

"It concerns you?"

"Yes, because I always find things to say, but now..." he paused again, slumping himself down in the chair that was off to the side. "But now I can't think of anything to say, and if I stop talking completely, you'll get boring and you'd just go back to doing your work."

"Yes," Haruhi nodded, straightening out her lips as she looked away from him and started writing down the information for the court hearings she had with her client which was next week. "That does sound like a problem, why don't you go hang out with your brother or something? again, that is why there are two of you."

"But he's out with... _Suzuki_," Hikaru muttered almost irritably, wanting so bad to get her name wrong, but ended up not. "He's ben out with her for the past week though, one moment she doesn't want to talk to him, then can't get enough of him the next, its annoying."

"Well they _are_ engaged now," she rolled her eyes, tapping her pen on her cheek cutely, making Hikaru wanted to jump up and squeeze her, but good thing for her, he restrained himself for such annoying urges. "You were the same way."

"Hmm, but we were doing everything but, _not_, talking to each other before that," Hikaru smirked, twitching his eyebrow up once as he leaned over, still siting in the chair. Looking over towards her like she was supposed to remember something. "I remember you couldn't stop touching me then, so frisky."

"Really?" Haruhi snickered, rolling her eyes as she resumed trying to do her work. "Cause I remember it, you being too scared to even walk by me most of the time."

"Have you seen your father when he gets angry?" Hikaru pointed out, sticking his hand out airily as he looked away to make more of a dramatic effect. "Snakes go everywhere and he looks like he could eat a whole human head in one bite."

"But before that... where you implying that I actually did something with you?"

"We did lots of things Haru, but what are you suggesting that you thought I meant?"

"...Never mind."

"You're strange Haru."

"I can say the same thing about you."

Too caught up, looking at each other, Hikaru and Haruhi were oblivious to the fact that three little heads were poking out between the door and the frame, and were too busy reaching over to kiss the other to notice that thee of their minions were entering the room.

Hikaru blinked, feeling something rubbing up against his leg, wanted to ignore it, but once it got to the point he felt it against his thigh, he flinched and stepped back, his cheeks tinting pink in surprise, and in slight violation.

"Uh..." he blinked, standing up straight, looking down at the triplets as they obviously thought they hadn't ben seen yet, as they continued to sneak around to the bottom of the desk. "What are you-?"

"Shh," Hanako put her finger to her lips, as if that would silence her father from speaking, and looked back towards their mother who was still oblivious to their presence and stood on her tiptoes, looking over the desk to see if their mother still was too busy to notice them.

"Daddy," Keito said, standing in front of him, poking him in the leg being barely half his fathers size. "We need to talk."

Haruhi blinked, hearing, and knowing her children had ben there the whole time, and smiled, going back to her work as if she hadn't heard anything,

"Don't worry," Hayato said, in all seriousness as a three-year old cold say things in. "It will probably not be in your interest, but I think we can work something out."

Hikaru sighed, feeling his lips quivering in laugher, but for his kids sake and for his, he restrained himself. "Oh really? and what would that be exactly?"

"Well first of all-" Keito started.

"This has something to do with mommy." Hayato finished.

"With mommy?"

"Yes, its quite serious actually," Hanako added, standing on her tiptoes, looking over the desk again. "Hi mommy."

Haruhi nodded slightly, her lips pressed firmly together as she gave a slight giggle. "Hi.

"Anyway," Hayato rolled his eyes, sticking his hands in the pockets of his small green hoodie. "As daddy may already know, from slight details, it is mommy's day off today, and we can't help but feel... that you're hogging a certain someone."

"Uh," Hikaru paused, slightly confused as she stood before them, with his eyebrow twitching weirdly. "I'm hogging someone? how?"

"That is what we need to discuss," Keito sighed, folding his arms over his chest, with bored emotionless eyes staring back towards his father. "Mommy, we request that you give her back, it will go more smoothly if no questions are asked."

Hikaru snickered, not really sure if he should be annoyed that his children sounded like they had no respect for them, or to be proud, to how evil they could actually be, cause what kind of Hitachiin offspring would they be if they weren't just slightly on the little devil side?

"Now hold on," Hikaru tried to argue, even though it was his children he was trying to reason with, and everyone knows Hitachiin's arguing with each other is like two Libra's fighting over who's right. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're taking mommy," Hayato answered instantly, wondering what it was that they were saying that their father didn't get. "And just so you know and aren't concerned, we probably aren't giving her back today."

"And we're keeping her over tonight too." Hanako spoke up, tiptoeing over the edge of the desk again, being just a tad to short to reach the top to look over it normally. "Mommy, ready to go?"

Haruhi sighed lightly, placing her pencil on the papers, deciding that she probably wasn't going to get anymore necessary work done. "Um, where are we going exactly?"

"Somewhere were daddy can't find you," the middle child said simply, following his sister as she walked around the desk, gripping their mothers pant legs. "Cause he'll just steal you if we go somewhere practical."

"And what makes you think you can just waltz right in here and just take her?" Hikaru snickered, deciding to make it difficult for his children. "Wouldn't that mean you're stealing her first?"

"Yes, but we are un guilty," Hayato replied, taking his fathers stance and looked just like his mirror image except in a smaller version. "You see daddy, to our calculations, you've had mommy to yourself for about... six years, so we'll be back with mommy in six years, don't bother trying to find us."

Hikaru blinked, more confused than before as she put his finger to his chin. "And you guys are three and can do that kind of calculating?"

"Well actually we called uncle Kyo, and he rounded it up for us."

"I see, so Kyouya has something to do with this plan of yours?"

"No, we thought up this plan our selves."

"S where are you guys taking mommy anyway?"

"Somewhere where you won't find her."

"And where is that? I hope its not too far, mommy likes to make dinner."

"That's fine, it's just outside in our playhouse."

"..."

Hikaru snickered, looked back towards Haruhi, a little disappointed that they were interrupted of their small make out session for this, but put it past him as he shifted a little to make himself comfortable.

"Wait a second, you can't just-!"

-Five minutes later after being helplessly depressed-

**To:** Kaoru  
**From:** Hikaru  
**Message:** _Kaoru... I was robbed, and now I'm bored. Q.Q_

Sadly, Hikaru had waited a whole ten minutes before his brother finally replied to him.

**To:** Hikaru  
**From:** Kaoru  
**Message:** _darn_.

"..."

_Darn?_

_Darn?! _

_What do I look like to you, Kaoru, some piece of trash? am I not even good enough for you anymore that you can't even capitalize your own darn spelling?_

Hikaru felt like crying, his dear brother wasn't paying attention to him.

What the hell was he doing that was more important than entertaining his life long best friend, companion, brother, secret lover, intimate comrade?

* * *

Hikaru was quite right, Kaoru wasn't interested his text message at all.

After getting a rather distracting text message from his brother while he was driving, Kaoru had to force himself to give his phone to his fiancé, (He liked saying that) though this time, which seemed to be the first time in Kaoru's life, he wasn't the least bit interested in what Hikaru had to say; at least not what Suzuki said the text message read.

Now, he was busy driving back to his apartment, well driving up inside the parking garage of the large apartment building where his rather rich and expensive-like apartment, and after seeing his poor, _fiancé_ walking alone, (even without her dog) down the sidewalk, out for no reason, and he felt the need to take, (kidnap) her and take her to where he was going.

After almost the oddest past week, with sending Andrew home back to America, and tending to his brothers feelings, and going on a diet with him just so he didn't feel bad, even if he didn't really care all that much what size of jeans he was wearing; just as long as they weren't bigger than medium.

You see, Kaoru actually was comfortable wearing a size medium, and had ben for almost a year, but after going on that identical diet Hikaru had put himself on. Kaoru was know wearing his small-sized jeans.

Hikaru's so pathetic.

Almost gleaming as he swung the door to his apartment open. Kaoru sighed out of contentment, then narrowed his eyes in discouragement when he felt something slip out of his hand, and it suddenly becoming fairly cold.

"Hey, where are you going?" he gave a fake pout, turning on his heel as he grabbed his fiancés wrist, just as she tried to escape. "We just got here, don't try to escape."

"I just remembered that I-... I have to do something," Suzuki informed firmly, through the blush on her face, her lips wiggling oddly as she felt a weird shiver run down her spine. "So... I should go do it."

"You never said you had to do something," he blinked, a little whine in his tone as she pulled her closer, when it was obvious that she was trying to wiggle free of his grasp. "Why, did you forget your medication?!"

"If I say that I did would you let me go?"

"Well I suppose it depends on how true it is."

"It's actually not true at all, but whatever it takes, right?"

"Oh, well than probably no, what do you need to do that is so important that you don't want to come inside?" Kaoru raised his eyebrow, lowering his chin down to her shoulder, almost whispering in her ear playfully.

"Uh... well nothing but-" she paused, glaring down towards the floor as she tried to think up another excuse as to why she couldn't go inside, but couldn't think of anything clever just then and decided to go with the truth.

"Because it's... embarrassing."

"Awe!"

Suzuki grumbled, puckering her lips in annoyance as he started nuzzling her cheek with his lovingly, squeezing her insides with his arms that were looped around her waist. and tried to pry him away, but couldn't bring herself to pull away completely; it was just to comfortable.

"You're so cute," Kaoru babbled on, ignoring any signs of irritation from his fiancé as he held her randomly in the middle of the hall way. "You've ben inside my apartment lots of times, silly."

"No, now we're engaged and I haven't ben inside before with our current new relationship status," she explained with a straight face, glaring towards the door of his apartment door just as he swung her around. "Strange things happen inside houses with people who are newly engaged."

Kaoru scrunched his face up in deep thought, wondering what her point was as he cuddled her closer, slowly, ever so slowly inching towards the door a little closer. "Um, I don't what kind of stuff you watch on TV, but... what kind of strange things do you think will happen?"

"...Seriously?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Clothes come off Kaoru, lot of clothes..."

"What kind of TV show is that?"

"..."

Kaoru gave a half suppressed laugh as he threw his head back a little, in response to her massive eye roll. "I'm kidding, I promise my clothes wont come off, and I won't try to take off yours."

"...Ahem."

They both froze, the minute they heard someone behind them; or rather, right beside them, and awkwardly turned their head slowly, greeting a middle-aged man in a suit, with his white whisker-like mustache poking out, which amused Kaoru to the point he wanted to twirl his finger in it, but decided that, that would be a little weird so kept the urge to himself.

The older man blinked his slightly wrinkled eyes, nodded his head at the two as he passed by slowly, holding an empty coffee cup he then tossed into the trash ben that was randomly there around the corner.

He cleared his throat, slightly disturbed to find a couple getting it on in the hall. "Good evening, Mr. Hitachiin."

"Uh," Kaoru blushed, slightly embarrassed to be caught in the act of saying something rather strange. "Good evening Mr... er."

"Akumuro."

"Right."

Suzuki blinked, watching the man walk behind them, heading towards the large, rich man's version on a vending machine, dialed up a strange can of something, turned around, head back to the direction, and only then did the couple move from their awkward position that looked rather perverted.

"Anyway," Kaoru muttered, his brow lowered as he watched the man walk away, and once he was fully out of sight he turned them around and tightened his hold on her again when she tried gripping on to the side of the door frame to get away. (Seriously? why does she even try?) "Uh... what are you doing? can't you see that I'm trying to take you into my apartment, and have no intentions of doing something perverted?"

"Yes I'm aware of that," she rolled her eyes, falling half limp in his arms in a sign of giving up when it was painfully obvious that he wasn't going to let go. which seemed to be normal for all men of the Hitachiin family. "That's it, I give up."

"Awe, so soon~?"

"It's pointless trying to fight with you."

"I'm glad you realized that before it was too late."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant that it would be too late for me. "

Suzuki blinked, not at all getting what the Hitachiin meant, and looked downwards towards the expensive tiled floor of the fifth-floor. Though was a little confused once she felt his arms loosen from around her. _Then_, gave a sudden squeak of surprise as her wrist was gripped and she was spun around in a fast whirl.

And the next thing she knew it was pitch dark.

She stood there silent a moment, feeling her hand being gripped again as she was led some place in totally darkness, having no idea where she was being led to, and tripping a few times over her own feet and awkwardly half falling, and having to be caught before she was plopped down on what she later discovered, was the couch.

Finally after a few _long_ moments of moving his hand around on the wall, in the dark, Kaoru was able to successfully find the light switch on the wall, that should really be by the front door, but was around the corner from the front door and found in the living room.

He moved the small lever on the light switch up a little, tinting the room a certain light brown color, as it was only six o-clock, but big thick drapes covered the windows, preventing any of the remaining natural light from peaking in.

Suzuki puckered out her lips, pressing her knees together as she sat classically girl-like on the comfortable plush couch. Looking around the room to see where Kaoru had suddenly ran off to, when a pair of arms found themselves flung over her shoulders from behind.

She smirked, not moving from her spot. "I thought you said you didn't have anything perverted planned?"

"That's right," he snickered, leaning his head down a little, nuzzling her face cutely. "I don't."

"Then what's will the dim lights and the champagne bottle?"

"Hmm?" Kaoru blinked, curious and slightly confused as to what she meant, and moved his eyes up a little, looking towards the coffee table that was near the couch where they were; and sure enough, sitting happily in a small tin bucket, next to a pail of strangely arranged flowers, was a happy looking, sparkling bottle of wine.

His mouth almost dropped from utmost confusion, as this was his house, but had no idea how those items had gotten there. He sighed, standing up strait as his arms slowly pulled away from her, though still lingered close by; just in-case.

"Um," he mumbled almost guiltily, blinking his golden eyes a few times as he gulped down the wetness in his throat. "I have no idea where those things came from, honest... the wine fairy or... something?"

"That's strange." she rolled her eyes again, as she had already done that a few times since Kaoru had practically dragged her off the sidewalk, and brought her into his house unexpectedly and looked down towards the flowers as if she was sensing some sort of lie from the man.

"You know, since you brought me here, you say, _for no reason_, and there's magically a bottle of champagne on the table." she snickered, giving him a strange facial expression, as if she was waiting for him to catch something she was saying silently. "Seems planned, doesn't it?"

"...Um, no, it doesn't _seem_ that way to me at all, I promise you, I am not planning on getting you drunk or anything like that." he said in all seriousness, or at least all he could come up with at the moment, which is when he felt the most vulnerable. "I really don't know where those came from."

"Sure, cause it's not like someone broke into your house and gave you a free bottle of wine for no reason." She snorted, crossing her leg over the other as she got more comfortable.

"Actually..." He murmured, walking over, and kneeling down slightly, gracefully grabbing a piece of paper poking out from the colorful pile of flowers, noticing his initials on it, or rather his nickname.

Which was Kao-chan.

He narrowed his eyes.

Noticing that it was in-deed a small note, he sighed a little as he ran his fingernail under the small piece of tape that was holding the two pieces of the folded up paper together, and blinked, seeing something written there he shouldn't really be surprised at.

_Dear Kao-chan. _  
_Congrats on the engagement._  
_Now everyone in the host-club has someone, ne?_  
_We came by but you weren't here, so we just left everything on the table._  
_Don't know what you were doing, but we'll see you later at the engagement party at your house, k?_  
_Hope you guys plan on having a really big cake at the wedding._  
_Speaking of cakes, we left you one in your fridge, Hehe._  
_P.s. You and Suzu-chan are going to have adorable Akachan's. _

_Love. Hunny, Mori, Kyouya, and Tamaki. ~_

"Those sneaky bastards broke into my house again," he muttered irritably, sweat-dropping as he flicked the paper away off to nowhere in particular. His face beat red from the last line that was written there. "Well, looks like someone really did break into my house and leave us a free bottle of wine, funny, huh?"

Suzuki snickered, shaking her head a little as she kicked off her sandals she had on and crossed her legs completely, sitting Indian-style on one of the cushions of the couch. "I stand corrected."

Kaoru grinned, slightly, but he grinned nonetheless as he bit his bottom lip while he turned around, flopping down carelessly on the couch beside his fiancé, making her shirt a little due to the vibration in the springs.

Suzuki was un amused, probably because she almost fell off the couch, but was nice enough to just sit there, and act like it hadn't had happened.

"You're so cute," he informed her, for no reason, wrapping his arms around her neck, rubbing his lips against her cheek as he scooted as close as he could to her. "So cute that it's almost unnecessary."

She ignored that, and just let out a strange, yet cute sounding, noise that sounded relevant to a small giggle. Wrapping her arms around his neck finally responding to the weird nuzzling he was doing to her face, and gave a small peck to his cheek.

He made a small hum sound as he got what he was waiting for, trailing his hand up behind her head, playing with her hair in his fingers. Feeling her body practically give out below him as he felt more weight on his neck, but was completely fine with it as he smirked devilishly.

Licking his teeth patiently as he lowered her body down on the plush cushion on the middle of the large couch, he held back a slight mad giggle as his lips finally found their way to hers.

Not surprised at all, Suzuki responded to the kiss almost immediately, shifting her body sheepishly under him, moving her hand a little to play with a piece of his spiky orange hair between her index and thumb finger, moaning almost completely silent into one of his kisses.

And while Kaoru found himself in a slight busy situation that needed his attention, he was completely oblivious to the fact that his phone was vibrating helplessly on the end table near the front door.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, in the Hitachiin household. Hikaru found himself wifeless, and bored, just waiting for Kaoru to respond to one of his text messages.

* * *

***Hides from raging HikaHaru fans carrying large frying pans and fire-breathing dragons***

**Honestly, I'm mad with myself. This story has ben lacking, and I mean, slacking, in HikaHaru fluffiness, so bad. But i promise you, everything is going according to plan, no my plan was not to deprive us all of HikaHaru, but trust me, everything that happened in this chapter, has a lot to do with the next chapter, hopefully. **

**I mean, obviously their lives would be different with kids around, right? it's not like Hikaru and Haruhi can just make-out when ever they feel like it, like they use to when they were newlyweds. **

**I am not particularly overjoyed with this chapter, I think I've done better on other ones, but I hoped you liked it anyway. ^^ Lots of KaoSuzu -.- That's my fault. **

**And I hope to start on those college one-shots soon, perhaps a few days from now? I think they will help me and the HikaHaru fans like yourselves feel a little better?**

**Again, this is just a filler chapter, so it would obviously be boring. Gomen, I shall try harder.**

**Hopefully I update soon, thank you all so much for all your support and patience. ~**


	13. The end of those happy three years

**The end of those happy three years **

* * *

The next morning, Suzuki had spent the night, but was now gone as Kaoru was getting ready to head down to work.

He yawned slightly, blinking his still sleepy eyes as he ran his hand through his hair, adjusting it just right in his large mirror that was on the living room wall, getting it just perfect.

He didn't really feel like going to work, but with the preparations of the new Perennial line, and with having nothing else to do, he thought he'd go anyway.

Kaoru took a deep breath, his mind filled with the thoughts of last night, with his cheek instantly becoming a deep scarlet, but he shook it off and stared back in the mirror, turned on his heel and walked to the door, just as he hard his phone buzz.

He sighed, blinking a few times as he turned to the small end table it was on near the door, and lazily picked it up, staring un amused towards the laminated screen, flicking it open with his thumb.

Though once he caught what was there, his phone vibrated again, as a reminder to him that he had gotten a text message.

Not just _a_ text message.

**Messages**: _23_  
**Sender**: _Hikaru H._

Kaoru was silent.

* * *

He had shunned his brother.

Literally.

Hikaru grumbled harsh and insulting things under his breath about his younger twin, rubbing his fingers on around his pen as he sketched on his paper randomly, thinking of dress designs that would be perfect for Haruhi to wear at Suzuki's and the _jerks_ engagement party a few days from then.

Yes, when he said _jerk_, he was referring to his brother.

Huffing irritably, he bit his lips and started down at his paper, though he was slightly irritated, he was however, very serious about the dress he was designing; it had to be perfect, and the best; Cause his little wife had to be the best dressed there, and everyone knows how much she hated getting uncomfortable and fancy.

This should be fun.

Hearing the door making a click sound, he quirked his head up a little, moving his eyes away ever so slightly, just to see just enough to check who was making their was in.

"Mr. Hitachiin," Keiko greeted, though not in such a cheery manner, as he eyes were narrowed and her facial expression was bland and uninterested. "You're coffee."

He blinked once, a smirk instantly appearing on his face, pushing his annoyed feelings down for the time being, as he laid his cheek down on his fist. "Ah there you are Keiko, what took you so long? breakdancing in your office alone in front of the mirror again~?"

"Not once have I _ever_ done that," she twitched, placing the cup of coffee down on his desk in front of him, knowing that he was her boss and she had signed a contract with the company, so had to be nice to him. "You just request your coffee at lunch when everyone else is."

"Ever suppose I do it on purpose~?"

"I always have."

"Well that's rude," he gave a fake pout of disappointment. "I can't believe you think of me that way, and to think that you love me to such extent that you do."

"I'm married."

"As am I, but it doesn't stop us from getting intimate, thee spouses shall never know."

"When have I ever gotten intimate with you?"

"Duh, bringing me coffee's pretty intimate, Haruhi doesn't even do that."

"..."

He snickered, as she rolled her eyes to the point he thought they'd roll to the back of her head, and grinned mischievous while he went back to looking at his papers, twirling his pencil in his two front fingers.

Keiko shook her head, holding her scheduled clipboard, flipping one piece of paper out-of-the-way so she could read the one under it, for the third time that day.

"Anyway," she sighed, changing the awkward silence between them, (she thought it was awkward, but Hikaru thought nothing of it) and blinked her black eyes a few times. "You need to fill these papers out, and yes, they are necessary and just because they look boring you still have to do them."

"You know me so well," he snickered, spinning his chair around again as he kicked his heels off his desk, puckering his lips as he reached over and took the papers from his secretary's hands, placing them on the table to look at them from an angle.

He really tried to look interested, and look like he actually cared what was in front of him, but it was like his brain physically refused to turn on for that kind of stuff.

It was boring.

"Yeah, no, no I can do this," he shook his head, flinging the paper off the desk with his hand as he held it out for her to take it back again. "Sorry, but it's too boring to look at, I can's take it seriously."

"Mr. Hitachiin," she scolded, puckering her lips in discouragement, giving off a small grumble sound from her throat. "You're the one who insisted on going through and suing the Hosino Co. the lease you could do is put some effort into this, just a little bit?"

"But how am I suppose to put effort into something that's going to bore me to death? looking at all these small words and hidden fine print makes my brain hurt."

"How this company got to where it is with you as one of the bosses, is a wonder Mr. Hitachiin, and when this company go's bankrupt, I won't be surprised."

"Just give them to Kaoru," he almost whined, leaning back into his chair as he grabbed a random magazine from off his table and flipped slowly through the pages, moving his eyes violently across the lines of words, that apparently where more interesting than his court papers. "And if he doesn't want to do them, then tell him to give them to Miyuki, I'm sure she'll do whatever he would ask her; she always does."

"But these are _yours_," Keiko said, annoyance clear in her throat as she tried to get what she was saying, into his thick skull. "I'm sure you have more fun things to do with the Perennial line, but you also have other responsibility's, you can't just pass your work on to someone else when it gets boring."

"But that's the fun of it."

"You're twenty-six years old, how long are you doing to talk like that? you're not in school anymore, you can't just keep slacking on everything you do."

"...Yes ma'am."

"Now, I have to go print out five-hundred copies of the perennial line's art cover for France and Germany, and when I come back with those, you better have all of these filled out and ready to give to your lawyer, if you are not done with them, and have done nothing, I will force you into the conference meeting scheduled for the day after tomorrow at four."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it, no need to get all _sensitive_."

"Thank you."

Hikaru sighed in annoyance, being controlled by yet another woman, as she huffed a little air out through his lips, causing them to vibrate a little, looking through the small stack of papers, and slumped back into his seat.

He's refuse to do it, but he really didn't want to go to that conference meeting; what a bore.

"Way to set him into place Kieko~"

Hikaru gave an irritated twitch, spinning his chair around hurriedly before he looked at the person who was now showing themselves in the doorway, though in that process, he caught sight of some bright orange hair, identical to his.

Yazuha snickered cruelly, catching her eldest son's annoyance, and found amusement in it as she stepped into the door way, responding to Keiko's polite bow as she left the room.

"You annoy that poor girl on purpose, don't you?" she laughed, swaying herself further into the room, having her youngest son follow her in from behind. "Hikaru darling, aren't you going to do that paper work?"

Hikaru cleared his throat, glaring down at the magazine he had thrown by the papers Keiko had told him to fill out, but was staring intently at the pages of the small book of celebrity gossip instead.

"I am," he answered boredly, laying his cheek on his hand again, not looking away from the book. "Just not right now, I don't feel like it."

"That's my boy~"

"Hi Hikaru~!"

"..."

Hikaru grumbled, making a 'humph' sound with his mouth as he heard Kaoru's voice from the same distance as he heard his mothers, just this time he didn't reply with real, full words, and just continued to stare down at the magazine.

Finally entering the room, Kaoru sighed lightly not yet catching the drift yet that his brother didn't want to talk to him, and plopped his bag down on one of the chairs found in the middle of the room next to a mannequin, and flopped himself down on his regular chair, causing it to spin slightly.

He blinked a few times, waiting for one of his family members to say something, but didn't sense that they would and instead said something instead.

"So, Hikaru, I uh... I got all your text messages this morning," he finally decided on something, and saying it like it was no big deal to him. "I was... _busy_, so I couldn't reply to any of them last night."

Hikaru stuck his tongue out inside his cheek, licking his lips as he ignored what his twin just said, and flipped another page of the magazine, interested once he found himself on the fashion section with gossip about the infamous Hayashida company and all their faults.

He just loved looking down at all the low-class fashion company's he was obviously better than.

Kaoru popped his lips, making a small kissing sound as he spun around to look at his mother who was entertaining herself with a naked mannequin and some different hats that were strangely thrown in random places.

He looking over at his twin again, wondering why he was so quiet suddenly just as he walked in, and tried yet again to get him to talk to him.

"Anyway," he cracked his knuckles. "Hika, what are you planning on doing for the triplets birthday, yes I know it's a whole month away."

Moment's after Kaoru had scooted his chair closer to his, Hikaru huffed out more air between his smashed up lips and stuck his foot out, slowly pushing his twins chair away from him again, and pushed him to the original distance between them.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whined, loosing tension in his shoulders as she slumped back into his chair, with his hands clenched up into fists, cradled on his lap like a child. "What's the matter? why are you ignoring me?"

"Mom," Hikaru suddenly piped up, turning his head to the opposite direction of his brother, looking towards his mother who was making a camera shape with her hands. "Tell Kaoru I'm _not_ talking to him."

"Hmm?" Yazuha blinked, looking over her shoulder and replied like she had no care in the world for it. "Hikaru's not talking to you, Kaoru."

"Well obviously," Kaoru rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that their mother practically had no care in the world for anything. "This Is childish, you know I can hear you."

"Mom," the eldest Hitachiin spoke up again, this time not looking up from his papers as he felt the urge to doodle on the 'important' paper work Keiko had ordered him to do. "Tell, _Kaoru_, it's hard to work with all the noise he's making."

Kaoru's heart broke a little inside just then.

"Kaoru," their mother said again, airily waving her hand up and down, as she still held her attention towards the mannequin. "Hikaru can't concentrate with all the noise you're making."

"I know, I can hear him," Kaoru sighed, shaking his head at his mothers carefree attitude and raised his finger to him forehead as if he had suddenly developed a headache. "Fine, you want to be difficult, mom, tell Hikaru to stop ignoring me."

"Hikaru, stop ignoring your brother."

"Mom, tell Kaoru, he's a jerk and I hope he's happy with himself."

"Kaoru, he says you're a jerk and he hopes you're happy with yourself," Yazuha muttered, rubbing her chin as she fiddled with a scarf, since having a naked mannequin just randomly standing there bothered her somehow, then as if something snapped in her, bring her back to reality, she blinked and looked back over her shoulder. "Oh, wait a moment, I've always wanted to play with game."

Both the brothers twitched, having their mother plop herself down on the desk that was between the two of them, and rolled their eyes, wondering what was so funny and enjoyable for her.

"Mom," Kaoru murmured, narrowing his eyes as he looked over towards his twin, who was just looking down at his papers as if he wasn't there at all. "Tell Hikaru I don't recall being a jerk and he's being immature."

Yazuha bit her lip, wiggling oddly on the desk as she crossed her legs, laying her elbow on her knee. "Hikaru, Kaoru thinks your being immature."

Kaoru slapped his hand over his face.

"Mom, please... _inform_ Kaoru that I'm not being immature and am just giving him a taste of his own medicine."

"Mom, Tell Hikaru that I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Mom, tell Kaoru that if he wasn't a jerk he'd know."

"Mom, tell Hikaru I still have no idea what he's saying and to stop talking nonsense."

"Okay, game over," she declared, reaching both her hands out as she covered her sons mouths at the same time with her eyebrow twitching irritably at the sound of both of her offspring's jabbering on. "Ah, twenty-six years old and you guys fight more now than you did when you were in high-school, you guys are so strange."

"He started it." they both whined in complete unison, pointed their middle fingers towards each other stubbornly. "He's so stubborn."

Clicking her tongue a few times, the woman smiled in amusement, turning towards her youngest son as she tried to attempt being supper mom, and to figure out what the problem was. "Kaoru what did you do to Hikaru?"

"Well, jeez mom, if I knew, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Kaoru sighed, rolling his eyes towards his twin as he swayed his chair slightly again. "If this is about those text messages, I apologize for not being able to reply to them."

"Text messages?" Yazuha blinked, puckering her lips as she looked down at Hikaru. "You're ignoring your brother because he couldn't reply to your text message?"

"It's not about the _text messages._" Hikaru grumbled, glaring down at his paper as he laid the magazine down on the table, sketching his name one of the clear lines of the court papers carelessly not really paying attention to what it said, and why he needed his name there, or if he needed his signature there in the first place.

Kaoru pouted silently, not really sure what he did to make his twin upset, but was pretty sure it wasn't too drastic and terrible; he would have remembered it if it was.

In attempt to get attention, Kaoru put his hands on his head and dramatically laid his head down on the desk, causing a piece of paper to flutter to the floor. "Than what did I do? I don't wanna be ignored anymore!"

"You were with Suzuki last night, weren't you?"

"..."

There was silence as Yazuha sunk into the background, planning on listening to her son's conversation without them knowing.

"...Yeah," Kaoru finally replied hesitantly, blinking a few times before lifting his head up, looking at his brother confused. "See, I had her reply to your first text message, cause I was driving and stuff, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing."

"But I thought you said-?"

"You're always with her, its annoying."

"..."

Kaoru gulped slightly in awkwardness, rubbing the back of his neck as a bush instantly appeared on his face, though once his mind finally registered what his twin had just said, his face straightened up to a line and he sighed.

"Oh, I see," he muttered, looking evilly towards his big brother, a dark aura forming as he laid his cheek down on his hand. "You're jealous of Suzuki."

"No I'm not!" Hikaru whined almost instantly, his face red from irritation as he looked up from his papers, only to look back down at them once he caught his twins evil smirk. "Why would I be jealous of her? shut up Kaoru."

"It's okay Hikaru," he assured him, paying his shoulder as if he thought his older brother needed comfort. "It's okay if your jealous, I understand, you're still my secret lover away from the women."

"Better be."

Kaoru immediately found himself in a fit of snickers as he turned away from his brother finally and grabbed his sketch pad, working on designs for the perennial line, since they had already slacked around enough.

Blowing a long stream of air out from her lips, Yazuha blinked, instantly bored and had done nothing to help her sons negative situation in the slightest, she sighed and came out of hiding. "Twenty-six years old and your arguments still only last five minutes, I swear, boys don't come any better."

Watching their mother leave, both the boys sighed, With Hikaru writing down more information of the court papers, Kaoru was rough sketching ruffles on the sleeves of a jacket.

Kaoru blinked, looking back at his brother as he tapped his cheek with his pencil. "Hikaru, you're not really jealous of Suzuki, are you~?"

"...It doesn't matter, you obviously love me more than her anyway." Hikaru grumbled, for some reason not being handle to hold a very big grudge with his brother. "And if you deny that, I'll stab you in the eye with me pen."

"...Can't I love you both equally?"

"No, and if you say something like that again, I really will stab you in the eyes."

"..."

"I don't want to stab you in the eye Kaoru, so please don't make me."

"Okay." Kaoru held up his hands defensively, giving a big sigh as he didn't know how else to reply to his brother, and looked down over towards the magazine his twin had beside him, looking at the first headline that caught his eye.

"Isn't that the Hayashida company?" he mumbled, laying his finger down on the laminated page of the small thin book on fashion and all its gossip. "I could have sworn we had connections with them."

"As if," Hikaru huffed, looking away from the paper he actually needed to give his attention to and looked down towards the product of a demolished tree that needed his attention the least. "I think mom did at one time, but immediately cut ties with them when they tried to screw us over, I think we were in college then though."

"They sure know how to make a name for themselves," the youngest said in a sarcastic voice, but was none the least serious as he scooted the magazine closer to him. "They brought down two of their associates to bankruptcy."

Hikaru licked his lips as he looked away from the book and tried to concentrate on his work as the name Hayashida floated in his mind, so much he stopped thinking and scribbled down their name on the court papers, other than the Hoshino company; the one who he actually meant to write down.

"Yeah, and have multiple occasions of trying to steal credit," the eldest Hitachiin twin sighed, shaking his head at people's idiocy. "At least they know not to fiddle with the higher-class, much better company's, namely us, they'd get their ass kicked."

Kaoru nodded, erasing a small mistake in his dress he was drawing as he lost all interest and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth boredly.

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"What?"

"Wanna go to that strange new commoners shopping mall after work~?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

* * *

Just as they threatened, the twins, after work, left for the commoners shopping mall; with the woman of course, nothing would be any fun without them.

"Hikaru, quit it."

"But you're so cute, and so touchable."

"I don't want you to touch me, at least not in public."

"Oh?" Hikaru drawled out playfully, arching up his eyebrow knowingly as he bit his lip. "Gosh Haru, so dirty, don't you think about anything other than, _that_?"

"I beg to differ," Haruhi grumbled, covering her chest with her arms as she stood in a random changing room she was suddenly pushed into, with a pile of clothes that stacked up higher than her on the chair, and sighed. "You're the one who's in here watching me change, shoo."

"But how are you suppose to put on the difficult stuff?" he snickered, a mischievous glint in his eye as he put his finger under her chin, tilting her head up to his face, only to pull up a figure fitting string tied shirt. "Like this one~"

"I don't want that one," she pouted, making a: just-ate-a-lemon face as she narrowed her eyes and put her hand on the shirt, pushing it away from her like a child would to a vegetable it didn't want. "When I was pregnant you let me wear comfy stuff all the time."

"That's because pregnant people get special treatment, too bad you're not pregnant anymore, than you'd get to wear something like this all the time," He said mockingly, rubbing her nose against hers as he pulled secretly pulled away a hanger from her hand, that held a random males shirt that was obviously too big for her. "Too bad you're not, tisk, tisk, tisk."

She blinked, looking towards her hand as it was robbed of its item, and pouted, looking at the clothes he had picked out for her to try on first. "I'd rather be naked."

"Mm, Fine with me."

"Ugh, you're just lucky I like you, or... I'd hit you."

"Oh, violence, me like."

Haruhi snorted, giving a small eye roll as fidgeted weirdly, adjusting the hem of the tight shirt she was forced into only minutes before, and let out a big needed breath as she tugged on her pants that left like they were squashing her insides. "I don't like these."

"But you look damn sexy," he gave her a thumbs up, patting her head as he turned around and picked up another shirt from the messy heap of random attire. "And sexiness over rules comfortableness."

"Hmm, not really."

"Well not to me, and that also qualifies for my wife."

"Which is why you always complain to me that you're uncomfortable."

"For shame Haruhi," He shook his head, licking his teeth as he placed his hands on his hips. "Shame, shame, shame, terrible shame."

"...What?"

"Haruhi," Hikaru sighed, tapping her nose for his own amusement as her facial expression turned to annoyance. "I don't know if you still haven't fully understood this yet, but you're a woman, woman aren't suppose to be comfy, haven't you heard the saying? 'it's tough to be beautiful'"

"What is that suppose to do with anything?"

"Woman created that saying."

"And?"

"And you're a woman so... live up to it."

Haruhi grumbled, tugging and pulling off the shirt she was wearing and tossed it into the already '_tried-on_ pile', that was bugger than the '_yet-to-be-tried'_ on pile, and sighed in relief as she was finally able to breath.

"I'm done trying on clothes, you aren't interested in buying any of this stuff anyway," she said firmly, covering up her chest from exposure as she looked around for her shirt she had left the house in and actually owned. "I only wear the stuff you design anyway."

"Awe Haruhi, he covered his cheeks with his hands. "I'm flattered, quit it you're making me blush."

"You're the one who refuses to have me wear anything else, I don't care what I wear."

"..."

"Ah, well in that case," he sighed, as if he was offended by her last comment, and held up her shirt from behind his back. "I guess I'll just keep this than, you'll have to go home wearing one of those though, but of course since you don't care what you wear, I suppose it wont matter."

Haruhi stared at what he was holding, and looked down at her chest, that was bare other than for her bra, and scrunched up her face in irritation as she covered herself with her arms again. "That's my shirt." she pointed out obviously.

"Yes darling, good observation," he complemented, wiggling it as he held it p out of her reach. "What ever are we going to do about it~?"

"Give it back."

"Hmm, maybe I will, but on one condition."

Haruhi looked at his suspiciously, immune to his mischievous behavior and grumbled something about stupid husbands under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear. "How is it that I still have to owe you something when you're the one who took my shirt, it's not like I took your clothes."

"I shall be waiting for that day."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, backing away a step as she caught his evil smirk, and felt a sudden urge to slap him as he leaned his face down closer to hers. "You're so cute Haruhi, again, it always makes me feel bad picking on you."

"No you don't."

"No I don't, but maybe if I say that more it will make me feel less of a jerk."

"Apparently you like feeling like a jerk, cause the last time I checked, nice guys don't steal peoples clothes and leave them half-naked in a public changing room," Haruhi explained, her blunt personality coming into full view, so hard that Hikaru was already bored and almost let out a yawn. "Besides, you never see Tamaki take peoples clothes and he's never called a jerk."

"No, Hikaru agreed, nodding his head as he cage a face as if he didn't care at all. "But he's called a pervert on a daily basis, besides, you don't know what he does with Ayame, That nasty couple probably get it on in public changing rooms, ick."

"...Wait, hold on I-"

Before Haruhi could continue, Hikaru captured her lips in a sudden swooping down motion, holding her chin in place so she couldn't pull away when she finally realized what he did, but even when she did she found herself enjoying it, and holding still.

As Hikaru moved his hand to her bare waist just above the hem of her pants, and smirked as he felt her fingers linger against his cheek, and was just about to loose his fingers in the back of her hair when there was a few knocks on the stall door.

They blinked a few times, pulling only centimeters away from each other, with the tips of their noses still touching as they heard rustling on the other side of the closed door.

"Ahem, Hikaru, are you done making out with Haruhi yet? I need to discuss something with you~"

Hikaru sighed, his eyebrow twitching irritably as he pulled away from his wife completely. "We're not making out!"

"Please, I've ben hearing you guys make-out for the past eight-years, I know."

"What do you want Kaoru?"

Three was a pause, while a few whispers where exchanged between the two people on the other side of the door. Kaoru cleared his throat again as he pressed his face up close to the stall again.

"Well, remember when you gave me _three_ of your children to watch for the time being until you two got out of that fitting room~?"

"...Yeah?"

"Hmm, well I'm counting them right now, and... I only see two."

"Kaoru... did you lose a child?"

"Not, lose, just... currently misplaced."

While Hikaru's guard was done, Haruhi was able to snatch her shirt away from her husband, and slipped it on hurriedly as she slammed out of the stall, with her hair falling into her face, barely missing Kaoru's nose by an inch.

"What?!" she exclaimed, her arm still stretched out after opening the door, with her face red of anxiousness. "What happened!? who's missing?!"

Hikaru blinked, staring at one of the bare walls of the fitting room, with his hand still raised that held his wife's shirt he was holding for her, and slowly turned towards the direction where Haruhi was currently freaking out, and was scared that his wife would crack his brother's head in with her fist.

Haruhi moved her head around furiously, looking for her children who weren't mentioned to be missing, and sighed in relief when she saw in-deed just two of them standing behind Kaoru.

As she stared to move her finger left to right, moving her mouth but not saying anything as she mouthed numbers, counting them; just to make sure. "There's only two, Kaoru! where's Hanako!?"

"That's what I was telling you," Kaoru sighed, adjusting his hair as he looked down at both the boys. "See, I can explain, the boys when that way and caused a huge mess, and when I went to go fix what they did, I guess Hanako didn't follow me and went that way... I think."

"You think?!"

"Calm down Haruhi," Hikaru came up and laid his hands on her shoulders, patting her slightly, and spoke airily, as if he wasn't affected by his daughter suddenly going missing. "Shes around here somewhere, she couldn't have gone far she's only three, it's not the first time she's ben lost."

"Y-...You're the one who looses them all the time!"

"...Not on purpose."

Haruhi let out a sharp huff of breath from her lips, looking at Kaoru suspiciously and swatted Hikaru's hands away who was trying to fix her hair. "Okay." She took a deep breath, pushing Kaoru away from her sons as she stood closer to them, as if she needed to protect them from the person who had stolen one of her kittens; namely Kaoru.

"Hayato," she looked down at her eldest son, who looked just as clueless as the rest of them. "Do you know where your sister went?"

"No," he whined, looking like he had just lost his favorite toy to a bully. "Uncle Kao lost her!"

Kaoru looked down at the boy as if he had just snitched on him; which he had.

"Okay now, before we go around blaming uncle Kao for murder, let him explain," Kaoru held his hands up defensively. "It wasn't my fault."

Suzuki rolled her eyes at her fiancés terrible way to get himself out of trouble, while Hikaru busted out in a massive fit of careless snickers.

"After this I'm getting a new baby sitter!"

"Yeah, well you two shouldn't have ben making out in the dressing room while Keito and Hayato were playing at the arts and crafts aisle!"

"This is all your fault than!" Haruhi scolded, pointing her finger around behind her shoulder, pointing towards her husband. "You _forced_ me into the dressing room, _forcing_ me to leave my children with this... _man_!"

Kaoru blinked, looking towards a random wall. "Since when am I just... a _man_?"

"Okay Haruhi," Hikaru laughed sheepishly, as their small group became to attract attention from around the store. "She's not dead, you're going to kill poor Kaoru with all your insults, and it's not my fault, I wasn't anywhere near her."

"You deliberately attacked me in the fitting room!"

"I didn't attack you!"

"You took my clothes and wouldn't let me out!"

"No, you could have left whenever."

"I don't think you would have enjoyed me walking out naked."

"There where plenty of clothes in there that you could have left in."

"But I-"

"Hey," Suzuki spoke up finally, interrupting Haruhi before she could finish what she was going to say next, and tapped Kaoru's shoulder, which was the closest thing to her, and pointed her finger calmly over to the left where only a handful of people where walking. "Isn't that her over there?"

"What?!"

All three of the freaking out adults turned around in a sudden whirl, their faces red with annoyance for each other and twitching irritably as they looked around towards the direction, and saw the little brunette girl standing randomly in the middle of the aisle.

Haruhi sighed, in utmost relief as she wiggled past Kaoru and Hikaru, almost jogging to where her daughter was at, and immediately dropped to the three-year olds level.

"Hanako there you are!" she explained, grabbing her daughters cheeks with both her hands, and became to ramble off with random questions."Are you okay? what were you doing? what happened? it was all uncle Kao's fault, wasn't it?"

Hanako blinked curiously, making a gold-fish mouth as her mother smashed her face with her palms, and looked towards Haruhi confused.

"Mommy, there you are," she managed with her mouth smashed together. "Done getting dirty with daddy?"

"If I lose one more kid, mommy wont get dirty with daddy again," Haruhi muttered, looking over her shoulders irritably as everyone else made their way over to them. "Don't run off without anyone again, okay?"

"I didn't run off anywhere," Hanako explained in her cute baby voice dusting off her skirt as her mother pulled away from her slightly. "Hayo and Keito ran off and Kao-Kao followed them, but I stayed right here, I didn't move."

"And you didn't think to follow them too?"

"I turned around and they were already gone, and I felt lost so I stayed put, like mommy said to do the last time daddy lost us all at the park, and then this man walked up."

"Hmm?" Haruhi blinked confused, looked up from her daughter to look at the man who was standing behind Hanako the whole time and completely towered over them. And felt her heart stop momentarily as she saw who was standing there, with black hair and pitch-black somber eyes.

"...Kuro?"


	14. Anger takes control

**Anger takes control**

* * *

"What the hell?"

Kaoru blinked, looking at his side where his brother stood, confused and a look of irritation on his face and flames getting ready to burst in his eyes. "Hikaru," he scolded. "Don't."

"But, what the hell is he doing here?" Hikaru muttered, getting ready to stomp his way over where his wife was standing by the ruthless man, but couldn't as his elbow was gabbed and he wasn't able to go anywhere. "K-Kaoru, let go."

"No," the younger twin grumbled, looking over towards Haruhi and Kuro as they looked like they were taken up in a conversation. "Hikaru, he's a free man, he can go wherever he wants now, he'll go away, if I let you go do what you want, you're only going to make things more complicated."

"He's the one who made everything complicated in the first place," Hikaru huffed hot air form his nose like an angry bull and contemplated on calling Tamaki, just so he could have someone back him up, since his regular wingman was currently against him. "Plus your hold on me is totally girl-like and I can get away whenever."

Kaoru pouted, having his brother's arm rip itself away, and watched in suspicious as his twin looked anything but happy. "Hikaru, he doesn't look like he's doing anything, if you do something stupid now, he wouldn't be the one behind bars, and I wont be able to help you."

"Who asked you to?" Hikaru huffed in complete irritation, after keeping the news the Kuro had ben out for a while from Haruhi, in attempt to keep her from getting upset when everything was picture perfect. "Now, excuse me while I go murder someone."

"Hikaru, wait." Kaoru sputtered, taking a step forward but realized he was fighting a loosing battle and just stopped completely, not believing that his twin was actually twenty-six years old and still acted the way he did.

Just go's to show how immature Hikaru really was, and how it couldn't be fixed not even with age.

"It's almost pitiful watching you guys act that way with each other," Suzuki muttered behind him, just as Hkaru disappeared behind the corner. "It's like you're his baby-sitter."

Kaoru sighed, running his hand in through his hair as he stayed silent, not knowing how else to reply to that.

_Yeah, it's always ben that way._

* * *

"...Kuro?"

The black-haired, thirty-year old man blinked, turning around completely, only to be greeted with two sets of big brown eyes, one of which, looked all too familiar.

"Ah crap." He muttered, his hands in his pockets as he rolled his eyes, looking down at the woman who had unintentionally seduced and looked down towards the little girl who he had ben standing by ever since she had told him that she felt lost.

Haruhi gasped in a small amount of air, her eyes going wide as she subconsciously pulled Hanako closer, almost tripping the small girl on her own.

She didn't know what to say to him, as he just keep staring at her, and took a deep breath as she looked down at her daughter who looked nonetheless confused and just stood there, looking around for her brothers.

Haruhi finally cleared her throat, looking away from his face sheepishly, gripping Hanako's wrist nervously, and stood up straight, tugging her lightly to follow her.

"Uh, come on Hanako, before daddy freaks out about us being gone too long," she muttered, dusting of the knees of her pants. "And about other things."

"Too late."

"Ack," Haruhi squeaked, feeling hot air on the back of her neck, as she jumped slightly from a sudden appearance of her husband's voice behind her and fell into his chest slightly, with his arms helping her get there and held her there securely. "Eh, Hikaru..."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, gripping Haruhi's shoulders as he pressed her up against himself safely, and trailed his eyes up Kuro's body slowly, showing just how irritated he was.

"Haruhi," he said firmly, his bangs covering the upper part of his facial expression, giving off a dark vibe. "Go back over there, the boys wanted to show you something."

The woman shivered, feeling the seriousness in his voice, and gulped slightly, feeling Hanako wiggle in her grasp, just as she saw her brothers, but couldn't go anywhere as her mother tightened her hold on her hand.

She nodded slightly, so slightly she wouldn't be surprised if they saw her nod or not as she went to step out of his grasping distance, but stumbled a little as she felt him shove her a little out-of-the-way.

She would have stumbled right to the floor with her face hitting first if it hadn't ben for Kaoru who suddenly decided to pop up and also grip her shoulders, except this time it was so she wouldn't be a Haruhi-pancake.

"Hanako, Hayo and Keito are over there with auntie Suzu," he spoke softly to the little girl who looked confused and wondered why her father as so mad and scary for no reason. "This is grownup stuff, why don't you go over there with them? we'll be there in a minute."

Hanako sighed, wanting to say that she had already ben trying to go over there, but decided not to as she nodded her head a little and looked over towards the direction where she saw her brothers and wiggled out of her mothers tight grip and ran over to them.

After watching her daughter run away, Haruhi looked up towards Kaoru, who gripped her hand next and calmly led her to another aisle, which was in viewing distance of Hikaru and Kuro, but was far enough that if things got ugly, they could pretend that they didn't know them.

Kaoru sighed, straightening his shirt after he finally let go of Haruhi's hand, and stood up straight, looking down at her curiously after she had ben silent far too long for his taste. "...Haruhi?"

Haruhi breathed out a few times out of her nose, looking towards her husband and Kuro, as they seemed to be talking, with Hikaru looking even more irritated with him putting his hand up to a fist at his side, and shook her head a little side to side, as if that motion would make all this stop.

She let out a big huff of air then, her lips quivering as she caught Kaoru's sight, with her facial expression looking almost scared if not terrified.

"Haruhi, what the-"

"What are you doing just standing here?" she hissed through her teeth, throwing her arm out to the two men's location. "Go fix this."

Kaoru blinked, following her finger's target even if he knew what followed, and folded his arms over his chest as he shook his head. "What do you want me to do? I can't control what he does."

"You've always ben able to before!" she whined, not feeling comfortable with her formal rapist talking with her husband who looked like he was about to take his head off with the way his fist kept clenching and unclenching. "Do something."

"No, that man is the only person who Hikaru has ever wanted to actually murder," he grumbled remembering just fifteen minutes before when Hikaru had told him he had a girl-like hold. "Remind me to murder him after he's done though, your little husband has ben having some issues lately."

Not at all finding the humor in that at all, Haruhi looked over at Kuro and immediately felt something tug violently at her insides, and stepped back a step as if that would help, and turned away from him to look at the floor.

She hadn't planned on seeing him again, and completely blocked him out of her mind since the court hearings four years ago, and was stupid to think that he would still be in prison.

She looked over her shoulder again, seeing her children take advantage of Suzuki as they made her take them to the ice cream counter, and tensed up her shoulders when she looked back towards Kaoru.

"Why does something always have to happen?" she sighed quietly, playing with the hem of her shirt. "And just when I was so close to getting him home too."

Kaoru chewed on the skin of his lips and pulled his arms loose form each other, looking down at his watch curiously, which read 4:32pm.

"Well I can't be all on him twenty-four-seven like I used to be," Kaoru defended himself in a huge sigh. "You're his wife, you go do something, he listens to you."

"If not he listens to me less than he did in High-school," Haruhi grumbled, rubbing her arm nervously as she leaned up against one of the shelves on the aisle. "Besides, I can't go over there, remember? Kyouya filed a restraining order on Kuro last year after he found out that was released, and I don't want to cause trouble for him."

"Really? after what he did, you still don't want to cause trouble for him," he raised his eyebrow, wanting to laugh. "You're very interesting, Haru."

"Well... it wasn't really is fault, he doesn't look too interested to do anything now."

"Yeah right, try telling Hikaru that."

"I tell him all the time, he just..." she paused, as if she wanted to add a dramatic effect to her speech, which is what Kaoru was guessing she wanted. "He just doesn't listen, and I can't do anything, he still wont let me go to work by myself."

"I know, he's so adorable," Kaoru rolled his eyes, with that being sarcasm, he moved his eyes over towards Hikaru again, decided that he was bored just standing there and gripped Haruhi hand again and tried to lead her towards the children. "Let's just wait for him to finish, cause if security comes this way, I'm in deep trouble."

"...How will you be in deep trouble?"

"Well I'll have some explaining to do if I tell them I don't know him and look just like him."

"Yeah... that would make things a little complicated, and I don't think I'd be able to pretend very long since I'm married and have three kids with him."

Kaoru nodded, pulling her away from him so he could lead her away with his hand on her back, only looking over his shoulder again to make sure nothing was happening, when he noticed something he wished he hadn't turned around to see.

"Uh-oh," he narrowed his eyes, giving his mouth a weird arch to make his look similar to the look a child would give when it broke something. "Hikaru lost control."

"Uh!?" Haruhi whirled around hurriedly, her eyes going wide as she saw Kuro on the ground.

"Hikaru!"

* * *

After watching his wife being pulled away by his brother, Hikaru grumbled, with his arms folded up over his chest comfortably, and to show he was irritated.

He cleared his throat, glaring a black hole into Kuro's soul as he just stood there silent, tapping his heel slightly against the tiled floor, his golden eyes slowly blinked and felt like fire on his face.

Not wanting to do something stupid while his children where around, (which was a mature thought, for him) he gave his head a small shake, and barely turned to his side as he planned on just walking away.

Though, just as he decided that, and watched Kuro turn around as well, loathing hatred tugged at his guts, and the memory of what the man did to make his life unbearably tortuous and Haruhi miserable those long last four months of her pregnancy, and was occasionally making things uncomfortable when brought up in conversation.

He clenched up his hands as his arms were still crossed, and felt a small throb at his side temple and gave a small sigh as he opened his mouth, with his eye twitching irritably

Kuro blinked, not at all planning to run in to any of the who he had problems and with him getting out two months early on good behavior, he was just out for a little while with his family, like normal people would do, on a normal day.

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he grumbled some harsh curse words under his breath, and was about to start walking away, when he heard Hikaru say something to him, and stopped to listen to whatever he wanted to say.

"I completely forgot you where out and about now," Hikaru said, angry slowly raising up inside him, like an evil hourglass, just waiting to fill up so much it would explode. "You follow us on purpose?"

Kuro snorted, rolling his eyes again as he regretted stopping, as it was only down hill from there, because it was obvious, that they both loved to talk. "You're not the only person who actually go's places with family."

"Huh, I never thought you'd actually know what that word meant," Hikaru growled. "Considering you'd willingly torture random woman, just to satisfy yourself."

"One," Kuro corrected him almost instantly, folding his arms as well, and crossed one leg over the other as he got comfortable. "God, it's not like that's my life passion, I was drunk, things happened, get over it."

"Yeah, when you're the offender you can just forget about it and walk away like nothing ever happened," the auburn haired man glared. "It's different for the other people who still think of what you did when ever they look at their children."

"Over sensitive people," Kuro explained airily, taking a look to the side where his sister was standing by his nephew, mother and girlfriend. "Do one thing wrong, people never forget."

"I don't think you fully understand what exactly you did," Hikaru said, feeling his skin become hot, as if he really was a dragon trapped in a humans body. "You try being seduced by your co-worker, in your own office."

"We didn't even work in the same section, and barely knew each others names," the dark-haired, blacked-eyed male informed. "And barely knew each other afterwards, I don't see how it's that traumatizing, it's not like we're close friends and I did that to her."

"But you still did it," Hikaru snapped, quiet enough not to attract unwanted attention, yet loud and angry enough to get his point across. "So don't act all innocent and keep going on about you being intoxicated and not knowing what you where doing."

"My mistake, I apologize," Kuro said sarcastically, with slight arm movement as he went to turn around again. "You're the one who walked up to me and started talking, what did you want from me?"

"You where standing by my wife and daughter," Hikaru replied cockily, moving his eyes over his shoulder as if he needed to check on his children just as he said one of their names. "Surely you'd be concerned as well if a rapist walked up to yours."

"Trust me, if I knew she was yours, I wouldn't have even looked at her."

"Not to mention that you're not even allowed to step anywhere near one-hundred yards of Haruhi."

"Also not my fault, she's the one who came waltzing up to me."

"Well, if you hadn't have gotten drunk while at work, I wouldn't hate you, you wouldn't have gone to jail, and we wouldn't be standing here having this rather unpleasant conversation, now would we?"

The thirty-two year old man rolled his eyes, which had ben one of many times that day, and stuck one of his hands in his pockets. "Well it's not like I asked for you to come over here and start talking to me, but since you like to talk and piss people off, I guess it can't be helped."

"I can say the same for you."

"You like to cause trouble, don't you?"

"You're one to talk."

"God," Kuro rolled his head back, looking towards the ceiling, rubbing the skin on the bridge of his nose, as if he was getting a headache from just talking to the fashion designer. "Jealous just because I fucked your wife."

Hikaru really was about to walk away just then; almost.

He was so close.

But he didn't.

And instead, did something that had ben bugging him for the four years, and tugged at his insides for permission, and it finally took over him, so much that he just couldn't stand it anymore.

He grabbed his collar of his shirt, gripped his hand in a tight fist, and punched Kuro in the cheek; hard.

Hikaru huffed deeply from his nose, standing up straight as he lowered his hand, hearing a woman squeak in surprise and yelled Kuro's name in concern, and moments later, felt someone tug on his elbow as a random woman ran up to them, kneeling down to the man on the floor.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru snapped out of his blurry, angry filled trance, and blinked when he heard Haruhi exclaim in worry, and stepped back a step as was pulled slightly by the person who had stepped up to him.

"Moron," Kaoru muttered in his ear, pulling him away slightly, watching Kuro's sister assist him of standing up straight. "What did I tell you?"

Growling under his breath, Hikaru yanked his arm away form his brother and cursed down at the floor, casting one last angry look towards Kuro before Haruhi grabbed his hand, pulling him back to their children, who unfortunately watched it all.

Hanako was the most confused one in it all though.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that in public." Haruhi hissed angrily at her husband as she scolded him, gripping his hand as she held it under the water that was spilling from the skin.

Hikaru grumbled, wincing slightly as she squeezed his fingers harshly, with the hot water lashing on to his skin, and snapped in reply. "He started it."

"Don't give me that," she said coldly, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "You didn't have to walk over there and start talking to him, you were just asking to cause trouble, you could have just left it alone.

Hikaru glared, huffing out his chest as they stood in the kitchen of their house, with Kaoru sitting down with the children and Suzuki at the small breakfast table, and made a small growl sound as he snatched his hand away. "He started it before that, damn bastard shouldn't piss me off."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, smacking a small frozen icepack against her husbands head for cursing unnecessarily in front of the kids, causing him to wince and silence himself.

"Look, you're hand's all bruised," she sighed, grabbing his hand back as she gripped it securely in hers. "You're so hopeless, what am I going to do with you." She said, more of a question to herself than to him.

He didn't say anything to that, and stayed quiet as she led him to the table, where she sat him down, (even if he could sit down by himself) and smashed the icepack to his knuckles, making his body jump slightly from the coldness and pain.

Hanako blinked, curiously glancing up from her plate of grapes to look at her father, who looked irritated for some reason, and her mother, who also looked irritated. "Mommy?" she piped up, making everyone's heads turn. "Why did daddy hit that nice man?"

"He's not nice, that why," Hikaru replied instead, just sitting there, doing absolutely nothing as Haruhi held the ice to his hand, though tried to wiggle away when she pressed it harder against him when he said that. "Uncle Kao is nice, and no one hits him, that man is bad, people hit him, do the math."

The small girl narrowed her eyes in confusion, looking towards Haruhi who was shaking her head, and opened her mouth to speak again as she looked towards her uncle, who just happened to be siting next to her then looked down at her fingers, as if she was about to count something.

"Kao?" she sighed, holding her fingers up to his face. "What kind of math is that?"

Kaoru blinked, looking away from Suzuki as he turned downwards to the little girls fingers, and bit his lip as he gave her head a small pat. "You're so cute."

Hanako scowled, a little perturbed that her question wasn't answered, and glared down at her grapes poking them with her finger as she stayed silent till she felt like talking again.

"Daddy punched him," Hayato pointed out what was already obvious, and played with a piece of chip that was on another plate. "It was funny."

"It wasn't funny," Haruhi corrected him, sliding the plate of chips away from him as she scooted the bowl of baby carrots she originally gave him, causing him to pout and reach for his chip again. "Daddy almost got in trouble with the security guard."

Keito puffed out his cheeks which were filled with a cookie from the plate of cookies his mother already took away from him, while sitting next to his plate of grapes, making everyone think he was eating them instead. "Can daddy do it again?"

"If necessary." Hikaru nodded.

"No, we're not doing that again," Haruhi glared towards Hikaru, who took his hand away from her completely and crossed his arms over his chest childishly. "If daddy does, he's grounded."

The kids were silent, while it Kaoru was the one who looked like he was about to burst out laughing; like a good brother would.

"Daddy can't get grounded," Hikaru assured them, looking over towards Haruhi suspiciously. "Mommy's just mad that we were kicked out of the store before she could buy any of those, _lovely_ clothing."

"That was actually the best part," she sighed, shaking her head slightly as she laid her cheek down on her hand, when she looked over towards Keito whose cheeks were blown up like cheeks of a chipmunk. "Keito, what's in your mouth? you're not eating the cookies, are you?"

"No," Keito managed, shaking his head lightly as he tried to talk with the food in his mouth. "Grapes."

"That many?"

"Hmm, mmm."

Haruhi raised her eyebrow as she looked over towards Hayato, who, while his brother caused a distraction, was eating his chips again, and filling the pockets of his hoodie with them, and was so close to getting off his chair and escaping with his brother, when Haruhi grabbed the back of his shirt and stopped the small boy from going anywhere.

"Hayato," she said, tugging him gently back where she was and looked down at him. "Honey what in your pockets?"

"Nothing," Hayato replied, his voice identical to his father when he was his age. "Mommy look, daddy's kissing aunty Suzu."

"Huh?" Haruhi blinked, turning around curiously to look what her husband was really doing, and saw that he was still in the same sitting position where she left him in, and Kaoru looked over towards Suzuki who hadn't moved and was on the opposite side where Hikaru was sitting, with Kaoru being in the middle of them.

Basically it was in possible for them to be kissing.

Kaoru shrugged.

"Wait." Haruhi sighed, looking back down at her son, who wasn't there anymore and had run off with his siblings, and was no longer there. She closed her eyes, realizing she was set up and looked like a moron.

"You know what, I'm done," she sighed, looking down towards the floor as she pushed open the door to the kitchen and walked out of the room. "I'm going to bed."

Hikaru snorted, watching Hanako run back in, slipping through the door frame and Haruhi's leg, and ran up to the table, which was a little too big for her and reach her fingers up on top searching for something.

"Daddy," she whispered, looking at her father from the side of the table top. "Can you hand me that?"

Hikaru blinked, snickering as he scooted the bowl of cookies closer to her, and watched as she gave a big Hitachiin grin, gripping it with her tiny fingers, and running away once again passed Haruhi, who had watched it all.

Haruhi shook her head at her husband, giving his a hard glare.

And sadly, for Hikaru, Haruhi willingly slept in the guest bedroom that night.

Alone.

* * *

**No comment...**

**Um, this isn't one of my favorite chapters ever, but I have ben so tired recently, out of inspiration, and have hade thoughts of the new college story of Hikaru and Haruhi I'm working on. **

**This chapter didn't end up the way I wanted it to, it wasn't as dramatic and long as it was suppose to be, and that irks me a little, and I am trying so, so hard not to abandon this story in general. I love it, it's one of my babies, the story line is going perfect, but I'm not as motivated as I was earlier in the week. Though don't worry, I don't really plan on actually leaving it out in the dust, and hopefully the next chapter with be up soon. **

**By the way, about the college story, it will be called ' **_Blossoming Beloved_**' and should be up on my profile soon, like really soon, so keep in touch. ^^ if you think about Haruhi, the title actually makes sense. Lol. **


	15. It's complicated

**It's complicated**

* * *

"Hikaru there you are, I lost you in all the commotion~"

"...Yeah."

"Haruhi looks cute~"

"...Hmm."

"Where's you brother at~?"

"I don't know."

Yazuha sighed, her face scrunched up in confusion as she looked towards her older son perturbed, and puckered out her lips to the point her red lipstick wrinkled. "Hikaru, honey, why so quiet? you're not still jealous of Suzuki, are you? Kaoru coudln't stay your little brother forever ya know."

Hikaru was silent, moving his eyes away from his mother as she was slumped down in a chair at the buffet table, where he was formerly sitting with Haruhi, but was alone since Tamaki suddenly showed up as took her away, and was now just sitting alone, with his hand slumped under the skin of his cheek.

Just a day after they had that unexpected encounter with Kuro at the shopping mall, everyone was now at the large mansion of the Hitachiin estate, attending Kaoru and Suzuki's engagement party their mother was quite excited about organizing.

It wasn't the fact that his brother wasn't going to be his little single plaything anymore who he could tease and poke at for being the only one not married yet, (except for Mori) on the contrary, he was happy for his brother, he really couldn't be happier for him, cause he knew what it felt to be newly engaged.

Okay, so he was a little jealous, but that wasn't the issue that was upsetting him and causing him not to be in the mood for a party.

It was Haruhi.

Yes, his beloved was making him so irritated, the Hikaru Hitachiin himself didn't even want to party.

Noticing his silence was going to continue, Yazuha felt the need t be a mother tug at her insides, and urged her to talk to her son to figure out what was the matter with him and why he was being such a downer, but with his attitude towards Suzuki earlier that month, she was sure it was just jealously, and with the way he'd ben eying her weirdly the whole evening.

After deciding that she had more important things to do other than hang around her depressed son, and gave his head a small pat as she floated away with her dark maroon colored duchess styled dress, to go and entertain her co-workers who were her quests.

Hikaru was still silent, with his mother's hand messing up his hair, he sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs, fixing them to the point he was satisfied with them and looked down at the white silky table cloth again, his mind to filled with things for him to do on anything else.

How could Haruhi be so unfazed by what happened? why was she not effected at all that her former rapist suddenly showed up right in front of her? why did she apologize to his girlfriend for him punching him in the face? it was like, what happened four years ago, never happened.

"Hi." A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere, showing up near his ear, causing him to flinch slightly, but one the familiar sounding voice registered in his mind, Hikaru sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Watcha doin all the way over here?" Kaoru pouted slightly, hovering his head around his bothers, until he plopped himself down on the chair next to him. "Haruhi's was all the way over there, she was wondering where you were at."

"It's not like I have to follow her everywhere she go's," Hikaru blurted out, his irritated attitude now obvious to the younger twin. "If she wants me, she can easily look around herself."

"Somebody's grouchy," Kaoru muttered, blinking a few times as she gave his brother a pig face. "Don't tell me you and Haruhi are fighting? what did you do this time? or is it still about what you did yesterday?"

"Who said we're fighting?" the eldest one grumbled, folding his arms childishly as he crossed one leg over the other. "And maybe _she's_ the one being annoying."

Kaoru raised his eyebrow, scooting away from his brother as he felt something mysterious on his leg, but thought noting of it and looked around the large hall filled with random people, who were mostly made up of work associates and just a handful of their friends.

Cause lets face it, they literally just a hand handful of friends.

Feeling something leg touch his leg, Kaoru wrinkled his nose and wiggled in his seat, than looked towards his big brother suspiciously, but again, didn't bother to ask about it as he laid his elbow on his twins arm.

"Okay, let me rephrase that than," he muttered, lightly touching the tips of his brother's hair with his index finger, pressing his lips together in every break in the conversation. "What did, _Haruhi_ do?"

"It's what she didn't do," Hikaru drawled rudely in reply, glaring towards the closest pillar in the room. "Women in general are so infuriating, remind me again why I'm married?"

"Because... you love her?... and-... and- I don't know, why are you asking me that?"

Hikaru grumbled, letting his head fall down on the table lazily.

Kaoru sighed, rubbing his brothers back comfortingly patting him lightly, feeling the slight urge to laugh at his dear twin, but not really knowing what was the matter, he didn't quite feel like it. In case it was something that he really shouldn't laugh at.

Kaoru flinched again, feeling the strange tickling sensation on his leg through his pant leg, the younger twin wrinkled his lips, looking down towards his brother again. "Hikaru, are you playing footsies with me?"

"...No?"

"Where's the children?"

"Under the table."

_Ah, so that's what touching me._

Kaoru snickered at the thought, and ducked his head under the table, lifting the table-cloth up slightly, and was greeted with the back sides of his niece and nephews, and grinned in amusement as he listened in on their conversation.

"But what about the secret cameras?" Hanako whispered, sitting on the clean tiled floor in her small dark green dress, being so small she didn't even have to duck, and was completely oblivious of her uncle's presence. "We'd get in trouble, and mommy would be mad at us."

"We'll have to hire an army than if we can't do it by ourselves," Keito muttered, his arm laying on his big brothers shoulder, (making Kaoru feel a weird twinge of proudness for the small boy) and puckered his lips in deep thought. "Daddy said he'd buy us anything."

"Uncle Kyo's swat team," Hayato suggested, nodding his head as a drop of sweat appeared at the side of his face. "We could ask if we could borrow them."

"Wouldn't it be faster to just steal them?" the youngest boy asked, closing in the space between him and his identical brother. "If we succeed, we could always just them back."

"If we succeed we wouldn't need to give them back," Hayato grumbled, sounding a lot like Hikaru when he was discouraged. "We could make uncle Kyo our slave too."

"Uncle Kyo would look funny in a maids outfit," Hanako nodded. "We could give him kitty ears, like the ones daddy dresses mommy up in sometimes."

"Uncle Kao would fit that role better."

"He would, we shall make it a dress, with ruffles."

"A black and white one."

Kaoru gulped, narrowing his eyes curiously as he tapped the back side of Hayato, who was in the middle, and snickered when he squeaked, and jumped, with his head almost hitting the table in surprise.

"Could we possibly avoid making uncle Kao a slave and putting him in a maids outfit?" Kaoru grinned, snickering lightly at the triplets identical annoyed faces.

"Uncle Kao," Hanako whined, sticking her bottom lip out slightly, turning her head around to look at her uncle. "Don't eavesdrop, now we're going to have to kill you."

"Uncle Kao was starting to grow on me too," Hayato grumbled, annoyed that their plans were now known outside of their small circle. "can't be helped I suppose."

Kieto nodded, crawling out from under the table secretively, standing on his knees as he searched the table for something, found it, and lowered himself down, gripping a bread knife in his small hand.

Kaoru snickered sheepishly. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone."

He sighed, raising himself back up normally, sitting up right in the chair, next to Hikaru who moved his head up from on the table top and laid his chin down on his hand, poking drawing invisible circles with his finger tip.

"Um," he muttered, moving his lips towards Hikaru's ear and whispered. "What are they doing?"

"Plotting to take over the world." Hikaru muttered after hesitating a few short moments. Now looking up towards the direction where Tamaki had led his wife away to, but couldn't see any trace of her. "They've ben planning it for the last two weeks."

"Sounds serious."

"Yeah."

"Haruhi, look, isn't little Asami adorable!" Tamaki squealed happily, dragging Haruhi over to his family by her wrist, leading her up to his adoptive daughter. "My mother sent over that dress for her, turn around, Asami, show big sister Haruhi your dress~"

The little light-brown-haired four-year old smiled widely, spinning around gracefully in her puffy, light-pink dress, the large down at her hip made it even more noticeable in the calm formal surroundings.

"Look Haru, don't I looks pretty?" she giggled, gripped the sides of her dress. "Daddy says I look like a princess, I look like a princess, don't I?"

"Big sister Haruhi? Haruhi mused to herself, blinking confused as she looked down at the small girl, who was blinking her large blue eyes at her, her smile not dying as she stood still waiting for a reply of some sort.

"You look very pretty," Haruhi assured her, looking towards Tamaki suspiciously, wondering how she could be considered a big sister to the little girl when she and Tamaki had no relations whatsoever with each other, but decided that it was all in the blonds imagination. "Just like a princess."

Asami smiled bigger, her small cheek turning sore and tinted pink, but still insisted on smiling, swishing her dress around as she moved her hips, and glanced around the room curiously as she searched for her friends, who of which, she couldn't see from all the grownups.

"Haru?" she looked up at the brunette curiously, her blue eyes sparking with hope. " Where are Hana Hayo and Keito, Can I go play with them? I can play with them, can't I?"

"Sure," Haruhi snickered, her fingers grazing the small girls back as she spun her around in the right direction and gently pushed her forward. "They're over there."

Asami, look up towards her father and opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to as she quickly closed her mouth and didn't even wait for him to say that she could, and picked up her dress hem and ran off.

"Is she wearing heels?" Haruhi blinked, her eyes twitching as she watched the small four year old waddle off, her pink heels in-deed shining underneath her dress. That's just wrong."

"What do you mean Haruhi?" Tamaki flickered his eyes over towards his 'daughter' and smiled, flinging his arm out towards nowhere in particular. "She picked them out herself, and I had them customed to fit her in her size, do you not like them?"

"She's four, and wearing heels, you seriously don't see the problem with that?"

"Doesn't Hanako wear heels?"

"She's three, Hikaru would die and roll in his grave if she stepped foot out of the house in heels."

"But they go with her dress."

"Does Ayame know she's wearing them?"

"Oh, silly Haruhi, Ayame doesn't mind," Tamaki fluttered his arm, casting a look over his shoulder, just to make sure his wife wasn't standing behind him, hearing him spilling untruthful things. "Where is Hikaru anyway?" he quickly changed the subject. "I haven't seen much of him."

"You saw him over at the buffet table," she sighed, a drop of sweat hanging at the side of her head. "I don't think he's eating though, he doesn't seem to be in a very good mood, I don't know why."

The blond shrugged, running his hand through his hair, brushing his bangs away from his face. "Well, it must be about Suzuki, he's just jealous, don't worry too much about it Haruhi, shall daddy go and talk to him for you?"

"That's not necessary," Haruhi stuck her hands up instantly, using one hand to adjust her aqua colored, ankle length dress, and sighed. "He's ben like this since this morning though, and was upset last night too."

"Well I'm sure he'll pucker up later," he said positively just as sudden look of disgust came and flashed up on his face. "He's probably just not getting what he wants, Hitachiin men are spoiled like that."

Haruhi nodded, almost ignoring him as he started to ramble on about something and lost herself in deep thought, not caring at all what else Tamaki was saying.

"Haruhi you look adorable too, wanna take a picture with daddy?"

"No."

"But, daddy wants a picture."

"Than take one with your _real_ daughter."

"Haruhi come here and take a picture, I have the camera all set up and ready!"

"No, quit it, don't touch me there!"

* * *

Asami narrowed her eyes determinedly, with a small sweat drop trickling down her forehead, sitting on the tiled floor with her pink dress around her like a think blanket. "What are you guys doing?"

"Working on something serious," Hayato replied seriously, lowering his brow as she took a small piece of bread and stuck it in his mouth. "You wouldn't understand."

"I can too!"

"We're taking over the world," Keito said solemnly, his golden eyes flashing downwards at the plate of bread they snatched from the table above and plucked a piece with his hand. "We're going to make everyone our slaves."

"That doesn't sound very nice," Asami blinked, puckering her small peach colored lips in confusion. "Did you ask your daddy if you can do that?"

"Daddy's one of our slaves too," Hanako muttered, filing her cheek with a small grape, her thin dark green dress tucked under her, so it wouldn't get in the way. "Therefore not entitled to say otherwise."

"I don't think Daddy would let me take over the world." the light-haired brunette shook her head, her curled locked swishing slightly. "It doesn't sound nice."

"That's because your daddy is a pansy, like our daddy said," Keito nodded, her orange nags falling over his forehead. "And you wouldn't be able to handle a whole world by yourself."

"Than how do you think you can?" She argued, her bright blue eyes looking over towards the oldest triplet. "The world is too big."

"Because we're certified," Hayato assured the girl who was outside of their secret invisible circle. "We left our certification at home in our room, by its valid."

Asami blinked, looking down at the floor, until her dress caught her eye and a smile broke out on her face like a fire to a tree. and glanced towards Hanako, who was a girl and would obviously understand her.

"Look Hana," she giggled, wiggling slightly, rubbing her hands over her dress, smoothing it out. "Isn't it pretty? don't I look like a princess? big sis Haru said I did."

"That's not big sis Haru," Hayato shook his head, adjusting himself, crossing his short legs as she folded hi arms as well. "She's our mommy."

"But daddy says I can call her that."

"Your daddy's stupid."

"..."

"Plus," Hanako grumbled, not pleased of the fact that their mother was around her, and had barely even wondered where they were hiding the whole time they were there. "You look like the inside of an unripe watermelon."

"..."

"N-no I don't," she pouted, looking just the girl vision of her dad, who wasn't even her biological father, but since when has that ever meant anything to the Suoh family? "Both daddy and Big sis, Haru, said I look pretty, I don't look like a watermelon, watermelons are green."

"She's not your big sis," Keito reminded her again in a low grumble, staring down at his bread be was subconsciously nibbling on. "Mommy doesn't have any sisters."

"And we said you looked like the inside of a watermelon," Hayato huffed, glaring towards her, more than a little perturbed. "Watermelons are only green on the outside, dummy."

"I'm not a dummy," she whined. "I'm learning French at school."

"French is a weird language-"

"You have no idea what they're saying."

"It had noting to do with you being a dummy anyway."

"What did I do to make me a dummy?" Asami looked as if she was about to cry, and flinched her small hands into fits, folding them in her lap, lost in the folds of her dress. "Mommy is really smart, and so is daddy."

"Our daddy said that every Suoh is a dummy," the eldest of the triplets said, with his finger raised knowingly. "Actually he said something else, but mommy gets mad when we say bad words."

Asami looked down silently, deciding not to argue about it any longer, knowing that she was fighting a battle she couldn't win.

While up above the table top, Kaoru was still sitting with his brother, looking off in the distance, where he saw his fiancé talking with their mother.

He still hadn't ben able to get much out of his twin, even when he said a few things, perverted-joke worthy, or said things about Haruhi; nothing seemed to interest him enough to talk, and looked like it was just irritating him more.

Kaoru sighed, laying his cheek down on his hand. He knew he didn't have to be sitting there, but the room had a depressing aura with him just sitting there by himself, sure there was Reiko and Ryuu sitting down a table away, with Hunny devouring whatever sweets he saw, and could get his hands on.

He reached his hand over, prodding his twin in the shoulder lightly, with his lips pressed together, so tight, that his skin was turning white around his mouth from the pressure. "Hika, what did Haruhi do? you're bringing off this sour aura, it's depressing."

"You know what," Hikaru grumbled, glaring down at the table again, feeling something touch his foot, but he ignored it, knowing that it was probably one of his children. "You were there."

"I was there?" his twin mused in reply, his brow narrowed in confusion as she thought of what it could be and what he had apparently forgotten. "What would that be exactly? all I know is that _you_ punched a man in the face and got in trouble with a security guard."

Hikaru glared angrily just as the image of Kuro flashed across his mind, and slumped deeper into the chair. "Ugh, she just doesn't get it, why the hell is she so dense al the time? how is it even possible to be so think?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, as his question was once again ignored and the subject was changed once more. "It's your fault for falling for her dear brother, but what's she dense about this time? what did she _not_ do that is not to your liking?"

"Kuro," the elder one blurted out in a quiet grumbled, his hands clenched instantly. "She's completely unfazed that he showed up suddenly yesterday, she's acting like he never did anything."

"Well maybe she's gotten over it?" Kaoru suggested, poking a child down below with the toe of his shoe for his amusement. "She isn't the person to hold a long grudge."

"She's not over it," he insisted, giving an irritated look at his own hand, as if it had done something offending. "You didn't see her face."

"Her face?"

"...She looked terrified."

Now Kaoru was glad he hadn't laughed earlier.

Hikaru was silent again as he rested his elbow down on the table, with his hand keeping his head up, and his fingers tangled in his hair, just waiting for his brother to say something that would release the air of the strange silence that he caused.

"Oh." was all Kaoru let out his mouth, looking down as he wasn't sure what else to say to that, but he was Kaoru, he'd figure it out.

Hikaru gripped a clean, unused napkin that was randomly folded there, and was slowly being brought to the fate of being ripped in two. "She looked scared, when she was near him, she didn't say anything about it, but... its like she's hiding something."

Kaoru nodded slightly, still not quite sure what he could say, and listened to what his brother was saying. "Well that was four years ago, I'm sure she's told you all about it, I don't think she's hiding anything from you Hik."

"Not like that," he complained instantly though a little hesitation was clean in his throat as she continued to stare intently at the table cloth, not looking up to his twins face. "She-... when I asked her about it, she told me not to worry about it."

"...And? doesn't that there isn't anything wrong? and that you shouldn't worry about it? like you're doing now?"

"But, she's doing that thing again like she did when it first happened," he paused, trying to think of a name to actually call that 'thing'. "When she didn't want to talk about it, and-... y-you know what I'm talking about!"

Kaoru sighed, trying to figure out a way to rephrase his brothers words so he could understand it more. "When she was blocking you out and wouldn't talk to you about it?

"Yes, that."

"And you think she's blocking you out _now_?"

"Humph."

Kaoru shrugged, looking down at his brother's hand, which was gripping the napkin tightly, and was about to open his mouth and say something else, along the lines of _'don't worry about it'_ or _'just talk to her about it'_, but silenced himself when Hikaru suddenly stood up.

"Wait a second," he pouted, watching his twin grab his jacket off the back of the chair, and swung it over his shoulder. "What are you doing, where are you going?"

"Out," Hikaru muttered irritably, being too annoyed with everything that he couldn't just sit there anymore. "I'll have a car take Haruhi and the kids home."

"But," Kaoru muttered out in confusion, and shot out of his chair as he watched his brother turn around and almost disappear into the crowd of annoying business people. "What about-"

"Sorry Kaoru," the elder one of them grumbled hearing his twin follow just a few paces away from him. "I'm going, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"And where are you doing exactly?"

Hikaru sighed, his eyes hidden in the shadow of his hangs, "I don't know... just... _out_."

Almost stumbling in all the confusion, Kaoru stopped trying to follow his brother and just stood in the hall where he had stopped at, the silence being interrupted by all the commotion going on in the next hall over.

He just stood there, looking over his shoulder towards the main hall again, and just hoped Hikaru wasn't on his way of doing something rash.


	16. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

* * *

Did he go home?

Did he go to Kaoru's house to wait for him?

Did he go to his office to think?

Did he kill himself when he repeatedly hit his head up against the steering wheal?

No.

But he wished he had.

Because where he found himself wasn't where he wanted to be.

He still didn't know why he was there.

"Quit looking at me like that," Hikaru muttered, glaring intensely towards his cheap, inexpensive wine glass that didn't appeal to him in the slightest, but it was what that was inside that he only had eyes for anyway. "It's not my fault."

"Just wondering where you left Haruhi."

"At my family's mansion, she fine."

"Obviously not, cause you're here complaining about her."

The auburn haired man grumbled, slumping over the edge of the table, noticing his father in-law glare at him continuously, and had been ever since he walked in through the door, and looked towards his glass again, watching his drink spin around in the clear cup as she tapped the rim.

Ryoji huffed puckering out his moist red lips, standing up straight after hunching over the counter, looking towards his son in-law with a raised eyebrow, just silently standing there, watching him sulk.

"Married couples fight, it's normal," he informed the confused and mentally discouraged man in front of him, curling his hand, placing his wrist on his hip. "Just as long as it doesn't get to serious."

"We're not fighting," Hikaru corrected him, in all irritation, with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "She's the one not telling me anything, that darn woman likes to keep secrets when it comes to her feelings, she doesn't think that anyone else cares."

The middle-aged man just nodded slightly, flipping his cherry-red hair over his shoulder, looking around his beloved bar he now owned, thanks to his original owner quitting, and Hikaru lending his the money occasionally to keep it afloat. He of course never asked for him to, he offered. He supposed he should be thankful.

He wasn't going to admit it though, at least not to him personally.

"Suppose you're blowing it a little out of proposition," He female-like man suggested, his elbow on the tiled table top, supporting his head. "If she says don't worry about it, than seeing Kuro there probably wasn't a big deal for her."

"That's what everyone said too," Hikaru finally let out the childish whine that had ben hanging at the bottom of his throat. "But it doesn't feel like that, she didn't seem bothered by him all that much, but didn't seem, _un_bothered by it either, and don't say that, that doesn't make sense."

"No, no, that makes perfect sense," Ryoji rolled his eyes, speaking in slight sarcasm. He was grateful for the man, but that did not mean he had to be nice to him regularly. "Maybe it's not her, it's really just you who sees the problem."

"You don't get it because you weren't there."

"When?"

"four years ago."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Never mind."

Glaring at his brownish liquid in his glass, that was now more than half empty. He sighed and tapped his finger to the bottom of the shiny chalice, licking his teeth as he wondered why he suddenly had the urge to drink, especially something as cheap as commoners alcohol.

He sighed, not knowing where this sudden migraine had come from that was now throbbing slightly at the side of his head, and continued to spin through his glass, in ever break in the conversation.

Though Ryoji would occasionally add some insulting, or rude comments about him.

You marry his daughter and suddenly you're the bad guy.

"Her obliviousness is cute sometimes, but it just down right irritating," Hikaru whinged, setting down his glass carefully, he was irritated, but that was no excuse to be ungentlemen-like. "Even the boys knew that something was wrong with him showing up, and they don't even know anything."

"There's nothing wrong with her, you're over thinking It," Ryoji tried to convince him again, dusting the side of his pink and purple dress that was rubbing up against the counter, which was another gift from Yazuha, and had apparently thought it was going to get dirty. "I'm sure if there was something bothering her, she'd tell you, and if not, she'd come to daddy."

Hikaru grumbled at that, feeling the strange desire to bang his head against the table, but decided that, that would do the opposite for healing his headache, and just stared down at it instead, rubbing his temple.

"Than why am I so irritated?" He finally replied, laying his head on his hand, with his fingers digging into his hair above his ear. "I come here to you for guidance, the least you could do is agree with me that's she's the one being difficult."

"I still don't see the problem, you're being hyperdramatic and Haruhi just doesn't care, stop being a girl and go back to your brothers engagement party," Ryoji said bluntly, his brown eyes bored and unamused. "Instead you're sitting here like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted."

An irritation mark popped at the side of his head and he glared not knowing how him taking off time to see his father in-law in hopes he help him with his Haruhi problem, was similar to a bratty child, but just ignored his comment completely.

It was pointless to argue.

He wanted to go back, he wanted to get along wit everyone there, but poor Hikaru just didn't feel up for large crowds and annoying work associates, he didn't think his irritated mood would handle that, and Haruhi just wasn't cooperating with him like he wanted her to.

"You don't get it," he muttered quietly, so quiet that Ryoji was surprised he even heard him at all. "She's-... she was completely terrified of him before, she wouldn't even look at him without looking like she was about to cry, now all of a sudden its like he's never done a thing to her to begin with,

"Haruhi just doesn't hold a grudge very long, in-fact, I don't thins Haruhi's ever had a grudge on someone for five minutes... other than Suoh, I don't know what that mans problem is."

Hikaru snorted in vexation, with a small eye roll, and drummed his long delicate fingers on the countertop, his short finger nails making a soft _tap_ sound, and couldn't help but let out a quiet sigh.

He looked down at his glass, which was now almost completely empty, and looked over towards the shelf behind his father in-law, that was stacked ceiling high with cheap whine bottles and alcohol, and Ryoji automatically knew the look he was giving it.

He was quite familiar with it.

"Don't tell me you've suddenly developed this drinking problem," Ryoji sighed, not even asking as he poured Hikaru glass full again, with thee most expensive bottle of liquor; that wasn't saying much though, to Hikaru it tasted horrible, but so damn addicting.

"Shut up, like you can talk old man." Hikaru murmured childishly, resting his elbow on the counter again, spinning his glass around, watching the clear liquid twirl slightly in the motion, like a small intoxicating tornado.

"I'm not giving you anymore."

Hikaru didn't reply, as he already felt the room around him spin slightly, just from him lifting his head up.

* * *

Hanako sighed heavily, for as heavy as one little girl could as he tossed her arms out from her sides, and collapsed onto her bed, her small feet hurt, and hated attending mindless, grownup parties; unlike Asami.

"I'm bored." She muttered, her dark green dress spread out carelessly around her when she fell on the comfy mattress, not knowing what she was going to do as her tired eyes blinked at the white ceiling, small stars and planets, and other strange random things hanging from it, that they placed there themselves.

Their fort, (Which was really just their bedroom) was large, it was their old nursery, with all their baby things still lying around randomly. Three twin sized beds were pressed up against one wall, furthest from the door, while one twin sized bed, was all alone in a corner, flipped up, leaning on the wall. (Which why used for bouncing off of)

There was only a few random things around the room that where broken or torn up, with the fluffy guts of stuffed animals in odd spots on the light blue carpeted floor, blankets nailed to the ceiling and hung on dresser drawers, to make canopies for them to crawl, and hide stuff under

She slept with her brothers, three pillows, one blanket, she tried sleeping alone once, when a girl at school said that she could sleep all by her self, but she ended up having a nightmare and ever did it again; she was still convinced Kyouya was out to steal her soul, and sell it to the devil.

"Parties are so boring," Keito sighed, looking towards the first wall he laid his eyes on as he flopped down on a pillow that was on the floor, and struggled slightly as he tried to take off the small tie that went with his outfit, wondering why he was a three-year old, and was forced into such clothes.

The small boy grunted in discouragement, glancing towards his older brother who was throwing off his shoes, not caring where they landed. "Haya... can you help me?"

Hayato blinked, his small face scrunched up slightly as he finally was able to get out of his shoes after a while of trying, and crawled on his hands and knees over towards his younger brother, nodding his head slightly as he agreed and pulled the back side of the small green child tie, that matched his own tie and his sisters dress.

"Just wait," Hayato pointed out positively, with a solemn expression, messing up his hair on purpose. "Once we own Japan, we wont have to go to stupid parties anymore, we can just make clones, and they can go for us."

"Our other clone didn't work out very well though," Keito added, turning his head over to one of the corners of the room, where their failed attempt at making a robot was laying there helplessly. "Maybe daddy will just buy one for us."

"I wonder when we'll be able to fly to a volcano," Hanako mumbled out of the blue, holding up her hand to the ceiling, as if she was trying to reach for something, and clenched. "When I saw uncle Kao teasing milord, I saw steam coming out of his ears."

"Do you think he has a volcano in his head?"

"What else brings off steam?"

"Hot water."

"So Milord's brain is made out of a hot-spring?"

"If he has a brain at all."

"Daddy said he doesn't."

"Than what's inside his head that makes steam come out of his ears?"

"Maybe there really is just a mini volcano insdie his head."

"We should tease him till he cries again, so we can see if he explodes."

"Honey, exploding people isn't nice, can we try to avoid that possibly?" They heard a sweet familiar voice coming from the doorway of their bedroom, and their heads snapped up all at the same time and looked towards the door.

Blinking all at the same time, they all smiled and stopped everything they were doing and grinned happily, scurry away. "Mommy!"

Haruhi smiled, and shook her head at the conversation she was going to have with her husband when he would finally decided to come home, and stumbled up against the wall as three pairs of arms looped themselves around her legs.

"Hanako, you're still in your dress," she pointed out obviously, looking down at the girl who still wore her dress and was wrinkled with the attachable flower loose, hanging off her hip. "Need help getting into your pajamas?"

"We're still dirty," Hayato said airily, as if he didn't care and rubbing his face into his mothers pant legs. "We didn't take a bath yet."

"Well now its a little late to take a bath, the party lasted a bit longer than I thought it would," Haruhi puckered out her lips, annoyed by the idea of her children going to bed dirty, but it couldn't be helped. "We'll be sure to take baths in the morning before school."

"Can we stay home?" Keito asked, looking up at her hopefully before whining. "We wanna stay home with mama."

"I have to go to work in the morning," Haruhi sighed, her face fell in dismay, and looked down at her sons positively. "But remember, daddy hired another nice lady to watch you when you get out and until one of us get back, I have the main court hearing tomorrow, so I think daddy will get home before I do."

"If we let mommy rule the world with us and have daddy as her slave will she stay home?" Hayato tried to bribe, a talent he was slowly getting better at, by watching his father daily.

"No, I don't think ruling the world appeals to me as much as it does to you." their snickered, rubbing their heads lightly, messing up their already messed up hair. "But how about we plan to take over everyone tomorrow? its time for bed."

"We don't wanna go to bed yet," Hanako pouted, her brown bangs falling over her face as she looked down at the floor for a moment before looking towards her mother again. "Whens daddy coming home? can we wait for him?"

Haruhi blinked, knowing Hikaru had skipped out unexpectedly during the middle of the party, and with him being in a bad mood, she was slightly worried where he could be, with it being already nine o-clock at night, but tried not to think too much about it, she'd asked where he was when he was to finally get home.

"Daddy might be a while," she tried insisting them. she didn't want them staying up all night, being tired for school; she knew all too well about that. "He might have been called to the office or something, I'm sure he'll be here by the time you wake up."

Hanako pouted, with her lip sticking out slightly from her mouth, and sighed again. "...Okay."

"Daddy probably left the country," her eldest son shook his head in disappointment. "Wish I could do that, France would probably be easiest to take over first anyway, we wont have to worry about Milords family or Uncle Kyo's."

"I thought It was Nauru that we decided on?" Keito blinked.

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, time for bed," Haruhi chirped, blinking her large eyes as she turned al three of her children around, and led them to their drawers, to put them into their pajamas, maneuvering around all their broken toys and other things that were scattered about; though she could have sworn she cleaned it all up yesterday.

"Here Hana, you want help putting them on?" Haruhi asked, handing her daughter her two piece nighty, the first one she could find, which was the one Hanako hated.

"I want the one daddy made." the little girl requested, her brown eyes still with a hint of sadness, not being able to see her father before she was forced to sleep; despite they way she teased and tortured him, she loved him.

Haruhi sighed, placed the pajamas back into the tall drawers, only to have to look through the top half of it all, and pulled out a silky, ruffled, light blue set of night-clothes, placing them in the girls hands.

"Okay, what about you two-...?" Haruhi turned to her sons, who were stripped down to their small boxers (They wanted to be like their father) and were just standing there half naked, waiting for their mother to say something to them. "Are you just going to sleep in those than?"

"Yes."

"It's hot."

"...Okay than."

Haruhi smiled, watching her children, walk in sync to their beds, climbing up the slid of pillows, and got up to the mattress of the two twin sized bed, sitting down crossed-legged, as if they were waiting for something.

"Okay, we ready?" she smiled, walking up to them, grabbing the backs of their heads one by one, kissing their foreheads. "Mommy has to leave early tomorrow, so I have to go to bed early too."

Hayato gave that fact an irritated scowl, falling back onto his pillow carelessly, not caring if he looked like a spoiled brat not getting his way, and didn't even reply to his mother.

"Night mommy." Keito on the other hand, at least looked up towards her, before he flipped over, crawling under the thin light blanket, poking his head up from the top once he settled down.

Hanako was silent, not wanting, and not planning on going to bed until she got a kiss from her father, and settled inside of the blanket with her brothers. "Night mommy, love you."

Taking her eyes off for a split moment to look towards her daughter Haruhi found a smile and giggled, being reminded of her husband every time she saw the face Hayato was making, which was probably the result of him having to go to bed early.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you too" she said softly, fixing part of the blanket she was sitting on and stoop up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"...Mommy?"

"Yes Hanako?"

"Does Daddy love us too?"

"Yes, of course he does."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you turn the sensor on, on the door? uncle Kyo might come in at night again."

"Honey, Kyouya isn't out to get your soul, but... okay."

Despite how scary the children themselves could be, Kyouya was the only one they were afraid of.

* * *

Sighing heavily, in both exhaustion, and relief. Haruhi fell limply onto her and Hikaru's large bed, landing directly on her pillow, with her body sprawled out lazily.

She wanted to just fall asleep right than. With the engagement party lasting way past the time when she actually wanted to leave, she was so tired, from walking around, talking to people she didn't even know, and being pulled around practically everywhere around the dance floor by Tamaki, and everyone else who could get their hands on her.

The only one who didn't, was Hikaru.

She loved all the gatherings, the get-together's with everyone, but was there a reason to invite everyone on the planet? of course that was blowing it out of proportion a little, but honestly, most of the people there didn't even cared who was marring who, and probably just wanted to show off all their fancy outfits, and an engagement party in apparently a perfect, formal place to do that.

The brunette rolled on to her side, reaching for her cellphone that was laying on the nightstand, and pressed the power button, with the laminated screen instantly popping into sight. She looked at the time again, sighed, then tossed her arm out to her side again, dropping the phone on the bed beside her.

Hikaru still wasn't back, she wasn't going to worry herself though. Hikaru was a grown man and didn't need her looking over her shoulder to watch over him all the time. If he needed anything, if there was something wrong, or even if he was staying over at his office late, he'd text.

She still didn't know what was his problem though, was it still about her sleeping in her children's room last night? did he think that she was still upset with him for punching Kuro in the face for no reason? he got what he deserved when he was sentenced to prison for two years, Hikaru didn't have to do that, he didn't do anything before that.

She wanted to text him first, right then, but didn't know whether or not if she was busy, and didn't want to bother him if he was. She didn't know what to do, other than just sit there and wait for him.

Then, just as if it was a scripted move and on cue, the door made a click sound, and her head snapped up in surprise, ready to see one of her children walk in, probably from not being that tired or maybe to ask to sleep with her.

But as she finally sat her self up and the door opened fully; She was faced with her husband instead.

"Hikaru," she exclaimed, a smile trying to tug its way on her worried expression. "There you are, where have you been this whole time?"

Blinking his foggy gold eyes, running his hand through his auburn bangs as he kept his head down, looking at the floor. Hikaru sighed, clenching his eyes shut, as another throbbing pair shot though the side of his temple.

He blamed the damn Commoners alcohol.

Haruhi blinked, her chocolate-brown orbs on her face in confusion, puckering her lips out patiently, waiting for him to say something for do anything other than just stand there. "...Hikaru?"

Wincing slightly, while rubbing his temple, just trying to ease the agony that was pounding at his brain, and lent his hand on the dresser that was closest to the door form which he had just walked through, and gave a huge sigh, trying to stand up straight, while the whole room was spinning, but still hadn't found it in himself yet to say anything.

His body ached, his head wouldn't stop circling in the annoying circles that it was, and his stomach felt like it would turn at any moment. This first guess was that he was drunk, but with his experience with alcohol was never this unpleasant, it was always fun to fool around and get a little tipsy.

Granted, it was always expensive sherry, or French wine that he would drink, he never actually consumed low quality alcohol before.

Haruhi cocked her head to the side, her bangs falling to one side of her face, while she watched what Hikaru was doing, while her face was changing expression from grim to worry, as she flipped her legs over and stood up. "Hikaru...you okay?"

Rubbing both his temples with one hand. Hikaru wanted to open his mouth and reply to her, but every time he would even think about opening his mouth, he was afraid he's puck.

Though, finally taking a deep breath, swallowing down all the wetness in his throat, he blew out air from his mouth slowly, blinking his half-lidded eyes a few times, just as he felt a hand on her arm.

"I..." he paused, laying the side of his head against the wall. "Have a headache."

"Oh," Haruhi then sighed in relief, resting her forehead up against his shoulder, only for a moment before scrunching her face up weirdly. "You smell strange too, what were you doing this whole time?"

Hikaru stayed silent, having a terrible feeling wash over his whole body, and wasn't really sure what it was as he laid his hand down on his wife's shoulder, as if he needed help steading himself.

She sighed, gently placing her hand on his back, wanting to roll her eyes as he could be so dramatic, and about a headache? "The kids where waiting for you to come home, If you want to go see them before they fall asleep."

Hikaru groaned softly, gritting his teeth as she peaked his eyes open, staring a hold into the floor boards again, and after a few long moments, the pain in his head just came to be too much for the overly pampered man, which made him irritated.

Gripping her wrist, he spun her around, slamming her roughly against the door which closed in the process, getting a small whimper from Haruhi when she hit the wood.

Haruhi hissed slightly through her teeth, a small, throbbing pain shooting across her head when she came in contact with the door, and gasped as she looked towards her husband. "...H-Hikaru, what are you-?"

"Shh," he said slightly, placing his index and middle finger on her lips, resting his forehead up against hers, not really sure what he was doing, but was hardly in control of his own body anyway. "Be quiet."

Haruhi's eyes went wide, not sure what to think or how to feel as Hikaru pressed his body up closer to her, pinning her harder to the wall, with his breath blowing down her chest down her shirt, and it smelt horrible, and all too familiar.

"Hikaru," she whined out quietly, moving his fingers away from her mouth. "Where you...drinking?"

Feeling something twinge at his heart, and something going empty in his stomach, he slapped his whole hand over her mouth, running his other hand through her hair that was slightly above her ear. Though didn't say anything to answer his question.

Even though by this time it was obvious.

"Hikaru," she tried reaching out again, removing his hand, knowing that he was probably drunk, considering the fresh, muffled stench of alcohol of some kind, and wanted to gag. "Quit it, get off, you need a cold shower or something, I'm not sleeping with you smelling like a bar."

"Why? you'd sleep with your co-worker."

Haruho froze.

Shocked that even with him acting like this, that he'd actually say that. He'd never ben the aggressive, mean drunk, and it surprised her that a bar, out of all places he cold go, was where he went.

"That," she stuttered, a lump instantly forming at the bottom of her throat. "That wasn't my fault, you know that I-"

"Regardless," he spat, lowering his mouth to her next, biting ever so lightly, rather than the soft kisses she was used to him giving her there. "Just don't try to complain about it."

"...W-what?"

Throwing her off the way, Hikaru seized her wrist again, pushing her down on the bed forcefully, coming down with her, caging her down on the mattress with his arms and legs, giving her no why to get away from him.

"Hikaru," she whimpered out again, her brown eyes half-open, looking up towards his face, which was already half hidden by his bangs. "Hikaru, stop, get off."

Hikaru didn't reply, which was a big surprise, and continued to attack her neck with his mouth, with more aggression then she would liked him to, but couldn't stop him, and her pressing on his chest didn't even faze his actions, it was as if it encouraged him.

Moving up her neck, and the side of her face, his mouth instantly clashed on her lips, receiving a small gasp from her as he did so, running his hand, that wasn't still playing in her hair, up and down her side, fiddling with her shirt awkwardly, as if he didn't know how to get it off.

"Hikaru, please," Haruhi tried to talk to him, just as there was a pause in their kiss to get him to stop before she wouldn't be able to. "I don't want to do this with you acting like this."

He didn't listen, as if he refused to, though, the strange feeling inside felt like it wanted to, but couldn't, so continued to fondle his wife completely opposite to the loving manner she was so used to.

Her pleading and words just kept going through one ear, coming out the other.

He wouldn't stop, and didn't stop until his body just couldn't go on anymore, and passed out after he had already done the damage.


	17. Hazy memory

**Hazy Memory **

* * *

When Haruhi woke up, Hikaru was snuggled up to her lovingly, with his arms around her, holding her close to his body.

It felt nice, warm to just lay there, with the air conditioner blowing cold air into the room. His embrace felt passionate, she liked when they just laid there, but when she had things to do, she couldn't just sit there carefree.

He was sleeping, he must be tired. There wasn't a doubt in Haruhi's mind that he was drunk last night, he wouldn't have done anything like that if he wasn't.

When ever they'd do anything of the sort, it was always loving and compassionate, last night was nothing, and Haruhi tried, and was still trying to forget about it, and pretend nothing happened at all.

She wasn't going to tell him.

If he didn't remember, (which was a very high chance he wouldn't) she planned on not telling him, what was the point to? it wouldn't do anything and probably make the whole situation worse.

He looked so peaceful and oblivious, she didn't want to rue it. She knew it was just because of the alcohol, there was no other explanation, with the way he still smelled, it made her stomach turn in displeasure.

Slowly lifting his arm off her waist, carefully scooting away from him, laying his limb back on the bed beside him. She sighed in relief of being detached from him and sat up vigilantly, glancing down at her husband, making sure not to disturbed him; as if he'd wake up from such light movements to the bed, being deep in drunken sleep.

Haruhi stared down at him, at his face, with his orange bangs lightly draped over his face, his eyelids softly covering his golden eyes she knew where hidden underneath them. He looked so beautiful, which was sad, cause every time she looked down at him, she'd remember what he did to her the night before.

_It wasn't his fault_, she kept telling herself, as she looked down towards the blankets, pulling the quilt up to her chest, trying to cover herself as she looked around the room for her discarded clothing that were unwillingly ripped from her body in the process of the baleful act.

She wished she could forget about it, but every time she thought about it, it made her want to cry.

Their relationship was changed, it felt different, it wasn't quite the same as it was with her and Kuro, but what Hikaru did, it made her think of Kuro and he did to her too.

She loved him, which scared her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep it from him; did he deserve to know that he got drunk and violently made love to her unintentionally? did he want to know?

Raising the blanket higher up her husband's body, shielding his skin from the cold air that sneaked through the air vent, she sighed, not knowing what else to do, she let a small smile spread slowly across her lips, looking down at his perfectly toned muscles, and lovely fit chest, worked up from hours of basketball back in college, sure he was far from possessing a body builder body, but he was perfect to her.

Running her three front fingers lightly over his exposing skin of his upper torso, placing her palm lightly on his bare chest, wanting to just lay there longer, but since she had things to do, she couldn't.

While not knowing why, as she traced her finger tips around his skin, she felt her eyes sting with threatening tears, she tried blinking them away, but sadly it only made it worse and found herself wiping her eyes when it got to the point she felt one escaping down her cheek.

She blinked them away again, trying not to burst out in full-blown tears right then, with the whole house awake and with the chance of someone walking in, so she tried to contain them, and looked down at his face again, which twitched suddenly as if it was her gaze that triggered his stir.

Curling her pointing finger slightly, she rubbed it gracefully against his cheek lovingly, just waiting to see if he'd wake up from her touch; but of course he didn't, and his eyes barely flinched.

"I never know you could be so violent," she snickered softly, even if it didn't feel like a moment to laugh at. "No more alcohol for you."

Remembering that she was indeed still naked, she sighed, a small trickle of sweat forming at the side of her head, and held the blanket securely to her bare chest, patting her husband's arm solicitously before flipping one leg off the edge of the bed, seeing her shirt on the floor, and slouched over to grab it, when something grabbed her.

She gasped out in surprise, the feeling of arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She blinked away more of her tears and swallowed a lump in her throat she didn't even know was there until just then.

rolling her head around on her pillow to look at the person who had grasped her, she looked down towards her husband unamused as she was that he had clung to her once more, unintentionally, since he was still, in-fact, sleeping.

Tight grip for someone who's supposedly unconscious, she rolled her eyes, settling back down on the mattress, having a few more minutes before she would have to actually get up and get ready, and looked at him again, his face still as innocent as a baby.

"Let go," she said firmly, to her unconscious partner, her brow narrowed as she ran her fingers in his hair, messing up his bangs tugging on them ever so slightly. "How is it possible that getting out of bed with you asleep, is just as difficult as getting out with you awake?"

"...I'm not asleep."

"..."

Haruhi's eyes popped wide open, her heart giving a small throb as she heard his voice. Sounding so tired and worn-out, that he probably didn't know that he was awake himself.

"Oh," she finally replied, her voice hesitant and almost nervous, she blinked until her eyes were dry, and wide, looking down at the mattress, feeling Hikaru's naked body pressed up against hers. "Well, now that you're awake, I guess we can get up, huh?"

Hikaru blinked, his eyes slowly opening to their full potential, and was about move his head, and rub his face playfully in his wife's hair, when a discomforting pain pierced through the side of his brain, and quickly stopped all movement, trying to make sure not to aggravate it any further.

"Can't we just stay in bed this time?" he groaned, feeling as if his head would explode from the intensity of his headache, and pulled her closer instead of moving closer to her. "The maids can get the kids up for school."

Feeling a weird shiver run up her spine, Haruhi gulped, wondering why she didn't like the feeling of his arms anymore, and gripped his wrist, throwing his arm off her and sat up again. "No, no, no, just... get up."

Wincing from the sudden movement to the bed, Hikaru pressed his eyes shut, turning from on his side, to his back, covering his whole face in his hands, feeling the bed creak and shirt as the figure next to him got out of it.

He blinked, wondering why he had such a pain in his head, and slowly moving his hands away from his face and stared towards the ceiling, watching the room slowly lip up from being blurry.

He turned on his side again, watching his wife hurriedly dress herself with the clothes she oddly had hanging on the door of the closet, ready to wear, he just supposed she got them out ahead of time.

A sudden throb in his head made his vision go foggy for a split second, and made him want to puke, but quickly gulped down and let out a moan, which was half from just making up, and half from the pain. He didn't know what was causing the torture in his brain; though it did feel awfully familiar to a hangover migraine.

Knowing that he would instantly regret it, Hikaru sighed heavily, and slowly sat up, his brain doing painful circles in his skull once he say up completely, looking around everything, waiting for it to all stop spinning so he could at least concentrate on something.

Looking around the room, which was obviously his and Haruhi's bedroom, he narrowed his eyes in confusion and mumbled things under his breath quietly, so not to anger his headache with loud annoying sounds.

"Wait..." He muttered, running his hand through his hair, looking towards the door, then to his wife who was buttoning up her blouse with her top blazer thrown over her arm. "Did... we sleep in here last night?"

"Well _eventually_ we went to sleep," Haruhi grumbled quietly, to quietly for him to hear, and gave a soft sigh, straightening her white blouse that was to go under her top to her skirt-suit. "Well, were else would we have slept?" she said normally in reply.

Hikaru blinked, knowing that he was fully nude under the blankets, he let out a small breath from between his lips, and slowly sat up, trying not to aggravate his headache and glanced around the room, waiting for it all to stop spinning.

He sighed, tears forming at the edges of his eyes from the intense pain in his skull, but tried to shake it off and looked over at Haruhi again.

"I mean..." He paused, thinking about what he was trying to say. "I don't remember coming back home... how did we get back?"

"Well I'm hoping _you_ took a cab," she replied bitterly, a grimace expression on her face, from both mental hurt and disgust. "As for me and the children, you had a limo take us back here."

"A limo?" Hikaru repeated, as if he needed to hear it again to get his swollen head around that fact and rested his elbow on his bent knee, his fingers lost in the orange river of his hair. "I thought I..."

"..."

"_Shit_."

Haruhi instantly scowled, not showing any sympathy as the quiet moment betwwen them was suddenly interrupted by an unpleasant swear word, and rolled her eyes before turning towards him and drawled in annoyance. "What?"

"Kaoru," Hikaru brought up his brother's name, with confusion quickly filing up the poor man as he sat there in bed, completely oblivious to what was going on outside of his hangover he still had yet to finger out he had. "...I left him."

Haruhi sighed at that, not totally understanding what he meant and continued to get herself ready for her main court hearing with Tatsuro, her client. "What are you talking about?"

"The engagement party," he said softly, a grimace of guilt showing on his expression as he pulled his hand out of his hair, while looking towards his clothes he saw on the floor, which was what he was wearing to the party. "I left him there alone..."

"He wasn't alone," Haruhi corrected him, her eyes looking down towards her black professional shirt as she held out her hands and began to straighten it of its wrinkles. "There were pliantly of people there to entertain him, near to a hundred in fact."

Hikaru shook his head lightly, as if to correct for her correction and remembered the look on his twins face the moment he walked away from him the night of the party. "I was supposed to be there, and I left..."

"Kaoru's a grown man, he looked worried when he said you left," she assured him, though her attitude didn't sound like she wasn't to comfort him. "But, he teased Tamaki 'till he cried, so I'm sure he was fine."

"Not like that," Hikaru insisted on being stubborn, and bit his bottom lip once he sucked it in, then, as if the whole world came crashing down right then, his eeys went wide and he gasped in slightly turning towards Haruhi, asking her one question as he saw her near the door.

"Haruhi, what happened last night?"

She felt a painful throb twinge at her heart at that, and wanted to ignore it, but as soon as she felt the tears appear again, just from the thought. She looked away from the mirror, where Hikaru would see her almost burst into tears, and turned around to retrieve her shoes, but avoided eye-contact with him.

"A lot happened last night Hikaru." She replied, trying to avoid the main problem, and tried to go by her word, in not telling him, as he already looked troubled with everything else, he didn't need that mind of information on top of it.

Hikaru was about to open his mouth, but he was immediately interrupted, as if Haruhi wanted to stop him on purpose.

"You're probably going to want to get dressed too," she muttered, coming back into the room after escaping into the bathroom, except now with her black flats in hand. "You may have a hangover, but you still need to go to work."

He only nodded, not that all surprised that she knew that he possessed what could be the biggest hangover in history, and sat crossed legged on the mattress, his eyes half-lidded as he glanced around at his discarded attire on the floor, and contemplated on going to grab them, just to put something on while he went to find cleaner clothing, when he stopped, just as a pile of random clothing pieces hit the bed beside him.

"Wear that," Haruhi practically demanded, her arm still stretched out from when she tossed the clothes at him, she wasn't all into fashion, but after being married to the man for almost four years, she knew what he liked to wear. "I have to go."

Hikaru was silent, staring down at his clothes on the bed and raised his eyebrow towards his wife again, not sure what else to do, other than to do what she said and put the clothes on.

While Haruhi grabbed the brush off the nightstand, and started gliding it awkwardly through her hair, rushing herself, Hikaru was still confused as he slipped himself into a pair of boxers that were along with the pair of jeans and t-shirt.

He didn't know what else to say to her, and didn't feel in the mood to be obnoxious and playful with her, and try to keep her from going to work, which is what he always did, almost every morning. This time though, she didn't look like she was in a very good mood either; kind of bitter towards him for some reason.

Hikaru sighed, lifting himself up to put on his pants, and sat at the edge of the bed, with the blankets and pillows almost all falling on the floor, and the sheets tangled up as if they the two of them had some sort of wrestling match last night.

He looked over at her again, watching her as she moved around the room for the last remaining things she needed before heading down stairs, he wanted to inject some words into the awkward silence; a silence they never really had unless they were fighting and refused to coöperate with the other, and sucked in his lower lip again, picking at the floorboard with the toe of his shoe.

Buttoning up the last few buttons of her outer shirt, she dusted off her blazer, as if she saw dust on it and needed to clean it off, and casted a quick glance towards her husband again, but before he could even notice that she was looking at him at all, she looked away.

Fixing her bangs one more time to the point they were of perfect professionalism, Haruhi pulled the rest of her hair into a tight pigtail, and looked into the mirror, seeing in the reflection, her husband, sitting at the edge of the bed, his hands still through his hair, and looking absolutely confused; unless that was just the hangover.

A feeling washed over her, making her stomach feel hallow. She wanted to be normal around him, but still couldn't shake last night, and the way his face look so intimidating then; almost scary.

She looked spun around on her heel, her eyes low to the ground as she didn't want him to see the hurt in them, and walked past the bed where he was standing to get to the door to leave, but once she tried, a hand grabbed on to her wrist, jerking her back before she could go any further.

"Hikaru," she sighed, her eyelid twitching in wretch. "I need to go."

"Just wait a second," he pleaded, which almost sounded as if he was begging, the desperation in his voice made Haruhi's heart turn. "What's the matter? why are you so upset all of a sudden?"

"I'm not upset."

"Really? cause it kind of looks like you are," he argued, his eyes narrowed in confusion, sensing his wife's irritated mood since the moment he woke up. "Haruhi, what happened last night?"

"Hikaru just let go," she finally cried out desperately, snatching her hand away, standing up straight while taking a deep breath, then, without any further contact with him she sighed, gulping down the lump in her throat again. "I can't do this right now, I'll see you later."

Hikaru blinked, slowly bringing back his hand to his own space, and watched in utter confusion as Haruhi made her escape out the door, leaving him there, oblivious to everything, from what he did, and that he was the cause of her problem.

* * *

At his office, Kaoru really couldn't be happier, other than the fact his brother left early during his engagement party, he was probably the jolliest person in the whole building.

"Miyuki, what do you think about this~"

"You know a lot more about fashion than I do, Kaoru-kun."

"I need secretary advice, who knows what kind of brainstorming could go on here."

"For one you made the whole thing pink."

"Good eye."

"You probably did that on purpose though."

"You're new to this, I had to make an obvious mistake, call it part of your training."

"...But I'm never going to need it."

"Who do you think I'm going to give my half of the company to, to maintain while I'm gone."

"Your brother?"

"Hika can't manage both halves of the company, silly, he doesn't know how I do things."

Miyuki blinked, holding her notepad to her chest, glancing around the room they were in and down towards the mannequin which Kaoru had put strange clothes on. She didn't know as much about fashion as he did, but what the dummy was wearing look horrible, but as Kaoru said, they were just brainstorming the _no go's, _and getting inspiration for more designs for the perennial line.

"This isn't working," Kaoru shook his head, tossing off another piece of clothes off the mannequin, scratching his chin as she glanced around the room, where they had old clothes from past events, they didn't plan on using them of course, they needed something new and fresh. "I'm not getting anywhere, how long have we ben in here?"

His secretary sighed lightly, her breath soft and quiet as she pulled the sleeve up a little glancing down at her company watch and raised her eyebrow at the time. "You've ben in here playing for almost two hours."

"Interesting," he muttered, flapping his wrist airily as if he didn't care what she was saying anymore and was no longer interested, and popped out his hip, tapping his heel against the polished floor boards. "We've ben so busy working on the main line, that we haven't really fingered out the displaying racks yet."

"Yes, that's what you said."

"And we still need to work on the outfit for the critics."

"Hmm, mmm."

"That's five for the main line, three for the displaying racks, and one for the critics to critic on my beautiful artwork, that makes a total of nine outfits."

"Yes."

"And we have only five done and complete."

"Four more outfits to work on."

"...But, Miyuki, we have a problem..."

"What is it?"

"I'm flat-out of ideas, I'm completely broken."

Miyuki looked at him bemused, and finally pulled down her sleeve, then casted her gaze around the many other mannequins she was formerly playing with and nodded her head a little, noticing how none of them were really any of his best work. "This morning you said you had some great ideas."

"Well that was before I started thinking about my brother," Kaoru sighed, popping his other hip out as he stood rather girl-like in front of a rack of last years clothes, and slumping his cheek on his fist he had resting on his other arm, which was around his chest. "And after thinking about it, I realized I have no brother."

"But, you do have a brother."

"Not present," he corrected her in a whine, as if that was the main issues out of all his other problems he had wreaking his brain about the clothing line. "I haven't seen him since last night, and he's late for work and... Omigod what if he's died?!"

"Kaoru-"

"He left and got in his car, got in a car accident cause there was a time-bomb set in his trunk, and now he's dead cause I didn't try to stop him and-..."

"..."

Beep-beep-beep

"What was that?!"

"Just the coffee alert," Miyuki said simply, tapping her watch again, rolling her crystal blue eyes at him and stood up from the chair she was sitting in and straightened out her outfit before walking to the door. "Regular Kaoru-kun?"

"Why not," Kaoru sighed half in relief as she slumped down on his chair crossing one leg over the other as he glared towards one of the plain walls, resting his chin down on his fist while placing his elbow on his knee. "Could you grab my phone on the way out? I need to call Hikaru."

She nodded slightly, grabbing his phone that was only a few paces away from him and tossed it into in lap, causing him to jump slightly in reply, and carefully shut the door as she left, stepping out-of-the-way a little as a figure walked past her into the room just as she exited.

Kaoru stuck out his lower lip, confused as to what he was going to do with all the clothes he left just laying there, decided that he'd just let someone else pick it all up, then stood up from his seat again, not being able to relax enough to sit still long.

Being too anxious to concentrate on anything, with the anxiousness practically draining all his ideas clear out of his brain, he sighed and looked down at his phone, sliding the lock bar on it and stared at his screen saver, and couldn't help but smile and laugh a little.

It was of Sparta and Suzuki. A picture he secretly took of them and made his wallpaper, he was quite known for taking unexpected pictures; Hikaru and Haruhi should know.

He snickered, but stopped himself as he flipped through his rather short contacts, his company phone had more to offer, but his personal phone had a short list, with just his close friends, and family members.

Slamming the phone to his face after selecting his brother's name, and tapping his foot against the floor patiently, waiting for the phone to finish ringing and for someone to pick up, namely his brother, that would be nice.

Hearing the phone make a click sound from the other line, Kaoru sighed and waited a little more for words.

"...Hello?"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru grinned, shouting in his speaker, making so much static it was to the pint he would be surprised if he was understood on the other side. "There you are It's past the time when you're suppose to be at work, you're totally late, what did you do last night? where are you?!"

"...Right behind you."

"...What?"

Kaoru blinked, looking down at his phone as he pulled it away from his face, looking at the screen in bemusement, and slowly turned on his heel, his eyes narrowed as he suspiciously turned his head, only to be greeted with his mirror image, and what he thought was just a mirror until he realized it wasn't.

"Hikaru!" He repeated again, his eyes going wide as his face lit up in a happy, and confused smile, and held his arms out as if he was waiting for a hug, with his phone still dangling in his fingers. "Where did you... come from?"

"You're mother."

"No... I mean just now."

"From my office."

Kaoru raised his eyebrow, not really sure if he should be freaked out anymore or not and just shrugged it off anyway. "I called you multiple times since you left last night, and this morning, you... didn't reply to nay of my messages either."

"I was busy," Hikaru sighed, rubbing his temple again with his middle finger, which he had ben doing since he woke up that morning and looked around the room, just to make sure he walked into the right one. "Sorry, massive hangover right now... can't think."

"...Wait," Kaoru blinked, his facial features falling into slight astonishment. "you were out drinking?"

Hikaru winced his eyes again, wavering just barely to a chair and carelessly sat himself down in it, not looking at his brother as he still tried to ease the agony in his head. "Unless there's any other way I could have gotten this major headache."

Kaoru gave his head a small shake partly from hopelessness in his brother, and the things he'd get himself into; and to think, all the younger twin wanted to do was talk about his happiness, now Kaoru couldn't remember what made him so happy all morning.

"Well," Kaoru let out a small snort, over lapping one leg over the other as she stood a couple of paces away from his twin, and blinked across towards the mannequin again. "you're not getting sympathy from me for coming into work late after being intoxicated, now, help me with this."

"It's not funny," Hikaru scolded out in a childish whine, peaking his eye through the crack between his fingers. "I wouldn't have come into work at all to day if it wasn't for you-"

"What did I do?" Kaoru narrowed his eyes in a pout. "I wasn't anywhere near you."

"If it wasn't for you," Hikaru repeated, a scow on his face as if he was interrupted when he tried last time. "cause, Haruhi was really upset about something this morning before leaving for work."

"And, what does that have to do with me exactly?" The younger one asked in bewilderment. "That could be because she's stressed out with work, or maybe its the time of the shark again, who knows... women are strange in ways men will never understand."

Hikaru continued to glare at his little brother as he began to ramble on about how he was now allowed to say such things about females since he was now permanently with one, but Hikaru was unamused with it all and cleared his throat, making Kaoru flinch, and pause in his constant babbling.

"Look, good for you Kao, but this isn't getting me anywhere," He muttered, the throbbing in his head quickly coming back, even after the cup of coffee he had Keiko bring him while he was in his office. "You're suppose to help me, that's what I have you for."

"Since when have I ben your marriage counselor?"

Hikaru smirked teasingly. "Since when have you _not_?"

"Good point."

Thinking that his brother might have ben upset with him, walking out early on his engagement party, but thankfully, he didn't seem too fazed by it, which was god for Hikaru; he hated it when his brother was upset, he was the _'forgive but not forget'_ kind of person.

Hikaru shook his head, pushing away their past conversation after a moment of silence, and blinked his weary, exhausted looked eyes, which lost their sparkle and now just looked shadowy and plain.

"Its just that..." He started again, completely out of the blue one his twin turned back around, playing with a random wig he found laying on the table; maybe he thought his mannequin looked wrong without hair? even when he was just suppose to be focusing on the clothes.

Hikaru then tried to get what he was trying to say, out, but a tight, uncomfortable throb gave a twinge to his heart, as if his inner mind knew something that he didn't and shook that thought out. "She was just bitter with me... I think I did something, but I don't really remember."

"Where did you go out drinking at?"

"Ranka's."

"You remember where you got drunk at, yet not what you did after?"

"Ranka sent me a text this morning while I was on my way here," Hikaru grumbled, remember sitting in the back of the same limo his children used, while they were dropped off at school. "He wanted to know if I got home."

"Awe."

"Only because Haruhi would be mad at him for getting me intoxicated, and lost, I bet, I'm sure he didn't mean any compassion in his message."

Kaoru shrugged. "What makes you think you did anything to, Haruhi?" he said over his shoulder, tossing off the blouse off the mannequin. "Maybe you just insulted her while drunk."

"...Do I insult people when I'm drunk?"

"I'm always drunk with you, so I don't know, but, now I'm a little concerned whether if you insult me while we're drunk or not, you'd probably say some hurtful things."

The empty feeling returned as Hikaru rubbing his hand against his chest, something he guessed was heartburn, and clenched his eyes again, then as if it was what Kaoru said that triggered it, everything started coming back to his mind at once.

_"Shh, be quiet." _

_"Hikaru... stop, get off."_

_"Why? you'd sleep with your co-worker."_

_"Hikaru, please."_

As hazy voices filled his head, slowly as his memory came back, after hours of not knowing anything, all of a sudden he felt like he knew everything, and his heart not only thud harshly against this chest, to the pint he could hear it, but his stomach turned, as images filled his brain.

Panting silently from his mouth, Hikaru ran his hand through his hair again, pale mixing in with orange as he glanced around the room desperately, as if he was looking for something, yet wasn't at all.

"Holly crap," he muttered, his eyes devastated, and utterly confused, knowing the alcohol could only keep his memory from him for so long, and wished it had kept it longer. "the one thing, the worse possible thing."

Kaou blinked, hearing his brother muter strange things he was confused about and turned around on his heel to look at him, once he thought he was going to talk to his twin about his wife problems, but didn't.

Though, the moment he turned around, just in time, he was his brother swear a mouth full of harsh words to himself, and shot out of his chair, despite his hangover. He grabbed the jacket and fled the room.

"Wait," Kaoru exclaimed, his eyes wide and baffled as he raised his arm out, as if he tried to grab his brother, even if they were a good few feet away from each other and not even in the same room anymore. "Hey, where are you going?! what about the thing?!"


	18. Heart on fire

**Heart on fire **

* * *

"Wait a second," Kaoru exclaimed, jogging out the door and around the corner, where he stopped once he saw his brother standing there, looking rather inpatient as several racks of clothing where being drug in his way. "Hikaru where are you going?"

Hikaru's eye twitched, un folding his arms as he watched the racks finally move, but with his brother grasping on his arm, he didn't bother moving. "Kaoru, let go." he whined, as if he was a child and his candy was just taken away from him.

"Slow down," his twin scolded, his face narrowed in displeasure. "You just got here."

Hikaru grunted with annoyance, snatching his limb away from his capturer, and looked ahead of him, almost desperately. "But... Haruhi, I-"

"Haruhi's at work too," Kaoru grumbled, gripping his brothers shoulders from behind, wanting to selfishly pull him back into the room. "Hika, calm down, who knows what you'd do, heck, if I hadn't said anything you probably wouldn't be sure what your name is."

"It's not funny," he grumbled, glaring over his shoulder, his head giving off another painful throb, but he ignored it. "I don't care about that now, if you knew what happened, than you'd be less of a pain in the-"

"Hey, no name calling," Kaoru interrupted him before he could say something he knew would be rather hurtful and sighed, gripped his brother's hand comfortingly. "You know I'm right, a massive hangover isn't the best time to be going out and doing something stupid, it always becomes more stupid."

"But... Kaoru..."

"_But Kaoru_ what?" Kaoru said in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes. "Now, get back in there, and finish your work, Keiko wanted to show you some paper work when you got here."

"No offence Kao, but my marriage is a lot more important to me than this damn company."

"And that _is_ a very mature though," Kaoru nodded his head in agreement, patting his shoulder, as he knew exactly how he felt. "But, what do you plan to do?"

"Barge into the court-house and apologize to Haruhi in front of everyone there."

"...and how mature does that sound?"

"I think me and you have different definitions of mature, Kaoru."

"Well mines better, now, come here," Kaoru tried to persuade his twin to get back into their work room again. Not the he wanted to be selfish and keep his brother's attention, he just knew Hikaru would make the situation worse. "Haruhi would be even more bitter towards you if you interrupted her court case she's ben working on all this time."

Thankfully, his headache had eased away majorly since that morning, and was now just a distant throb behind his eyeballs. He could think much easier now, without irritating himself with his own thoughts, but as he got more into his thoughts, he realized there was no avoiding getting irritated.

He didn't know whether or not, not remembering anything at first was a good thing or bad thing, as he now wished he didn't know what he did. Because lay that road, great disappointment, and insanity; and in this case, Hikaru had hit that point; hard, and was now stuck there.

Since when did things go down hill? everything was so perfect before they went to that damn shopping mall, though before that, all that was wrong was that he didn't fit into his jeans, and that wasn't even that bad.

He'd rather wear a large than go through things like this.

Well... probably not, size large was a little big, maybe just a medium.

Why was he so irritated with her? why did he have to get so irritated so easily all the time? and what about? because she wasn't bothered by the fact her former rapist suddenly appeared in front of her out of nowhere?

No, it wasn't that; he was upset that she looked scared that moment, the look on her face was the same as it looked during court, when they decided how much time Kuro would get in prison, when she had to walk right next to him to get up to the booth.

He didn't want to be shut out again it was her suffering that kind of thing alone that made it painfully torturing for him emotionally. He hated seeing her that way, and didn't want her to deal with that kind of trauma by herself just because she didn't want to talk about it.

But what did he do? he did the exact same thing Kuro did, and caused trauma for her. Unintentionally he made his wife's situation a living hell. What was wrong with him?

Comforting her for what someone else did years ago, yet does the same thing. He couldn't comfort her now, even if he wanted to, cause he was the problem.

Which was why he was waiting for her to get home, so he could apologize.

But the moment he thought of that idea, he realized Haruhi would probably be angry with him, and not want to talk to him; more than she already was.

He felt terrible, the horrid feeling down in the pit of his stomach was tearing him from the inside, making him want to puke, yet, his body had no need to do so.

He couldn't believe what he did, he understood why Haruhi was upset with him, and only wished he could have seen the look on his own face while he was violently forcing Haruhi to do things she was practically begging him not to make her do with him.

Not once had neither of them ben intoxicated while doing something that was supposed to be loving and passionate. He had broken the trust she had for him, which had ben built up since high school. though was now taken down quite a lot.

He didn't know how he was going to fix it, and didn't know what could. Considering Haruhi was still a little anxious around Kuro, would she be like that around him now? or would it be different, with her just being mad at him everyday?

Hikaru didn't like neither of those options, they both sounded so un fun.

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something else, but was luckily cut off by something that spotted his eye from around the corner. He rolled his eyes at what it was and jerked his shoulders away from his brother and was ready to turn around, and tried to maneuver around his twin, but by the time he did it was too late.

"Mr. Hitachiin."

"Damn it."

Coming up behind them, Keiko gave a plain expression, her glasses falling to the edge of her nose, before she tipped them back up from the side, completely different from the way they'd watch Kyouya do it, and while Hikaru tried to walk away again, Kaoru sighed and grabbed his hand again.

Hikaru grumbled, tugging his hand away, but stopped when he realized that this time, his brother wasn't going to let go, and cursed the sun for spinning as he was growing more and more irritated with life.

"Mr. Hitachiin," Keiko repeated, her cheeks slightly red from walking around the building all morning, looking for her boss, to give him his coffee he requested, yet ran away before she could give it to him. "There you are, I have this for you."

Hikaru glared, his eyes pierced into his brothers soul irritably, just as a five-inch pile of papers were shoved in front of him, and felt his whole world just crash. "Keiko," he whined. "What are those?"

"Papers, sir," she said simply, moving them closer to her own chest as she lifted the first few and read a little through them, after she had already. "The company you sued-"

"I thought I already did all that paper work?"

After getting interrupted, Kaiko glared, taking a deep breath as she rolled her eyes while her eyelids were closed and looked at Hikaru as if he was a complete imbecile. "You did, but this is not about that. After you sent people to go to court for you, they won the case, and you now have full ownership of the Hayashida clothing company."

"...I do?"

That caught Hikaru's attention, and while that name hadn't sunk into his mind yet, his eyes looked towards his secretary, completely confused. "...I do?"

"Yes, while in court, they did try to testify against you for not trying to steal your designs, the Hitachiin company had better standings and lawyers, so they lost and you now own their company fully." Keiko sighed, saying that all in one breath, straightening the papers in her hands and held them out to her boss again.

"So here is all the information to the company, all their associates, and some other stuff, the rest of this is Europe asking for the perennial line to be released there."

Kaoru blinked, glancing down at the pile of paper work his brothers assistant had in hand, and pulled out a few form on top, glancing down at them, flashing his eyes down at the print. "Hika... I didn't know two company's hacked into your computer and tried to take the designs."

"I only know of one," Hikaru grumbled in reply, snatching a piece of paper from his twins stack and flipped one page, with it all being held together at the side with stables. "Hoshino is who I was suing, Kaiko, why so I own Hayashida now?"

"I was going to ask you that, sir," she replied, blinking her pitch-black eyes from behind the glass of her spectacles. "I only guess that you wanted to drop the case on Hoshino, and sue Hayashida instead."

"Hayashida," Kaoru muttered quietly to himself, the name sounding awfully familiar to him, but yet, still couldn't put his finger on it. "What did they do?"

Hikaru, trying to remember what it was that he wanted to sue Hayashida for, narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he flipped another page, his eyelid twitching slightly. "I don't get it, so Hoshino got out of it?"

"Yes, Mr. Hitachiin, nothing happened to Hoshino and they remain un scarred."

The eldest Hitachiin twin shook his head down at the papers, clenching one side too hard that wrinkled where forming under his hand. He took one look towards his brother, who looked just confused, and looked back at the papers, trying to find that one thing that made it all wrong.

"Is it just the hangover talking..." Hikaru blinked, turning the paper one side so his brother could look at it. "Or does this look wrong?"

Kaoru shrugged, his gold eyes flashing over the print again, not getting what his brother meant, and still tried to remember the strange name he had at the tip of his tongue. "Why? what do you see?"

"Keiko, I didn't have anything against Hayashida," Hikaru looked up towards his secretary, holding the papers back to her to take. "It was Hoshino, I think you made a mistake somewhere."

Behind her glasses, Keiko was highly offended by that comment and blinked a few times, trying to avoid hitting her boss upside the head with her clip board she had under all the paper, and completely knock him unconscious.

"I don't simply make mistakes, Mr. Hitachin," she sighed, tapping her glasses back up her face when she looked back up from the papers from Europe. "I did everything you asked of, you're the one who requested Hayashida."

Raising his eyebrow high in dubiety, shaking his head as he tossed his pile of papers back into her hands. "No I didn't," he said firmly. "I did all the paper work on that, I don't see how it could have ben mixed up."

Keiko sighed again, using her two front fingers to flip though the pages, and didn't stop till half way through the pile and pulled out a stack, stapled together, and flung them out in front of him.

"These, right here you wrote 'Hayashida'," she said smartly, her both eyebrows raised, waiting for him to say something to protest. "Which were the papers that were given to your lawyer, so papers were sent to their company."

"...and now I own Hayashida."

"Right."

"Well..." Hikaru gave a short pause, glancing around, looking across his shoulder to his twin again, waiting for him to say something smart, and helpful, but it never came. "Someone made a mistake than, cause I didn't write this."

"So when I told you to do this work yourself, you had someone else do it and they made a mistake?"

"No, I did this, maybe the paper was edited."

"Highly unlikely."

Kaoru popped his lips, sticking his hands in his pockets, blinking his eyes patiently, feeling the intensity rise between his brother and his assistant. "Hayashida... Hmm."

Thinking over it again, tapping his temple in thought, still trying to remember the name of that company, knowing that they were a clothing company like theirs, yet nowhere near as superior. Then, as if lightening just struck inside his body, a light-bulb flashed above his head as the young Hitachiin suddenly remembered everything.

"Hayashida," he repeated, reaching his hand over, tapping the pile of papers with his index finger, gaining both the other adults attention. "Aren't they that low-class rival company who drives their associates into bankruptcy?"

Hikaru froze, staring down at the papers, and threw them back into Keiko's hands like trash, and while she hurredly turned her hands to catch them, Hikaru twitched and turned on his heel. Looking towards a counter that was in the hall, with people behind it, typing furiously on their laptops.

He huffed harshly from his mouth, leaning over the top of the counter, plucking a magazine straight out of one of his employees hands, and looked down at the familiar looking cover, and flipped through the first few pages, trying to find the one he was looking for; but sadly, was un successful at doing so.

"Damn it." He cursed quietly, tossing the book back at his employee, who was nonetheless confused as well, and turned around again, heading back into the room they were formerly in, and completely ignored everything else Keiko was saying.

Kaoru blinked a few times, standing silent in the hallway with the black-haired female, waiting to see if his darling twin would return, but after a minute of standing there, and no brother of his reappearing around the corner, Kaoru got to the braking point of insanity, and decided to follow after him instead.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" he asked curiously, stepping into the room, the echo of his footsteps silenced by all the mess in the room. "Keiko was still-"

Flipping through a few pages of another magazine that was randomly thrown on a table, under a few pieces of fabric samples, Hikaru grumbled quiet things to himself, things Kaoru couldn't distinguish between, and cursed practically everyone who worked in the building as he continued to flip deeper into the paper back book.

"Hayashida, I knew I remember seeing them somewhere," He sighed, the irritation obvious in his tone and he slammed his hand down on the page he finally found that he was looking for. "Great, first that now this."

Kaoru raised his eyebrow and stepped further into the room, not knowing what his brother was looking at, but didn't really see the matter in it as he loked over his shoulder. "So... we own Hayashida now."

"I don't understand how this could have happened," his older brother replied. "It was supposed to be Hoshino, I never wanted anything to do with Hayashida."

"Yeah, with their bad rep, I don't see how that would be very good for us," the younger one shook his head. "But, on the bright side, now that we own their company, we could shut the whole thing down and they wouldn't be able to cause any more trouble."

"...I guess we could do that, it would make for an interesting interview."

Kaoru nodded, laying his elbow on his brothers shoulder and looked down at the magazine again, still not totally sure what was happening. "But its strange though... how where you able to-

"How the hell was I able to sue the wrong company?"

Kaoru shrugged, thinking about what his brother had done, and looked down at the work they still needed to get done, but decided that, that wasn't nearly as important as what was happening, and sighed in defeat.

"Hikaru... give me your phone."

Hikaru blinked, his body slouched over the table, and slowly raised his head up to look at his twin. "...Why?"

"Don't argue, do you want help or not?"

* * *

Mr. Tatsuro and his ex-wife came to an agreement for their two kids. He'd have them Monday Wednesday and every other weekend, while his ex would have them every other day. Not really a court case you could win or lose, but now Haruhi was out of things to do, and things to keep her away from home.

Not that she wanted to stay away there would just be nothing to do there at the house, with the maids Hikaru hired, they did the house work twenty-four-seven, the chef would cook dinner if she didn't get to it early enough. The kids wouldn't come home until later since school, and Hikaru had work till five, so there was no reason to get back so early; she'd be alone anyway.

It was three in the afternoon, the sun was shining, yet a large bundle of clouds blocked its bright rays, and made everything gay and gloomy, not yet in the right conditions for a storm, but it did make things rather foggy.

Signing heavily, Haruhi buttoned up one of the higher buttons on of her shirt and ran her hand through her brown locks just as she ducked her head, coming out of her car just as she parked.

She looked ahead towards the sushi restaurant she arrived at, and stuck her lips out in deep thought, wondering what she was doing there, and what it would change.

In college, it was the first restaurant Hikaru had taken her to, sure she refused many times when he asked to take her, but he still did anyway though. Even if it felt like kidnaping it still made her happy.

And even after eight years, it was still there and running, and she was standing there. Except this time alone.

Suppose she needed to think, sort out her thoughts. She didn't want anything to go wrong, she didn't want the trauma, the drama; it just always seemed to find her, whether if she was looking for it or not.

Blinking her dry, red stained eyes, Haruhi sighed, wiping her hand over her face, taking a deep breath as she looked towards the worn down sign that was hung over the door, contemplating on getting back in her car, but decided not to.

She sighed, adjusting her blouse, and almost awkwardly walked up to the door. Not noticing the rather expensive looking car that was parked two cars away from hers.

Instantly being bombarded with the smell of chicken, and a strong scent of fried rice. Haruhi sighed in contentment, liking the aroma, as it felt almost comforting.

Looking around, while still standing in the doorway, she noticed all the things that had changed, from the decoy to the way the tables were set, and the way the chairs were organized. She hadn't ben Back since when Hikaru took her when they were in college, so the whole place felt new, yet... memorable.

With her black flats tapping against the dark red, polished floor, stepping up the one step to get into the room, where a few metal tables were set out, white tables cloths thrown over them with bar stools set around each one equally.

She looked around a little more, feeling a little out-of-place in her professional skirt suit, while the few people in there where al dressed in comfortable house clothes. It remembered her of what she used to be like, before she married a man who wouldn't let her out of the house without putting makeup on.

Seeing an open seat just at the counter, she sighed and unbuttoned her blazer completely, just as she sat down, tossing her blazer over the head of the chair and slouched over slightly, elbows resting on the shiny silver table top. Ignoring everything else around her as she got comfortable.

"Hey beautiful~"

Haruhi made a hum sound as she looked up, blinking in confusion at who was talking to, and saw that the man behind the counter was. A white hat and bandana covering his hair, his torso covered by a baggy white shirt, and his black pants, a white waist apron.

She looked up at him, she wanted to tell him right off the bat, and because of his comment, that she was married, but decided not to, when his face looked so oddly familiar.

"Are you..." she cocked her head to the side. "Talking to me?"

"Hmm, you're the only one sitting there~"

She sighed, looking into his eyes, rolling hers as she laid her cheek down on her palm. "I'm not in a mood to be flattered."

The man shrugged, smiling over towards her as he slouched over the counter as well, his arms laying lazily on the metal table, near the stove that was there, so he could easily make fish without having to go into the kitchen.

"Yeah," he nodded, wiggling his hips boredly and looked over towards her face. "But I'm probably just not the person you want flattery from, huh?"

"No offense."

"None taken~"

Raising her eyebrow at his weird, happy tone, Haruhi pressed her lips firmly together and traced her finger in random shapes on the stainless steel counter, fogging it up slightly with her finger prints.

She licked her dry lips, staring down at her blurry reflection in the fake metal, and played with her hair with her fingers, not knowing what else to say as she still caught him staring at her. "Sorry, I'm just not in a good mood, period."

He smiled a little, laying his cheek down on his hand, blinking his amber eyes curiously. "Married? having hubby problems?"

She looked at him suspiciously, pulling her right hand closer to herself. "Oh? and how did you know I'm married?"

The man grinned slightly at the comment and stuck his finger out, pointing towards her finger, where a shiny, golden ring was sparkling slightly in the low light of the lamp that hung from the ceiling. "Just a wild guess~"

She almost let out a small giggle at his grin and played with the tips of her hair in her finger tips, looking towards the hand that was supporting his head, and how it wore one also.

"Do you flit with all the random women who came in here?" she quirked her lip upwards. "I don't think your wife would like that very much."

"Ne, I don't think she'd mind."

Hauhi finally let a small laugh escape between her secured lips, her eyes brightening up as she sat at the edge of the counter, where she wouldn't gain any unwanted attention, while she talked to the man behind the counter, who was supposedly the head chef.

Grinning a toothless smile, the man adjusted his hat, hiding his hair professionally under his short white hat, that wasn't cutting it well at hiding anything. "Well than, what would ya like toots? surely you didn't come here just to flit with sexy waiters."

With her eyebrow still raised, at the way the man talked, and with a familiar smile plastered on his face, she dropped her head in a laugh and wondered what had just happened. "Anything you able to cook without burning something down."

"Ice cream it is~"

Haruhi blinked, still giving the man an unconvinced look, and licked her lips again, knowing full well what he as doing. "Since when has this place served ice cream?"

"...Since... I've worked here, obviously."

"Oh? and how long have you worked here?"

"...Since, five."

"Five?"

"This afternoon."

"Ah."

"...Yeah."

"That's when my husbands and brother in-law get off work."

"What a coincidence."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, cause you now," he smirked, standing up straight, adjusting his hat again. "We fellow commoners must have at least more then one job to make a living."

"Uh huh." Haruhi nodded, biting the side of her lip as she looked at what the man had set out in front of her, noticing how It was in-deed a giant bowl of strawberry ice cream.

Now, how is it that a total strange knew her favorite?

Looking at his face suddenly change from carefree to disturbed, and serious, she snorted one more time before picking at the ice cream with the spoon, but not eating it. "You're really bad at pretending."

"Pfft, you're really bad at _playing along_."

"You're the one who made it so obviously."

"When did you figure it out?"

"The moment I walked through the door."

They both busted out laughing, full of soft snickers that probably could only be heard around them, as everyone else in the room seemed to be un fazed by them; well... except for a few people in the back.

Smiling softly, Haruhi sighed, after her weird outburst of snickering, and reached her hand up to the top of the mans head, pulling away his hat, and once off, his bright orange hair came into full view.

Shaking his head, similar to the way a dog would when wet, Hikaru ran his hand through his hair, trying to even it out after it had a _hat-head_ look to it, and sighed, a little perturbed that his disguise found out so soon, but wasn't all that surprised, considering the person who he was trying to fool, was a rather tricky one.

Sitting there quietly, nibbling on her lower lip, just staring at her husband who was also just standing there silently. Silence didn't quite make a meaningful conversation so she did what came to her mind first.

Played with his hair.

Because for some reason, in the Hitachiin family, playing with hair was very crucial in communicating.

Twisting the tips of his bangs in her index and thumb, Haruhi breathed out slightly from her nose, her smile still lingering as she noticed that he still hadn't picked un his head to look at her.

She made a giggling sound again and ran all four fingers through his bangs, messing them up a little. "So how did you know I was coming here?"

Hikaru blinked, a little thankful that the awkward silence was interrupted by something and snickered. Shamefully looking up at her, he rolled his eyes and pointed over towards a small group that was gathered near the far corner of the restaurant.

And there, five men, all companied by their wife's or fiancés, waved happily over to them, but being too far away to hear anything, they were all oblivious to what they were saying.

Hikaru dropped his finger and sweat dropped. "It was Kaoru's idea."

"But you guys were here before I got here."

"You'd be surprised by how fast we work."

Feeling her heart do strange circles in her chest again, just by touching him, Haruhi pulled back her hand and looked down, just as Hikaru had ben doing a few moments before. "Yeah... you guys are dorks."

then, after spinning her chair around, Haruhi got up to leave.

"Wait, Haruhi," he stuttered, standing up straight hurriedly, reaching over, not gabbing her wrist, or he arm, but her hand, and kept a secure grip on it. "I..."

Sighing, Haruhi blinked curiously, and turned her head around slowly, and spoke in a calm sweet voice, the one Hikaru hadn't heard in a while. "What?"

Gasping inward, Hikaru bit his bottom lip and opened his mouth, but closed it again when he didn't really know what he could say to her, to fix everything. Kaoru hadn't exactly told him what to say when he was telling him this glorious plan.

He narrowed his eyes, knowing that he had to say something. "...You can't just keep going on like nothing happened."

"What are you talking about? what happened?"

"You know _what happened_, don't try to cushion me, I know what I did."

"...Oh."

"Yeah... _oh_."

"Well it can't be helped," she sighed, standing still, not even trying to pull herself away from him, knowing they'd have to talk about it sooner or late. "It's okay Hikaru, I don't blame you."

"Why not?"

"Because it wasn't your fault."

"Actually Haruhi, I'm pretty sure it was."

"No, cause if you weren't under the influence, I know you wouldn't have done something like that."

"...I don't see how that makes any difference."

Turning on the ball of her foot, with her hand still being held by her husband, Haruhi smiled, stepped back up, closer to the counter, leaning her face in closer to his, making him freeze and his grip on her hand tighten.

And without any further thought nor hesitation, Haruhi stood on her tiptoes, and gently pressed her lips to his.

Hikaru's eyes flew open, so taken aback by the sudden kiss that he didn't know how he was supposed to respond, and even then, when he did, he just barely moved his head forward, but Hauhi had pulled away instantly; still not a high supporter of public affection.

Letting a breath escape his lips after they fully parted, Hikaru blinked, his eyes wide, as he hadn't even closed them they yet, as Haruhi had plucked herself away way before he could even process the kiss.

"...H-Haruhi," he sputtered, his cheeks red, yet not from public embarrassment, more from him feeling as if he wanted to cry. "What was-..."

"Come on, Hikaru," she gave him her, casual, yet genuine smile and raised his knuckles up to her lips, kissing them gently as well, for no apparent reason, but Hikaru thought it was cute nonetheless. "Here, let's go home."

Hikaru blinked, his wide, golden eyes still not over what had just happened, and how he was forgiven without even apologizing, but just as the intensity of the moment got to Hikaru, the mischievous and evil part of his brain started working, and he really couldn't contain himself.

"I can't," he grinned. "My shifts not over."

Haruhi shrugged, slowly loosening their hold on each other as she stepped away. "I guess I'll just go home with that other sexy waiter than."

Hikaru stared in absolute silence, until her words settled into his mind.

"Wait, what other sexy waiter?!"


	19. Yours to hold

**Yours to Hold**

* * *

Haruhi smiled, twisting the tips of his hair in her two fingers, taking a deep breath of the fresh clean smell that floated around her, while she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, laying her chin down on his shoulder, nuzzling her cheek against his hair.

"You smell better," Haruhi pointed out the obvious, her lips twitching upwards slightly, and noticed he had yet to reply to anything she had said in the last hour. "...Hikaru, what's the matter?"

Hikaru sighed, his face shadowed by his bangs, as he looked down towards the bed, looking at the wrinkles in the blankets. "...Nothing."

"You've been so quiet," she muttered, her cheek pressed up against his hair, her wet locks dripping down on the back of her shirt, after accompanying her husband in a bath. "I don't like it when you get like this."

"Well you're the one acting like nothing happened," he blurted out suddenly, not thinking it though very well before he let it slip past his lips. "I don't like it when you get like _that_."

"What are you talking about?" she scowled, now knowing what had been on his mind, but didn't really understand it. "I'm acting like that because nothing happened, I don't know why you're getting all sentimental about it."

"What do you mean nothing happened? don't act dumb and think I don't know," he continued, his voice quiet and firm, and his eyebrow twitching furiously, trying to control his temper. "I already apologized so I know."

"You already apologized so we don't need to talk about it anymore," Haruhi grumbled, her face scrunched up stubbornly, Her brow narrowed, wrinkles forming at her forehead. "You always do this, just leave it be Hikaru."

"Leave it be?" he said in disbelief, and almost shock as he whipped his upper half around, meeting the surprised look of his wife. "Like the way you just, left all the Kuro stuff be?"

Haruhi blinked, sitting back down on one the bed after being on her knees, leaning on his shoulders and looking at him as if he had just offended her, and answered him quietly. "...What does Kuro have to do with this?"

Hikaru slapped a hand over his face, not believing that his wife was as dense as she was, and sighed. "Kuro has everything to do with this actually, or have you forgotten?

Haruhi glared, folding her hands up into fists as she stuffed them into her lap. "_Again_, no I haven't forgotten, I just don't see how, what we were talking about is relevant to him, cause I was talking about you."

"Wha-... but... what do you mean? Kuro... he- Ugh!"

Flinching in the suddenness of it all as Hikaru flung himself on the bed, tossing a pillow on his face, Haruhi sweat-dropped and looked down towards her husband hopelessly, and licked her lips for no reason, not knowing what to do with him, or what to say to him.

The room instantly became silent, with only the occasional tapping the twigs made as they brushed against the glass from the slight breeze outside, and as Haruhi sighed heavily, she poked the pillow that was over his face and smiled lightly.

"Hikaru." she said after a while, still in the same spot, not thinking of moving, as she traced her finger down from the top of the pillow, down towards his shoulder, then to his arm, his wrist, then finally stopped at his hand, laying her palm tenderly on his, lifting his hand up with hers, holding it passionately.

"You're thinking too much about it," she pointed out, pressing her lips together tightly, not bothering to brush away her bangs as they suddenly decided to fall in front of he face. "You're starting to irritate yourself."

Hikaru grumbled, glaring into the darkness the pillow brought with it being smashed to his face with his other hand that was not being help prisoner by his wife's hand and didn't bother to say anything else, other than: "Humph."

"We've already had this conversation before," she pouted, huffing out her chest as she kept her gave immensely on him, not intending to look away from him until he would look at her back. "I don't know why we keep coming back to this subject."

"No," he corrected her immediately, not letting her get far without the correct facts, but proceeded to keep the pillow on his face while he talked, as if he didn't want to look at her, or he didn't want her looking at him. "We never talked about this, we avoided it."

"Well what's the point in talking about it?" she grunted stubbornly, her hand clenching his tighter, though not enough to put strain on either of them. "Things are better off being left alone, especially this, Hikaru, besides there's nothing else to talk about."

"Hmm."

"And you know it, so quit acting all depressed, its late, let's just go to bed, it's been a long," she sighed, rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand. "You have work in the morning anyway."

"I don't care," was what his reply was, a low rumble sound escaping his throat, similar to what thunder would sound like in the distance. "Why don't you quit being all distant with everyone? it's annoying."

"...Distant?" she murmured quietly, narrowing her brow down to her eyes as she puckered her lips confusedly. "What are you talking about? how am I distant?"

"It's like the way you were back then..."

"Huh?"

Glaring harder into the pillowcase, Hikaru didn't know how to finish what he was trying to tell her, and didn't want to just ramble, but unfortunately, that's what he began to do. "You're so dense, even with yourself and what you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hikaru," Haruhi rolled her eyes, lifting his hand up higher, raising it to her face, placing her lips on his clean, coconut scented skin, laying a single light kiss on the back of his hand. "What's the matter?"

"You."

"Yeah... I got that, but what exactly did I do that your upset about?"

"See? you don't even know _that_."

"Well how _could_ I know? you're not telling me."

"...I shouldn't have to."

"Hikaru," she mewled, scooting closer to where he laid, and rested her hand on his bare chest, his stomach muscles flinching at her touch. "...What is it? did I forget a holiday again?"

"...No?"

"You're birthday?"

"No."

"..."

Haruhi frowned sadly, hope for trying to help her husband was lost as she bushed her hair out of her face and stuck out her lower lip in a sulk. "Okay! fine, you win," she sighed, straightening out her legs as she raised herself up from hovering over him, finally letting go of his hand. "I need to check on the kids before they go to bed."

Hikau stayed silent, a twinge of guilt washing over him as he felt the weight at his side on the bed decrease, as the figure beside him scooted even futher together, as he lips tightly together, as if his mouth wanted to say something his brain wasn't quite ready for.

Grippign the pillowcase, he felt his heart turn, as he knew he was being childish and immature, but also felt like he knew no other way to act. He didn't know how to handle what he was feeling, and Haruhi was right; he was starting to irritate himself.

"Wait," he muttered hurriedly, his voice reaching high-pitched for a split second as he raised his body up off the side like a discarded piece of trash and leaned over t where his wife was still sitting, at the edge of the bed, slipping on a pair of flip-flops.

Haruhi jumped ever so slightly as she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her slim waist and sighed, a small smile of achievement hovering behind her lips, while stopping all movement. He hadn't held her, not even as close as this, for almost whole week, which was strange for him, so she just sat there, savoring his half hearted embrace.

"...Hikaru?"

"I'm sorry..." He apologized softly, clenching his arms around his wife's middle a little tighter, not wanting he to leave. "I-... I just-..."

Then, as if he forgot what he was going to say, silence filled the room once more.

Raising her hand up, Haruhi touched his face lightly, her fingers lingering around on his cheek gently. "What's bugging you Hika? you've been like this for almost a week."

Licking his lips in thought, thinking of how he could voice what was on his mind, as his thoughts were all jumbled up, and if he started talking all he would speak would be gibberish. "N-nothing, I just thought, that... after Kuro showed up that day, I thought you would show more reaction then you did."

"So it is about Kuro?"

"...Kinda-sorta."

"What kind of reaction were you not pleased with?" Haruhi rolled her eyes, leaning into his chest, feeling his chin lay itself down on her shoulder, and leaned her head down on top of his. "I hardly remember what went down that day, Hikaru."

"Well you acted like it didn't bother you at all..." he muttered, the bangs of his hair shadowing his eyes, but they were closed anyway, so it didn't make a difference. "I thought you were shutting me out again, you kept telling me nothing was wrong with you and you were fine, but... you didn't look it."

"So you got upset because I wasn't acting the way you wanted me to act?"

"You make it sound a lot worse than it really is." He pouted lightly, tilting his head up slightly, trying to get to the actual point, without making himself blush, (Yes, occasionally he would put himself in one of those situations where he would make himself blush in front of his wife, whom he'd ben married to for about four years)

Even with how had he was trying, he was blushing nonetheless.

"I just thought you were keeping something to yourself," he finally spoke again, after a few more moment of silence. "Like you were being with me after the incident at your old office, I hated not being able to do anything, I thought you were upset this time and weren't telling me anything this time too, I saw that look in your eyes when you were standing right next to him and... I don't know, I got annoyed, I don't really know why."

Haruhi bit her lip slightly, placing her hand on his that was still wrapped around her waist, and smiled a very small smile, while still looking down at the floor seriously. "You got so irritated by that, that it made you want to drink to the point you got yourself intoxicated?"

"..."

"You do everything still for just a reaction," she let out a small snort, which could almost be considered as a giggle and entwined their fingers together slowly. "You're such a dummy."

"Yeah."

She closed her eyes comfortably as she just then felt the feeling of exhaustion wash over her, and leaned completely into his arms, in lack of energy. "If you wanna know that badly, I was a little freaked out, but I wasn't lying when I said there was nothing wrong, if there was I would have told you."

Hikaru stuck his lip out slightly in a quiet sulk, and lifted his chin slightly off her shoulder and laid his temple down on her limb instead. "Yeah, so I go upset and hurt you for no reason."

"I know you wouldn't have done that on purpose," she tried to make him feel better, as she tightened her hold over his hand, just as he tried to pull away. "Quit beating yourself up over it, it's okay, it wasn't you fault."

"I get the same kind of sympathy as Kuro," he sighed,in hopelessness of his wife and rubbed his cheek against hers, only slightly. "You forgive too easily."

"I never forgave Kuro, she corrected him sternly, a small whine in her throat. "And you're getting sympathy because your different than he is."

"I don't see how."

"God, you're pretty sense too," she shook her head a little and with that, Hikaru scowled irritably and confused, lifting his head and tilted it towards her, looking at her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're different from he is, Hikaru, I keep telling you that," she repeated, hoping he'd just catch the drift. "He was just a distant co-worker... you're my husband, I love you, that's why."

"...Hmm."

Raising her arm all the way, Haruhi curved her arm and wrapped it around his neck, shifting her body just slightly, and eventually ended up in his lap. His arms still wrapped around her waist.

"I wasn't upset about it because it was different this time," she voice out randomly, and for a second Hikaru had to think a moment to remember what she could be talking about. "Last time I was alone with him, being locked doors, so I wasn't too worried about it at the mall."

"I know, I probably should have just forgot about it..."

"I told you to," this time I was with you, and I know you would have came right to me it he would have tried to do something."

"Yeah, I did anyway."

"I know, I saw, you had this look of accomplishment on your face when he fell to the ground, did it feel good?"

"Kind a... until I found out that his face was made out of metal... he started it though! he kept talking and pissed me off."

"You kinda started it, you walked up to him."

"Well... Technically I didn't, its been like a three year war."

Haruhi finally let out a laugh. "Did you see how shocked his looked?"

Hikaru snickered, squeezing her tighter as he fell back taking her with him as his back hit the mattress, and he rolled over, flopping his wife happily beside him, rubbing his nose against hers, smiling at her cute little squeal.

Smiling slightly, Haruhi pressed her hands to his chest, just as he snuggled up closer to her, and sighed, wincing her left eye close as it was smashed against his face. "Okay, hang on, I gotta see if the kids are sleeping first, then we can go to bed."

Hikaru blinked, peering his face over her shoulder and scooted closer to her, and gave a fake dramatic sigh. "Why? the maids probably already put them to bed anyway."

"Well wouldn't you want to see your parents before bed?"

"Uh... I put myself to bed at their age, well... aside from Kaoru, that sneaky bastard always crawled out of his and got into mine."

"And you would have crawled into his if he didn't."

"Probably."

Slam-

The couple jumped in each others arms, startled by the loud bang that came from the door to their bedroom, and slowly looked away from each other, towards the door that was slammed into the wall on the other side and blinked. A little confused.

"Daddy?" three little voices were heard from the doorway at the same time, and Hikaru blinked, having his name being called, and looked towards the ones who had spoke. "Mommy?"

"I don't think they're sleeping." Hikaru snickered, gripping his partners hand tenderly as he sat up, shirtless, but in his boxers, and looked towards his children, who had unexpectedly made their way to the edge of their bed. "What are you doing in here? shouldn't you be asleep?"

"No," Hayato scowled, and Hikaru instantly saw his own face in his sons. He always wondered why Haruhi was talking about. "We just got sleepy just now."

Their father raised his eyebrow, and looked at them as if they were al idiots. "Uh... than go to bed?"

"No!" Hanako gasped, as if in fear and snuck low, scooting closer to her older brother as if she needed protection. "Can we sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?"

"Our bedroom's not suitable for slumber anymore," Keito backed her up, his pouting face pocking up from on top of the covers. "Please?"

Hayato didn't even wait for a reply, or even a nod of approval as he gripped the blankets in his tiny hands and scrambled to climb up on the high bed, followed by his younger siblings, who follwed him as if he was the leader lion of their pack.

Haruhi blinked, her brown eyes going misty as she watched her three children get their way on their bed, and helped Hanako finish her task as she hoisted her up a little, and looked over, watching both boys crawl to the middle, with the youngest rolling over her fathers legs, getting to the other side of him.

She snickered at her husbands deadpan look on his face and rubbed his shoulder, kissing him on the cheek before settling down in between her sons. Who had latched onto her sides instantly, and closed their eyes, probably faking sleep just so they wouldn't think of moving them.

"Night," she mumbled quietly, poking her spouse in the cheek with her finger lightly and rested her head down on the pillow finally, running her hands through Keito's hair, making sure he would fall off the bed. "You have work in the morning, though I don't think it will be too difficult to get up."

"Yeah," he agreed with a sigh, moving his eyes across the bed, looking between all his minions who had got comfortable on the king sized bed and smiled to himself, having no other option other than to just lay down. Cuddling with his wife was obviously out of the picture though. "Right, night~"

"Hmm, mm." Haruhi hummed, sleepily, lifting her head up again as she turned towards her husband and puckered out her lips, who was also doing the same and raised her hand to his cheek, ready to give him one last kiss before bed when..."

"No," Hayato whined, putting up his hand, blocking Hikaru from getting to Haruhi. "Not now, not on top of me."

Hikaru scowled harmlessly. "You're in our bed!"

"Don't get dirty in front of us! have you no dignity?"

"What do you know about dignity?"

"A lot more than you, obviously."

"You're three."

"Almost four~"

"Go to bed!"

* * *

The rest of the month of June flew by uneventful, the triplets fourth birthday was one of the best Hikaru had ever pulled for them, which meant it was so over the top their grandchildren would still be amazed. They were a whole lot happier as Haruhi stayed home with them more often than she had last month, as she didn't have as much court meetings, and clients to work with.

Tamaki came back to Japan after another short term trip to France to see his mother for her birthday. While Kaoru and Suzuki on moving in together in Kaoru's apartment; of course it was nowhere complete with that process, as they started just last week, but it was coming along at least.

Now, what was Hikaru doing?

Biting his lower lip immensely, deep in thought. Hikaru Hitachiin twitched his left eye in concentration and stabbed his cheek with his pencil, which was right side up and was digging into his skin.

He let out an exasperated sigh and placed his hand on his hip, as a small girl would do, and rubbing his chin. His golden eyes narrowed as he looked at the object in front of him.

"Nope." He concluded to himself out loud, adjusting some clothes of a mannequin trying to make it look perfect, as it didn't look it already.

After fixing his problem, he nodded in approval and mentally gave himself a pat on the back, glancing around the room as he got everything perfect, and clean. Organizing the storage room to safe keep all the finished designs for their perennial line.

Now they were gathering models for their clothes. They'd usually have the same bundle of models every time, but that ran into some slight difficulties, and they had to hire all new models.

They told their old models they were getting too old, and they all quit...

They were all in their thirty's, and Hikaru just couldn't have models display his clothes whom were older than him.

All lined up, the clothed mannequins stood before him, their clothes practically glowing off them as he smiled to himself quietly, as if calling himself a genius, and turned on his heel, walking to one of the desk in the room and hunched over on his elbows comfortably, looking through some papers that were sprawled out on it in front of his.

Hikaru licked his lips flipping a page to a pile that were stapled together in fives and picked it up curiously. His eyes lowered instantly as he remembered the paper being about him suing the Hayashida company.

He still had no idea how that came to be, but casually tossed the pile of papers off to the side like useless trash and went off to do something else. Namely, like finding his brother, he hadn't seen that man nearly all day, other then when he was getting coffee.

And that was two hours ago.

Usually Kaoru would be stuck to him like glue at work, considering that perennial line release fashion show was just two moths away. They should be working! not goofing off with their women randomly!

Hikaru really wished he could goof off with Haruhi, but he couldn't, he on the other hand, had work to do.

Haruhi would just say no anyway.

He already tried calling her.

Pressing his lips together tightly, Hikaru whipped his body around again and walked over towards a chalk board that was at the side of the room and checked the names of their new models, most where from America, and china, only one was from Japan, but that really didn't bother him much, as long as they were hot, skinny, and could walk.

Those were the top three priorities.

He raised his eyebrow at some squiggly lines at the corner of the board, and noticed his little brothers name on it, and sighed, hurriedly rubbing it off with his finger, causing a smudge of purple to cover his thumb.

He sighed, walking over towards the other side of the room, where the small powder room sized bathroom was and rinsed off his hand. He couldn't have a think like chalk on his hands where he would be touching all over the outfits. He'd be practically digging his own grave.

Slam-

Jumping slightly at the noise that came from the main door, Hikaru sighed and settled back down when he heard his name be called cheerily from the doorway and walked boredly out of the room, drying his hands on a small hand towel.

"Hikaru~" a jolly voice came form around the corner, and the slim figure of the owner of the voice came into view almost immediately. "There you are, the new models are all waiting down stairs, they're so cute, you picked a good little bundle, ones still not here yet though.

"Yes, I know," Hikaru answered causally, a tape measure slung around his neck as he threw the hand towel somewhere randomly in the room and walked over towards another mannequin, whose hat was on sideways. "Mom, what are you doing in here? and I thought you were in China at a conference meeting?"

Yazuha shrugged, her Hitachiin ginned face perked up as she fiddled around with the scarf of one of the mannequins. "Hmm, I was, but it got cut short so I came back here~ where's Kaoru?"

"I don't know, I was about to ask you that," He pouted childishly, at a lost without his brother beside him. "I haven't seen him hardly at all today."

"Mm," she blinked, twisting her lips to the side as she thought, then shrugged again as she didn't really care. "Not that it's really important, but I wanted to tell him Suzuki was down stairs, I don't know what she's doing here but I imagine she was looking for Kaoru."

"He's been a pain in the ass lately."

"Oh, how so?"

"I don't know, he just has."

"Understandable," his mother laughed at him and ruffled up his hair, to which he had to fix immediately and gave her a harmless glare. "Well if you see him, tell him the models he wanted to meet are here, I gotta go back to the mansion, your grandmother is home I hear~"

"...I thought she went to Egypt?"

"She said she got bored, said there was nothing there but sand."

"That's nice, well tell her not to come to my house, she parked in my living room last time, the kids are still having nightmares."

Yazuha laughed out loud, exiting the room with an airy wave and Hikaru was left alone again, so he continued with his work, at stacking the papers, giving off a large sigh as he was greeted with more boring paper work. He didn't feel like doing any of them, so again, just stacked them in large piles for them to be taken to his secretary's office.

Poor Keiko.

He licked his chapped lips again, glaring in annoyance as his lips were more chapped than they should be and grabbed a small travel sized container of chap-stick. And guided it over his lips gently, and once done, he pocketed the plastic stick again and popped his lips, as a habit.

More long minutes went by, of him waiting for his brother to appear, and he glanced around the room again. He wanted to wait for his brother before he would have all the models try on the outfits, and pick the ones they'd show off, but he hadn't showed up yet, and grabbed his coffee off the table next to him, which Keiko had brought to him, and brought it up to his lips, ready to take a sip when...

Slam-

The door slammed open again.

What was with people slamming into rooms? couldn't anyone walk into a room like a civilized human-being?

"Hikaru!"

_Couldn't anyone go to someone else with their problems?!_

"What?" Hikaru called out in a whine, hearing a familiar voice come from the other side around the corner, just as the other one had done, but of course this voice wasn't the one he wanted to hear. "I'm busy, go away."

"Too late," Suzuki grumbled, entering the room almost hesitantly, her arms crossed over her chest as she glanced around the room curiously, and sighed in relief. "Is Kaou in here?"

_Why is it that the only person I want to see right now, is the only one not showing up today?!_

"No," Hikaru answered instantly, his face unamused as he watched his future sister in-law walk into the room, her outfit grummy and commoner'ish, with a simple loose plaid shirt and gay skinny's. "What are you doing here? you know Kaoru go's to your place daily, you could just wait for him there."

"I'm not looking for Kaoru," she muttered irritably, not so pleased that she had to stand in the same room with him, but it was crucial right then.

"Then why were you asking if he was here?" Hikaru raised his eyebrow, placing down him cup of coffee on the table, and swallowed his mouth full. "I haven't seen him almost al day by the way."

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"...Because I need to tell you something."

"Again... why?"

Suzuki pouted. "Because I can't tell Kaoru!"

Hikaru gave off a larger sigh and leaned his head back on his shoulders, turning around away from the blond and continued on his work as if she had never entered. "Well, I'm busy, go away, lot of stuff to do."

"Well just listen to me, it's kind of important."

"Go find Kaoru and make him listen, he's a real fan of you."

"I already told you, I can't... not yet."

"Well I think its a god idea, you should," he informed her again, not looking away from his papers he was al of a sudden paying attention to, just to make it look like he was busy, when he wasn't at all. "Besides, he your _beloved fiancé_, I'm sure he'd love to hear all about it."

"Well you're going to instead," she glared, walking further into the room, her eyes glancing down towards the floor before looking back towards her future brother in-law; no she wasn't looking forward to it either... "Where is Kaoru anyway?"

"I told you I have no idea," Hikaru rolled his eyes. "If I knew he would be in here right now, besides, I thought you weren't looking for him?"

"I'm not, I just need to make sure he's not listening."

"Well I'm not listening either."

"But you're his brother and... you know him."

"Well you know him too, if you didn't you wouldn't be engaged to him."

"I think I'm pregnant!"

Spit-

Hikaru spit his coffee back into his cup.

"Eww!" he exclaimed, nothing else coming to him mind yet as he whirled around t meet her flustered gaze. "You slept with Kaoru!?"

* * *

**I'm so, so, so, so, sorry this chapter took so long to get up, it's never taken me this long to finish a chapter before! **

**Me and my family are moving and I've been so busy, with writing other chapters for other stories. This may be the last chapter I get up on this story for a while, until I get internet at the other house, which may take a while, so be patient please!**

**I promise this will be the first story I update when I get internet again, I might update one of my other stories before I move, which is in four days, but we'll see, I've been very bust moving things and working. I love you all and think you for reading. This story is nowhere completed yet. **


	20. Hands off my baby brother!

**Hands off my baby brother!**

* * *

"You slept with Kaoru?!"

Suzuki jumped slightly in shock and from the suddenness of Hikaru's outburst and blinked wildly at him before turning her expression to what looked like boredom, as she resisted the urge to grab his stack of papers from his hand and smack him in the head with it.

"Mind not saying it like that?" she huffed, narrowing her eyes like small green daggers. "And so loud? people can hear when you yell like that."

But of course, her deadpan plead was knocked out to a distant abyss as Hikaru continued to embarrass himself.

His whole body started doing this weird twitching thing as he stuck his finger out at her accusingly.

"L-like, you actually took your clothes off in front of his innocent eyes?! and... on a bed!? the same bed?! when did you-!?"

Suzuki tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully as she smirked slightly in amusement, using his fragile state to her advantage.

"No," she corrected him solemnly. "Actually it was the couch."

"...The living room couch?"

"What other couch?""

"..."

"..."

"Ahhh! that's even worse! that's where people live! - that's where I used to live!"

"You're being really loud."

The look of disgust still hadn't faded from his face, and only gotten more horrified. "You couldn't have slept with him, sl-sleeping with Kaoru is like- like sleeping with a puppy!"

"How if he like a-?"

"Why would you do that to a puppy?!"

"You know," she started in unamusement, crossing her arms as she leaned back on her heels comfortably. "Being told you could be an uncle... I thought you'd take it a little differently."

"You're not even married yet!" he reminded her aggressively, his eyes looking as if they wanted to let tears out and cry. "You've only been-... three months! c-couldn't you have waited!?"

"Calm down, this time happens sometimes, it's not the end of the world, its life."

"This isn't life! this is... sinister."

"New life if work of the devil? you sure do have a one track-mind, Hikaru."

Hikaru felt his whole life flash before his eyes, then Kaoru's life, then his children's lives, then the end of the world. He really couldn't take much more of this. He was losing his baby brother to this...blond. God how he hated blonds.

The one blond co-worker always pissed him off, then there was Tamaki, and now his future sister in-law. He was not looking forward to that.

"So..." his face suddenly turned serious, as if he felt like just then to be mature and collected. He narrowed his eyes, and breathed out almost quietly. "When did you-... you know, _find out_?"

Oh? now he's finally being mature?

Suzuki hesitated, blinking her large curious eyes a few times to herself as she stood there silent, a few short moments and thought about it, and finally said calmly. "Well... yesterday, but I didn't want to say anything until I was _totally_ sure. I didn't know how Kaoru would take it, so I told you first. don't worry, I totally regret that."

Hikaru arched his eyebrow and flopped himself down on one of the few chairs in the room and smashed his face in an irritated scowl before opening his mouth almost hesitantly, as if he dreaded the answer to that he was about to say.

"Hmm... so, how many-"

"Once."

"...when?"

"Uh, about... before the engagement party, your friends sent over some vintage champagne and... I don't know, guess he got a little ahead of himself."

Hikaru's face fell instantly and dramatically.

"Oh god! you... seduced him unwillingly!"

You see, there's a limit to Hikaru's maturity.

It apparently ran out just then.

"Wha-?! what are you talking about? no I didn't!"

"Then," Hikaru gave a harder glare and popped his lip out almost in a sulk, throwing his arm out and stuck his finger down at her stomach. "Then how do you explain _that_?"

"Oh my god," Suzuki rolled her eyes in exasperation and turned her head and looked towards the door and huffed. "And this is all coming from the man who's married and had three kids, why are you making such a bid deal out of this? you're avoiding the whole fact that I just told you I could be pregnant."

"You got my little bother drunk, and then you raped him, that... awful."

"...I give up."

The before long and before she knew it, Hikaru started rambling to himself quietly, as if he as still trying to make sense of it all, of what was already plainly obvious.

He was quiet, but she could still hear him.

"..."

"Poor Kaoru, what did he do to deserve that?"

"..."

"I should have known better than to have let him run off with a blond, they're trouble, all of them."

"..."

"Too innocent for a blond."

"..."

"He's just a baby."

"You know he's the same age as you, right?"

"My poor baby brother... you deflowered my brother."

"He's a twenty-six year old man, a _grown man_."

Hikaru glared, raising his head up from his in-closed hands and grumbled one last thing about his little brother being a baby before he looked about the room again, then towards Suzuki's flat stomach. Which supposedly held his future niece or nephew, and gave what he thought was the product of rape, a cold hard glare.

Poor Kaoru.

"So," Hikaru muttered again, (Apparently Hikaru says 'so' when ever he's trying to be serious, and apparently, this one was of those random moments, since he kinda failed that last time), and kept his glare at her. "You really think so, huh?" he arched his eyebrow. "Why did you tell me this? shouldn't Kaoru be told that you're pregnant with his children first before anyone else?"

"...Well-"

"Unless it's not his."

"Don't be stupid."

"Yeah, cause if you raped Kaoru, cheated on his with some nasty halfer, then got pregnant with that strange man s baby, I'd kill you."

"Right."

"..."

"..."

"...Are you pregnant with a halfer baby?"

"No!"

"Well you know how I am about these rape situations, Kaoru's going to need therapy."

"I didn't! he's the one who took off my clothes, and right after he said he wouldn't!"

"Oh great, you made him a pervert! I'm suppose to be the pervert, Kaoru was the innocent one!"

"Do you ever plan on growing up? you're twenty-six years old and are still complain about this?"

"It's not my fault, Kaoru's never been with a girl like that before, and I'm married, I know what you seduced him to."

"I didn't seduce him! if you haven't heard, Kaoru's not the one who could be pregnant!"

"You'd have some explaining to do if that ever happened."

"Ugh! you're impossible."

"I'm impossible? you're the one who comes in here bragging about-"

Click-

"Hey Hikaru! sorry I'm late, I was taking care of some things with Akio, this morning, not that _you_ care or anything."

Right then and there, Kaoru picked the perfect time to walk into the room, with his arm flung out still from swinging the door open, his grinning, yet exhausted face came around the corner, and the two people standing in there already, froze, and started at each other, as if they were a bunch of nervous teenagers who were caught in the act of something horrid.

"Hey," he blinked curiously, walking further into the room and licked his lips in confusion. "What's Suzuki doing here?"

Suzuki pressed her lips firmly together and nodded her head a little, thankful that her fiancé hadn't heard them screaming at each other from behind the door. Or maybe he had? but just kept it to himself for punishment later?

"Nothing, just looking for you." She smiled, turning on her heel to meet his gaze. Causing Hikaru's mouth to drop at how she just pulled a fast one on his twin.

_Again... poor Kaoru._

Kaoru raised his eyebrow over Suzuki's shoulder at his twins face and wondered why he was making such a weird expression but casually shrugged it off as it must be one of those things only Hikaru-people could understand, and strolled over towards where his anxious looking fiancée was and smiled even wider, wrapping an arm around her middle.

Hikaru stuck his tongue out at her when he wasn't looking.

The youngest Hitachiin beamed happily, proving to everyone there that he was genuinely the happiest person there, as he had ben smiling quite often and bent down, kissing Suzuki on her cheek before standing up straight again, looking at his brother.

Who was pretending to gag himself with his finger two inches from his mouth; acting rather immature.

"Um... Hikaru? are you okay? why are you looking at me like that?"

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders, with his hands upturned at his sides and stuck his nose up at the girl beside his little brother and spun his chair around until he was in front of his desk, and continued to finish his paper work; well... pretend to finish, but he was more like eavesdropping on what his brother and Suzuki were saying to each other.

"Nothing, nothing," Hikaru assured him in fake boredom. "You sure pick a time to dawdle, Kao, you know half the buildings been looking for you all morning."

"Yeah, I was busy helping Akio move her stuff into the mansion, and picking up some of Suzuki's random stuff that's was lying around."

Hikaru glared down at the unsigned paperwork and grumbled quietly. "What's wrong with her _old_ house?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Kaoru raised his eyebrow at his twin but quickly shook it off as he turned towards his fiancé and wrapped his arm around her waist, (Hikaru rolled his eyes) and nuzzled his nose up against her side temple, wrinkling his nose as he smashed it up to her face.

"Anyway," he piped up cheerily, puffing out his cheeks as he let out a puff of air, glancing between his brother and fiancé. "Babe, what were you looking for me for~?"

_Babe?_ Hikaru scrunched his face up in disgust. _She must have brainwashed him to say those thing..._

"Uh..." Suzuki's face instantly became flustered as she moved her eyes around the room randomly, searching her brain for an idea. "Oh, uh... nothing, I was just... you weren't at your apartment, and I think I left my wallet in your car..."

"I didn't se it in there."

"Well I don't think I need you then, so..." she muttered, narrowing her eyes towards Hikaru who was snickering, and looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "So I'll just let you get back to what you came here to do then."

"Ah, wait," Kaoru stuttered awkwardly, spinning around just in time to grab her wrist before she had gotten too far out of his reach and lightly tugged her back to where he was standing. "Sense you're here," he grinned. "You could try on some of our dresses we have in the back, you could model for us~"

_Ha!_ Hikaru bit his knuckle to muffle his continues snickering. _As if I'd want to see that!_

"Sure, but better make them Maternity dresses," the eldest Hitachiin licked his lips in amusement as she spun on his chair, to face his brother and Suzuki, a few papers in hand. "Since that's the only this she'll be able to fit in."

Suzuki glared, hoping to stop him before he would give away what they had just talked about.

"Hikaru, that's rude," Kaoru scolded, wrinkling his brow as he frowned at his twin, then hurriedly looked down towards Suzuki who didn't look all that offended, but he really couldn't tell by the way she was glaring at Hikaru. "Don't worry Suzu, you can fit in most of them, and they're _not_ _maternity sized_, most of them were made for you anyway~"

What Kaoru didn't know, was that Hikaru wasn't just being a jerk when he said that, and was actually quite serious about getting Suzuki maternity dresses.

"Eww," Hikaru finally said what he was thinking and curled his face in revulsion. "Pet names now? god, that's... weird."

Kaoru raised his brow, letting go of his fiancée's hand and leaned down towards her ear and whispered. "What's his problem?"

Suzuki rolled her eyes and whipped her blond hair off her shoulder. "He wants to be pushed off a bridge, that's what."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," Hikaru wiggled his finger annoyingly, winking his one eyes as he leaned his head to the side. "You really shouldn't be pushing people off bridges in your condition _Suzu_, it's dangerous for _both_ of you~"

"Both of us?" Kaoru muttered to himself, convinced that when his brother said that, he was talking about himself and Suzuki. Then, as if it had just settled into his mind just then, he whirled around furiously and looked down at the blond worriedly. "Wait, what condition?"

"The brain damage _your_ brother gave me from _talking_," she hissed through her teeth, her green eyes digging holes into Hikaru's soul. "Shut up, Hikaru."

"For the record," Hikaru raised his finger knowingly, and stuck his tongue out again. "I was here first, you're the one who came in here and started talking to me first."

"Only because I was looking for Kaoru."

"I thought you weren't looking _for_ Kaoru, at least that's what you told _me_."

"How about you don't say anything else and forget I even said anything to you in the first place?"

"That's going to be hard, you know, I'm soooo excited about the-"

"Shut up, Hikaru!"

"You shouldn't yell, you might irritate the little ba-"

"That's not even possible!"

"I have three kids, you should take my advice, you know, for future ref-"

"I don't need future reference in that department!"

"Yes you do, vary soon~!"

"I'm going to strangle you, idiot!"

"Takes one to now one!"

Snap-

"Okay, that's enough!" Kaoru sighed, reaching over, slapping his hands both over their mouths, as they had eventually ended up rather close together, and glared at them, feeling a little lost, and had no idea what had gotten them worked up. "Lets calm down, idiot isn't necessary, even if some of us is one."

Hikaru didn't know that Kaoru was talking about him.

Suzuki glared, rolling her eyes as she unclamped Kaoru's hand from her mouth and jerked her body away, her lips pressed tightly together as she talked. "Whatever, I'll see you later, Kaoru... _Hikaru_."

Hikaru grinned evilly, as Kaoru raised his hand off his mouth and wiggled his fingers. "Bye, bye~"

"Hey Wait a second-" Kaoru tried to say, but before he could get the rest out, the door slammed shut, and Suzuki, who he was trying got talk to, was behind the other side.

"What's... her problem?" the youngest one murmured to himself, rather than to the other person in the room and glanced towards his brother, and raised his eyebrow. "And What's _you're_ problem?"

Hikaru glared. "What's _you're_ problem?"

Kaoru pouted slightly, sticking his bottom lip out as he took a seat in one of the other chairs in the room and placed picked up the coffee cup that he placed down on the table the moment he walked in. "What are you talking about? I don't have a problem."

Hikaru sniffled, quivering his lower lip in fake sadness as he looked away, pretending to wipe his eyes with his elbow. "What happened to us Kao? we used to tell each other everything."

"...Huh?"

"Why the couch? couldn't it have been somewhere more... sanitary?"

"...What?"

"That just gross."

"What is?"

"I'll never be able to look at that couch the same way again."

"Wait what?" Kaoru narrowed his eyes in confusion. Picking up his cup of coffee and pressed it to his lips, but as he did, he didn't feel like drinking any until he made sense of what was going on, and placed the cup back down. "What couch? your living room couch?"

"It better not have been my living room couch! it was probably when you were babysitting, wasn't it?"

"It was?"

"It was?!"

"Wait hold on, I'm confused," the younger one changed his mind as he took a sip of his coffee anyway, deciding that he needed to caffeine, and pointed his finger towards his brother, which was connected to his hand that was holding his cup. "I don't understand what you're babbling about, what's the matter?"

"That matter is that you and Su-..."

Hikaru stopped himself, his eyes and mouth wide open as he was ready to say something, but he remembered what Suzuki had told him, and he was pretty sure he wasn't suppose to say anything to his bother, and quickly dismissed it all and slumped back in his chair, his elbows hard on the stack of papers, causing them to wrinkle.

"Nothing... _n__othing_," He muttered, again, just as he had done the moment Kaoru had first stepped through the door, and pouted, with his bottom lips sticking straight out. "Come one, we've got work to do."

"...Hang on, what's this about couches?"

"Uh... coffee stains."

"You spilled coffee on your couch?"

"Sure."

"...Really?"

"No! you and Suzuki did... _it_, on a couch!"

Kaoru sighed, rubbing his temple, then the side of his nose as her felt a small headache coming on, and just from talking to his brother, and his empty mind. "What on earth did we do on a couch?"

"You know! . . . _It_!"

"What is _it_?"

"If you don't know never mind."

"Whatever, I give up anyway."

Glaring, Hikaru went back to his papers and scribbled down his signature messily, and occasionally glanced over his shoulder, looking towards Kaoru, who was sipping at his coffee, and looking through some of their fabric samples, probably wedding dress designs on his mind. Of course Hikaru only guessed this, as the fabric colors Kaoru was looking at, were white, peach pink and grayish blue.

_That sneaky dingle-dork, he knows he's not allowed to be wedding dress designer; duh_

_He can be wedding dress designer for Megumi._

_I don't really like her all that much anyway..._

Staring dreamily at fabrics, Kaoru sighed lightly and took another sip of coffee, his mind wondering randomly as he still silently tried to make sense of what his brother said, but wasn't getting anywhere.

Until...

Kaoru's face instantly turned dark scarlet as he spit his coffee all over the fabric samples and stuttered:

"How did you find out about that?!"

* * *

"...What's the matter Hikaru?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Un on."

"What?"

"You get weird when you do that."

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

Hikaru scowled, crossing his arms over his chest childishly as he sat Indian style on his large bed, watching his wife walk around the room, getting ready for bed as well, with a towel draped over her head, as they had just gotten out of the bath.

Yes, they still took baths together.

Haruhi looked over her shoulder curiously, blinking her large eyes at him wildly, and snickered at his perturbed face. "Well if you keep you're face like that all night, you're going to get wrinkles."

Straitening out his face just slightly, Hikaru hid his irritated attitude with a mischievous smirk and propped his chin on his knuckles, glancing around the room until his eyes fell on his wife again. "But it's hard not to, it's so... interesting."

"Well you should be happy then? you should have congratulated them instead of freaking out like an over protective father," Haruhi rolled her eyes, slowly drying her hair with the soft expensive towel and flung her wet brown hair over her shoulder. "And don't say you aren't, I know what they're like."

"I know what they're like too, I'm still dealing with one occasionally," Hikaru scrunched his nose up at the memory of his deal father in-law Ryoji but quickly dismissed him off his mind and sighed. "Its just... poor Kaoru."

"I don't think having a child makes him unfortunate," Haruhi muttered quietly, shaking her head lightly as she dropped the towel that was around her chest and quickly grabbed her nightshirt to cover herself before Hikaru could turn his head and sneak a peek; like he always did. "Don't you think he'll be happy?"

Pervert...

"Well yeah," he grumbled, glaring off to the side, his bare chest catching a slight breeze when she shook off the towel she was using and hung it on the door of the bathroom, that connected to their bedroom. "...It's just weird, Kaoru was always the single one... now he's having a kid?"

"Maybe he doesn't what to be single anymore? I mean I made that pretty clear when he announced he was going to propose to Suzuki to you."

"..."

"Hikaru... are you jealous?"

"No!" Hikaru quickly denied that fact and pouted slightly on his hand, his lower lip stuck out slightly as he turned around again, watching her pull on her sweat pants she was planning to wear to bed. "Kaoru was always... the baby in the family, now he's just..."

"He's grown up, now, Hikaru."

"It's... sad."

"Yep, you're little brothers all grown up."

"Don't rub it in Haruhi, you don't have a little brother, you don't know how it feels."

Haruhi snorted lightly, brushing her bangs out-of-the-way as she sat at the edge of the bed, kicking off the flip-flops she was wearing since she stepped out of the bath and smoothed out the blankets, that her husband wasn't sitting on.

After Hikaru had staggered in through the door of his house, with Haruhi staying home with the kids that day, he was able to instantly walk up to he and complain. He told her about the couch incident, and that Suzuki had told him she was pregnant with Kaoru's love child, he didn't mention the rape part yet, he felt like that would be a sensitive topic around her.

He also didn't mention that Suzuki had actually told him she thinks that she's pregnant.

He just kept making up stories.

"Well," she sighed, settling herself on the bed, not bothering to pull the covered up, and laid her elbow on his shoulder, resting her chin on her arm. "Just wait, Hanako will get big and will want to start dating."

"Don't go and pour salt on the wound," Hikaru scolded, glaring harder at the wall, and got comfortable where he was, leaning slightly into the warmth of her arm. "Besides, she's four, lots of time..."

"Yep, about ten more years."

"Fourteen?! do you know what I was doing at fourteen?! sitting in mine and Kaoru's closet playing video games, I didn't start going out till I was eighteen, I beg to differ she'll go out when she's fourteen. Ha!"

"That's cause you were too attached to Kaoru," she sweat-dropped, remembering the little scenes of theirs in the Host-club. "You don't know what will happen."

"You should teach her how to cross-dress, that may slow down the process."

"I'm not going to force her to cross-dress, and I didn't do it on purpose," Haruhi muttered through her lips. "Not my fault that girl clothes are uncomfortable, and so... _revealing_."

Hikaru shrugged, grinning as he decided to pass the subject and wrapped his arm around her waist, and scooted her closer to him. Smiling a goofy toothy grin as a child would do when shown a giant candy bar, and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Hmm, yeah but anyway..." he purred sexily, brushing his lips across her earlobe. "Haru Darlin', I was thinking... we should take a family vacation~"

"Vacation?"

"Yes, Haruhi, it's where you get up and go one a traveling device and go somewhere away from the place where you're from, with the family, its fun~"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and nudged him in his side slightly with her elbow. "Shut up, I know, it's just... the kids are still pretty little."

"They're four."

"Yeah..."

"Mom took me and Kaoru to London when we were two~"

"That's not even helping you in your argument."

"...Party Pooper."

Haruhi sighed in contentment, patting his cheek lightly with her palm as she was ready to lay down, when Hikaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand up to his mouth. She sighed again.

"Hmm," he said lightly, licking his lips, as they gazed over the skin of her hand. "Now, what do you think will change mommy's mind~?"

"Nothing," she assured him, snatching her hand away just as she felt his kiss it, and looked down at her pillow before she planned on laying down on it. "Now, it's late, those kids aren't really a handful but they do stay up late, I'm going to bed—Eek!"

She squealed in surprise as a pair of sneaky arms found their way around her waist and shoved her down aggressively, and her back landed on the other ones chest, and she gasped out in shock, as that person tickled her ear with his nose.

"Then I have no other choice," Hikaru declared solemnly, sticking his head up from the side, above her shoulder, his gold evil Hitachiin eyes hidden behind his flaming red hair. "I must seduce you to a penalty game!"

"...It depends, what's the penalty?"

"Hehe,"

"...Gah!"

Hikaru snickered as he jabbed his fingers into her sides, rolling her over on his chest as he picked the perfect punishment, and the very same punishment he picked every single time a penalty game would come around.

Tickling; because Haruhi hates it so darn much.

"Hikaru, quit it, we're gonna wake up the kids," she inhaled deeply, trying to contain her laughter that would be loud and obnoxious, as she didn't want to explain why their father liked to tickle their mommy randomly. "...Hika-... Ah! s-stop it."

"You're not even tired," Hikaru laughed quietly, brushing his lips near her neck, and tugged at her skin with his mouth. "Just admit it, Haruhi, a family vacation would be fun~"

Breathing, as Hikaru had taken a short pause from his attack, Haruhi glared towards the ceiling and fell limp on top of him; scolding him would do no good anyway if she were to say something.

"What's the point of asking me?" she grumbled, gripping her hand over his forearm as if she intended on pulling away from his grasp. "You'd just force me to say yes anyway."

"Hmm, I prefer, Kidnap~"

"Ugh, I'm going to bed."

"Is that a yes~?"

"You're so immature, Hikaru."

"I love you too~"

* * *

**This is really the last chapter I will be able to get out for a while, I was able to slip this one in at the last moment, after this I wont have much internet, so I'm sorry, this will be the very first thing I do when I do have internet connection at the new house. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter, and hope you still stay with me as I will continue this story very soon; well... you know, as soon as I can.**

**Until the next chapter my peeps ~**


	21. Mona Lisa

**Mona Lisa**

* * *

The next evening, both boys were stuck in their design office, filling out their time sheet's

"Kao?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"...Kao?"

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"I'm bored."

Kaoru snorted, smacking his brothers finger away as he felt it prod his rib cage, and wrinkled his nose in discouragement. "Quit it," he said gently, a fake, harmless glare wiggle on his lips. "If you're bored, go home, we don't have much to do anyway."

"But..." Hikaru stuck his bottom lip out, laying his chin down on his twins shoulder and blew into his ear slightly, making Kaoru flinch. "_Kaoru_, I wanna stay here with you."

Both the boy's ages are currently being ignored.

"But, _Hikaru_," Kaoru smirked as a mocking tone came in clear, still not looking over towards his dear brother as he continued to work on his time sheet, writing an 'x' over a little check box. "I'm busy, I can't entertain you right now."

"But," Hikaru repeated once more, as if saying that mulltipul times would get his twin to change his mind, and wrapped his arms around his brothers upper torso, over his arms. "You're suppose to, remember? you're my lover away from my lover... why won't you love me?"

"Believe me, brother, if I had time and _could_, I would," Kaoru rolled his eyes when he felt his brother smirk against his cheek, and tried to nudge his brother away with his elbow. "But sadly, I cannot... now, here, go do this or something."

Hikaru pressed his lips together as he tried to suppress a laugh when his brother slid over a piece of paper over the table top, and accidentally let out a small snicker as he detached himself from one of his other halves. (Cause being split into thirds made sense to him)

He took one look down at his time sheet, which he didn't feel the need to do right away and swooped it away from him with a small flick of his hand. Then, reached over and flicked Kaoru's time sheet off the table as well.

Kaoru sighed.

"I was kind of... filling that out."

"_Was_," Hikaru grinned, wiggling his finger knowingly as he mocked his twin. "now you are _not_."

"Yeah, I noticed," Kaoru narrowed his brow, and poked his brother in the cheek again, wondering how it was that his brother was so laid back in his work, yet was the next head of their fathers computer software company. "so... I guess I'm done now than, huh?"

"Looks like it~"

The younger twin adjusted himself in his seat and gave his older twin a pat to his cheek, to which he found incredibly touchable just then and smiled fondly, just as he always did. It was just a Kaoru thing.

Hikaru looked at him oddly, licking the top and bottom row of his teeth with the tip of his tongue as he spun slightly in his chair, only stopping when something random came across in his mind. Like a dagger, stabbing his brain painlessly.

"Hey Kao?" he mumbled, his left eye narrowed weirdly as he puckered his lips out as he talked, waiting for his brother to say 'what?' before he continued. "...You sure you like, Suzuki?"

Kaoru's face turned plain as he gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his head towards his brother, blinking only when he needed to. "Yes, Hikaru," he said obviously, his smile no longer tugging on his lips. "I'm pretty sure, who's wedding do you think you're preparing for exactly?"

"I know, I know," Hikaru pouted, laying his chin down on his hand for support and scowled at the nearest wall. "I was just... making sure, ya know."

"Yeah, okay."

"I was!"

"You are _so_ totally jealous."

"No I'm not! why do you people keep saying that?" Kaoru laughed as his brother pouted and spun his chair around childishly, just so he wouldn't have to look at him anymore. "If anything, Suzuki's jealous of me."

"...No she's not," Kaoru snickered, shaking his head hopelessly at his dear twin and wiggled his pencil in his fingers, contemplating on reaching down to pick up his time sheet, which Hikaru had just randomly threw to the ground when he wasn't getting what he wanted "Jeez, that's like asking you if you're sure you like Haruhi, then accuse me of being jealous."

Even at the though of his Haruhi coming in to conversation made Hikaru smirk weirdly to himself and he shrugged. "Oh, don't worry, I know you are."

"Sure, whatever, Hika."

"Just admit it."

"Okay, I admit it, I'm not jealous of your wife."

"...Are you jealous of Keito?"

Kaoru sighed once again, and for the hundredth time that day as he spun his chair around again, just as Hikaru spun his around as well, and they both looked at their mirror images in one another.

"Of course, Hikaru," Kaoru huffed, the edge of his lips twitched and he almost felt the need to laugh at what he was just asked. "I'm jealous of your four-year old son."

Hikaru smirked, as if he had just thought of a great idea to get his brother to confess his deep feelings. "I named him after you~"

"Don't you think I'd feel more flattered than jealous?"

"...You're jealous of someone."

"..."

"And I'm gonna figure out who..."

"Good luck with that then."

"Hmm."

Just as the two boys were settling themselves back into their seats, Kaoru continued to try to work on his time sheet, while Hikaru continued to think of random people who he would think Kaoru would be jealous of, when the door made a click sound, to show someone had entered.

They both shot their heads up, both wondering if they were finally being freed from their intense boredom and looked towards the door, and looked at who had just opened it. Sadly, though, it was someone Hikaru dread on seeing.

The eldest barely even looked another second before he rolled his eyes and looked away, taking a few stacks of paper with him, to make it seem as if he was doing work.

Kaoru on the other hand, wasn't all too bothered by her and smiled anyway, though felt a strange urge to stab himself in his eye with his pencil.

"Evening... boy's."

"...Ng."

"Evening, grandmother~"

As a few flower petals fluttered to the floor with the swoop of the door, Kazuha Hitachiin entered the room and flapped her hand towards her two grandsons as she floated into the room, and with her bored voice, as asked.

"So... what are you two up to?"

Hikaru puffed out his cheeks and scowled. "Nothing, very busy... you must go now."

"Yeah, sure, what are you doing, drawing pictures of random woman on your work paper? Kazuha rolled her eyes, stepping deeper into the room, flopping herself lazily down on one of the chairs, unfortunately on the one which was closest to Hikaru. "I don't think your wife would appreciate that very much. I'm still surprised she's been with you for so long, actually."

"T-that's my job!" Hikaru grumbled in defense, glaring down at his papers, under the large stack of random papers he picked up, and noticed, that most of them were for a fact, random doddles of woman. "...Well, I'm suppose to draw these things!"

"Blah, blah, blah," She waved her hand towards him again, as if she was trying to blow him away and looked back towards Kaoru. "Anyway... what about you, thing-two?"

Kaoru's expression turned sour at the nickname and he turned around again, knowing that she was talking about him he sighed. "What about me, _what_?"

"Still with that cowboy hobo?"

"..."

Hikaru busted out laughing.

"...yes, grandmother," Kaoru sweat-dropped, lowering his eyes as he sulked, coloring his own set of random woman on his notepad, designing a random shirt to pretend he was busy. "You were actually at our engagement party... remember?"

"Nope~"

"_Of_ course you don't."

Licking his lips, and his laughter died instantly, Hikaru wiggled his lips when he caught a whiff of something horrid, and he almost gagged.

"What the hell?" he muttered, spinning around in his chair, noticing his grandmother propped up in a chair, her one leg thrown over the other, and sitting happily in her hand, was a large, yet travel sized, jar of fresh pickles. "Ugh! don't eat those things in here!"

"Why?" she muttered, her bored eyes looking towards her grandson emotionless. "What's the matter? don't like 'em?"

"No, their stinking up the whole room!"

"You know, I think you're just a drama queen in front of other people, cause your wife makes you pickled food all the time and you totally pig out."

"Pig out?" he gasped, instantly offended as his facial expression turned foul. "I don't simply, pig out, what do you think I am? I hate pickles, they're only good if you fry them or boil them, so they don't taste like anything."

Kaoru nodded. "Pickles are so..."

"Lame," Hikaru dubbed it immediately, glaring at the jar his grandmother was holding and gagged himself just looking at it. Those poor cucumbers, having to be turned into such sinister objects. it was sad really. "So what exactly did you come here for? I thought you were in china? or did you come here with the goal of suffocating us?"

Kazuha shrugged. "I'm waiting for my bike to get out of the shop."

"How unfortunate."

"It's True tragedy."

She nodded, filling her cheek with another bite of her pickle and leaned back in her seat, making a crunch sound every time she bit down on it, making Hikaru flinch.

"That's disgusting! stop it!"

"You stop it."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You're complaining, it's annoying."

Hikaru glared, catching Kaoru's eye but ignored in as he spun around on his chair and tried to focus on his doodles, and finally the time sheet he was suppose to be working on, was finally looking to some interest to him, and grabbed it off the floor, trying to block the horrid woman out of his sight.

While her pickles were blocking his sinuses from inhaling air.

_Haruhi's pickles are much nicer anyway, she gets them from that cute little commoners supermarket!_

"Well..." she muttered out loud, hopping off her chair as she was already stepping out of the room. "I'll let you little slackers get back to you're work, and leave..." before Hikaru could say 'good!' she continued. "You have a bunch of skinny city slickers down stairs waiting for a meeting with both of you."

"Right, we know," Hikaru rolled his eyes, jumping off his chair, and walked around his desk, pressing his hands to the elder's back, helping her out of the room. O so he claimed, though it was more of pushing her out. "Go, get out, you're such a bother, look at all the work we could have done."

"Right well," Kazuya hesitated a moment, slapping Hikaru's hand away from her and looked back at Kaoru. "Say hi to _Subaki_ for me or something."

Kaoru ginned, at the idea of his fiancée being mentioned without being insulted, even though she pronounced her name wrong. "Yeah, okay~"

Hikau scowled, having the vile woman still in the room. "Just go!"

"I'm going already, jeez," Kazuha tightened the lid on her pickles and stuffed them back into her bag she was carrying, almost making her way completely out of the doorway, when he stopped and glanced over her shoulder one more time and smirked evilly. "Oh... and Hikaru?"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, looking over his own shoulder as he cursed Kami for everything and grumbled irritably. "...What now?"

"I'm feeling rather great-grandchildren deprived..."

"I doubt you are.

"So once my bike get's out of the shop, I'm coming to your house later today."

"What?! no you're not!"

"See ya, Kaoru."

"Bye, grandmother."

"Don't ignore me! you're not coming over! no, no, no! the last time you did, you parked that thing of yours in the middle of my entry hall!"

"Bye, Hikaru~"

"Get back here you-!"

Slam-

"..."

"Damn it."

Kaoru busted out laughing as Hikaru just stood there, glaring at the already closed-door, laughing at the fact that he wasn't even bothering to open it and defend his house from a future intruding motorcycle, and sank back into his seat again.

"It's okay, Hikaru," he encouraged him, giving his brother a thumbs up from behind his back. Even if he knew that his twin wasn't looking. "She won't destroy anything, and she see's the kids more than she saw us when we were their age, it's good for them."

"I'll have you know, little, _Kaoru_," Hikaru murmured in annoyance, whipping his head around, looking towards hi twin over his shoulder, then turned all the way around. "The last time she came over, the kids slept in our bed for the next three days, they were afraid she'd jump out of their closet and get them in their sleep!"

"Oh... that sounds like an awful experience."

"Yes it was, for all of us, except for Haruhi... she didn't really care that she was ordering her around like a slave."

"Hmm," Kaoru nodded in amusement, smiling oddly down at the magazine he had pulled up and flipped through it randomly, interested in only the bright pictures of clothes that popped up every few pages. "So... what about those models?"

Right when Hikaru opened his mouth to answer, the door swung open as if it was on cue to, and bumped into the wall, obviously done by one person, and one person in particular, and he sighed, dreading to turn around and see who was behind him.

"Hey, there's my little boy's~" Yazuha smirked greetingly, practically floating into the room, (Apparently floating into rooms was genetic) and moved past Hikaru, patting his cheek as she moved. "Whatcha up to?"

Hikaru still had his scowl on his face and crossed his arms over his chest comfortably. "Nothing, just watching the rest of my day hover past my eyes, now knowing grandmother is coming over."

"Oh, that's nice~ the kids haven't seen her in a while, huh?"

"Eh, if you say so."

Yazuha nodded, her heels tapping the hard wood flooring, it's sound echoing through the walls ever so slightly as she made her way to her younger son. "Hey, Kaoru, look what I brought for you guy's~"

Kaoru blinked, spinning his chair around, looking at his mother and raised his eyebrow in confusion, wondering what she was hiding. "What? what are you talking about?"

"These," she explained happily, tossing her eyes towards the door, throwing her arm out, as if she was waiting for something. "The last girl, I forgot her name, you know, the one who didn't show up yesterday, finally showed up, so it's time for dressing up now~"

Kaoru snickered, slouching his cheek down on his knuckles and looked towards the door, a head poking out from the door frame and Hikaru rolled his eyes, motioning them in his hand, as if he had other things to do, when this, was the most exiting thing planned for the rest of their day.

Well, as far as he was aware of anyway.

Just as he did so, the woman who was hiding slyly behind the door, the rest of her body joined her and eight other woman followed after, eager to try on the Hitachiin brand clothing, and soon, the whole room was filled up with random woman, whom they've never even met, as they were all hired by their secretary's, Myuki and Keiko.

Hikaru realized just then, that he should really give his beloved secretary more credit.

The blond one blinked, being from America she whipped her hair over her shoulder and stood there randomly in the middle of the room, and the elder Hitachiin sighed, wanting to ignore her.

What was with American's being blonds?

It was official, Hikaru hated old men and blonds.

Kaoru stood up from his chair and held his hand out, greeting their new models nicely, rather than what his brother was doing, as he just ignored them, and smiled towards the ones in the back.

"Look, aren't they cute?" their mother smiled brightly, moving over towards Kaoru's desk. whispering something in his ear. "The little American girl doesn't speak tons of Japanese, so be patient with her, mkay?"

Kaoru nodded again. "Got it.'

Hikaru was oblivious to what they were saying and motioned a hand full of the woman over to where he was standing, handing them each piles of paper work, and pictures of what they'd ware. This time, Hikaru and Kaoru had picked out what each one would ware, just so there wouldn't be any fights. They made that mistake last time.

"Right anyway," Hikaru puffed out his cheeks full of air, raising his eyebrow at the two look-alike ones, and wondered whether if they were related, or just insanely, randomly identical to one another, and motioned himself to his seat again. "The dressing rooms that way," he pointed to the door off to the side. "We have some professional tailors in there waiting for you, they'll measure you all and then we can get the actual outfits made."

The blond blinked her large brown, curious eyes and tilted her head off to the side a little, wondering how exactly she should say the first word, and was making sue it was right. "But... I thought you already had the actual outfits made?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. _Typical blonds_. "No," he muttered. "What we have made is the test outfits, which aren't nearly as good of quality as the actual ones, but," he added instantly. "They are still worth more than your fist born I can guarantee that."

"But," she said again, as that word was the one that she had gotten down the best. "I don't have a first-born."

"..."

"Is it more than your first-born?"

"...Uh...no, my first-born is worth more than all of you in this room, can we just get started?"

"On what?"

"..."

While his brother, and their new blond model started a long argument about cat's, (sense she had no idea what she was saying and accidentally called him Neko other than Hikaru) Kaoru was standing by the other two brunette models, luckily they were both from japan and knew everything he was saying.

Poor Hikaru got the short end of the stick that time.

"Quit saying that, I'm not a cat! are you retarded!?"

"What about a cat? why do you likes cat's?"

"No."

"...Then why does your name mean cat?"

"...Oh my freaking god."

Kaoru rolled his eyes as he decided to ignore those two and turned back around to focus on the bunch of models that were next to him and smiled. "Well, why don't we get started than? I'll show you to the strange room and have the outfits brought to-..."

Bing-

He blinked, freezing for a mere second as he felt a strange vibrating sensation in his back pocket and his lips curved upwards slightly, and he rummaged through his layers and dug his hand into his back pocket.

Pulling out his phone, he grinned weirdly at his fiancée's name on the laminated screen and licked his lips fondly. Sliding his finger over the lock screen and turned around, so he wasn't bothering anyone, or weirdly anyone out with his strange Hitachiin-like grin, and read the small message.

**To:** _Kaoru_  
**From:** _Suzuki_  
**Message:**_ Kaoru, are you busy? I wanted to talk to you, but if you're doing something it can wait... I guess._

Kaoru grinned wider, though hesitated as the thoughts of what could be wrong floating into the back of his mind and he stopped looking, and casted his gaze towards instead towards his brother and their blond model before continuing, and ran his fingers over the screen furiously.

**To:** _Suzuki_  
**From:** _Kaoru_  
**Message:** _No! I'm not doing anything, I can go over right now. You're house or mine? :D_

**To:** _Kaoru_  
**From:** _Suzuki_  
**Message:** _Neither._

**To:** _Suzuki_  
**From:** _Kaoru_  
**Message:** _... Huh? _

**To:** _Kaoru_  
**From:** _Suzuki_  
**Message:** _Down at the Restaurant. My shift's not done yet, dummy._

**To:** _Suzuki_  
**From:** _Kaoru_  
**Message:** _Oh, okay! Cause I'm your ride, I forgot; hehe. Xxx_

He didn't get a reply this time, and smiled, pocketing his phone and turned to Hikaru again, who had currently gotten himself in another argument with their models and sighed.

"Hikaru," he waved his hand, grinning oddly as he waited for his brother to turn around before continuing. "I'm gonna go, Suzuki want's me, so be nice to the ladies while I'm gone!"

"What?!" Hikaru's mouth dropped, looking between his brother and the blond model furiously, wondering who he should keep his eyes on. "I-... what do you mean you're leaving? you can't leave me by myself with her! don't go! Suzuki can wait!"

"See ya, Hikaru! love you~"

"Kaoru, get back here! not you too!"

Slam-

Hikaru stared at the now closed-door in astonishment, his mouth gapped open like a fish, struggling for water and he shook his finger at the door continuously, tying not to scream.

Then, he came to one, obvious and clear conclusion, that he should have admitted a long time ago, but really only realized it for himself just then.

He was jealous of Suzuki.

"Damn you brother."

* * *

Tossing his small ball of keys down in his pocket, and rolling his window up, Kaoru switched his car into park and he instantly hopped out, and spun around to shut the door.

He smiled, looking ahead towards a small little café in front of him, and jabbed the lock button on his automatic car lock and stepped, (Almost skipping) up onto the side walk. Looking at the small thin glass down, a like purple curtain covering what was inside, from the other side, hanging from the top.

He had taken her to work that day; in fact, he had been taking her to work for the past year. It was easier to, no matter how many times he offered to by her a car, even pay for gas, but she always refused; even though with her now moving into his house, walking from his apartment down to the café just seemed to much, so driving her himself was the easiest thing to him.

It was on the way to his work anyway, so he didn't mind.

He stuffed, his left hand into his pocket and opened the door with his other hand, and the moment he stepped foot inside, a cheery Bing rang through the whole small building, though probably could only be heard by the people in the front.

"Evening!" a cheery, instantly Tamaki-like girl exclaimed, waving her hand towards him, while she stood behind her desk. "How can I help you this morning, sir~ ... Oh, Kao-kun!"

Kaoru winked, arching the side of his lips upwards in a half smirk. and he walked up, leaning over the edge of the desk with his elbows on the top. "Hey, Ayako, do you know where Suzuki is?"

"Yes," she chirped almost immediately, being one of Suzuki's close friends, she was actually the one who convinced Suzuki to go on the date with Kaoru, when he first asked, after Sparta had jumped on the hood of his car.

"Um... she's working right now," she wiggled her finger, looking over her shoulder for a split second. "so You can't bother her right now."

He blinked, looking to where she was looking, but didn't see Suzuki's anywhere near there. "Funny, cause she called me over here, she wanted to talk."

Ayako smirked evilly, knowing exactly what Suzuki wanted to talk about, but decided to be difficult. "Hmm, well, not right now, customers come first."

"Right, of course," Kaoru sighed, flapping his hand at her, causing her to short weirdly and roll her eyes. "Well, how about I just go and make myself a customer than? I'll have a large cup of coffee, caramel creamer and whipped cream, cherry on the side, please~"

"...Ugh, you do this every time," Ayako sighed, slumping her cheek down on her rolled up fist and pouted childishly. "You ruin my fun."

"Customers first, Ayako," Kaoru grinned obnoxiously and spun on his heel, turning around to find himself a table, "Bring Suzuki to my table~"

"Yeah sure," she muttered in fake annoyance, casting a weird look towards the back of the Hitachiin's head. "How about I bring over Hachiro to your table, see how you like that."

"Hmm, no, bring Suzuki, I know you will~"

"You're lucky I like you,"

"You're lucky you're cute~"

Kaoru smirked towards her one more time before walking away, hands in his pockets and his shirt flapping slow and calmly as he walked, glancing around the small area, having no more then maybe fifteen tables in the whole room, and even then he still didn't see Suzuki anywhere.

He shrugged, settling himself down on a chair, making it a point to adjust his shirt so he wasn't sitting on it, getting it dirty. He spent his time looking around at the other people, smiling weirdly to himself just as he pulled out his notepad and began to doodle.

It was around ten minutes before he had someone walk up to his table, and luckily for him, it wasn't Hachiro like he feared; Kaoru was kind of scared of him.

"Finally, jeez, what took you so long," The woman blinked, looking at him and instantly went flustered and sighed. "I though I told you to come over an hour and a half ago."

"Hey babe," he grinned, laying his cheek down on his fist and licked his lips in amusement, wiggling his upper half as he sat there. "Sorry, I had to do things here and there, then traffic, ya know, and let's not forget you took like a lifetime to get to my table, seriously, I can't believe you served that old guy before me, I'm offended."

"Whatever," Suzuki rolled her eyes, gripping the cup of coffee that was on her tray and sighed almost irritably. "What am I still getting you coffee for anyway? when we're married I'm not doing it anymore."

"Mm, you secretly enjoy it," Kaoru smiled, his eyes watching her hand as she carefully set down the Styrofoam cup in front of him, and commented in a chirpy tone as he looked inside the cup. "Though I am wondering how you remember to put two cherries in it~"

"I don't know, maybe because I've been getting you coffee for the last three years and know what you like?"

"How did you know it was me who ordered it?"

"Because caramel creamer with whipped cream coffee, isn't on the menu."

"...I feel lied to."

"Right..."

"So what did you want to tell me~"

Suzuki smirked, folding the silver plated tray to her chest, as she dusted off her stupidly annoying fluffy apron. "Sorry, I can't have full personal conversations with my customers while on my shift, You're going to have to wait."

He blinked in confusion, raising his eyebrow as he lifted his head off his hand and looked at his fiancée as if she was a complete moron, a similar look he would always give his older brother. "Wait... why did you call me over when you were still busy with work than?"

She was silent a moment, pressing her lips together tightly as if she was wondering what to say as she had no idea what to and muttered softly, as if she was embarrassed. "Well... I was almost done when I called you, but Kokomo left early so my shirt extended two more hours."

"That's okay," he smiled at her duck face, which was just her pouting silently. "Work was totally boring anyway."

On the other side of town, Hikaru was trying not to violently stab himself (and his model) in the eye with his pencil.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrow, unconvinced as she looked over her shoulder one more time. "you want to just sit here and do nothing for another hour? I guess you can go back to work, but than you'd have to come back here again."

From across the hall, Ayako yelled at them. "I'll entertain him!"

Suzuki scowled, turning around. "You have your own."

"But yours is cuter, let's switch!"

"No!"

"Come on! I'll be his baby mama instead~"

"..."

Kaoru snickered, pressing his cup to his lips, taking a small sip of the hot liquid, letting it slowly slid down his throat, careful not to burn his insides. "Aw, I'm so loved, I suppose that's what I get for being a regular."

Suzuki sighed, glaring harmlessly towards her fiancé and spun around on her heels, wondering how much longer she had left till her shift was done so she could just go home and get what was wrong off her chest; well... it wasn't actually _wrong_.

"Alright," she finally let a small smile tug slightly at her mouth as she looked at Kaoru one more time before going to finally serve the rest of her customers. "I'll be done in a little bit... quit looking at me from behind, Kaoru."

"I know!" Ayako, who was her best friend, and also her boss, called out to them again, where everyone in the building could hear, and spoke jokingly. "I'll give you maternity leave early~!"

Suzuki froze.

While Kaoru took another sip of his coffee, but this time it went down the wrong pipe and he began to choke.

"Ayako," Suzuki whined in a firm scold, looking around the room, though everyone who had obviously heard, was paying to attention to them, they all were close friends with Suzuki anyway and being told by Ayako before hand (without Suzuki's permission) they had already known about her current situation. She sighed deeply and tried to ignore Kaoru's freaked out expression. "Thanks for that, because I'm sure _everyone_ was interested to know."

Kaoru finally was able to gulp down the rest of the coffee in his mouth and blinked his wide eyes towards his fiancée, his mouth gaped open like an alligator whom was ready to devour its food.

"_Yes_," he muttered quietly, licking the side of his lip, narrowing one eye as he looked suspiciously towards the blond. "_Thank you_ for sharing that with us."

Suzuki sucked in her bottom lip, nodded her head slightly and she turned around, the silver tray still in her left hand, as she raised both hands a little and smiled in embarrassment and fake enthusiasm. "... Surprise~"

"..."

* * *

After Ayako's little outburst, Kaoru had agreed that they would leave early, and did. Suzuki didn't really care, and stayed silent almost the whole car ride to his apartment, only saying little comments here and there, only really talking when they got to where they were going.

It was starting to get dark, and it was only six o-clock, with the sun hiding behind a large gray cloud, thee outside was highly overcast and gloomy, though there was no chances of rain anywhere.

"...I was planning on being, you know... more subtle about telling you."

Kaoru shrugged, a large grin spread on his face as he sat neck to her on the couch in the large living area, and scooted closer to her, his insides too jumpy to hold still, and he snickered. "It's hilarious now," he grinned, practically pouncing on her, wrapping his arms around her slim shoulders. "you should have told me sooner anyway, we could have canceled work plans and had a party instead~"

"...Seriously?"

"Don't worry, we're having a party later to make up for it~"

Suzuki sighed at the fact that Kaoru would stop squealing and latching on to her randomly, she tried to push him off, but his hold on her only tightened. "There's no avoiding that, I suppose, huh?"

Kaoru smiled, nuzzling his cheek lovingly against hers and teased. "Revenge for telling my brother first."

She scowled and poked him in the ribs. "It if makes you feel any better he was a total jerk to me about it."

"Aw, well I left him all alone at work today so..." He ginned, blinking a few times before continuing, but decided to change the subject anyway and pulled her even closer than she already was to him. "But... you know, just out of curiosity, why did you tell him first."

"...Because I wanted to know what you would think about it, before telling you, so I asked him," she answered hesitantly, an instant scowl appeared on her face, from the memory of the awful moment when she had talked to Hikaru. "He accused me of rape... but, don't feel left out, I regret telling him anything."

Kaoru didn't care at all as he shifted her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, cuddling his face into the crook of his neck. "Hmm, yeah... you don't seem all that excited though, I can hear it in your voice."

She pressed her legs close together as she wiggled oddly on his lap and sighed, looking down towards the floor and she spoke. "Well, to be honest it's a little soon, we're not even married yet... don't you think?"

"Hmm, maybe," he shrugged again, pecking her lightly on her cheek and his enthusiasm died slightly as he spoke soft and gentle. "But it's not like it matters, Hikaru might make fun of me for being more of a pervert than him later on, but it's not like being married makes any difference in how we'll raise it, right?"

"I...guess, but..."

"But what?"

"...I'll look fat in my wedding dress."

Kaoru busted out laughing, tightening his hold even more on her waist and he rested his head on the back the chair. "Heh, wedding dress, pfft, god... you're so cute! how about we just make it puffy so people wont tell~?"

Suzuki snicker, finally leaning back into his chest, placing her hands on his, which were happily propped on her now flat stomach, and smiled fondly down that her fingers as she entwined them with his. "..._Or_, we could have it _sooner,_ before _I_ get all _puffy_."

He grinned at that and let out the last of his laughter. "Or we could do _that_."

She sighed again, rolling her bright green eyes and adjusted herself again, and felt his other hand working its way in her hair, from near her scalp all the way to the tips, twirling his middle in it for his own amusement. "Let's wait on that though, I feel like we're jumping a little ahead of ourselves right-..."

Bing-

Before she continued, a happy Bing came from Kaoru's pocket and she sighed, stopping herself as she just leaned back, waiting for Kaoru to answer what they knew was his phone whining to him with a text message.

"Oops, sorry... Hikaru texting me about something." Kaoru muttered, reaching behind him where he had his phone sitting and sighed, bringing it to him, and he slid the lock button with his thumb.

**To:** _Kaoru_  
**From:** _Hikaru_  
**Message:** _Kaoru! Kaoru, it's in my kitchen! ! ! ! ! ! !_

"...What did he say?"

"Uh... nothing."

"Hmm."

"Hey! do you wanna go out and get something?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Ah, Hikaru... I love him, and if he was real ( or if I was fictional) I would marry him... but I do love to torture him; is that wrong?**

**Sorry this took so long, I have not had internet, we came to a friend's house so I had internet for three days, this is our last day though, and I wont have internet again! I'm sorry! I'm really trying, but I tried to make this chapter extra enjoyable for the wait I have caused you all. I'm thinking about, two or three weeks I wont have internet again, things aren't working out where I am. And I am upset about.**

**I promise you all that I am not lying and are not just telling you I don't have internet because I don't want to write. I really do! still though... I am sooo sorry.**

**I tried to write this in the three days I was here, I was busy during the days and only had the night-time to write, I hope you liked this chapter, fluff and humor? I missed Haruhi though. Hehe.**

**I was listening to Brad Paisley "Mona Lisa" while I was writing this, I couldn't think of a chapter title so I decided to name it after that song, you should check it out.**

**Until next chapter everyone ~**


End file.
